Love of my life
by UnaLocaCleonista
Summary: Cuando crees que lo tienes todo en la vida , cuando piensas que tendras un final feliz con la persona que escogiste ... Todo en lo que creias resulta no ser verdad . Un novio que te engaña rompiendole el corazon y un amigo que en realidad es tu verdadero amor ...¿ Que hará Claire al respecto?.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa ¿Cómo les va? .Espero que bien , en fin soy nueva en FF y también en esto de escribir :P . Este fic es una historia un poco paralela a la de Resident Evil 2 asi que verán cosas raras quizás … Bueno en verdad ya tenia esta idea hace muchísimo tiempo pero me anime a escribirlo ya que hace 2 meses que estoy escribiendo este fic . Tengo que agradecerle muchísimo a mis amigas Neiara que me ayudo y me soporto estos 2 meses escribiendo y me dio grandes ideas y a Nicole que me retaba cuando me agarraban los ataques de no querer seguirlo xD . Gracias chicas sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido posible y va dedicado para ustedes dos y también para ustedes , sin mas que decir les dejo el primer capitulo y espero que les agrade .

Capitulo 1 : Miradas incomodas .

Claire despertaba plácidamente en su cama, hacia tanto que no dormía tan bien.

Incorporándose toma su celular que se encontraba en su mesita de luz , mira su celular y el reloj de este marcaba una hora para pegarse una ducha rápida ,desayunar algo y partir para la Bsaa donde trabaja ahora.

Se vuelve a acostar en su cama , cierra los ojos ,suspira y se reincorpora . Luego recordó que tenia que llamar a su novio para invitarlo a cenar hoy a la noche , así le avisaría con tiempo . Agarra su celular para llamarlo y el reloj marcaba 08:06.

-¡Mierda!.

Se había quedado dormida y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta . Se levanta rápidamente de su cama tira su celular en la misma y corre hacia su armario buscando la primera prenda que se le cruce , se saca su pijama y se pone unos jeans , una blusa blanca y sus Vans . Corre hacia el baño y se hace una coleta rápidamente , agarra su celular y sale corriendo del departamento . Una vez allí en su auto arranca mira la hora de su celular y este marcaba 08:12 . Que rápido , lo bueno era que todavía su hermano no la estaba llamando por el celular algo que la puso contenta. Un segundo ahora el celular sonaba con la canción "Welcome to the jungle" . Atiende rápidamente, pone en manos libres y contesta con miedo en su voz.

-¿Hola? Chr..

-¿Donde mierda estas Claire?- Dijo furioso interrumpiendo a su hermana.

-Perdóname hermanito no volverá a pasar lo prometo me he quedado dormida pero estoy en camino.

-¿En camino? .¡Claire te necesito ahora! . Hoy llegan los agentes que nos ha enviado la DSO.

-¿Qué agentes?. Oh si lo olvide completamente .

-¿En cuantos minutos llegas?.

-Ehm unos 20 minutos o mas.

-¿20 MINUTOS?¿Recién sales de tu departamento? .

-Ehm si…Bueno Chris te corto.

-Claire no me cor…

Tarde .La chica ya había cortado .Si seguía hablando con su hermano se volvería loca y chocaría con otro auto en el medio de la calle. Hoy no seria su día , algo se lo decía.

-Bien Claire Redfield , la próxima vez procura dormir mas temprano.-Se dijo suspirando.

/

Leon y Helena había llegado a su destino , después de un largo viaje desde Washington hasta New York se encontraban en la Bsaa por ordenes del presidente Adam Benford tenían que trabajar por un tiempo y además ser enlace entre las mismas.

-Uff por fin hemos llegado tengo el culo duro , parece que un negro me azotó anoche.

-Helena por favor trata de cuidar tu "delicado" vocabulario cuando entremos tenemos que dar buena impresión de la DSO.

-¿Buena impresión?¿Justo tú me hablas de eso?. Hoy seguramente te llevaras a alguna mujer de por ahí a coger.

-¡Helena! Por favor basta, además estoy cansado para llevarme a alguna mujer.

-Bueno entremos.

Los dos agentes caminaban algo cansados hasta dicho lugar desapareciendo por la puerta de entrada.

/

Chris tenia ganas de revolear todas las cosas de su despacho , ¿Cómo se atrevía a cortarle el celular?.Iba a matarla eso seguro pero su furia se fue por completo cuando vio a una mujer castaña de ojos grises con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Que pasa Redfield? ¿Por que esa cara?.-Le pregunto cerrando la puerta caminando hacia su esposo.

-Claire, va a llegar tarde . Todo por que se quedo dormida.

-Bueno todos llegamos tarde alguna vez ¿Te acuerdas cuando nosotros llegamos tarde por que la noche anterior habíamos tenido nuestra noche romántica?.

-Como olvidarme de esa noche.-Sonrió.

-Bueno quizás ella la tuvo anoche con su novio ¿no?.

-¡Jillian!¿ Como te atreves a decir eso?.Ella es muy inocente para esas cosas.

-¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre completo!. Además ella es una mujer grande y tiene su novio o ¿sigues creyendo que es virgen?.

-Cállate , cambiando de tema. ¿Llevaste a Madi a la guardería?.

-¡Si ,tu hija me volvió loca! . Se puso a llorar por que en la tienda no tenían su chocolate preferido y no quería entrar a la guardería a si que tuve que ir hasta la otra maldita tienda a comprarle el chocolate.

-Ya te dije que tenemos que comprar chocolate para toda la semana.

-Si y para ti también o te olvidas que tu te comiste todos los chocolates de ella.

-Bueno es que eran muy deliciosos.

-¿Eres igual a tu hija lo sabes?.

-Cierto, tiene mis caprichos pero es igual de hermosa que tú.

Se acerca hacia la mujer y le da un tierno beso ,justo en ese lindo momento alguien toca la puerta interrumpiendo aquel lindo momento.

-Adelante.

Detrás de la puerta aparecía una joven chica de ojos pardos y pelo negro.

-Buenos días Jill.

-Buenos días Samantha.

-¿Pasa algo?.

-Los agentes de la DSO han llegado ¿Los hago pasar?.

-No , diles que estoy ocupado y que no los podre atender pero diles que vayan a descansar a la cafetería.

-Ok, ¿Algo mas?.

-No, gracias Sam.

-De nada-Dijo la chica desapareciendo por la puerta.

-¿Por qué no los recibes? .

-Por que quiero darles la bienvenida cuando estemos todos y hasta que Claire no llegue no se las daré.

-Bueno yo me iré a acomodar unas cosas en mi oficina y avísame cuando llegue Claire ¿si?.

-Te avisare.

La castaña desaparecía por la puerta de su despacho y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, era increíble como esa mujer cambiaba su humor y lo hacia olvidar sus problemas.

/

Leon y Helena se encontraban en la primera planta esperando a que pudieran hablar con Chris .Hacia 20 minutos que estaban esperando, incluso ya tendrían que estar trabajando pero él tendría sus razones para no atenderlos.

De pronto ven a la secretaria saliendo por uno de los pasillos caminando sensualmente y con sus mejillas coloradas al ver a Leon.

-Lamento decirles que el señor Redfield no podrá recibirlos por unos momentos pero me ha dicho que pueden ir y desayunar algo en la cafetería mientras esperan.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo el rubio usando una voz sensual.

-De nada y saben que pueden contar conmigo PARA LO QUE SEA.

La chica le guiño el ojo al agente y siguió su camino caminando otra vez exageradamente sensual incluso a Helena le dio gracia como caminaba aquella chica, parecía que se le iban a salir las caderas de lugar.

-Es increíble como las dominas algún días terminaras siendo presidente o algo así.

-Creo que me ira muy bien en la Bsaa.-Contesto satisfecho .

-Eso creo ya te llevaste muchas miradas por parte de las mujeres aquí.

-Admítelo Helena, ¡soy la sensación de las mujeres!.Vamos a la cafetería , muero de hambre.

-Yo te alcanzo en la cafetería , iré al baño.

-Como digas.

La chica subió por las escaleras apurada mientras que Leon comenzó a caminar y a observar a la gente yendo y viniendo de acá para allá algo común en ese tipo de lugares . De repente pasa por un pasillo y sin saber como choca accidentalmente con alguien.

-¡Ey fíjate donde caminas!.-Contesto molesta la voz femenina.

-Fíjate tu-Algo molesto mira a la persona que se llevo adelante , era una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años , pelirroja con unos hermosos ojos aguamarina y observándola bien, enojada y todo podía jurar que era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

-Perdona ,es que andaba algo despistado fue culpa mía muñeca-dijo cambiando su cara de molesto a una cara seductora con una sonrisa perfecta y su tono de voz a una sensual como hacia unos minutos atrás con aquella secretaria y la comenzó a mirar fijamente tanto que la chica lo comenzó a observar raramente algo que acostumbraba hacer cuando quería conquistar a alguna mujer y alguna que otra sonrisa y ya las tenia a sus pies ,pero este no fue el caso a la chica no se le movió ni un pelo.

-No te preocupes yo también andaba despistada.

La chica siguió caminando lo mas normal hacia uno de los ascensores dejando confundido al ojiazul . ¿Qué había pasado?¿Una chica que no se había quedado babosa con él?.Eso lo preocupaba , ninguna mujer le hacia eso .Ellas siempre se ponían nerviosas o buscaban algún tipo de conversación incluso se le entregaban pero un simple "No te preocupes yo también andaba despistada" . Eso lo altero y su humor cambio completamente y una figura conocida lo toma por la espalda.

-Ey ¿sigues aquí? Te dije que me esperes en la cafetería.

-Vamos a la cafetería-contesto fríamente.

Luego caminaron rumbo hacia la cafetería mientras Helena se preguntaba por que su cambio de humor.

/

Claire llegaba al área de oficinas y decidió ir primero a buscar a Jill y entrar con ella al despacho de su hermano para evitar algún asesinato . Toca la puerta y escucha un "Adelante" y asomándose por la puerta ve a su cuñada escribiendo algo en la netbook.

-Jill perdón que llegue tarde es que me he quedado dormida.

-No me expliques nada todos llegamos tarde alguna vez ¿no?-Se levanta de su asiento rumbo a la pelirroja-Guarda tus explicaciones para tu hermano .

-¿Me acompañas hacia su oficina?.

-Claro vamos.

Las dos mujeres caminaron hacia el despacho de Chris una vez llegadas Jill es la primera en abrir la puerta y detrás de ella se encontraba Claire muerta de miedo.

-Chris , ha llegado Claire.

-Por favor Chris perdóname-Dijo saliendo de la espalda de Jill asustada.

-Claire voy a matarte que sea la ultima vez que haces esto .

-La primera y la ultima…y ¿Los agentes de la DSO?.

-Están en la cafetería , quería que estén todos para presentarlos y los mande a la cafetería hasta que vengas así hacia tiempo.

-¿Quieres que los vaya a buscar?.

-No ,déjalos descansar le diré a Sam que les avise que a las 9:00 los presentaré.

-Esta bien , ¿Y Madi como esta?.

-¡Madi esta insoportable!-Dijo alterada Jill.

-¿Insoportable? .Si es un encanto.-Mintió .

-Ay Claire eso ni tú te lo crees por eso cuando nos fuimos un fin de semana a pasear y te la dejamos que la cuides nos suplicaste que volviéramos para hacernos cargo de ella.-Le reprimió Jill .

-Bueno era un caso extremo , se estaba comiendo todo lo que había en la heladera.

-Me pregunto ¿A quien habrá salido que come tanto?- Dijo sarcásticamente mirando al mismo tiempo a los hermanos.

-Es una Redfield con todas las letras.

-Bueno basta de charlas y a trabajar.-Exclamo Chris .

Las dos mujeres asintieron y salieron por la puerta .

-Ey Claire ¿has desayunado?.

-No ¿Y tú?.

-Tampoco , vamos a la cafetería a desayunar total tenemos tiempo además ahí están los de la DSO.

-Como quieras , vamos.

/

Los dos agentes de la DSO desayunaban en la cafetería. Helena simplemente hablaba , tomaba café y se comía todas las donuts mientras que Leon apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos mientras soplaba su café sin degustarlo algo enojado por la situación de hacia unos minutos atrás.

-Entonces Débora gritó y la rata salió corrien…Leon ¿Me estas escuchando?.

-¿Eh? Ehm si.

-A ver ¿que he dicho?.

-…

-¿Ves? . Ni siquiera me estas escuchando . ¿Qué te pasa?.Desde que volví del baño tu cara ha cambiado. ¿Te ofendí en algo?.-Le pregunto preocupada.

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces?.

-Helena con tu poca feminidad que te queda. ¿Me ves atractivo?.

La joven quedo atónita por la pregunta. No se esperaba una pregunta así y menos por la de su compañero.

-Ey Leon mira que no soy como esa de tus amiguitas.

-¡Ay Helena no me gustan los machos como tú!. Solo te pido una opinión.

-Bueno , no te puedo mentir eres muy atractivo pero a veces te comportas como un verdadero idiota.

-Eso esta de mas.

-¿Y por que esta pregunta?.

-Creo…Creo que ya no soy sexy.-Suspiró agachando la cabeza .

La castaña estuvo a punto de escupir su café. ¿Por qué decía aquello? . Si hacia unos minutos atrás se creía el galán de la DSO .

-¿Qué?.Pero desde que entramos TODAS te miran.

-Todas no-Contesto señalando a dos mujeres que entraban a la sala.

-¿Cual?.-Pregunto mirando a las dos chicas .

-La pelirroja.

La chica pelirroja entraba a la cafetería con una sonrisa acompañada por una mujer castaña dejando cautivado al agente por la belleza de aquella chica pelirroja.

-Wow ¿Esa chica te ha ignorado?. Se viene el fin del mundo , debe ser lesbiana o algo así.

-No creo…pero si de algo estoy seguro es que es muy hermosa.

-¡No me digas que te has enamorado!.

-¡Claro que no!. Yo jamás me voy a enamorar.

-"Yo jamás me voy a enamorar"-Dijo en burla dejando colorado a su compañero y recibiendo un golpe suave en su hombre y esta de lo devolvía.

Las dos chicas observaban como la pareja de la mesa de la esquina se golpeaban y se reían.

-Creo que ellos son los de la DSO. Exclamó Jill señalándolos con la mirada

-¿Ellos? ¿Los que están peleando?.

-Exacto.

-Yo al rubio me lo choque en la entrada accidentalmente.

-Si claro chocaste accidentalmente con ese galanazo.

-Ey ey te recuerdo que te casaste con mi hermano.

-Que yo me haya casado con tu hermano no quiere decir que mire a otros hombres, aunque este no creo que haga el amor y coma caramelos y chocolates al mismo tiempo como tu hermano.

-Acabas de dejarme traumada ¿lo sabias?. Además no es mi tipo.

-A si que…no es tu tipo eh. ¡Te esta mirando y te sonríe!.

La menor de los Redfield miró disimuladamente al hombre y este la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa mirada la incomodaba era obvio que la estaba observando pero no le tenia que dar el gusto a su cuñada.

-Ay basta Jill no me esta mirando , la esta mirando a la chica que esta con él.

-¡¿Eres ciega o que?. Te esta mirando!.

-Sabes que se me fue el apetito me voy-Se levanta pero es detenida rápidamente por su compañera.

-¿A dónde vas? . No te vas a ningún lado hasta que no te presentes.

-¡Basta!.

Se vuelve a levantar y sale corriendo de la cafetería dejando sola a la Ojiazul algo decepcionada.

/

9:00 AM marcaba el reloj de la sala de reuniones .Todos se encontraban algo nerviosos por la llegada de sus nuevos compañeros.

Barry se encontraba sentado en la larga mesa comiendo un sándwich , algo normal en él ,al lado de él se encontraba Emily una chica experta en computadoras que escuchaba música de su celular tranquilamente , en la punta de la mesa se encontraba Rebecca escribiendo algo en su celular ,por otro a Billy dormido encima de la mesa ,Al lado del hombre se encontraba Greg un chico con mala suerte que miraba la pantalla de su celular y en este había una foto de el con una chica abrazados mientras que tenia ganas de llorar algo muy común en él, en un costado Sherry y Piers hablando normalmente y por otro lado Jill acomodándole el pelo a la pobre de Claire.

-Tendrías que hacerte un cambio de look siempre igual con tu flequillo al costado, por ejemplo hacer el flequillo recto o cambiarte de color el pelo, me gustaba mas como te quedaba el castaño.

-Jill, me gusta mi flequillo , así estoy bien.

-¿Asi quieres conquistar al nuevo?.

-¡YA BASTA JILL ME TIENES HARTA YO NO QUIERO CONQUISTAR A NADIE Y NO ME IMPORTA SI ME MIRA AL FINAL TODOS LOS HOMBRES QUIEREN LO MISMO SOLO SEXO!-Dijo gritando despertando de golpe al pobre de Billy y dejando a todos sorprendidos y para su mala suerte en la puerta se encontraba Chris con los dos agentes que la miraban raramente. Lo peor se vino cuando hubo un silencio de 2 segundos que para ella fueron eternos mientras todos la miraban.

-Bueno… ya que se ha callado la loca de las "Roba miradas" les doy la bienvenida a los agentes que nos ha enviado la DSO ,Helena Harper y Leon Kennedy.

-¡Hola! Soy Sherry Birkin.- Saludo amablemente la chica corriendo hacia ellos ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla.

-Un gusto .-Contestaron los nuevos integrantes al mismo tiempo.

Todos se amontonaron hacia los nuevos integrantes y a un lado se encontraba Claire muerta de la vergüenza por lo ocurrido hacia unos momentos ,no , no podía verles la cara . Sin saber como siente una presencia detrás de ella .

-¿Vas a presentarte o vas a pensar que solo quiero sexo contigo?.-Le pregunto aquel hombre que la miró en la cafetería .

-Perdona es que…Hoy no es mi día-Dijo dando una pequeña carcajada y prosiguió- Soy Claire Redfield…Encantada de conocerte Leon.

La joven como costumbre le da su mano para estrecharla pero el rubio se llevo su mano a su boca dándole un suave beso mirándola fijamente con esos ojos algo que sorprendió a la chica .Luego de aquel saludo su mano seguía en la suya y por alguna razón la comenzó a mirar mas fijamente .Esa mirada, la incomodaba y mas cuando no le soltaba la mano y con mucha fuerza después de varios intentos pudo soltarle la mano.

-Así que… eres Claire Redfield…¿Tu sobreviviste al incidente de Raccoon City con Dylan Sandford?

-Si, y con Sherry.-Dijo señalando a la joven que no paraba de hablar con Helena.

-Lo conocí en los entrenamientos de la DSO y me ha hablado muy bien de ti.

-Entonces era cierto que se acordaba de mi. Siempre se lo preguntaba en las pocas veces que nos veíamos.

-Si…Es una pena que haya muerto, fue como un hermano para mi.

-También para mi fue un golpe duro cuando murió tanto para mi como para Sherry , además ella lo ve como un padre y a mi como una madre.

-Pero los dos sabemos que su muerte no fue en vano.

-Fue para salvarle la vida a la agente Ángela Miller.

Claire agacho la cabeza recordando la última vez que había visto a su compañero Leon se dio cuenta y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-La vida sigue y no le gustaría que te pongas así.

-Es cierto , a él no le gustaba que nos pongamos mal por el , recuerdo cuando se marchaba a la DSO y nos poníamos tristes por que no sabíamos cuando lo volvíamos a ver y siempre nos decía que nunca teníamos que ponernos tristes por él.

-Lo mismo nos decía a nosotros …Sabes ahora que miro tus ojos me doy cuenta que son muy hermosos.

¿Qué le pasa? Hacia dos segundos que hablaban de su amigo y ya salía otra vez con el coqueteo . Es molesto pero por incomodidad otra vez comenzó a ponerse roja.

Jill deseaba no haber dejado su celular en su despacho antes de haber ido a la sala de reuniones , quería tener una foto de ese momento , Claire estaba roja y el nuevo no paraba de mirarla fijamente y ponerle la mano en el hombro ,Si ,quería esa foto y tenerla en el mueble del living de su casa y reírse cada vez que mirara esa foto . Luego de reírse por unos segundos vio a Helena acercarse hacia ellos.

-Vaya Leon parece que te has hecho una amiga-Dijo inocentemente acercándose hacia la pareja recibiendo una mirada asesina del chico.

"Gracias a Dios has venido". Pensó la pelirroja.

-¡Bienvenida Helena! . Soy Claire Redfield y lamento mi ataque de locura de hace unos momentos.-La saludo estrechando su mano con la de ella.

-Un gusto Claire , no te preocupes ya has robado miradas desde que he entrado . ¿No Leon?.

La joven camino hacia el otro grupo como si nada hubiera pasado dejando a la ex activista de TerraSave pensativa y sin entender en lo que había dicho y al pobre de Leon ruborizado.

El mayor de los hermanos Redfield se pone en el medio de la sala con voz alta.

-Bien alguien de ustedes tiene que mostrarle la central a los nuevos ¿no?.

-No por favor a mi no.-Suspiro preocupada.

-¿Que has dicho Claire?.-Le pregunto Jill .

-¿Eh? ¿yo? nada.

-Si yo escuche algo de "No por favor" no entiendo por que lo dice.-Contesto Jill con cara de inocente.

-Yo no dije nada Jill .

-Bueno yo he escuchado eso.

-Bien , Rebecca ve tú y enséñales la central.-Ordenó Chris .

-Claro ,síganme por favor.

La bioquímica salió de la sala con una sonrisa y detrás de ella la seguían los nuevos integrantes. Una vez cerrada la puerta la cara de Chris cambio de una cara cortés y contenta a una de completo odio.

-Claire ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Estas loca?. ¡Acabas de hacer un papelón delante de ellos!.

-Fue por culpa de TU esposa que me vuelve loca.

-¿Yo?, no he hecho nada ella se puso así de loca.-Contesto poniendo otra vez cara de inocente.

Barry se interpuso en el medio de la "discusión" con la boca , todavía ,llena de sándwich.

-¡Bueno ya basta!, miren ya alteraron a Greg.-Señalo al chico .

El chico como de costumbre comenzó a llorar mirando la pantalla de su celular mientras que Emily se acercaba a consolarlo y los hermanos Redfield se miraban enojados en plan de guerra.

-No llores Greg ya te encontrare una novia para ti en internet . -Exclamó Emily abrazando al chico.

-Mira Claire que sea la ultima vez que haces esto ¿si?.

-Ay por favor fue solo un grito.

El azabache no contesto nada solo salió por la puerta enojado y detrás de el lo seguía Jill que le sacaba la lengua a Claire y le hacia el gesto "FuckYou".

-¿Quién es el que quiere sexo contigo?.-Preguntó Sherry acercándose lentamente hacia su compañera.

-Nadie Sherry.

-Si es alguien y no me quieres contar.

-¡Ay ya basta ahora solo faltas tú para que me jodas con el nuevo y ¿Te digo una cosa?. Si me estaba mirando pero ¿Sabes que? no me importa por mi que haga lo que quiera!.-Grito completamente alterada .

La chica salió de la oficina totalmente alterada dejando desconcertada a la chica.

-¿Qué le pasa?.

-No se pero si algo es que estoy seguro es que es igual a Chris cuando se enoja, se la agarra con todos.-Exclamo Piers.

-Mmm a si que el nuevo la mira eh..

-No estarás pensado en tus planes maquiavélicos como hiciste con Chris y Jill ¿no?.

-¿Disculpa?. Mis planes no son maquiavélicos además terminaron casados y con una hija tan malo no fue ¿no?.

-Claro por que no es muy malo encerrarlos en tu habitación el día de tu cumpleaños por 24 horas literalmente.

-Claro que no , y si sigues hablando tú serás el encerrado.

Piers comenzó a reírse al igual que Sherry mientras que los demás trataban de consolar al chico que sollozaba en la mesa.

/

Claire entraba a su despacho muy enojada . Deseaba volver al pasado y hacerle lo mismo a Jill con su hermano cuando ella no se atrevía a demostrarle sus sentimientos .Se sienta en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en la pequeña oficina , saca su celular y marca el celular de su novio y después de escuchar el clásico sonido de llamada en espera solo agarraba el contestador.

-Perfecto solo tú me faltabas.

Algo que nunca entendía era por que cuando siempre lo llamaba este nunca la atendía ,quizás era el trabajo tenia que estar concentrado.

Suspira y cierra los ojos. Hoy definitivamente no era su día .Chris enojado con ella ,el nuevo que la incomodaba con su mirada, Jill mas insoportable que su sobrina ,su novio que no atendía sus llamadas. Deseaba mas en el mundo estar en su casa comiendo papas fritas con helado mirando alguna película eso la relajaba y la hacia olvidar sus problemas pero si no quería ver a su hermano al borde de un ataque cardíaco tenia que trabajar , así que , se puso de pie caminando rumbo hacia su escritorio.

-Animo Claire todavía puedes cambiar tu día, es temprano.-Se dijo creando una sonrisa .

/ Rebecca se encontraba muy animada recorriendo y mostrándoles el lugar mientras que charlaba con Helena . Leon miraba el lugar desanimado y de mal humor hasta que por fin los llevo a sus oficinas y el agente entro rápidamente sin contestar nada a su oficina dejando a las dos mujeres mirándolo.

-¿Qué le pasa?.

-Nada, déjalo se le pasara .Bueno Becca iré a mi oficina , gracias por todo.

-De nada y sabes que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea y suerte en tu día.

-Igualmente.

/

Eran las 12:00 PM , eso significaba la hora del almuerzo y todos menos Claire se encontraban en la cafetería . En una mesa para 2 personas estaba Leon y alrededor de él lo acompañaban 7 mujeres locas encima de él todo el tiempo haciéndoles preguntas a cada rato y no lo dejaban comer tranquilo, en otra mesa de ocho se encontraban Sherry ,Piers ,Barry ,Greg ,Emily y Helena que había sido expulsada por el nuevo Club de Fans de Leon. Y En una mesa para cuatro personas se encontraban Jill , Chris , Billy y Rebecca.

-Mira Chris es increíble como tiene a esas chicas.-Dijo Jill sorprendida .

-Esta bien , mientras que no mezcle las relaciones con el trabajo por mi que salga o coquetee con cualquiera – Contesto Chris mientras comía "normalmente".

-¿Claire vendrá a almorzar?.No la veo por ningún lado.-Exclamo Rebecca estiro el cuello buscando por todas partes a su amiga pero esta no aparecía.

-No creo que aparezca linda , después de que te fuiste se altero e hizo a llorar a Greg.-Supuso Billy .

-Oh , pobre Greg.

-Miren ahí llego.-Señaló Billy.

La chica entraba a la cafetería y vio a Sherry ofreciéndole un lugar pero la ignoró , quería sentarse sola y almorzar en paz pero no podía por el griterío de la mesa de a unos pocos metros donde alrededor de 7 chicas rodeaban al nuevo y sin ninguna razón sintió esa mirada …Oh no , la estaba mirando ¡otra vez! ¿Porqué la miraba tanto? .Tiene a 7 chicas muriéndose por él y la seguía mirando. Ya la comenzaba a preocupar e incomodar , No sentía nada por él pero de todas formas se incomodaba cada vez que le hablaba o la miraba.

Su celular comienza a sonar y en la pantalla decía "Llamada entrante : Matt" .Por fin la llamaba su novio para alegrarle el día .Mientras atendía una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¿Hola?.

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estas? . Perdona que no conteste es que tenia traba…

-Tenias trabajo como siempre ¿No?.-Contesto rápidamente interrumpiéndolo.

-Exacto , sabes que se me complica, debo estar concentrado ,ser arquitecto es complicado.

-Lo se, no tienes que explicarme nada.

-¿Y como esta tu día?.

-Pésimo.

-¿Por que?.

-Chris se enojo conmigo por llegar tarde y por hacer un papelón en la sala de reuniones y ya sabes como se pone cuando hago algo que a él no le gusta.

-Dijiste que llegaste tarde…¿Por qué?.

-Por que ayer me fui a dormir tarde y bueno …

-Que irresponsable eres Claire Redfield .

-Jajaja Cállate es la primera vez en años que no llego tarde .Cambiando de tema ¿Quieres venir a cenar hoy a casa?.

-Hoy no puedo linda , el trabajo me esta matando pero mañana si podre.

-Entonces mañana.

-Bueno amor tengo que cortarte nos vemos mañana ,Te amo.

-¡Yo también te amo muuucho , Adiós!

Claire corto la llamada con una gran sonrisa, su día se había alegrado hasta que ve al "galanazo" como diría su cuñada acercarse a ella con el almuerzo en la mano dejando a su Club de Fans de lado.

"No vengas te lo suplico". Pensó .

-¿Puedo sentarme?.

-Claro.-Dijo con falsedad cuando en realidad deseaba que se vaya.

-Es increíble como cambias el humor, en eso tenemos algo en común.

-¿Tu también cambias el humor repentinamente?.

-Claro , recién estaba de muy mal humor y cuando entraste tú me has puesto feliz-Contesto mientras sonreía.

La chica comenzó a ,una vez mas, incomodarse y olvidando el comentario intento buscar otro tema.

-Así que…Eres agente de la DSO . ¿Cómo llegaste a semejante cargo?.

-Bueno , era policía y me di cuenta que era muy bueno y decidí probar suerte en la Casa Blanca y tan mal no me fue ¿No?. Estoy aquí en la Bsaa por ordenes de el presidente almorzando con una hermosa mujer.

-Gra…Gracias.

Chris comenzó a observar como se acercaba el chico hacia su hermana hablando con ella y haciéndole sonrisitas y eso no le gusto para nada.

-¡Mira Jill , mira como ese sinvergüenza le coquetea a mi hermana. ¿Cómo se atreve?.No se puede mezclar las relaciones de trabajo!.

-¿No era que por ti podía coquetear con cualquiera?.

-Si, pero no tan literal.

-Y eso de mezclar las relaciones…¿Qué hay de ti y Jill? ¿Y Rebecca y yo?.-Dijo Billy mientras intentaba no reírse por el acto de celos que hacia Chris.

-Eso es muy distinto y lo sabes , todo por ser rubio y tener ojos claros se cree gran cosa ya verá.

-Chris no pensaras ir a la mesa de tu hermana ¿no?.

-Claro que si , Le daré su merecido.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!.

Pero las palabras de Jill fueron en vano . El ex STARS ya estaba en camino hacia su presa sonriendo con falsedad acercándose y sentándose al lado de su hermana abrazándola sorprendiéndola por que hacia algunas horas atrás quería acuchillarla.

-Claire hermanita querida de mi corazón estaba preocupado ,pensé que no vendrías a almorzar ya te estaba por ir a buscar para que almuerces con nosotros.

-¿Chris, tu estabas enojado conmigo?.

-Los hermanos no se pelean ni se enojan . Mira tengo un video de Madeleine bailando.

Claire al principio no entendió por que su hermano se acercaba muy alegremente hacia ella pero cuando le dedico una mirada no muy amistosa a su compañero de almuerzo se dio cuenta de todo . Si hubiera sido otra situación lo hubiera tirado por la ventana por sus actos de celos pero por primera vez se lo agradecía . Incluso se imaginaba a ella de rodillas hacia a él aplaudiéndolo algo que le dio gracia imaginárselo.

En el pequeño aparato aparecía una niña de aproximadamente 3 años vestida de princesa bailando y cantando hacia la cámara algo que le dio mucha ternura a su tía.

-Oh es tan linda , me muero de ternura , este fin de semana la llevaré a casa para que me baile así.

-Y de paso me haces el favor hermanita-Le guiña el ojo.

Leon observaba como los hermanos miraban muy animados aquel video dejándolo completamente de lado . Ese maldito celoso cuidador de hermanas había arruinado todo cuando justo había entablado conversación con aquella mujer.

-Em chicos si me permiten voy hacia la mesa donde esta Helena , me esta llamando-Mintió mientras se levantaba de la mesa con su almuerzo enojado.

-Anda –Dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos sin darle importancia mirando fijamente el video.

Leon enojado camino hacia la mesa del otro grupo .

-¿Hay lugar aquí?.

-Si ven –Sherry le permite un lugar en la silla.

-Gracias.

-¿Que pasa Kennedy te sacaron a tu chica?.-Bromeó Piers .

-¿Mi chica? ,disculpa Piers pero no quiero nada con ella.

-Si claro , ¿Me ves cara de idiota? Solo te digo dos cosas .La primera es que cuidado con Chris nunca se sabe que tipo de locura puede hacer cuando el sexo opuesto se acerca hacia su inocente hermanita menor y la segunda es que ella tiene nov..

-Ella tiene miedo a estar con un hombre como Greg con una chica-Contesto Sherry rápidamente interrumpiendo a Piers mientras señalaba al pobre del chico deprimido masticando desanimadamente su almuerzo.

-Es cierto emm…su ultima relación le fue pésimo ¿verdad Sherry?.-Acotó Emily siguiendo el juego de su compañera mientras chateaba en su celular.

-Si incluso llorábamos juntos los fines de semana-Dijo Greg intentando meterse en el juego de Sherry.

-Ah.

Ahora cerraba todo, lo evitaba por miedo , pero él le sacaría todo el miedo que sentía.

-Leon,¿ vamos a caminar por ahí?. Me siento pesada.-Le sugirió Helena .

-Si…Vamos.

Los dos agentes se levantaron de la mesa y desaparecieron de la cafetería dejando a Greg intentando no decaerse de humor con Emily que no le sacaba los ojos a su celular , a Piers y Barry comiendo y una Sherry pensativa.

-¿Qué estas tramando Sherry Birkin?.-Le pregunto Barry .

-Nada por ahora tío Barry…Por ahora.

/

Bueno esta medio flojo y un poco largo pero ya en el segundo capitulo les gustara mas , espero que alguien lo lea xD . Cualquier duda que tengan dejen reviews y bueno nada , eso . Se aceptan criticas constructivas ^^ . Sin mas que decir me despido , hasta el próximo lunes .


	2. Capitulo 2:Ilusion rota

¡Holaa a todos!... Ok me adelante actualizando pero no aguante mas y mi amiga Nicole me obligo a actualizar :P Además estoy algo depresiva por que acabo de ver por 24251358 vez la película Resident Evil Degeneration y me deja como loca al ver a Angela ¬¬ en fin dejare de hablar de esto por que romperé el monitor de la pc xD . Por cierto , gracias por leer el primer capitulo y por los reviews que me dejaron que me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D en verdad yo pensaba que esto no lo iba a leer ni el loro pero gracias y me alegro que se hayan reído y que les haya agradado , en fin solamente voy a decirles que me van a amar en este capitulo y que después me van a querer fusilar pero como diría mi amiga Neiara "Es por el bien de la historia" . Los dejo con el siguiente capitulo :D

Playlist: Jesse y Joy – La de la mala suerte.

Capitulo 2 : ilusión rota.

8:47 marcaba el reloj que se encontraba en el living de su departamento cuando Leon llego de su primer día de trabajo , fue un día raro y lindo a la vez , había conocido personas muy gentiles y amistosas ,tenia que agradecerles por haberlo hecho sentir muy cómodo , excepto ella , ¿Por qué lo ignoraba tanto?. Incluso lo evitaba cada vez que le hablaba .

Toma su celular y llama a alguien que podría ayudarlo .

-¿Hola?.-Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-Hunni necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Hola querida amiga Hunnigan ¿como has estado? . Yo estoy bien con mi primer día de trabajo. Por lo menos me hubieras preguntado como estaba ¿verdad?.-Ironizó la chica del otro lado de la línea .

-Disculpa es que el trabajo me ha dejado un poco loco .

-Mm ¿Como te fue?.

-¿Bien , ahora me ayudaras?.

-Ok que necesitas .

-Necesito saber la dirección donde vive Claire Redfield , lo necesito cuando puedas .

-¿Redfield?.¿ La hermana de Chris?.

-Exacto ,por favor consíguemelo.

-En que andarás tú , Esta bien veré que hago mañana a la tarde tendré la información ¿De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo , cuídate y saludos a todos .

-Igual , saludos a Helena.

Termina la llamada y va rumbo hacia su habitación , no tenia ni siquiera hambre , solamente deseaba dormir y que se termine ese día.

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Otro día comenzaba para Claire cuando entraba a la central con un par de carpetas apoyadas en su pecho mirando por todos lados para ver si estaba su "acosador". Pero para su suerte no lo vio , solamente vio a Samantha hablando por teléfono que la saludó con un ademan y esta le respondió con la misma acción. Como de costumbre comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la Bsaa hablando con ella misma .

-Bien Claire , tu día esta comenzando con el pie derecho , él no esta aquí observándote con esos ojazos azules que Dios le dio. –Niega con su cabeza .-Ey idiota ¿Qué estas diciendo? Tu no hablas así , tienes un novio , el nuevo no te gusta ni te excita ni nada de esas cosas . Entonces… ¿Por qué te pones así? . Ni siquiera te atrae , oh si claro que un hombre me mire así es obvio que me va a incomodar . Ay ya basta maldito cerebro… -Suspira- Bien Claire Redfield cuando lo veas actúa normal , nada de gritos , nada de incomodarse, nada de ponerse roja , NADA solamente actúa normal. .. si actuare lo mas normal del mundo .-Se dijo decidida .

-Así que hablas sola. –Exclamo Leon apareciendo de la nada detrás de ella.

-¡Ahhh!- Grita Claire mientras se le caen las carpetas al piso por el susto y rápidamente las levanta- ¿Qué ..que haces aquí?... ¿Hace cuantos que estas aquí?...¿Has escuchado algo que dije?.

-Perdón no quise asustarte , bueno estoy acá por algo lógico vine a trabajar , recién llegue y no entendí nada por que hablabas muy rápido .

-Oh suelo hablar rápido cuando hablo conmigo misma .

Otra vez esa maldita mirada clavada en sus ojos.

-Bueno emm tengo que darles estas carpetas a Chris a si que … Permiso . –Camina dejando solo al rubio.

¡Bien hecho Claire! . BSAA 1 : DSO 0.

Una vez llegada a la oficina de su hermano volvió a la normalidad y abriendo la puerta detenidamente vio a Chris sentado como siempre en su escritorio y Piers que al parecer estaba preocupado sentado en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba allí .

-Buenos días chicos. Mira Chris hoy no puedes quejarte , llegue mas temprano – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien por ti hermanita.-Felicito Chris .

-¿Qué te pasa Piers?.

-¿A mi?. Nada. Respondió Cortante .

-¿Seguro?.

-Seguro-Contesto rápidamente el joven.

-Ok … aquí están las carpetas toma – Le entrega las carpetas a su hermano – Tengo que trabajar , además hoy hay entrenamiento y necesito descargarme un poco .

-Espera Claire.

-¿Pasa algo?.

-¿Qué pasa entre Leon y tú?.

-¿Disculpa?.

-Dije ¿Qué pasa entre Leon y tú?.

-Nada , apenas lo conozco. ¿ Por que preguntas?.

-Solo te digo que tengas cuidado.

-Se cuidarme sola , además tengo novio que lo amo con toda mi vida . ¿ A que quieres llegar con esta pregunta?.

-Tu sabes…eso de las sonrisitas acercándose hacia a ti no me gusto en absoluto.

-Ay por favor Chris, Leon es una persona muy extrovertida , eso es todo.-Se encoje de hombros.

-No entiendes … eres tan inocente te daré un ejemplo. Tu eres una inocente chica con una canastita llena de comida en el medio del bosque y él es un lobo feroz con mucha hambre y que te quiere comer la canastita.

- Y que canastita.-Opino Piers mientras le miraba el trasero a Claire enfureciendo a Chris.

-Lárgate de aquí mocoso mal educado , ya vendrás a pedirme consejos para conquistar mujeres. –Ordeno furiosamente .

-¡Ojala que Claire deje a su novio y se quede con el nuevo solamente para ver tu cara! .

Fue demasiado para Chris , Agarra lo primero que ve en su escritorio y lo que vio fue una de las carpetas que se las había entregado su hermana y se la revolea al chico mientras salía de la oficina corriendo por su vida.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!.

-Tranquilízate hermanito , no le hagas caso y yo se cuidar "mi canastita" . Leon es solo un amigo como lo eres tu con Emily , Samantha y las demás .

-¿Puedo estar tranquilo?.

-Puedes estarlo . Ahora me voy .

-Ve preciosa.

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hora de entrenamiento , algo emocionante para cualquiera que trabajara en el BSAA donde podrías descargarte de todos tus problemas y ponerle algo de adrenalina al día .

Piers se encontraba practicando con Sherry y esta le doblaba el brazo a cada rato mientras el chico le suplicara que lo suelte y mas apretaba su brazo con una sonrisa en su rostro . Los demás observaban la "Pelea" y se reían del pobre chico .

Leon entro con Helena y vieron la pequeña ronda, la agente de la DSO se fue corriendo a ver que pasaba mientras que a Leon le llamaba la atención algo en particular , alejada , sola con su netbook en sus manos se encontraba una chica de pelo negro muy largo , ojos color miel con brackets y anteojos que lloraba disimuladamente y Leon al ver a la pobre chica llorando se acerca hacia ella.

-Emily . ¿Estas bien?.

-Ssi … es que solo me pica el ojo , eso es todo.-Contesto tocándose el ojo .

-Parece que te pica mucho ¿no?, estabas llorando no me mientas . ¿Qué te pasa?.

-Nada .

-Mira , no me conoces mucho ni yo a ti tampoco pero puedes confiar en mi en lo que sea , soy algo viejo y quizás tenga mas experiencia que tú.

-No eres tan viejo … Gracias.

-Entonces…¿me contaras? . No se lo diré a nadie , lo juro.

-Es que… me siento fea conmigo misma. El jamás me mirara la quiere a ella- Contesto mirándolo a Piers mientras que (Con su brazo algo adolorido) abrazaba a Sherry.

-Entiendo … quizá la quiera solo como una amiga , no creo que la quiera como algo mas que su amiga.

-Claro que lo quiere siempre están juntos que se abrazan , que se dicen se quieren a cada rato incluso dicen que son novios que según ellos es juego ,pero no parece .

-Es solo un juego.

-¿Un juego?. ¿Tu le dices a Helena que es tu novia?.

-No.

-¿Lo ves? . El solo quiere a una chica bonita , Sherry es una linda chica pero estoy celosa de ella .

-Sabes…ahora mirándote bien no eres nada fea … Solo no sabes arreglarte.

-Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien . ¿Quién querría a una chica fea con brackets y anteojos y lo peor de una gamer y Friki profesional? .

-No eres fea , mira yo podría ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?, ¿Como?.

-He salido con muchas mujeres y se lo que les gusta a los hombres . Mira podríamos ir este fin de semana al shopping , compraremos ropa y después podríamos ir a la peluquería a cambiarte un poco el look y esos brackets ya no van mas , tienes unos lindos dientes además tienes un buen físico a si que eso no será mucho problema . Tu y yo –Pasa su brazo por los hombros de la chica mirando y señalando el techo– Seremos los mas sexys de la BSAA . Cada vez que entremos aquí todos se morirán de envidia por tan lindos que somos.

-¿De verdad?.

-De verdad , serás la nueva Emily.

-Gracias Leon – La chica abrazo tiernamente al chico.

-No me agradezcas nada y que se sea la ultima vez que lloras así . Promete que no volverás a llorar.

-Lo prometo .

-¿Entrenaras?.

-No . Estoy analizando si hay virus en la netbook , cada tanto lo hago por seguridad.

-Esta bien , iré a las pesas y cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo.

-Lo se , gracias de nuevo.

Leon se levanto de aquel banco y fue rumbo hacia las pesas y la vio entrar acompañada de Chris que al parecer la estaba retando por lo que vestía por que según él era demasiado provocativo , y tenia razón , lo dejo sin aliento , la pelirroja vestía una calza negra algo ajustada y una musculosa roja con un poco de escote.

-Sácate eso Claire.

-No me lo sacare .

-¿Desde cuando te vistes así? … Pareces una zorra.

-Chris , siempre me visto así para entrenar y nunca me has dicho nada…

-…

-…

-No importa sácatelo.

-Estas así por Leon ¿Verdad?.

-Claro que no .

-Si , déjame entrenar tranquila si no quieres que te deje sin dientes.

La chica camino hacia una de las maquinas para caminar mientras que su mirada se detuvo en las pesas donde se encontraba Leon que levantaba fuertemente la pesa , una vez bajada la pesa se quita la remera dejando ver el gran torso bien trabajado y se tira agua que llevaba en una pequeña botella de plastico en la cabeza mientras que esas gotas caían como lluvia en sus bien formados abdominales dejando hipnotizada a la joven y su club de fans.

Otra vez necesitaba urgente hablar consigo misma , así que siguió caminando y llego hacia su destino y comenzó a caminar mientras se puso hablar.

-¡Oh por Dios esos músculos!.¡ Esos abdominales que parecían una tabla para lavar ropa!. –Cierra sus ojos y niega con la cabeza .- ¿Qué dices estúpida? Deja de hablar así solo por tirarse agua en la cabeza mostrando esos músculos se cree sexy . Uff por favor , mi Matt es mucho mas sexy..Con algunos kilitos de mas y con mas trabajo encima.

-¿Otra vez hablando sola querida cuñada?.-Exclamo apareciendo Jill .

-Déjame hablar sola tranquila Jill.

-Así que Matt esta gordo…

-¿Escuchaste algo mas?.

-Lamentablemente solo eso. Claire , algo le pasa a Emy y me preocupa.

-¿Que pasa con tu hija postiza?.

-Eso quiero saber yo , últimamente estos días la noto mas… mas… mas triste , la noto muy cortante a la hora de hablar . ¿Tu sabes algo?.

-No lo se , pregúntale tu.

-Ya lo he hecho pero no me dijo nada.

-Tranquila , se le pasara tarde o temprano te lo contará .

-Eso espero… Cambiando de tema el sábado haremos una cena en casa en forma de bienvenida para Leon y Helena , ¿Vendrás?.

-Si.

-Perfecto Dile a Matt si quiere venir, Iré a invitarlos a ellos .

-Ok anda.

Leon mientras ejercitaba observaba como Claire hablaba sola y al parecer se desesperaba cada vez que emitía una palabra mientras que Jill se acercaba y le hablaba. Le daba gracia ver como se ponía nerviosa y hablaba sola , ni siquiera sabia por que se ponía así , pero además de gracia le daba ternura verla en ese modo .

-Leon el sábado haremos una cena en bienvenida para tu y Helena vendrás?.-Pregunto Jill sonriente.

-…

-¿Leon? ¡Baja a la tierra!. Jill llamando a Leon.-Exclamo la chica haciéndolo volver a la realidad por sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? . Perdón es que me quede colgado en algo .

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Como te decía , el sábado haremos en mi casa una cena en bienvenida para ti y Helena . Obviamente están invitados.

-Perfecto , iré. ¿ A que hora? .

-A las 6.

-A las 6 estaremos allí .

-¡Estupendo! Le avisare a Helena . Permiso.

La ex STARS se alejaba del rubio rumbo hacia Helena , y en ese momento suena el celular de Leon que este decía "Mensaje nuevo : Hunnigan" . Por fin el bendito mensaje , aunque le había dicho que dicha información la tendría para la tarde , pero mejor ya tenia su información al comienzo del día. El mensaje relataba lo siguiente :

"Buenos días Don Juan tengo tu información mas temprana ya que quiero saber que es lo que estas tramando aquí esta la dirección . Es calle 12 , Edificio F , piso 8 Depto.A. Cuídate y mas tarde me contarás para que quieres esa información , Te quiero y te extraño mucho."

Una sonrisa se le formo a Leon en su perfecto rostro mientras que Claire otra vez comenzaba a hablar sola y abandonaba la sala , por fin daría el primer paso . Aunque no tuviera muchas chances se tenia Fe , solo la pondría a prueba y si todo iba bien quizás sexo o al menos intentaría provocarla , nada mas.

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire por fin se encontraba en su casa preparando la cena y esperando a que su novio viniera después de una semana lo podía volver a ver y olvidarse un poco del "Lobo feroz" como diría su hermano . Para levantar un poco el humor y el ambiente puso algo de música desde su celular y como era de esperarse su banda favorita Queen que sonaba con la canción Somebody to love.

Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
each morning i get up i die a little  
can barely stand on my feet  
take a look in the mirror and cry  
lord what you're doing to me  
i have spent all my years in believing you  
but i just can't get no relief, lord!  
somebody, somebody  
can anybody find me somebody to love?

En medio de su canto con la cuchara que usaba de micrófono alguien tocaba la puerta , la chica rápidamente para la canción , se mira al espejo , se arregla un poco el pelo y abre la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Te he estado esperando! – Exclamo mientras se tiraba encima del chico abrazándolo.

-Que manera linda de saludar.

Conocia esa voz… No , no era él , no podía ser el quizás estaba alucinando , no quería mirarlo a la cara pero al cabo de 2 segundos se dio cuenta de no estaba alucinando y lo soltó alejándose.

-¿Que haces aquí?...¿Como sabes donde vivo?.

-Tengo mis contactos – Contesto mientras entraba al departamento sin permiso de Claire.

-¿Que quieres?.

-Quiero decirte algo que no puede esperar.

Leon comenzó a acercarse muy cerca hacia Claire mientras que ella se alejaba caminando hacia atrás chocando su espalda con la pared . La pelirroja quiso caminar para alejarse de él pero ya era tarde , estaba rodeada por sus brazos en aquella pared.

-Leon… déjame pasar.

-No .

Leon la comenzó a mirar fijamente mientras que Claire lo imitaba y sin saber como abrió levemente la boca .

-Esos labios…

-Mis…mis … mis labios si.-Contesto Claire embobada mirándolo fijamente.

-Esos ojos...

-Si…son dos.-Dijo anonadada .

Su rostro se acercaba mas hacia ella con una mirada de deseo en sus ojos y lentamente rozó su labio contra los de ella . La piel de Claire se puso de gallina con tal solo ese roce . Sus labios otra vez se acercaban mas y mas cerca para aquel beso .

-¡Peeeeeeeeeh!

El timbre hizo volver a la realidad a Claire y temblando empujo a Leon y salió corriendo para abrir la puerta mientras que Leon la seguía. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años , pelo bien negro y de ojos color cafes, vestía unos jeans unas zapatillas All Stars y una práctica camisa .

-Preciosa te he extrañado tanto – El hombre de acerca hacia Claire dándole un beso en sus labios.

Leon por primera vez en su vida sintió un gran puñal en su corazón , fue una ilusión rota verla mientras besaba a otro hombre . Al parecer había caído en la trampa de Sherry , esa mocosa las pagará. Se sentía un completo idiota , él que hizo ese acto "cursi" y justo había llegado su novio. Aunque pensándolo bien lógicamente era obvio que esa mujer tendría pareja por su belleza.

-Ah , quiero presentarte a mi nuevo compañero de la Bsaa , Leon. Leon él es Matt.-Exclamo hablando nerviosamente.

-Un gusto-Dijo fríamente Leon mirándolo no tan amistosamente .

-Igual-Contesto devolviéndole la misma mirada.

-Bueno Claire , no quiero interrumpirlos , mañana sin falta necesito que me entregues la carpeta ¿Si?. Adiós –Mintió.

-Adiós Leon , mañana te lo daré.-Contesto siguiéndole el juego.

El chico no contesto nada , abrió la puerta y se fue . Claire sentía un gran alivio pero estaba en post-nervios por el hecho ocurrido hacia unos momentos.

-Que simpatía tiene tu "Compañero" Ken .¿no?

-¿Ken?.

-Si , es parecido al novio de Barbie .

-Jajaja eres un idiota . ¿ Como has estado?.

-Bien , con mucho trabajo ¿y tu?

-Lo mismo .

-¿En cuanto estará la cena?.

-Unos 20 minutos.

-Tenemos un tiempo para jugar.-Dijo con cara picarona.

-Esta bien , solo un rato.

Claire ni siquiera estaba de humor para "Jugar" con Matt pero quizás se pudiera olvidar un poco lo que había pasado , a si que fingiendo que tenia ganas lo beso y lo llevo hacia su habitación.

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon se encontraba acostado en su sillón mirando televisión haciendo zapping sin ganas . Se sentía el hombre mas idiota del mundo aunque su plan era provocarla para ver como reaccionaria pero aun así se sentía mal . Sherry y el llorón de Greg las pagaran por haberle hecho pasar ese momento aunque con Emily no estaba enojado…Por ahora.

Alguien toca timbre . Lo único que faltaba justo en ese momento .

Sin ganas se levanta del sillón y abre la puerta . Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Helena con dos cajas de Pizza y 2 botellas de cerveza.

-He pedido pizza y no quería comer sola. ¿Ya has cenado?.

-No, pasa. – Le permite el paso.

-Hey , ¿Por qué esa cara?.

-Mi cara esta normal.

-Claro que no , ¿ Que te pasa?.

-Nada.

-Leon , te conozco eres como el hijo que todavía no tengo , conozco tus mañas , tus gestos , tus cambios de humor y tus caras. Cuéntame.-Lo obligó.

-He ido al departamento de Claire. -Decia mientras iba a la cocina y le entregaba 2 vasos a Helena.

-¿Y como te ha ido?.

-Tiene novio.

-Oh..Eso ya era sabido. Bueno hay muchas mujeres para divertirse ¿Verdad?.

-Mm si – Contesto desanimado.

Helena por primera vez vio a Leon lastimado , era raro pero podía ver en su cara que nada andaba bien. Debía ayudarlo , no podía verlo así.

-¿Sabes que Leon?. ¿Quieres conquistarla?. Ve despacio , hazte amigo de ella , quiérela como una amiga , una hermana . Demuéstrale quien realidad eres y quizás puedes enamorarla y sacarte de encima al novio. –Dijo mientras servía las cervezas y le entregaba el vaso a Leon.

-Tienes razón.

-Brindemos , por la Bssa , por nosotros y Claire . Salud.

-Salud.

-Gracias Helena-Le da un abrazo.-Eres mi mejor amiga.

-De nada , tu también lo eres. – Por favor suéltame que muero de hambre .

-Que raro tu siempre pensado en comida gorda de mierda . –Dijo chistosamente.

-¿Me estas diciendo gorda?. ¡Corre por tu vida hijo de puta!.

Leon comenzó a correr por todo el departamento mientras Helena le revoleaba las almohadas del sillón y reían mientras que la pizza se enfriaba .

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Levante la mano quien odia a Matt (._.)/ . Ok … no me odien xD , todo esto será recompensado en los próximos capítulos . Por cierto me encanta la protección de Chris hacia Claire , es lo mas xD . Pronto verán el gran cambio de Emily que es un personaje fundamental en este fic … Bueno quizá actualice el lunes si llego a aguantar xD Pero si no aguanto lo hare el viernes asi que depende de ustedes si actualizo mas temprano o no . Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo :D


	3. Lapicera Roja

Holaa ¿Cómo están? Yo bien algo cansada por el festejo del día del amigo jajaja pero bue .. actualice temprano otra vez :P . Quiero agradecerles por los reviews alentadores para mi a **MariangelaGuzman**, **Pily**-**chan** , **Fatty** **Rose** **Malfoy** ,**Katie**.**Redfield** ,**Claire** **Kennedy** ,**sarakennedy007** , **Ary**.**Valentine** en fin a todos que me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo :D . Bueno los dejo con el tercer capitulo y feliz día del amigo atrasado xD .

ATENCION : Los asteriscos marcan lo que significa por si alguien no llega a entender … Mas abajo me entenderán :B .

Capitulo 3 : Lapicera Roja .

El entrenamiento era la gran descarga para Claire y mas con lo que había pasados anoche asi que , decidió ir temprano a la central para descargarse un poco sin que la molestaran ni recibir las miradas intimidantes de su "acosador" . No quería verlo pero de todas formas se lo iba a cruzar y tenia miedo de que esa situación se volviera a repetir una vez mas . Y no era una idea que le disgustara en absoluto pero se sentía mal , ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Matt no hubiese llegado en ese momento? . Ni se lo quería imaginar . Era increíble como había perdido el control total de su cuerpo . Esa mirada con tanto deseo que la dominaba e incomodaba , lo peor de todo era que no sentía absolutamente nada por él . Hasta ahora… pero cuando él se acercaba a hablarle se ponía nerviosa incluso se sonrojaba y eso le daba rabia y golpea fuertemente la bolsa que tenia delante a ella.

-Ey ¿que pasa Claire?. – Exclamo Emily apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Nada , solo quería entrenar eso es todo .

-Entrenas cuando estas de mal humor o te paso algo . ¿Estas bien?.

-De maravilla. – Golpea mas fuerte la bolsa.

-No te creo . Sabes que puedes confiar en mi yo soy la única que guarda tus secretos y lo sabes.

-Emy , por favor aquí no .

-Vamos cuenta .-Insistió la joven .

-Dije que aquí no . –Golpea la bolsa.

-Entonces te invito al Mc Donals a la salida del trabajo.

-Esta bien …y ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?.

-Bueno , hoy vine mas temprano para acomodar algunas cosas y adelantar trabajo asi puedo conectarme para jugar al Counter online .

-Ah que raro tu con el Counter . Iré a darme una ducha .

-Yo empezare a acomodar las cosas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon y Helena se encontraban en los ascensores sin decir ni una palabra . Helena conocía muy bien a Leon y si decía algo de mas lo pondría de peor humor del que ya tenia pero tenia que romper el hielo no podía verlo así .

-No quieres verla . ¿Verdad? .

-¿Y a ti que te parece? . – Dijo sarcástico .

-Pídele disculpas .

-Claro le diré "Discúlpame Claire por ir a tu departamento a la noche de la nada y casi te violo".

-Bueno no tan así … Dile que lo sientes y quieres ser su amigo. Así no pueden seguir.

El ascensor se abre y Leon camina por los pasillos algo apurado . No tenia ganas de ver a nadie. Una vez allí dentro se sentó en su silla y cerro sus ojos recordando el acto de anoche , Esa mirada de esa mujer buscando sus labios desesperadamente , era tan hermosa con esa mirada , esos labios perfectos que pedían a gritos que los junte con los suyos . El rubio salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Samantha entrar por la puerta .

-Oh perdón , no sabia que estabas aquí es que toque la puerta un montón de veces y nadie respondía y…

-No importa , fue mi culpa estaba … colgado en algo.-La interrumpió.

-Mmm quisiera estar en esa cabeza loca que tienes . –Dijo sensualmente la chica.

-No querrás estarlo . ¿A que has venido? .-Dijo fríamente .

-Te traigo esta carpeta , tienes que firmarla y pasársela a los demás , cuando lo firmes por favor dásela a Claire y luego a Rebecca .

-Con gusto .

-Bueno … ¿No quieres nada mas?.

-No , gracias.

La joven caminaba detenidamente moviendo sus caderas yendo hacia la puerta a propósito para que vea su trasero pero él estaba demasiado pensativo para mirárselo . Leon muy apurado abre la carpeta , busca el lugar donde tenia que firmar , lo firma , se levanta de la silla , se arregla su pelo , agarra la carpeta y va nerviosamente hacia la oficina de Claire. Se sentía algo incomodo por el hecho de ayer pero daba igual , iba a hacerle caso a Helena por primera vez en su vida . Choca suavemente los nudillos en aquella puerta y escucha a Claire totalmente alterada.

-¡PASA!.

Leon entro y vio a Claire agachada en su escritorio , al parecer estaba buscando algo .

-Samy me ha mandado a darte esto , tienes que firmarlo y dárselo a Rebecca . –Dijo cortante tirando la carpeta en el escritorio.

-Gracias… - Contesto mientras se reincorporaba.

Un silencio incomodo se formo mientras que los dos se miraban fijamente , no sabían que decir , buscaban alguna respuesta , buscaba que uno de los dos comience a hablar y al mismo tiempo hablaron .

-Leon .

-Perdóname .

-…

-Me he comportado como un idiota contigo en estos días , suelo ser así con las mujeres y te pido disculpas por lo de ayer .

-Estas perdonado .

-Gracias… sabes quiero empezar de cero contigo , olvidemos lo que paso a partir de ahora , a partir de hoy seremos amigos . ¿Aceptas?. – Dijo ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla .

Claire quedo atónita por aquel momento , no se esperaba que le dijera eso pero se lo agradecía eternamente . Por primera vez no se sentía incomoda ni nerviosa , solo vio sus ojos que la miraban en busca de una respuesta . Por fin se había sacado de encima esas miradas que la intimidaban y la incomodaban . Deseaba subirse al escritorio , bailar , cantar y festejar todo al mismo tiempo.

-Acepto . Soy Claire Redfield. ¿ Y tu? – Dijo mientras ofrecía su mano .

-Soy Leon Kennedy , un gusto . –Contesto mientras estrechaban sus manos.

Una vez terminado aquel saludo Claire comienza a ponerse del mismo estado de humor que tenia hacia unos momentos.

-¡No la pude haber perdido yo la he dejado en el mismo lugar de siempre!.-Se quejo Claire mirando para todos lados.

-¿Qué has perdido?.

-Mi lapicera.-Dijo desesperadamente.

¿Tanto espamento por una simple lapicera?. Nunca había visto a alguien tan desesperado que Claire por una lapicera.

-¡Mi rojito!. ¿Dónde estas mi rojito?.-Decia la pelirroja mientras revisaba su escritorio .

-¿Tu que?.

-Si, mi rojito , es una lapicera roja de los Looney Tones.

-Si quieres te presto la mía.

-¡NO! . Quiero a mi rojito ahora.

-¿Te ayudo a buscarla?.

-¿Harías eso por mi?. Dijo acercándose con una sonrisa.

"Que hermosa es" . Pensó Leon , pero no podía cometer ningún error , no , no podía jugar con ella…por el momento . Pero se le estaba poniendo en contra cuando "Sin querer" Vio el escote de su nueva amiga.

-¿Me ayudaras?.

-Como decirle que no a esas dos caritas.-Dijo embobado mirándole el escote a Claire sin que ella se percatara .

-¿Qué dos caritas?.

"Mierda" .Pensó el rubio.

-La tuya y la de tu hermano…es que te veo y se me viene a la mente la cara de Chris.-Exclamo nervioso y reparando lo que dijo.

Claire comenzó a correr hacia un costado el pequeño sillón que se encontraba allí pensado que su lapicera estaría allí abajo pero brillaba por su ausencia.

-¡Maldita sea!.

-¿Tanto espamento por una simple lapicera?.-Dijo mientras miraba detenidamente el piso en busca de la lapicera.

-No es una lapicera cualquiera ni tampoco por que sea de los Looney Tones , sino por quien me lo ha regalado.

-¿Quien te lo regalo?.

-Sherry me lo ha regalado para mi cumpleaños con un anotador y me ha encantado . No por que sea de mi color favorito es por quien me lo regalo. Yo valoro las cosas por quien me la ha regalado.

-Comprendo… Creo que la perdiste por que aquí no esta. – Dijo el rubio mientras dejaba de revisar uno de los muebles.

-¡No!. No puedo perder a mi rojito.

-Bueno Claire , tengo trabajo. Sigue buscando.

-Pero no puedo trabajar sin mi rojito.

-Pues usa otra.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?. No , no usare otra lapicera que no sea la mina.-Exclama cruzando los brazos.

-Como digas.

Leon desaparece de la puerta dejando a Claire sola y desesperada . Olvido un poco lo de su lapicera y se sentó en el sillón . Era un milagro ¿Dios había escuchado sus plegarias? . No importaba , de todas maneras le daba igual ya le había pedido las disculpas correspondientes.

-Por fin puedo respirar…por fin.-Dijo Claire satisfecha .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Helena podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero . Era increíble los cambios de humor que tenia , le daba gracia verlo comer su almuerzo y reír al mismo tiempo de sus malísimos chistes, algo raro en él.

-Tu humor ha cambiado para bien…debe ser por Claire . ¿Verdad?.

-Ajá- Contesto con restos de comida en su boca.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? . Cuéntame.

-Bien , le he pedido disculpas y a partir de ahora seremos amigos.

-¡Buena decisión señor orgasmo! . Tienes que ir despacio con ella.

-Lo se no hace falta que me lo digas y que me llames así no me molesta pero aquí no , cuida tus modales.

-Cállate que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llamarte así por lo que haces.

-Me voy , saldré un por un momento .

-¿A dónde vas?.

-A que Claire me valore.

Leon se levanto de su asiento dejando pensativa a su amiga. ¿A que Claire lo valore?. Bueno en algún momento le contaría a donde fue ahora solo importaba el almuerzo .

-Ehm ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?.

Helena levanto su mirada y vio a un joven de casi la misma edad que ella castaño de unos penetrantes ojos celestes.

-Claro .

-Gracias.-Saca de su bolsillo una píldora y la toma.

-¿Qué has tomado?.

-Un antidepresivo ,siempre lo tomo durante el almuerzo.

-Greg , ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Si.

-¿Por qué siempre estas triste? , ¿ Que fue lo trágico que paso en tu vida? . ¿ Quien la chica de la foto en tu celular?.

-Ella es Angie , mi ex prometida .

-Oh… entiendo. ¿ Y que fue lo que paso?.

-Me abandono por otro hombre un día antes de nuestro casamiento . Lo peor de todo es que ya me venia engañando hace tiempo y todo por dinero .

-Lo lamento.

-Aveces… me siento solo . Todos en pareja , todos felices menos yo.

Helena comenzaba a darle lastima aquel chico , podía ver en sus ojos el gran dolor que sentía con tal solo recordarlo.

-Greg , se lo que sientes , a mi me paso algo parecido y estuve peor que tu y mírame ahora. No te lamentes por cosas del pasado que pueden arruinar tu futuro. Eres joven , atractivo y encantador. Conseguirás otra mujer y te enamoraras perdidamente , ya lo veras , en el momento menos esperado .-Sonrió la castaña.

-¿Sabes que? , tienes razón.

-Esa es la actitud .-Sonríe.

-¿Y Leon?.

-Salió a no se donde.

-Ah… y cuéntame algo de ti.

-No se , ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?.Pregunta y respondo sin problema.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?.

-24 . ¿Y tú?.

-25 , el mes que viene cumpliré 26. Y… -Se toca el cuello con la palma de su mano tímidamente. -¿Tienes novio?.

-No , creo que hay mas posibilidades de que Chris haga dieta antes de que yo consiga novio.

-Jajaja pues no lo creo eres linda , no tardaras de conseguir uno.-Dijo el joven levantándose de la mesa incomodando a Helena.

-¡Dios te oiga!.-Dijo gritándoles con una sonrisa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire caminaba por los pasillos de la BSAA yendo a la cafetería mientras que Emily no paraba de seguirla e interrogarla hasta llegar al punto de irritarla mas que su cuñada ,sobrina y hermano juntos.

-¡Cuéntame por favor!.

-Te dije que aquí no.

-Adelántame algo.

Claire abre la puerta de la cafetería y vio a su hermano comiendo desaforadamente como siempre con Jill que cansada comía como podía , por otro lado a los demás que reían y gritaban , y por otro vio a Helena gritándole algo a Greg que salía de allí muy sonriente , algo raro en él . Así que saca ventaja para hablar de eso y para olvidar el tema.

-Que raro que Greg este así tan contento – Dijo Claire sirviéndose la comida.

-Mmm creo que le pico el bichito del amor.-Contesto Emily imitando la acción de su amiga y yendo hacia la mesa.

-¿Tu crees?.No creo que de un día para el otro cambie…Bueno si.

-Me alegro por el…Bueno ¿Me contaras?.

-¡Emily ya basta!. Están las arpías de Jill y Sherry .

-Solo dime si tiene algo que ver con el nuevo.

-…

-¡ES CON LE…!.

-Shhh Cállate – Dijo tapándole la boca a su amiga.

-Ok me contaras . ¡Ay me muero por saber que paso!. Es mas… mas emocionante que jugar al Crash Bash después de 10 años.

-Ibas muy bien hablando hasta que derrapaste con videojuegos.

-Entiéndeme , es como que tu tienes ganas de comer algo y después de una semana lo puedes comer.

-Eso es tan placentero.

-Bueno ese es mi placer. ¡Y Minecraft , God of War , Call of duty , Metal Gear!

-Bueno ya he entendido… -Le da unas palmadas en su mano para que se tranquilice- .No arruines este almuerzo que ya es suficiente con que perdí a mi rojito.

-¿Tu lapicera?.

-Si, no se donde la he dejado ¡Estoy desesperada!. Pero si yo ayer la deje adentro del cajón de mi escritorio con el anotador y después me lleve las carpetas a casa.

-Tranquila Claire , si quieres te regalo la mía.

-No , el que me regale una lapicera juro revoleársela por la cabeza . Soy capas de mover a toda la BSAA para encontrar a mi rojito .

-Y después me dicen loca a mi por los videojuegos.

-No estoy loca.

-Si lo estas , y sobre todo por el nuevo.

-Ya basta me voy , almuerza sola.

-Jajaja amo hacerte enojar…Ey ven aquí.

La pelirroja no la escucho solo salió de la cafetería enojada y con el estomago cerrado . Lo único que faltaba era que Emily la jodiera con Leon , solo faltaba Sherry y cartón lleno. Hablando de Sherry pudo verla caminado del brazo de Piers normalmente por que los dos jamás se separaban del uno al otro.

-Claire , ¿Ya has comido?.-Pregunto Piers.

-No , no tengo hambre.

-Si ya se , estaba el galanazo mirándote ¿verdad?.-Bromeo Sherry.

-Basta Sherry deja de molestarme con él , ahora sigues tu Piers ¿Quieres decirme algo también?-Dijo sarcástica.

-Bueno ya que lo dices , no para de mirarte , ¡Leon es mi ídolo! . Felicidades con Ricitos de Oro.

Era demasiado , hasta Piers la jodía con el nuevo . Su cara comenzó a ponerse roja y no por un sonrojo si no de rabia. Los dos jóvenes al ver esto , salieron corriendo hacia la cafetería dejando a Claire apretando los puños y hablando sola .

-Tranquila Claire, tranquila , respira profundo , enciérrate en tu oficina , escucha Queen y estas como nueva. Sonríe y camina lo mas normal posible.

La menor de los Redfield de puso rígida e hizo una sonrisa exagerada y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina , una vez allí dentro sacó su celular del bolsillo y fue rumbo hacia el cajón de su escritorio a buscar sus auriculares pero algo le llamó la atención . Arriba del mismo se encontraba una lapicera forrada por una fina tela roja con piedritas alrededor y al final de la lapicera le decoraba un pequeño pajarito del mismo color de peluche que le daba un toque tierno a aquel objeto. Al lado de esto se encontraba una tarjeta que al verla Claire la agarro y leyó detenidamente.

"_Espero que encuentres tu lapicera , si no la encuentras usa esta . Espero que comiences a valorarme como yo lo estoy haciendo contigo._

_Firma : Tu nuevo amigo Leon_."

Una sonrisa se le formo a Claire en su rostro y pensar que dijo que aquel que le regalara una lapicera se le revolearía por la cabeza. Pero no podía revolear aquella lapicera , era preciosa y además la tendría de recuerdo cuando Leon la dejo de mirar incómodamente.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()

20:23 marcaba la hora de su celular de Claire mientras esperaba que Emily traiga el pedido . Si había algo que Claire amaba era ir al McDonals pero lo odiaba cuando estaba repleto de gente. Su celular suena y rápidamente lo mira , era un mensaje de Leon a través de WhatsApp . Los ojos de Claire se abrieron de par en par y como si se tratara de una adolescente muy nerviosamente toco con su dedo índice la pantalla . El mensaje relataba lo siguiente.

"_Has encontrado tu lapicera?_."

Ella rápidamente le contesta.

"_No , la he perdido u.u y gracias por la lapicera :3 _"

Deja su celular arriba de la mesa y comienza a golpear la palma de su mano a la mesa esperando que conteste. Al cabo de un minuto vuelve a sonar el celular y el mensaje decía.

"_Lo lamento … ya basta de agradecerme , no fue suficiente venir a mi oficina y agradecerme por 10 minutos?_"

Claire riéndose le contesta.

"_Es que me dio ternura la lapicera_".

Otra vez comenzaba a desesperarse esperando que le contestara cuando llego.

"_Recuerdo que me habías dicho que no ibas a trabajar con otra lapicera que no sea la tuya_."

Claire otra vez riéndose y negándole le cabeza contesta.

"_Jajaja bueno no tan literal xD_"

-¡Que sonrisa la tuya!... Aquí esta el pedido , muero de hambre aquí esta tu Mcnifica y mi BigMc con unas riquísimas papas fritas . – Exclamo Emily entregándole la hamburguesa a Claire.

-Mmm moria de hambre.

-¿Con quien chateabas?.

-Con nadie que te importe – Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a la hamburguesa.

-Con Leon ¿verdad? .

-Claro que no .

El celular comienza a sonar y Emily rápidamente lo agarra y lee aquel mensaje abriendo los ojos de par en par .

-¡Oh por dios!.

-¡Dámelo! – Dijo arrebatándole el celular.

El mensaje relataba.

"_Espero que te haya gustado_".

Claire ocultando una sonrisa responde.

"_Me ha gustado mucho , bueno tengo que cenar nos vemos mañana y gracias _: )" y envió.

-¿Qué es eso de que te haya gustado? . ¡Oh por dios han tenido sexo!.

-Claro que no . Me ha regalado una lapicera .

-¿Se la has revoleado?.

-No, me daba pena revoleársela.

-Jajaja , bueno cuéntame si no quieres que te arroje al pelotero.

-Prométemelo que no se lo contaras a nadie.

-Lo prometo , ahora cuenta.

-Ha aparecido en mi departamento de la nada , ni siquiera se como sabia mi dirección.

-¿Y?.

-Y lo peor de todo es que vino justo al mismo horario que vendría Matt a cenar.

-¡No me importa Matt , ve al grano!.

-Entro a mi departamento y me dijo que quería decirme algo . Cuando quise darme cuenta de la situación ya me tenia acorralada en la pared y …

-¿Y? . Cuéntame por el amor de Link*.

-Rozo sus labios con los míos.

-¡Oh por dios! . ¿Y que mas?.

-Solo eso , después vino Matt y se fue.

-¿Solo un roce de Labios?. Eso es mas épico y estúpido que el final de Guitar hero 2 *. -La pase mal esa noche , menos mal que llego Matt , sino no se que hubiera pasado.

-¿Te gusta Leon?.

-¡No! . Y eso es lo que mas me revienta y además de que media Bsaa me jode con el y que nadie se acuerde que tengo novio.

-Tienes novio pero te comportas como una soltera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-¡Que es obvio que te gusta!. Mira como te pones.

-No me gusta , no siento nada por el , pero cuando me hablaba me incomodaba . Hoy me ha pedido disculpas por lo de ayer y partir de ahora seremos amigos. Y eso me pone contenta.

-Esta bien…pero.

-Pero nada , no quiero volver a hablar del tema.

-Esta bien.

Las dos chicas cambiaron de tema olvidando completamente la charla anterior mientras disfrutaban de la comida.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire llegaba a su departamento tirando la cartera en su sillón y soltándose el pelo, eran apenas las 22:53. Tenia un rato para ver televisión e ir a dormir . Agarra el control remoto y prende , En la pantalla aparecía un hombre calvo peleando si , otra vez el transportador , odiaba esa película así que cambio de canal y estaba Bob Esponja ¡Al fin algo entretenido! . Deja el control en la mesa ratona y de pronto ve una lapicera roja de los Looney Tones. Que idiota era se la había olvidado en su casa y ella juraba haberla dejado en la oficina. Toma la lapicera y la examina.

-¡Aquí estas rojito! . Me has vuelto loca hoy…Pero alguien ya ocupo tu lugar.

Camina hacia uno de los cajones del mueble y guarda la lapicera allí mientras sonreía .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Link : Personaje del videojuego The Legend of Zelda .

Final de Guitar Hero 2 : Un plato volador se lleva al guitarrista de la nada .

Lo que pasa cuando tu amiga pierde un lápiz de color rojo en medio de la clase de dibujo y piensas en Claire xD , Bueno al fin comenzamos de una vez por todas a la historia y comenzara lo bueno se los aseguro . Los capítulos anteriores eran la base de este fic y ahora comenzara lo mejor … o lo peor ^^ , Por fin sabemos la historia de Greg y por que su humor xD . Prepárense para el capitulo 4 que Uff … es algo largo y además conocerán a la famosa Madi xD , Sin mas que decir nos vemos el domingo :D .


	4. Pacto , cambio y sospechas

Holaa buenas a todos :D Como están? . Yo en un ataque de desesperación y pánico jaja No hay nada mas bueno y sensual que un lemmon pero cuando se trata de escribirlo es … espantoso pero bue jaja (Habrá un lemmon muuchisimo mas adelante) . Cambiando de tema me he dado cuenta que son algo… despistadas . He nombrado a Madi y a Emily desde el primer capitulo y no saben quienes son bueno en este capitulo están todas sus respuestas . Voy a dar un aviso este capitulo es algo largo pero decidi no dividirlo ya que el capitulo 5 es algo corto para mi justo pero es lo necesario en fin , disfruten c:

Capitulo 4 : Pacto , Cambio y Sospechas .

Emily se encontraba en su habitación peinando su largo , lacio y negro cabello . Hoy seria su ultimo día como la "Emily de siempre" . En verdad le daba algo de miedo ver cual seria su cambio pero confiaba en Leon se había portado muy bien con ella , incluso ya habían entablado una muy buena amistad.

Suspirando observa el reloj de su mesita de noche y este marcaba las 9:28 AM . A las 10:00 AM Leon pasaría a buscarla para comenzar con aquel cambio . Su mirada se dirigió a su cama y allí se encontraba su netbook y no pudo evitar mirar aquel icono . Si , de trataba de ni mas ni menos de su videojuegos favoritos , Minecraft . Dejando su peine en la silla se recostó en su cama y comenzó a jugar .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(O)()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()())()( ))()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chris despertaba plácidamente en su cama , los rayos del sol chocaban en sus ojos pero no le molestaba mucho , incluso lo relajaba . El sonido de los pájaros le daba un toque de relax al momento .Miro hacia su derecha buscando a su esposa pero nadie estaba allí "Mejor, mas lugar para mi" Pensó .

Todo era paz , tranquilidad hasta que pudo escuchar perfectamente los gritos de su esposa .

-¡DAMELO! .

Chris de mala gana se reincorporó , se vistió ,salió de la habitación y luego de bajar las escaleras pudo ver a una niña que en manos llevaba una netbook corriendo por toda la casa y detrás la seguía Jill desesperadamente .

-Madeleine entrégale eso a tu madre ahora – Ordeno Chris con voz autoritaria.

La infante al ver a su padre se retractó y cambiando su cara de salvaje a una cara de niña dulce le entrego la netbook a su madre y luego de eso se sentó en el sillón tranquilamente sonriendo

-Menos mal que te has despertado , ya estaba a punto de agarrarla , llevármela con el auto y abandonarla debajo de un puente- . Bromeo Jill acercándose hacia Chris dándole un pequeño beso .

-Has sobrevivido a una mansión llena de criaturas y acertijos , una cuidad minada de zombis y un monstro desquiciado que te seguía a cada rato por la cuidad , a Wesker y muchas cosas mas y no puedes educar a tu hija . Bien hecho Jill .

-¡Cállate , es muy habilidosa! . Además solo a ti te hace caso.

-Lo se , por que le pongo limites algo que tu no lo haces .

-¿Limites? . Si tu la vives malcriando .

-Claro que no …-Nego mirando a su hija.- Hola linda ¿No me saludaras? .

-¡Hola papi!. – Grito la niña pegando un gran salto del sillón corriendo hacia los brazos de su progenitor dándole un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo .

-Mocosa , contigo es una santa y conmigo es el mismísimo diablo . –Dijo Jill frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentaba en el sillón y prendía la netbook .

-Por que le pongo limites…

-Uf si claro Chris . –Contesto sarcástica .

-¿Qué hay para desayunar? .

-Fijate en la heladera .

-Papi quiedo chocolate .

-Jill .

Chris miro a Jill señalando a su hija . Jill solo se encogió de hombros prestándole atención al artefacto .

-Oh lo lamento , no hay mas chocolate ayer se lo han comido todo tu y tu padre .

La niña al escuchar aquello comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas los preciosos ojitos azules que había heredado de su padre .

-¡Pero quiedo chocolate! .

-Dije que no hay ya basta Madeleine , no quiero berrinches ni ataques de llantos .

Madi comenzó a llorar y a toser a propósito para dar mas lastima abrazando a su padre partiéndole el corazón al verla en ese estado .

-Chris no caigas en su trampa , no la mires .

-¡Pero mirala! . – Exclamo mientras alzaba a la criatura que escondia su carita en su cuello aun llorando .

-Lo hace a propósito .

-Claro que no . ¿Quieres chocolates? . Tendras los que quieras linda .

La niña solo asintió y sonrio volviéndose a apoyar en su cuello .

-Christopher no la malcríes. Si no hay chocolate no hay y punto . ¿No era que no la malcriabas?. – Dijo Jill cruzándose de brazos .

-No la malcrio , además los dos queremos chocolate.

Chris se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la entrada con la niña aun en brazos que estaba recostada en su hombro y Jill pudo ver claramente como la niña (Sin que su padre se diera cuenta) le dedico una mirada diciéndole "¿Lo ves? . Tengo todo lo que quiero y cuando quiero" y a la vez le sacaba la lengua en burla enojando aun mas a su madre .

-Ya veras … asi te hare dentro algunos años cuando tengas novio y le cuente a tu padre .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

La emoción de Emily a la hora de jugar era impresionante, amaba ese juego entre muchos otros . Ella estaba tan entretenida que parecía que apenas había jugado 1 minuto cuando en realidad era media hora.

Suspirando y sacándose los auriculares salió del ascensor y al salir por la entrada vio a Leon apoyado en su auto esperándola saludándole con un ademan . La chica solo sonrió y corriendo fue hacia a él abrazándolo sorprendiendo a las vecinas que se encontraban allí observando a su compañero .

-Pense que te habías olvidado pequeña .

-No, es que se me paso volando la hora , perdón .

-No te preocupes … Vamos , tenemos un días muy largo .Y si te portas bien te invito a almorzar.

-¡Si! . Esas son las salidas que me gustan .

-Solo si me haces caso ,entra . – Le abre la puerta del auto ofreciéndole entrar .

-Ok ,gracias .-contesto entrando al auto .

Luego de un largo viaje y muchas charlas llegaron al gran Shopping de New York . Al tan solo entrar se podían observar las grandes tiendas de ropa que se encontraban allí y Emily al ver esto un gran escalofrío comenzó a recorrer su espalda pero desapareció cuando vio una tienda de videojuegos y por impulso corrió hacia la vidriera .

-¡Mira que belleza!.

-Si, pero no vinimos a comprar videojuegos a si que ven – Dijo Leon dándole un tirón de brazos llevándola hacia una tienda de ropa.-Mira, ese es ideal .

La cara de infinito desprecio de Emily hacia esa prenda hizo a Leon arrastrarla hasta entrar a la tienda y pedir que se lo pruebe .

-¡Leon no me pondré eso , es muy ajustado! . – Grito mientas intentaba soltarse de su amigo .

-Esa es la idea , vamos solo pruébatelo .

Luego de una lucha para entrar a aquella tienda y convencer a su compañera una mujer de mediana edad amablemente se acerco .

-¿Buenos días , puedo ayudarlos? .

-Si quiero que se pruebe la pollera negra que esta en vidriera y mmm este top .- Dijo Leon mientras tomaba dicha prenda que estaba en un pequeño armario .

-Si , por favor pasa a los probadores que le alcanzare la pollera .

A Emily no le gustaba absolutamente nada ese tipo de prendas . Ella siempre usaban pantalones abuchonados ,remeras largas y anchas . Nada absolutamente apretado ni sexy , era algo que no iba con ella. Era una chica simple y su estilo no era de andar con ropas ajustadas pero si quería el almuerzo y cambiarle la cara de mal humor que se le estaba formando a Leon tenia que obedecer y de mala gana camino hacia uno de los probadores y entro esperando que le alcancen la prenda .

Luego de que Leon le alcanzara aquella maldita pollera y el asqueroso top salió del probador con cara de pocos amigos mientas que Leon la observaba con cara de sorpresa .

-Wow mira que bien guardado lo tenias , tienes un cuerpazo Emy .

Era increíble el físico que tenia aquella chica, unas perfectas curvas en los lugares ideales . Realmente no entendía como Piers no la daba ni siquiera la hora por que además de tener ese físico Leon pudo deducir que era una excelente persona y muy simpática.

-No me gusta , es demasiado ajustado . Quiero otra ropa .

-Como digas .

Emily asintió y volvió a entrar al probador y al cabo de un minuto volvió a salir con un short y una blusa escotada .

Mirándose al espejo y enojada juro que luego de probarse la ropa y almorzar estrangularía con el cable de sus auriculares a Leon .

-¡Bravo! . –Aplaudió Leon .

-Parezco Milena de Mortal Kombat , es muy escotado .

-No lo es , lo que pasa es que no estas acostumbrada , además es lo ideal para ti no es ni poco ni muy escotado . Lo llevaremos esto y algunas mas .

-Ni loca me lo pondré.

-Te lo pondrás.-La obligo.- Nos llevaremos esto .- Dijo Leon amablemente a la mujer que los atendió.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Luego de entrar a muchas tiendas y comprar ropa por doquier Leon y Emily se encontraban en Mc Donalds . Al parecer Emily ya había pasado la peor parte y era la vestimenta aunque todavía faltaba el pelo y algunas clases de seducción y estaría como nueva .

-Bien Emy , ha llegado la hora de saber lo que de debes hacer y no hacer cuando estés con un hombre.

-¿Mmm?-Contesto con la boca llena de mayonesa y lamiendose los dedos de la mano que también estaban manchados .

-Por empezar eso que acabas de hacer no va , es desagradable .-Dijo Leon haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Eso por que no has visto a Claire comer , te aseguro que no la querrás conquistar.

-No te pregunte como come Claire . Mira yo creo que a partir de tu cambio Piers no te sacara los ojos de encima y si se te tira hazte la difícil .

-¿La difícil? .

-Claro , mira te contare , seguramente te invitara a salir con sus amigos ,te sacara a bailar y entre baile y baile te abrazara e intentara besarte , es un viejo truco y nunca falla .

-No creo que Piers haga eso .

-Pues yo creo que si , como te decía si intenta ligar contigo solo esquívalo .

-Pero…yo quiero estar con Piers lo antes posible .

-Ay querida mía , como se nota que has pasado mucho tiempo jugando a la PlayStation en vez de estar con un hombre . Mira si tú te le entregas a la primera noche , te tomara como una zorra y solo te utilizara pero si lo haces sufrir un poco se volverá mas loco y cuando este en su locura lo aceptas o lo buscas y es tanto el esfuerzo que hizo por ti que se quedara contigo .

Aquello tenia lógica , si quería estar con Piers debía ir despacio .

-Tienes razón .

-A los hombres nos gustan las mujeres difíciles , mas se alejan y mas nos gustan te lo aseguro .

-Ahora entiendo lo de Claire . –Rió .

-Ay que graciosa , sabes que no quiero nada con Claire .

-Claro , por eso fuiste a su departamento e intentaste besarla . No soy estúpida .

-¿Te lo ha contado? . ¿ Que te dijo? .-Pregunto Leon casi desesperado .

-No te lo contaré ,tengo códigos .

-Emily , los dos estamos en la misma situación , yo puedo ayudarte con Piers y tu con Claire , eres su mejor amiga y tienes mucha confianza con ella , necesito saber de ella . Además salimos ganando los dos .

-Esta bien , pero por favor esto es un pacto entre nosotros tu me ayudaras con Piers y serás el infiltrado de él y yo de Claire ¿Trato? .

-Trato .

Sus manos se estrecharon y sus miradas eran decididas. Luego de aquel trato Emily comenzó a relatar lo que le había contado su amiga mientras que Leon la escuchaba atentamente y degustaba la hamburguesa .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Claire se encontraba apoyada en la baranda del balcón mientras sus pensamientos volaban y ya comenzaba a enojarse, hacia 4 días que no sabia absolutamente nada de su novio y comenzaba a molestarle y asustarle . No le contestaba sus llamadas, sus mensajes y tenia mucho trabajo pero ya eran 4 días de lo cual ni siquiera un mensaje , nada . ¿Qué le costaba llamarla y decirle al menos "Hola estoy bien"? eran tan solo 2 minutos y listo . Quería escuchar su voz, quería tenerlo cerca , tanto fue así que fue hasta su casa pero nadie atendió . Algo pasaba con él , los últimos 6 meses su comportamiento cambio ,ya no la visitaba con frecuencia como antes y le preocupaba . No quería terminar con el pero la situación cada vez se complicaba. Tenia que parar iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento y no quería arruinar su fin de semana , tenia que buscar algo que la entretenga y la haga olvidar un poco el tema y solo se le pudo ocurrir algo , conectarse a Facebook y al cabo de conectarse vio el chat y se encontraba conectado el hombre por que quien ella estaba preocupadísima y él conectado a Facebook como si nada hubiera pasado .

Algo enojada comienza a hablarle .

_-Por fin has aparecido! Hace 4 putos días que no se nada de ti_

_-Hola amor!,que te pasa? Por que estas asi?_

Claire tenia ganas de revolear la netbook por el balcón por aquella respuesta sarcástica , le estaba diciendo la razón de su enojo y le preguntaba que le pasaba .

_-No te hagas el idiota, hace 4 dias que no contestas mis llamadas ni mensajes ni nada y quiero una explicación y no me digas que es el trabajo por que no creo que trabajes en Facebook y en este momento podrías haber aprovechado en llamarme y decirme al menos que estabas bien _

_-Lo lamento cariño_

_-Lo lamentas? ,solo eso? . Quiero una explicación ahora ._

_-Es el trabajo y lo sabes ._

_-Sabes que? Metete el trabajo sabes donde yo tengo que proteger 1 millón de vidas por día y contesto tus putas llamadas púdrete maldito bastardo._

A continuación Claire rápidamente desconecto el chat . Tenia tanta rabia , le estaba tomando el pelo cuando ella le hablaba en serio .

Su celular comenzó a sonar y como era de esperarse era Matt pero no, no le atendería , que sufra que sienta lo mismo que ella sintió durante esos días que no le contestaba . Mientras que su celular sonaba con la canción "Welcome to the jungle" Claire comenzaba a llorar . Odiaba pelearse con su novio pero era la única manera de que aprendiera la lección . Después de 2 minutos su celular dejo de sonar y una notificación llego y esta decía "Matt Givens ha publicado en tu biografía" .

Borrando sus lagrimas que caían en sus mejillas entro a su biografía y vio que le firmo lo siguiente :

"_Amor perdóname me he comportado como un idiota contigo contesta las llamadas por favor , te amo."_

Claire solo le dio un "MG sarcástico" a la publicación . Ya no le importaba lo que le firmara solo fue a inicio y aun costado vio "Personas que quizás conozcas" vio desinteresadamente algunos perfiles que ni siquiera conocía pero uno le llamo la atención "Leon S Kennedy 1 amigo en común" . ¿Quién tenia agregado a Leon? . La pelirroja curiosa hace click y leyó el nombre "Amigos en común entre Leon y tu : Emily Rudd". Su mejor amiga tenia agregado a su ex acosador y no le había comentado nada . Pero no le veía nada de malo ni tampoco mandarle la solicitud de amistad así que le envió la solicitud de amistad mientras intentaba recuperarse por lo anterior.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

El sol comenzaba a esconderse y al ver esto Leon reviso la hora de su reloj . Las 4:16 de la tarde , estaba cansado de ir de acá para allá con bolsos y Emily quejándose de todo así que, decidió tomar un descanso .

-Uff descansemos un poco .-Dijo Leon algo cansado.

-Lo mismo digo , ya hemos comprado demasiada ropa ¿No te parece? .

-Tienes razón , además odio ir al Shopping .

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te ofreciste ayudarme y traerme a un Shopping?.

-Por que se como te sientes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Te contare algo que ni siquiera Helena lo sabe . Yo cuando estaba en la secundaria me sentía como tu . Me sentía feo conmigo mismo , imagíname a mi con 17 años pelo hacia atrás con mucho gel ,unos anteojos y muy mal vestido . Era el payaso de la clase .

-Es una broma.-Bromeó la joven.

-No ,recuerdo que unas semanas antes del baile de graduación quería invitar a la mas linda de la clase . Se llamaba Brenda , era hermosa , la invite pero me rechazo por que según ella era "Feo" . Recuerdo que me había enojado mucho conmigo mismo y decidí hacer el cambio ,deje los anteojos, mi mal gusto ,el gel y al otro día era irreconocible y la volví a invitar y me acepto . Luego de eso comenzamos a salir y estuvimos un mes como mucho y luego la deje por que era demasiado sexy para ella y aquí me ves .

-¿Tu? .¿El que tiene mejor pelo , cuerpo y culo de la Bsaa era como yo?. No puedo creerlo .

-Lo se, por eso quiero ayudarte …bueno Emy tenemos que hacer la ultima fase , vamos a la peluquería que no tenemos mucho tiempo tengo que volver a casa a las 5 para arreglarme.

-Pero si así estas bien.

-No ,estoy transpirado por llevar tantos bolsos.

-Esta bien , vamos .

10 minutos después estaban en la peluquería . Emily observaba atentamente las fotografías que se encontraban en la pared con cortes extraños y le asustaba .Luego observo a través del espejo a Leon que le estaba comentando algo a la peluquera y vio como la chica se acercaba hacia ella y le hacia una coleta floja en cada lado de la cabeza y saco una tijera . Sabia lo que se venia a continuación , adiós a su largo negro y lacio cabello que llegaba hasta su cintura . Cerrando los ojos sintió como se liberaba el peso de su cabello y se hacia mas corto.

/

La pequeña Madi jugaba lo mas normal con las barbies aunque ya tenia hambre y se estaba aburriendo .

-Madi ven aquí que ya vino la tía Claire .-Le grito Jill desde el living .

Al escuchar a su madre decir aquello soltó la muñeca y corriendo salió de su habitación hacia el living y recibió a su tía con un abrazo .

-¡Tia Claire!.

-Hola linda ¿Cómo estas?.

-Bien ¿Y tu?.

-Bien.-Dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-No te creo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Tu cara esta triste.

Hasta una niña de 3 años se daba cuenta del estado que se encontraba y con todo que hacia la mejor de sus sonrisas para ocultarlo . Y lo peor de todo era que Jill comenzaba a mirarla sospechosamente , no , otra vez interrogatorio no .

-Estoy cansada eso es todo .

-Entonces no jugaras conmigo .

-Para ti tengo todas las energías . ¿Vamos?.

La niña le toma la mano a su tía y juntas desaparecen por las escaleras dejando pensativa a Jill.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

6:12 marcaba el reloj de la cocina y todavía Leon y Helena brillaban por su ausencia al igual que Claire que todavía se encontraba encerrada con Madi en su habitación .

Jill sabia perfectamente que si Claire salía de aquella habitación haría interrogatorio con las chicas . También le preocupada que su pequeña Emily no apareciera , ella siempre era puntual quizás estaba en algún juego en línea por eso estaba atrasada .

-¿No se habrán perdido?.-Pregunto Rebecca.

-No lo creo , quizás sea el transito es fin de semana y el transito es insoportable .

-¿Y de Emily sabes algo? .

-No.

El celular de Jill comenzó a sonar y rápidamente atendió .

-¿Hola? .

-Jill estamos yendo con Helena en 10 minutos estaremos allí.-Dijo Leon del otro lado de la línea.

-Perfecto adiós .

La castaña corto la llamada y guardo su celular en su bolsillo de su jean.

-Llegaran en 10 minutos

-Hay que avisarle a Claire .

-Claire ni ha salido para nada desde que llego , la vi mal .

-¿Mal por que?-Pregunto Sherry apareciendo por la puerta por arte de magia.

-No lo se , no me ha dicho nada ni tampoco le he preguntado .

-¿Habrá discutido?.

-Quizás.-Exclamo Jill pensativa .

-Ya saben lo que debemos hacer ¿Verdad?.-Sherry miro a sus compañeras con cara de complicidad .

-¡AJA! Pero cuando salga de la habitación , tiene entretenía a Madi y para mi eso vale oro .

-Ay pobre Madi , ella es una santa.

-Si con Chris…por que conmigo es el diablo .-Rio Jill.

Las chicas comenzaron a reír mientras preparaban la cena .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

La radio sonaba tranquilamente en el auto de Leon y al parecer el rubio ya estaba de mal humor .Odiaba llegar tarde y todo fue por ayudar a Emily pero debía admitir que había creado una bellísima princesa .

-No veo la hora de ver a Emy.-Exclamo Helena mientras se miraba en un pequeño espejo y lo guardaba en su cartera .

-Ha quedado hecha una princesa ,hermosa e irreconocible.

-¿Qué le has hecho? .

-Cuando la veas sabrás , es otra chica.

-Ojala hagas lo mismo conmigo .- Rio

-Tu ya eres una princesa , no hace falta que te transforme .

-Ay que tierno eres y¿ que princesa soy?

-Fiona jajaja .

-Eres un hijo de puta.-Contesto frunciendo el ceño.

-Jajaja ya me has levantado el humor, hablando en serio tu tienes lo tuyo . Por ejemplo-La observa.- Bueno eres simpática .

-Vuelves a joderme y ahorco aquí mismo .-Amenazo .

-Yo también te quiero amiga ,hemos llegado.

Los dos agentes de la DSO bajan del vehículo y vieron a Billy , Barry y a una mujer que al parecer era su esposa mientras charlaban lo mas normal en la vereda mientras los esperaban.

-¡Por fin han llegado!-Exclamo Barry.

-El viaje no acababa nunca .

-No están tan lejos ,Leon , Helena quiero presentarles a mi esposa Kathy.

-Un gusto chicos.-Saludo la mujer .

-Igual nosotros.-Contesto Leon .

-Bueno entremos que ya comienza el juego.-Exclamo felizmente Billy.

Luego de aquel saludo entraron a la casa Redfield muy bien decorada recibiendo los saludos de sus nuevos compañeros .

-Pensamos que los había secuestrado o algo así.-Dijo Rebecca mientras aparecía desde la cocina con sus dos amigas .

-Fue culpa de Leon que se atrasó.

-Y luego dicen que las mujeres tardamos.-Bromeó Sherry.

-Bueno lo importante es que ya estamos aquí .

-Exacto , solo falta Emily, ¿Alguien sabe algo de ella?.-Pregunto Billy.

-Me ha llegado un mensaje recién y aviso que no podrá venir.-Aviso Sherry .

-Bueno mas comida y mas lugar ya es algo insoportable ese chica.-Exclamo Piers mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá.

A Leon no le gusto absolutamente ese comentario que estaba de mas. Ya deseaba ir a buscar a Emy , que la vea y que se traque aquel comentario.

-Chris ve a buscar a Claire y Madi que están en la habitación .-Dijo amorosamente Jill.

-Claro ….-Le contesto Chris de la misma manera.- ¡CLAIRE BAJA A LA NIÑA QUE LEON Y HELENA LLEGARON!.-Gritó .

-Para eso las llamaba yo idiota .

-Entonces las hubieras llamado tu.-Rio .

Uno segundo después Claire bajaba por las escaleras de la mano con una preciosa niña de ojos azules , pelo castaño claro y una bella sonrisa .

Era increíble el parecido que tenia a su madre , tenia hasta los gesto . Definitivamente era Jill cuando era niña.

-Hola a todos , disculpen que no baje a saludar a todos pero estaba con ella, Leon , Helena , quiero presentarles a la niña que nunca se descompuso, reina del chocolate , el terror de las niñeras ella es mi hermosa sobrina Madeleine Redfield .

-Hola linda, me llamo Helena.-Dijo agachándose recibiendo un abrazo por parte de la niña.

Luego de terminar aquel abrazo de bienvenida sin decir nada Madi abrazo las caderas de Leon . El rubio al ver esto la alza en sus brazos muriéndose de ternura por aquel acto.

-Hola , que cariñosa eres .

-¿Y tu quien eres?.-Pregunto la infante .

-Yo soy Leon , me han contado que eras linda pero no pensé que tanto , ¿Cuándo años tienes?.

-Tres.-Contesto mostrándole tres dedos de su mano .

-Tres años , ya eres una niña grande¿ verdad?

La niña solo asintió y escondió su carita en el hombro de Leon sorprendiéndole y a la vez dándole ternura .

-Es raro que sea así , no te confíes Leon. –Dijo Jill mirando atentamente a su hija .

-Como no confiar en tu hija , es tan cariñosa .

-Tío Leon quiedo bajar.

Leon asiente y delicadamente bajo a la niña . Una vez allí abajo , la infante corre hacia su madre y se esconde detrás de ella sacando de su bolsillo de su pequeño vestido que llevaba puesto una billetera.

-¡Esa es mi billetera!-Grito Leon señalándola .

La niña solo reía con la billetera en manos pero dejo de reírse cuando vio a su padre mirándola muy mal . Madi solo agacho la cabeza y le devolvió la billetera a su victima .

-¿Cómo lo hizo?. Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

-Te lo dije , no tienes que confiar en ella , es muy habilidosa .

-Me pregunto a quien habrá salido así de ladrona.-Exclamo Chris divertidamente mientras que Jill lo fulmino con la mirada .

-Pasen ,siéntanse como en su casa y Claire a la cocina AHORA. Helena si quiere acompáñanos tenemos que hablar contigo también .-Ordeno Jill.

Todas las chicas menos Madi (Que ahora se encontraba colgada del cuello literalmente se su padre) . Fueron hasta la cocina.

Era el momento exacto para que Leon presente a la nueva Emily pero tenia que ir a buscarla.

-Chicos ya que Emily no vendrá tengo una amiga que podría reemplazarla .

-¿Y esta buena?-Pregunto Piers que miraba tranquilamente televisión.

-Te gustara.

Leon tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de aquella casa a buscar a su amiga.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Las chicas se encontraba en la cocina muy contentas para darle la bienvenida a Helena a su grupo .

-Chicas, se que falta Emily para esto pero tenemos que darle la bienvenida a nuestra ronda de amigas a la agente de la DSO , Helena Harper , Bienvenida. –Exclamo Jill abrazando a la chica mientras las demás aplaudían .

-¿Ronda de amigas?.-Pregunto Helena .

-Si, casualmente consiste en que cuando una de nosotras tiene un problema o notamos que alguna de una de nosotras esta mal se organiza una ronda. La ronda consiste en juntarse en algunas de nuestras casa , encerrarse en alguna habitación y acostarnos en el piso juntando nuestras cabezas formando una ronda . Pero cuando es una reunión urgente lo hacemos en la oficina de Claire ya que es mas espaciosa .-Exclamo profesionalmente Sherry mientras buscaba algo en su bolso .

-Ah entiendo , cuenten conmigo.

-Además tenemos nuestra invitada especial que es Kathy.

-Pensé que se había olvidado de mi . –Rio la mujer.

-Claro que no, bueno justamente hoy tenemos Interrogatorio.

-¿De que tema?. –Pregunto Claire temblorosa .

-De ti…Cuenta Claire estas mal y lo sabemos.-Dijo Jill decidida.

-No quiero hablar .

-Vamos cuenta , no te hagas la difícil .-Dijo con cara amenazante Sherry .

-Me he peleado con Matt.-Contesto rendida.

-¿Por que?.-Pregunto Rebecca.

-Por que hace días que no contestaba mis llamadas y lo mande a la mierda , siempre me dice que no contesta por que trabaja y en verdad me cansa que siempre diga lo mismo .

-¿Es la primera vez que hace esto?.-Pregunto Helena

-Algo asi.

-¿Cuándo esta contigo se va temprano por que según él tiene trabajo?.

-Mmm si.

-Entonces Claire te lo digo con una mano en el corazón , yo creo que te esta engañando , he pasado lo mismo por lo que te esta pasando ahora.

-Jajaja no, Matt ni siquiera tiene tiempo para engañarme . Él me ama.-Sonrio Claire .

-Claire , yo estoy de acuerdo con Helena , si quiere puede estar contigo mírame a mi que tengo un trabajo devastador con muchas mas ocupaciones que él y a eso súmale que tengo una hija que vale a 12 majinis, 3 nemesis ,5 zombies y 7 Albert Wesker y a pesar de todo tengo tiempo para dedicarle a Chris .-Dijo Jill mientras abría el horno y observaba la cocción y lo volvía a cerrar.

-No se que pensar…Hablare con él.

-Si le preguntas te dirá que no te esta engañando.-Dijo Kathy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Iré al living a despejarme un poco.

Claire camino hacia el living llena de pensamientos . ¿Y si ere verdad? . ¿Y si cuando ella lo llamaba estaba con otra mujer? . ¿Qué debía hacer? . Estaba asustada 2 años de relación arruinados si era verdad aquello que dijo Helena …quizás tenia razón .

-¿Quieres cerveza?.-Le ofreció Greg .

-Si , la necesito .

Claire toma el vaso y comienza a degustar la cerveza con su cabeza a mil por hora mientras los demás miraban atentamente el partido sin prestarle atención algo que agradeció. Se sentía con mucha incertidumbre , tenia que hablar con él pero si Helena tenia razón le mentiría en la cara . Necesitaba una opinión masculina pero por razones obvias no se la iba a preguntar a su hermano . Lo único que faltaba era Chris corriendo por las calles buscando a Matt para matarlo . Necesitaba hablar con Leon pero ¿Dónde esta?. Hacia 10 minutos que estaba allí y no aparecia .

-¿Dónde esta Leon?.

-Fue a buscar a una "amiga".-Hizo entre comillas Greg la ultima frase.

-Ah…

Simplemente cerro sus ojos y podía escuchar la televisión , ya que los chicos estaban mirando el juego muy atentamente hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y dedujo que Leon y su amiga .

Miro hacia la entrada y vio a Leon entrar guardando las llaves de su auto en su bolsillo acompañando de una bellísima chica de pelo corto hasta los hombros increíblemente lacio y rubio y en las puntas tenia de color rosa le quedaba bien aquel look . Vestía un simple vestido casual negro ajustándole perfectamente en las zonas ideales de su cuerpo dejando ver su gran físico y unas simples zapatillas Vans . Un momento , esa cara de le hacia conocida de algún lugar pero ¿Quién era? .

-Llegamos.

-Wow que linda tu amiga.-Exclamo Piers sin sacarle la mirada de encima .

-¡Tia Emily!.- Grito Madeleine abrazando a la chica .

-¡Hola Jilly has sido la única que me ha reconocido!

-¿Emily eres tu? .- Pregunto Claire sorprendida.

-Si , ¿Algún problema? .

-¿Emily? . ¿Mi pequeña?. ¿Mi hija postiza? .- Pregunto Chris cerrando y abriendo sus ojos .

-Si papi.

-Estas… estas fuertísima. –Exclamo Piers agarrándose la cabeza con las manos mordiéndose el labio inferior .

-No soy la única que esta fuerte . – Contesto guiñando el ojo. – Claire vamos a la cocina .

-Vamos .

Las dos jóvenes caminaron por el pequeño pasillo y al llegar a la cocina Claire pego un grito .

-¡Miren a la nueva Emily!

La joven entro a la cocina detrás de Claire con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a sus compañeras de grupo .

-¿Emily?. – Exclamo sorprendida Jill .

-Si .

-¡Por Dios tu pelo! . ¡Te lo cortaste! . Te ahorcare .-Dijo Sherry con cara de espanto .

-Amm ya estaba cansada de tener el pelo largo .

-¿Y tus anteojos?.- Pregunto Rebecca mientras comía una galleta .

-Ya no los usare .

-¿Y tus brackets?-Pregunto Helena .

-Ya no los necesito .

-Menudo cambio Emy , te felicito.

-Gracias Kathy.

-Estas hermosa .

-Gracias Mamá.-Rio la chica .

-Bueno querida hija te has perdido el interrogatorio a Claire .

-¿Qué paso?.

-Se peleo con Matt.- Dijo Rebecca revoleando los ojos .

-¿Por qué? .

-Por que me esta ignorando demasiado últimamente, siempre el trabajo . La ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando Leon vino a Ca…-Agacho la cabeza arrepentida por haber nombrado eso .

Claire rogaba que ninguna de las chicas haya escuchado lo que había relatado hacia segundos pero era tarde todas se le acercaban a Claire para comenzar el nuevo interrogatorio .

-¿Yo he escuchado Leon o fue mi imaginación?.- Pregunto Kathy .

-Habla Claire.- Amenazo Rebecca .

-Yo no dije Leon. –Dijo nerviosamente alejándose del grupo mientras mas se acercaban a ella.

-Yo escuche Leon. – Dijo Jill .

-Yo también.

-Emm chicas , me confundí .

-¡No te confundiste! . Habla o te dejo a Madeleine por una semana en tu casa y no bromeo .

-¡ESTA BIEN LO DIRE TODO!.-Dijo Claire desesperada .

-Cuenta .

-Bueno , hace unos días vino a mi casa de la nada , nada mas. – Se acomoda el flequillo.

-¡ESTA MINTIENDO JILL SE HA ACOMODADO EL FLEQUILLO!.-Señalo Sherry .

-¿Y eso que tiene?.

-Cada vez que mientes te acomodas el flequillo .

-Maldita sea , esta bien se los contare pero Sherry promete no gritar .

-Lo prometo .

-Casi nos besamos , pero solo llego a rozarme el labio , nada mas .

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-Comienza a gritar y saltar en la cocina Sherry .

-¿Lo ven? Por eso no quería contarlo .

-No lo puedo creer , ¿Eso es todo? .-Pregunto Rebecca .

-Si , ya le he dejado en Claro que solo seremos amigos.

-¿Estas loca? Deja a Matt y quédate con el galanazo!.-Dijo Jill animadamente.

-No , yo amo a Matt .

-Pero si Matt…

-Matt nada, ¿Ok?. No quiero volver a hablar del tema.

-Esta bien .

El grupo de alejo de Claire volviendo a sus lugares y Emily se sentó arriba de una de las encineras .

-19 Llamadas perdidas de Matt , molesto .- Frunció el ceño la pelirroja .

-¡Viva el amor! –Bromeo Emily .

-¿Qué pasa con Matt?.-Pregunto Piers que aparecía por la puerta hablando seductoramente .

-Nada importante , Piers .

-Ok… Jill tengo sed

-Pero si has tomado cerveza .

-Si pero quiero algo sin alcohol ahora .

-Esta bien , toma un vaso en la alacena que esta arriba de Emy .

-Con gusto .

El joven de orbes celestes camino y poniendo el pecho en la cara de Emily a propósito tomó el vaso dejando su perfume en sus fosas nasales a la joven volviéndola loca por aquel aroma.

-Dámelo que te sirvo .

-Toma.- Le entrega el vaso .

Al cabo de 10 segundos Jill le entrega el vaso con agua a Piers y el joven mientras tomaba agua se sentaba justo al lado de Emily en la mesada poniendo roja al instante .

-¿En cuanto estará la cena? , ya tengo hambre.

-Unos 20 minutos o 30 , ya se siente el aroma ¿verdad?.

-Es cierto , Uf huele rico , ya no veo la hora de comerla . – Dijo el joven mientras observaba a la chica incomodándola .

-Emm yo…yo iré a jugar con Jilly.

-¿Jilly?.- Pregunto Helena .

-Si , así la llamo a Madi por lo parecida a que es a Jill .

-Ah.

La joven roja e incomoda por la situación se baja de la mesada corriendo desapareciendo por el pasillo .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

La cena había transcurrido muy bien y fue muy divertida menos para Claire que divagaba en pensamientos . No tenia hambre su estomago estaba cerrado algo raro en ella que vivía comiendo . Tenia miedo de que eso fuera verdad y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso .

Cerro sus ojos sintiendo el aire del jardín de la casa chocando su rostro y sin saber como sintió que alguien toco su hombro y rápidamente miro .

-Por primera vez no estas hablando sola.-Rio Leon .

-Si, es raro en mi .

-¿Estas bien? . Es que te he notado mal .

-Estoy pésima , necesito tu opinión .

-Dime.

-Hace unos días que Matt no contestabas mis llamada ni mensajes , ni siquiera me llamaba. Siempre lo mismo , cada vez que lo llamo no contesta y al cabo de unas horas me llama diciéndome que esta trabajando . En este mes solo nos hemos visto mínimo 3 veces . Lo invito a cenar , a salir y nunca puede . ¿Tu que crees? .

-Bueno como buen mujeriego que soy yo creo que … como decirlo no tan duro … Te engaña .

-No , no creo . Yo creo que se ha cansado de mi .

-Tal cual tu dices , se ha cansado de ti y esta con otra mujer .

-No , te apuesto que se ha enojado conmigo por algo… Si debe ser por eso .

-Claire yo no digo que sea verdad pero , no te lo niegues , ¿Por qué descartas eso? .

-No lo se… No se que hacer .

Por alguna razón Claire necesitaba un abrazo y parece que Leon le leyó su mente cuando se acerco y delicadamente la escondió en su pecho .

-Tranquila … Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y si te hace algo algo Chis y yo le romperemos el cuello .

Claire al escuchar aquel comentario rió .

-Jaja esta bien .

-¿Vamos adentro? . Los chicos están jugando a Dígalo con mímica .

-Claro , vamos .

Leon y Claire caminaron abrazados hasta llegar a la puerta , si entraban abrazados Sherry daría un espectáculo de gritos y saltos y el que tendría el cuello el cuello roto seria Leon por parte de Chris .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Espero no haberlos cansado con este capitulo que es algo largo jajaja Como verán ya saben quien en Madi xD y Tendrán que acostumbrarse a Emily ya que como se darán cuenta es fundamental en ese fic . Y Chris padre es tan tierno jajaja y el pasado de Leon o: . Si tienen alguna duda me preguntan por los reviews y respondo ya que aprendi a responder o si no me agregan por Skype , mi nombre de usuario es Chicakennedy por las dudas lo dejo o por face pero por mensaje privado por que Fanfiction es malo y no deja que ponga links :c . En fin nos vemos el domingo que viene con el capitulo 5 Chaau y buena semana .


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

Holaa holaa que tal? Como les fue la semana? . Yo recién acabo de terminar de ver la película residente vil 5 y por dios Que mierda le paso a Leon? Parecia un abuelito gay xD Que hizo mi Leon para merecer eso? : ( . Bueno en fin solo voy a avisar que este capitulo es corto para mi gusto , solo 9 paginas cuando acostumbro a escribir 16 ._. pero bue… es el capitulo mas corto que escribí jaja bueno los dejo con el capitulo *toma su valija y sale corriendo pidiendo un taxi*.

Capitulo 5 : Sentimientos encontrados .

Claire observaba la ventana del jardín , tenia miedo de escuchar aquella noticia devastadora tanto para ella como para Chris y Madi que estaban sentados en el sofá muy preocupados. Sus ojos transmitían miedo y dolor y era algo obvio que estén así , no seria fácil atravesar aquella perdida .

Tranquilamente se acerco hacia ellos y abrazo a Chris .

-Tranquilo Chris ella es fuerte .-Intento animarlo Claire .

-No puedo tranquilizarme Claire , fue toda mi culpa yo la veía mal en estos días y no hice nada .-Se culpo con un hilo de voz en su garganta Chris.

-No es tu culpa , Ella podrá sopórtalo , ha pasado muchas cosas .

-Hemos pasado tantas cosas amistad ,noviazgo ,matrimonio , a Madi . ¿Cómo hare con Madi? . ¿Cómo? . Se le romperá el corazón . La echará muchísimo de menos .-Se preocupo el pobre hombre.

Los Redfield escucharon pasos , rápidamente se pusieron de pie y vieron a un hombre de mediana edad saliendo del pasillo con cara muy triste y a la vez profesional .

-Señor Redfield, lo lamento mucho he hecho de todo y no resistió .

Chris sin decir nada se sentó en el sofá agarrándose la cabeza , no , no podía estar pasando aquello perdió a lo que mas amaba en su vida y el no había hecho nada no se podía comparar el dolor al haber escuchado aquella noticia y luego de 30 segundos de aquel dolor volvió a levantarse .

-¿Hay otra posibilidad? . No puedo permitir esto , ella es mi vida .-Dijo con sus ojos vidriosos mientras tomaba en brazos a su hija que se apoyo en su hombro a llorar.

-Lo se , se lo que se siente pero no hay marcha atrás la única solución es… que compres otra heladera .

-Es que la tengo hace mucho tiempo , significa mucho para mi , mi hermana, mi hija y mi esposa..

-Lo se pero esos repuestos ya no se consiguen . Ya no hay mas nada que hacer .-Nego el hombre.

Chris y Madi se sentaron en el sofá y se abrazaron mientras que Claire acompañaba al hombre a la puerta .

-Muchas gracias , ¿Mi hermano le ha pagado? .

-Si , no se preocupe . Buenos días .

Claire abre la puerta y detrás de ella se encontraba Jill con las bolsas del supermercado .

-Buenos días Señorita Redfield .-Saludo cortésmente el hombre .

-Buenos días … ¿Pudo reparar la heladera?. –Pregunto Jill .

-No , lo lamento , su marido esta devastado .

-Si me imagino , de todas formas gracias .

-Por nada , me retiro , Adiós .

-Adiós .- Dijeron al mismo tiempo .

Chris apareció desde el living con Madeleine en brazos y sus ojos al igual que los de su hija estaban llorosos .

-Jill , la perdimos .

Chris se acerco hacia Jill y la abrazo aun con la niña en brazos . A pesar de la pena que le daba a Claire aquel momento también le dio ternura ver a su hermano abrazando a su familia .

-Lo se cariño pero solo es una heladera común y corriente .

-No… no lo es y lo sabes ella ha estado aquí antes de que Wesker te secuestre , luego cuando te rescate con Sheva , cuando comenzamos a salir y lo demás . Ella siempre ha estado con nosotros .

-Tienes razón , hoy a la tarde iremos a comprar otra por que hice las compras y no aguantara mucho y si puedes suéltame que me estas apretando .-Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Perdón.-Termina el abrazo. –Claire perdona pero no estamos de humor con Madi iremos a la habitación necesitamos tranquilidad .

-Esta bien , igual ya me iba así que.. Adiós chicos .

Chris sin decir nada subió por las escaleras con cara de tristeza al igual que su hija que llorando en silencio se apoyaba en su hombro .

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía así a Chris . La ultima vez que lo vi asi fue con tu supuesta muerte .-Se encogió de hombros Claire.

-¿Tan mal estaba? .

-Si , te ha llorado tanto .

-Ay pobre … ven acompáñame a dejas las bolsas en la cocina .

Claire seguía los pasos de Jill y una vez llegada a la cocina la pelirroja se sentó en la encimera y Jill dejaba las compras en la mesa de la cocina .

-¿Cómo estas sacando lo de la heladera? .-Le pregunto Jill.

-Bien …

-¿Has hablado con Matt?.

-No.

-Claire creo que ya tendrías que empezar a hablar con él.

-No , se lo merece .-Se encogió de hombros las pelirroja .

-¿No te parece suficiente no hablarle por un mes?.

-No , así aprenderá .

-Claire , un mes sin contestarle las llamadas no soluciona nada .

-Pero al menos quiero que este peor que yo .

-Yo creo que tendrías que hablar con el para aclarar las cosas .

Claire lo pensó por 2 segundos y Jill tenia razón.

-Tienes razón , hablare con el , le cortare hoy mismo .-Dijo decidida.

-Claire ¿Estas segura?. –Pregunto Jill sorprendida pero a la vez contenta .

-Por mas que me duela quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas .

-Ah ya entendí , lo dejaras por el galanazo .-Rio la ojiazul .

-Ya era raro que no lo metieras al galanazo , deja a Leon en paz .-Le reprimió .

-Este mes se la han pasado cenando juntos.

-¿Y que tiene? . Solo somos AMIGOS .-Contesto frunciendo el ceño mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

-Leon ha aprovechado este mes al máximo contigo .-Le guiño el ojo haciendo que Claire la mirara muy mal.

-Piensa lo que quieras total lo que te diga no te entra en tu cabeza .-Contesto mientras enviaba un mensaje .

-Es que sabes que tengo razón .

-No la tienes . Ya le he mandado un mensaje , hoy a la tarde hablare con él .

-¿Me contaras todo?.

-Si te callas si . Me voy , tengo que ordenar la casa un poco .

-No arruines el día con una tormenta Claire .

-Callate , nos vemos luego .-Exclamo Claire mientras salía de la cocina hacia la salida .

Jill tenia ganas de gritar al mejor estilo Sherry Birkin . Por fin se había quitado de encima a Matt y a pesar de haber perdido físicamente la heladera que estuvo con ella y Chris durante 10 años o mas estaba feliz de que Claire dejara de sufrir por aquel hombre ya que nunca le había caído bien pero por respeto a su amiga debía respetarlo .

La castaña sonrió imaginando su próximo plan para unir a Leon y Claire . Rapidamente saco su celular y llamo a Helena .

-¿Hola?-Saludo la joven del otro lado de la línea.

-Helena escúchame necesito que vengas ahora a mi casa hay reunión urgente y sin Claire por favor ven ahora es importante tiene que ver con Claire.

-Entendido ya voy .

-Perfecto hazme un favor avisale a Rebecca yo me encargo de Sherry y Emily.

-Como digas colega , nos vemos .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Los nervios de Claire se aceleraban con cada paso que daba , no sabia como reaccionaria Matt con aquella noticia pero ya se lo debía imaginar , un mes sin contestar llamadas , ni atenderlo cuando iba a su departamento a visitarla era algo para sospechar .

Claire entro al pequeño bar y vio claramente a Matt saludándola con un ademan . La pelirroja le respondió de la misma manera y con paso firme y decidido camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el hombre tomando asiento . Matt estaba nervioso y podía ver claramente como chocaba las yema de sus dedos a la mesa.

-Hola.-Saludo Claire sin ánimos.

-Claire perdona .

-Matt , seré directa contigo , tengo que decirte algo . Te he amado desde el primer día que te vi cuando te choque con el auto me has vuelto loca , me has hecho muy feliz , tus besos , tus caricias ya no son lo mismo , ahora ni siquiera me llamas ni te preocupas por mi . Si yo no te llamo no sabes nada de mi y encima ni contestas mis llamadas y metes la excusa del trabajo , Hay cosas que no encajan . Quiero termi…

-Cásate conmigo , Claire.-Exclamo Matt interrumpiéndola .

-¿Qué?.-Pregunto desconcertada Claire .

-Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida y me he portado muy mal contigo y quiero compensártelo de esta manera .

-Matt , no entiendes no confió en ti y no se como decirte esto pero necesito saberlo . ¿Hay otra mujer en tu vida? . Se sincero conmigo .-Le pregunto directamente Claire .

-No, claro que no , solo tengo ojos para ti – Le dijo tomándole la mano. - Claire dame una oportunidad , me han ascendido la semana pasada y tendremos tiempo para nosotros … acepta .-Dijo mientras le ofrecía un precioso anillo .

-Matt …

-Claire , por favor yo se que tu quieres estar conmigo .

Claire no se lo esperaba y ella quería terminar pero no podía decirle que no . Error los cometemos todos y él lo estaba reponiendo con ese planteo . Al cabo de pensarlo por algunos segundos tomo una decisión .

-Acepto.

Matt se acerco hacia la chica dándole un delicado beso en sus labios y luego le coloco el anillo a su prometida .

"_A la mierda todo dentro de unos meses seré la señora Givens_" Pensó Claire . Era el mejor momento de su vida y jamás dejaría ir a ese hombre . Toda su bronca se había ido a pesar de que se sentía insegura pero era una gran mezcla de emociones a las que ella no presto atención.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Luego de tener la extensa charla haciendo ronda de amigas después de dos dias allí estaban felices esperando a Claire en la entrada de la BSAA para recibir la perfecta noticia de que Claire había dejado a Matt . Helena no le había dicho absolutamente nada a Leon al igual que Emily ya que la amenzaron de que no podía decirle nada o la vida de la consola Playstation de Emily corría peligro y la del IPod de Helena .

-Ya no veo la hora de que nos lo diga . –Sonrió Rebecca dando pequeños saltitos .

-¿A ti tampoco te aviso?.-Pregunto Jill .

-¿Qué? ¿No era que lo había dejado?-Pregunto Sherry confundida.

-No , yo dije que ella me dijo que lo iba a dejar .-Corrigió Jill

-De todos modos hay que festejar y quizás se haya pasado todo el fin de semana llorando por el.-Supuso Emily .

-Quizás , Chicas llego.-Señalo con la mirada Jill .

Claire bajo de su auto con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a sus amigas por su estado , pero también esa sonrisa podía ser falsa y eso las animo un pocos y todas las integrantes corrieron hacia ella abrazándola .

-Claireee , cuenta ya lo sabemos todo . –Dijo decidida Sherry .

-Esta bien …-Sonrió Claire y prosiguió.-Me voy a casar con Matt .

Todas las chicas que en ese momento sonreían quedaron sorprendidas mientras terminaban con sus sonrisas y Jill golpeo la palma de su mano contra su frente .

-Estoy feliz de verdad , me ha pedido perdón y me propuso casamiento ¿No es tierno?.-Rio Claire .

Jill la miro muy mal y seria solo se dio la vuelta y se fue. Esa mirada mala , era igual a la de Madi cuando le prohibía hacer algo . A Claire le dio un recuerdo cuando Madeleine saltaba arriba de sus sillones y Claire la había retado haciendo que la pequeña la mirara muy mal.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Claire preocupada.

-Nada Claire , felicidades . –La felicito Helena sin ganas .

-Bueno cuéntanos Claire vamos a tu oficina.-Intento animar el grupo Sherry .

-Yo debo darle unas carpetas a Leon pero después me cuentas bien ¿si?.-Dijo Helena dándose la vuelta mientras que Emily la seguía.

-Yo…yo …-Dijo Emily intentando dar una excusa ya que no quería saber como el maldito de Matt había jugado a una vez mas con Claire .

Emily no dijo nada muy apenada por escuchar aquello y tomo del brazo a Helena y caminaron hacia la oficina de Leon.

-Venga Claire vamos a tu oficina.-Sonrió Rebecca al igual que Sherry desanimadas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Lunes…un día que Leon odiaba al igual que cualquier persona , estaba cansado últimamente no dormía . Todas las malditas noches pensaba en aquella chica ¿Por qué no se la podía sacar de la cabeza? . Hacia un mes que la conocía y cada vez que la veía su corazón se le aceleraba y eso no era normal en él cuando hablaba o incluso ligaba con cualquier mujer . Realmente le preocupaba su comportamiento con Claire . Al principio fue pura atracción hacia ella pero ahora sentía algo mas que atracción quizás ¿Amor? .

Leon negó con la cabeza borrando aquel pensamiento y escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina .

-Pasa .

La puerta se abrió de par en par y detrás de ella apareció Helena acompañada de Emily .

-Leon tenemos una mala noticia .-Exclamo cautelosa Helena .

-¿Qué pasa?.-Pregunto preocupado .

Un silencio incomodo se formo mientras las dos chicas se miraban preocupadas irritando a Leon .

-¿Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo?.-Dijo Emily temblorosa agarrada del brazo de Helena .

-Ya basta de suspenso . ¿Qué pasa? .

-Bueno Claire…-Comenzó Emily .

-¿Claire que? .

-Claire se … se casara .-Dijo Helena directa .

-…

-…

-…

-¿No harás nada? . – Protesto Emily cruzada de brazos .

-No , al fin al cabo terminaran , ese hombre no podrá sostener su infidelidad .-Se encogió de hombros Leon.

-¿Y te quedaras de brazos cruzados? .

-Si , ella es una amiga.

-Leon sabemos perfectamente lo que sientes por ella .-Le dijo Helena algo molesta.

-Yo no siento nada por ella .-Protestó.

-Uf si claro , ¿No te acuerdas de nuestro pacto? .-Le recordó Emily.

-Yo… Yo no se lo que siento por ella .-Dijo rendido Leon .

-No puedes seguir así Leon.

-Helea , si que puedo .

-Claro que no , mírate como estas ahora .

-¿Y por que no la besas para saber cuales son tu sentimientos con ella? .-Interrumpió la discusión Emily optimista .

-¿Estas loca? . Ya lo he intentado y falle .

-Pero ella nunca se enterara .

-¿De que hablas? .

-En 2 semanas es el cumpleaños de Greg y será temática y ¿Adivina de que se trata? . De mascaras .

-¿Me estas diciendo que la bese con una mascara? . No es tonta , a pesar con mascara me reconocerá .

-No , la mayoría ira de traje así que podrás camuflarte con los demás , solo te cambia de corbata y algún sombrero para tapar tu cabeza y te aseguro que no te reconocerá .

-No se Emy es arriesgado , lo pensare … pero por otro lado debemos separar a Claire de Matt tenemos que hacer que todo salga a luz , no me quedare de brazos cruzados haremos algo para que Claire se de cuenta de la engaña .

-En realidad no sabemos si en verdad la engaña – Agrego Helena .

-Yo creo que si , tenemos que averiguarlo pero ¿Cómo?.

-Yo podría , he creado un programa que puede vigilar los mensajes enviados y recibidos además de llamadas . Lo bueno es que la información nos puede llegar a nuestro celular o por e mail .-Sonrió Emily .

-¿Harías eso por mi?.

-Claro , solo necesito su numero de celular y ya pero descuida yo lo tengo .

-Gracias Emily , te debo una .

-Yo te debía una . Los dejo , tengo trabajo .

Emily salió de la oficia y vio a Piers sonriendo mientras hablaba por celular . La chica al verlo así no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior , era tan perfecta esa sonrisa .

Sin saber como y cuando tenia a Piers al frente de ella sonriéndola haciéndola sonrojar .

-Buenos días .

-Bue..Buenos días .- Tartamudeaba la pobre chica .

-¿Cómo estas?.

-Bien ¿y tu? .

-Muy bien .-Le sonrió Piers haciendo que Emily se derrita .

Piers comenzaba a acercarse demasiado hacia Emily poniéndola nerviosa .

-Ah..em me alegro que estés bien .-Dijo nerviosamente .

Emily necesitaba salir de ahí como sea y agradeció eternamente a Dios cuando vio caminar a Greg y desesperadamente grito .

-¡Greg!. Ven .

-Hola chicos ¿Pasa algo Emy?.-Pregunto animadamente el joven .

-Emm ¿Cómo vas con los preparativos de la fiesta? .

-Bien , justo iba a invitar a Leon y Helena .

-Te acompaño .

Emily zafando de aquel momento tomo del brazo a Greg y camino hacia la oficina dejando solo a Piers solo y a la vez enojado por haberlo ignorado y al parecer Leon tenia razón por que pudo ver como apretaba sus puños .

-Uf gracias Greg , te debo una .

-¿Por qué?.

-Algún día te explicare.

Emily se suelta de su brazo y siguió caminando entrando al ascensor acomodándose su pelo suspirando y cerrando sus ojos .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Si es algo corto lo se xD Me deben estar odiando ahora , lo se soy mala y merezco ir al infierno lo se u.u pero no todo es color de rosa y tendrán que acostumbrarse pero tranquilas que Leon y Emily ya tienen un plan en marcha y pobre Chris por la perdida de la heladera u.u …espero haberle dado un poco de drama la primera escena quería asustarlas un poco jajaja , en 10 capitulos mas adelante se conocen las razones de por que la heladera se rompió así que tendrán que esperar jaja , ¿Claire llegara al altar con Matt? . ¿Qué descubrirán Emily y Leon sobre Matt? . ¿Sera verdad que la engaña? . ¿Leon ira a la fiesta de marcaras? . ¿Qué fue lo que realmente le paso a la heladera?. Todo lo sabran en los siguientes capis , nos vemos el viernes … es mi manera de compensar por hacerlas mal :B Asi que doble actualización :D y espero compensarlo con el capitulo 6 que es mucho mas comico que este asi se olvidan un poco de esto bueno me despido buena semana y hasta el viernes : D .

PD:Dejen reviews o los mando a matar por Nemesis (? . Si llego a los 50 Reviews hay un capitulo extra e.e . Chau.


	6. Princesos VS Guapetones

Hola a todos como estaan?Publique 1 hora antes de la actualizacion por que se ma internet a cada rato asi que si mañana no me ven ya saben xD por cierto estoy feliz por haber llegado a los 50 reviews EN TAN SOLO 5 CAPITULOS! Es un logro muy grande para mi y me da muchísima felicidad de que les este gustando a pesar de que el fic comienza a dar sus primeros pasos y sus reviews para mi valen oro y me encanta el ritmo asi de los reviews asi además de que les hare "regalos" cada 50 reviews si todo va bien peeeero es cosas de ustedes,Ademas comento gente que nunca vi ._. donde estaban escondidos eh? Jajaja ya que estoy aca voy a responder algunos reviews.

**Neiara28 **: Se que me odias pero ya me encargaré de Matt no te preocupes..Nandito forever (Tu entiendes). PD : la corona siempre será tuya amiga jamás podría destronar a mi idola/mejor amiga :B .

**SofiaKennedy** : Gracias sofii me alegra que te guste y bienvenida a FF por que nunca te vi ._. jaja y obvio te voy a contestar , saluditos -.-

**Claire Kennedy (Tatiana**) : Hola Tati , es interesante lo que me propones pero tendrás que esperar , me parece muy apresurado quiero que la relación Leon/Claire se cocine bien , no quiero absolutamente nada apurado además de que Claire no siente absolutamente nada por el hasta el momento y de que un dia para el otro me parece muy apresurado pero tranquila que eso no quiere decir que solo será amistad, pasaran cosas en medio y recién vamos por la primera etapa del fic en cual a mi no me agrada mucho , me gusta mas la segunda etapa que bueno no nos falta mucho pero tranquila me gusta la idea pero por ahora la dejare así , saludos : )

**slayer17** : Por supuesto , habrá acción pero todavía falta muchisisisimo pero tranquilízate habrá acción mas adelante y me alegro que te guste :D

**Olman**: (Review que recibi en el capitulo 1 y que recién ahora lo vi y necesito responderlo xD ) : En serio que Leon estuvo con Claire en Raccon City? D: nah posta? No fue Dylan? Que? Que este fic es paralelo? Uhh gracias por haberme avisado que este fic es paralelo si no me decías yo no me daba cuenta ._. :Genius: .

Bueno ahora si a Leer :3.

Los personajes desgraciadamente son de Capcom , excepto algunos personajes (Emily y Madi mandan…Matt obedece -.-)

Capitulo 6 : Princesos VS Guapetones .

La felicidad que sentía Leon era increíble , volver a ver a sus compañeros de trabajo y además amigos de hace mucho tiempo le hacia dar cuenta de que tanto los echaba de menos y que por unos días por el asunto de "Juego amistoso" su equipo , Los Guapetones se hospedarían en su departamento y las mujeres que también era su hinchada se quedaría en el departamento de Helena .

Se sentía muy bien necesitaba dispersarse un poco ya que toda la semana se la paso pensando en Claire por el asunto con Emily . La joven descubrió que aquel hombre realmente engañaba a Claire pero por las fechas que estaban y por seguridad decidieron no hablar de tema hasta que termine la competencia . Además , Leon tenia que estar fresco como una lechuga para el mediodía ya que era el capitán del equipo y tenia que destacar entre sus compañeros .

Jack , un hombre de unos 40 años de edad se acerco hacia Leon tranquilamente sentándose al lado de él en el sofá .

-¿Nervioso? . –Pregunto el hombre .

-No . ¿Y tu? .

-Si , es entendible , soy en entrenador ¿No? .

-Si , en la semana andaba algo nervioso por que el pronostico decía que hoy al mediodía llovería pero el sol brilla mas que nunca .

-Un excelente día para partiles el culo a los de la Bsaa . Eres el mejor Leon , demuestra lo que eres dile quien manda . – Exclamo animadamente el hombre .

-Por supuesto , demostrare lo que soy , no dejare que nadie me gane … NADIE .

-Esa es la actitud muchacho .-Contesto el hombre dándole una palmada en la espalda .

-¿Por qué tardan los chicos? . Ya tendrían que haber venido hace unos …-Mira su reloj-¿ 20 minutos?.

-Es por que Helena les esta dando información útil a los chicos.

-¿De que hablas? .

-¿No te ha contado? Helena vigilaba a Los Princesos cuando practicaban para ver sus jugadas.

-Ah … no me ha dicho nada .

La puerta se abrió de par en par mientras que alrededor de 15 hombres acompañados de Helena , Hunnigan y 3 mujeres mas que hacia poco tiempo que habían entrado a la DSO que Leon no conocía .

-Hemos llegado , ganaremos … les partiremos el culo .- Dijo un hombre con acento latino

-Creo que es algo mas personal que competencia .- Bromeo Hunnigan .

-Ambas… Ya quiero verle la cara a Chris cuando me vea .

-¿A Chris o a Jill? . –Pregunto Dave , un joven que hacia tiempo estaba en la DSO .

-Creo que mas Jill .

-¿Qué paso entre Jill y tu , Carlos?.-Pregunto curioso Leon .

-Algo ,estuvimos a punto de salir … creo hasta que Chris me la robo .

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar pasar a Jill?.-Pregunto entrañado Leon , ya que Carlos era un hombre con muchas mujeres detrás de él .

-Es una historia …complicada .

-Cuenta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Flash back()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()(

Los nervios de Carlos se aceleraban mas con cada segundo que pasaba . El hecho de volver a ver a Jill por un largo tiempo le emocionada y estaba contento de volver a la chica que lo volvió loco desde el primer dia . Pensaba que su vida estaba perdida cuando recibió la noticia de su "muerte" . Pero cuando se entero que seguía con vida y volvía a casa se volvió el día mas feliz de su vida y a partir de ahora no se separaría de aquella mujer .

-¿Nervioso Tío Carlos? . – Rio Sherry que se acercaba hacia él .

-¿Te parece que no este nervioso? . Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Jill.

-Lo se , yo también lo estoy … creo que la fiesta estará buena además de emocionante , ya no veo la hora de verla .

-Hay mucha gente .

-Bueno , es una fiesta de bienvenida y es obvio que este lleno de gente , amigos , familiares , la Bsaa …

-Tienes razón.

-¡ALLI VIENEN!.-Grito Rebecca señalando la entrada .

Carlos rápidamente miro hacia la entrada y por la puerta aparecieron Chris de la mano con Jill y Sheva . Realmente Jill estaba cambiada , pero no dejaba de ser hermosa con ese largo vestido azul y cabello rubio .

Jill ni siquiera dio un paso y recibió un abrazo de Claire que por cierto grito y rompió en llanto .

-¡Jill! . Oh por dios pensé que nunca te iba a ver .

-Claire … Mira que linda estas .-Sonrio intentado no llorar delante de todos por la alegría.

-Tu , mírate también estas linda a pesar de lo que te paso .

Una oleada de gente comenzó a acercarse hacia la chica interrumpiéndole el paso a Carlos y luego de unos 15 minutos pudo saludarla con un delicado abrazo sintiendo la mirada asesina de Chris pero no le importaba , solo ella .

-Jill , pensé que nunca mas te iba a ver .

-Lo mismo digo , te he extrañado al igual que todos . Mírate , has cambiado . –Rio la chica .

-Tu estas muy cambiada , pero también muy linda .

-Gracias .

Esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a él lo dejaba paralizado era increíble esa belleza y ese momento perfecto pero de algún modo Chris se metió y arruino todo . Como siempre .

-Jill , las chicas quieren hablar contigo .-Dijo Chris sonriente.

Jill observo hacia un lado y vio a Rebecca , Sherry ,Claire y Emily una chica que hacia pocos meses había entrado a la Bsaa .

-Carlos , disculpa .

-Ve tranquila Jill .

Los rostros de los dos hombres eran un poema mientras que Jill se dirigía a sus amigas y una vez llegada sus caras cambiaron a una de repleto odio .

-Escúchame Carlos se lo que quieres y no te la llevaras gratis .-Amenazo Chris .

- Tu tampoco , solo por que la salvaste te crees que estará contigo . Por favor señor anabólicos ella se quedara conmigo , no la compliques .

-Jajaja ni siquiera te registra , si no te hubiera saludado ni bien te vio .

-Por supuesto , solo que tu hermana me gano de mano cuando se le colgó de encima . Además me ha sonreído .

-A todos le sonríe idiota ni la conoces .

-Claro que la conozco , estas perdido Chris ella se quedara conmigo .

-Eso lo veremos .

Chris se retiro caminando cambiando su cara de una de completa felicidad . Maldito , ya quería verle la cara cuando este con ella .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()(Fin Flashback()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()(

-Muy linda historia pero tienen media hora para preparar sus cosas y partir para la cancha a si que todos a preparar los bolsos .-Interrumpio Jack el relato de Carlos.

-Esta bien , luego les contare lo que sigue.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los rayos del sol chocaban en los ojos de Jill mientras se sentaba en la tribuna esperando el partido de su marido pero para alentar necesitaba estar cómoda y ya el sol comenzaba a molestarse pero ella siempre se venia preparada y de bolso saco una gorra con visera que decía "Princesos", el equipo que su marido era capitán .

Madi por su parte saltaba mientras se agarrándose del alambrado y al parecer el sol no le molestaba así que no se preocupo , su hija le diría si le molestaba o no .

-Uf que molesto esta el sol ¿Verdad? .-Dijo Claire colocándose unos anteojos de sol .

-Si , ya me puse la gorra .

-¿A Madi no le molesta el sol? .-Pregunto Sherry preocupándose por la niña.

-No ,si no ya me hubiera dicho . ¿Verdad Madi?.

Jill observo a donde su hija se encontraba hacia segundos pero no la vio .

-¿Madeleine? .-La llamo .

Nada , no contestaba ni la encontraba por ningún lado y Jill comenzó a entrar en pánico al no ver a su hija . Corriendo fue hacia uno de los pasillos mientras que Claire en vez de ayudarla se quedo allí esperando que salga el equipo que representaba a la Bsaa . Hablando de eso vio a el equipo de Leon , Los Guapetones , que al parecer el nombre no pegaba por que la mayoría no eran tan "Guapos" Excepto Leon que con una sonrisa la dejo embobada algo raro en ella . Un momento había un hombre que se le hacia la cara conocida era … ¿Carlos? ¿En la Dso? . Luego de observarlo por 1 minuto llego a la conclusión que era él .

Luego vio que el equipo de Los Princesos entraba y Claire comenzó a alentar y a chiflar mientras que Chris reía y buscaba a Jill con la mirada con Madi en brazos ya que la pequeña corrió hasta los vestuarios .

-¿Qué hace Madi con Chris? . – Pregunto Sherry .

-Se le escapo a Jill , oh mira allí esta .-Señalo Rebecca .

Jill entro al campo de juego con los nervios de punta sacándole de los brazos de Chris tomando en a la niña escondiéndola en su pecho .

-Madi , menos mal que estas aquí .

-Jill , estoy a punto de jugar un partido de futbol y no puedes controlar a Madi . Que vergüenza .-Nego con la cabeza Chris .

-Lo lamento , fue todo tan rápido .

-Iré a Hablar con Barry .

-Ve Chris … Vamos Madeleine , tenemos que dejar jugar a papá .

-¡No! Quiero quédate aquí .

-No , vamos y no quiero berrinches .

-MAMA NO QUIERO – Dijo la niña mientras la abrazaba .

-Madeleine , no soy tu padre para que me manipules , nos vamos y punto.

Jill tomando de la mano fuertemente a su hija se dirigió hacia fuera del campo de juego y vio a un hombre que la miraba con una gran sonrisa . Era Carlos que al igual que sus compañeros y rivales estaba elongando para comenzar el juego y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro , hacia tantos años que no lo veía y fue corriendo hacia a el a abrazarlo .

-¡Carlos! Tanto tiempo¿ Como has estado?.

-Jill mírate como estas. ¿Bien y tu?.

-Volviéndome loca asi que … estas en la Dso No lo sabia.

-Si hace 2 años que estoy alli .

-Te felicito , ah ella es mi Hija , Madeleine.-Señalo a la niña que intentaba escaparse de su mano .

-Oh pero que preciosa niña , igual que tu , es idéntica.

-Gracias.

Chris miraba con atención aquel escenario y no le gusto en absoluto aquel abrazo y como la miraba a su esposa y con paso decido fue a "Marcar su territorio" .

-Oh jill , no sabes lo cansado que estoy .- Dijo dándole un beso en los labios exageradamente.

-¡Carlos cuando tiempo sin verte!. – Dijo con ironía .

-Lo mismo digo .

-¿Que ha sido de tu vida?.

-Bueno estoy aquí en la Dso parece que te ha ido bien a ti .-Dijo el hombre señalando con la mirada a Jill .

-Claro me CASE con Jill-Dijo mostrándole el anillo de casado- Y tengo una HIJA ...NUESTRA HIJA .- Contesto señalándose y a su esposa .

Jill comenzaba a ponerse incomoda con su hija , su esposo y el hombre que hacia unos años atrás le había pedido que sea su novia se miraban desafiantes y con apuros decidió irse .

-Emm bueno me voy , Vamos linda .

-¡Adios! .- Grito la pequeña que por poco mas volaba del piso por que lo rápido que la llevaba su madre del brazo .

Jill al cabo de 5 minutos volvió a su lugar con su hija que ahora no se la sacaba de encima .

-Que buena madre eres Jill , si alguna vez tengo un hijo te dejare que lo cuides. – Bromeo Claire .

-Por supuesto , Cuidare de tu hijo que tengas con Leon .- Le retruco .

-Ya la tenias que cagar ¿Por qué siempre me jodes con el? . Ademas me casare con Matt .

"_Que ingenua eres Claire Redfield , hasta Madeleine se da cuenta de lo que el idiota de Matt te hace" . _Pensó Jill negando con la cabeza .

-Me da gracia la mirada atenta de Barry dándole los últimos consejos a los chicos . –Rio Emily mientras observaba al entrenador muy concentrado.

-Un profesional . –Agrego Rebecca .

Jill observo como Leon se arreglaba su flequillo y quería hacerlo pasar un mal momento y apoyándose en el alambrado de la tribuna le grito .

-¡Oye Leon , sigue acomodándote el flequillo que cuando pierdan lo tendrás intacto! .

-Eso lo veremos , Chris ni debe correr el bus .-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste? Chris te romperá el culo Y Parker atajara todas, vino desde Boston para romperte el culo también . ¿Verdad Parker? .-Le grito al joven .

-Oh si .- Dijo animadamente el hombre que se acomodaba los guantes .

-Perderás … Perderás .-Gritaba Jill a Leon .

Leon por su parte decidió callarse la boca , y no decir nada pero Jill ya comenzaba a irritarlo .

-Se creen que por que se llamen "Los Guapetones" ganaran .. Están Perdidos maricas .

Fue demasiado para Leon y con furia le grito .

-¡CALLATE UN POCO CARA DE QUESO DE CAMPO CON GORRA , ME TIENES HARTO! .

Su equipo al escuchar sus gritos comenzaron a mirarlo y a reírse por la burla que le había hecho a Jill .

-¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de cara de queso? . –Pregunto Jill indignada .

-¿No te das cuenta? . Tienes la cara redonda , y creo que es mejor que sigas hablando a ver si Chris no te confunde con la pelota y patea tu cara .

Las chicas que acompañaban a Jill comenzaron a reírse exageramente al igual que el equipo de Leon que se reían peor que las mujeres .

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso … tu eres… eres …Muñeco mal hecho …Ken . ¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?.-Dijo Jill furiosa mirando a sus amigas que seguían riéndose aun peor que antes.

-Dime lo que quieras , no me afecta , no hablo con cosas redondas . – Dijo Leon alejándose hacia un lado .

Jill simplemente volvió a su lugar enojada sin decir nada escuchando la risas de todos acordándose de que la ultima vez que la trataban por cara redonda era en la secundaria .

-Maldito infeliz .-Suspiro enojada .

Jill volvió a levantarse de su asiento y acercándose al alambrado grito .

-¡OYE CHRIS HAZLO MIERDA!.

Chris solo asintió yendo al medio del campo de juego al igual que Leon para decidir quien comenzaba . El arbitro hizo elegir la cara de la moneda y luego a Chris . Para la suerte de Los Guapetones la moneda cayo en la cara que Leon había elegido antes de ir a sus lugares Leon y Chris se miraron muy fijamente .

-Hoy pasaras vergüenza . – Dijo desafiante Leon .

-Te equivocaste , tu la pasaras .

Chris se dio la vuelta yendo a su lugar al igual que Leon .

El silbato sonó y rápidamente Leon dio un pase a Dave mientras corría hacia el arco rival . Dave seguía en marcha decido a marcar el primer gol hasta que le quiso dar un pase a Carlos y en el trayecto de la pelota Greg pudo intervenir y dominar la pelota .

-¡GREG PASA , ESTOY SOLO! .-Grito Piers desesperadamente .

El chico obedeció pasándole la pelota haciéndole un "Caño" a Leon . Piers comenzó a correr mientras que sus rivales comenzaban a interrumpir su paso pero el joven pudo esquivar tranquilamente llegando al área perfecta para convertir el primer gol .

La hinchada de Los Princesos comenzaba a gritar y por un microsegundo vio a Emily muy nerviosamente alentándolo llenándolo de orgullo pateando la pelota hacia el arco . El arquero atajo del lado contrario y la pelota dio justo dentro y en el ángulo del arco .

Piers al ver esto en festejó y comenzó a correr hacia la tribuna formando con sus manos un corazón dedicándoselo a Emily que muriéndose de amor le tiro un beso con señas.

Ese lindo momento fue arruinado cuando Chris se le tiro encima al chico festejando y Jill gritándole en el oído dejándola sorda .

-¡GOOOOOOOL , EN TU CARA LEON , EN TU CARA ¿QUIEN ES LA QUE TIENE LA CARA REDONDA? . LES GANAREMOS MALDITOS! –Grito Jill festejando .

(40 minutos después) .

Jill estaba enojada , era increíble como en 40 minutos podían cambiar los resultados y estaban perdiendo por goleada 4-1 ganaban Los Guapetones y ahora se arrepentía profundamente de haberse burlado de Leon .

-Seremos la vergüenza nacional . –Suspiro Sherry cruzada de brazos .

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si Jill no Gritaba. – Dijo Claire mientras se acomodaba el flequillo .-CORRE MALDITO IDIOTA … LLEGA LLEGA , OH POR DIOS MUEVE TU MALDITO TRASERO GREG TANTO TE CUESTA PASARLA?. Grito levantándose se su asiento y luego se volvió a sentar .-Nos quitaron otra vez la pelota .

-Claire ¿Puedes ser mas femenina? . ¿Qué ejemplo le quieres dar a tu sobrina? .- Le reprimio Jill señalando a su hija y luego se levanta del asiento gritando .- CORRE HIJO DE PUTA CORRE … AY NO CHRIS MALDIGO EL DIA QUE ACEPTE SER TU ESPOSA.-Se vuelve a sentar tranquilamente.

Chris comenzaba a cansarse ya no podía alcanzar a los demás hasta que vio a Carlos que dominaba la pelota que lo miraba con cara desafiante al igual que él ,luego observo fuera de la cancha y vio a Jill gritando mientras tenia en brazos a su pequeña hija que por alguna razón tapo sus ojitos con sus manos , después vio a Rebecca que desesperadamente le gritaba "CUIDADO CHRIS" . Chris vio al frente y recibió un pelotazo en la cara por parte de Carlos dejándolo inconsciente cayendo al piso .

Helena y Hunnigan del otro lado de la tribuna observaron el momento en que Chris recibía la pelota gritando y tirando papas fritas al campo de juego sin ninguna razón en especial .

Por el otro lado de la tribuna Jill corrió hacia el otro lado con Claire yendo hacia el campo de juego mientras que el arbitro expulsaba a Carlos del juego .

Jill entro al campo de juego desesperada mientras que todos se amontonaban a Chris para ver su estado y este no respondía .

-¡CHRIS! .- Grito la mujer soltando a su hija corriendo hacia su marido al igual que Claire.

-Tranquilos , solo esta inconsciente .- Dijo cauteloso Barry mientras lo revisaba .-Llévenselo .

El arbitro suspendió por unos minutos el partido y a Claire se le vino una idea brillante a su cabeza .

-Creo que Los Princesos ganaremos .

-¿Aun con Chris desmayado? .-Pregunto Jill que ahora se encontraba sentada en el piso del pasillo esperando a que terminen de revisar a Chris que se encontraba en el vestuario con un medico .

-Si , yo seré el reemplazo de Chris .-Dijo decidida .

-¿Qué?¿Estas loca? No podrás entrar .

-Claro que podre , solo hablare con Barry y el arbitro .-Dijo Claire decidida levantándose del piso entrando al vestuario buscando a Barry .

-¿Barry?.-Pregunto la chica entrando cuidadosamente al vestuario .

-Claire no puedes entrar.

-Lo se , necesito decirte algo , es urgente .

-Si , dime .

-Quiero reemplazar a Chris .

-Claire , Los Guapetones no son lo que esperábamos , no creo que puedas soportarlos .

-Claro que puedo , luego de observarlos se sus maniobras , Barry, eres el entrenador y tendrías que saberlo , yo puedo hacerlos ganar .

-¿Estas segura que podrás soportarlo? .

-Claro .

-Hablare con el arbitro para ver si puedes entrar .Toma póntelo , es la remera de Chris , esta algo sudada pero échale perfume ah , no te daré el pantalón por que jugaras cómoda con la calza que llevas puesta. – Exclamo entregándole la camiseta a Claire .

-Claro que si , menos mal que no traje mis jeans , iré al baño a cambiarme .

-Ve .

Al cabo de 10 minutos había llevado Chris pudo recuperarse pero por obvias razones tenia que ir a su casa de descansar pero a pesar de eso no quería irse así que decidió ir a la tribuna con las chicas , con Jill y su hija .

Por otra parte Barry pudo convencer al arbitro de que Claire sea el reemplazo de Chris . La pelirroja estaba contenta de que ahora era la capitana del equipo y demostraría lo que Los Princesos son capas de hacer .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Los Guapetones ya se encontraba en el campo de juego muy contentos por la victoria que estaban llevando . Tenia que pasar un milagro para que ellos les ganen , además Chris ya no se encontraba en campo de jugo y eso les facilitaba mas aun su victoria.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? .- Pregunto Dave .

Leon al escuchar eso observo como Claire aparecía vistiendo la camiseta de Chris enrollada hasta poco mas de su ombligo dejando ver su abdomen con una calza y sus simples zapatillas All Star mientras los demás la seguían . La entrada parecía de película solo le faltaba el efecto cámara lenta y cartón lleno .

-¿Claire? . ¿Qué haces aquí? .-Pregunto entrañado el rubio .

-Seré la capitana , soy el reemplazo de Chris. – Dijo profesionalmente la chica .

-¿Tu? .Discúlpame pero tu tendrías que estar lavando los platos en vez de jugar. – Agrego Dave mientras los demás se reían y burlaban de la chica .

-Que iluso eres … Parker ¿Podrías pasarme la pelota por favor? .

-Con gusto .

El hombre le entrego la pelota con un tiro y Claire al ver esto paro la pelota con el pecho .

-Mira y aprende .

Claire comenzó a hacer una serie de jugadas sorprendiendo a sus rivales y a Leon en especial que con la boca abierta suspiro .

-Me casare contigo .-Dijo embobado Leon .

-Esto es solo el comienzo . – Exclamo Claire yendo a su lugar para volver a comenzar el juego .

El silbato sonó y Claire que llevaba la pelota dio un pase a Piers mientras ella corría hacia el arco , Piers estratégicamente pudo esquivar a Dave y volvió a dar un pase a Claire que estaba cerca del arco y pasa la mala suerte del equipo de Los Guapetones nadie se encontraba cerca del arco para defender ya que todos estaban encima de Piers . Claire recibe la pelota pateando con la pierna izquierda violentamente y el pobre arquero por pocos centímetros no pudo atajarla metiendo la pelota en el ángulo dentro del arco.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! .

Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo la hinchada de Los Princesos mientras que Claire recibía los abrazos de su equipo .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Había pasado poco mas de 40 minutos del partido y Los Princesos pudieron empatar a Los Guapetones .Los nervios se apoderaban de la hinchada tanto de la Bsaa como de la Dso , Solo tenían 1 minuto para desempatar el partido .

Leon tenia en poder la pelota cuando el silbato sonó y rápidamente comenzó a correr dándole un pase a Dave pero Claire fue mas rápida interviniendo en el trayecto sacándole la pelota corriendo hacia el arco del equipo contrario . Solo tenia 30 segundos en desempatar y los nervios de la hinchada cada vez eran peor .

-Vamos Claire , vamos Claire . – Suspiro con Chris que aun con dolor de cabeza gritaba .

Claire corría lo mas rápido que podía y sus rivales comenzaron a rodearla comenzado a tirar patadas pero las pudo esquivar saltando por arriba de uno de sus rivales .

-¡Corre! Vamos hermanita tu puedes!.

Claire llego al área del arco y solo vio a Leon que la miraba fijamente pero Claire paso por al lado de él y no hizo nada , al parecer se había quedado duro al ver la jugada de la chica . Claire decidida patea la pelota convirtiendo el quinto gol .

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOL! GOOOOOL ¡ ESA ES MI HERMANA , ES MI HERMANA , NO ME ARREPIENTO NADA DE HABERLE PEDIDO A MAMA CUANDO TENIA 6 AÑOS UN HERMANITO! –Gritaba Chris mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Claire por su parte se arrodillo al pasto mientras que sus compañeros se tiraban encima de ella.

-Ganamos , ganamos.-Grito emocionado Piers.

Por otra parte Los Guapetones estaban muy molestos con su capitán por no haber defendido el arco .

-Eres un asco Leon , dominado por una mujer .-Le grito Carlos desde afuera .

-Ey no soy dominado .-Se intento defender .

-Eres un vendido Leon , has cambiado al equipo por dos tetas , que vergüenza . –Le grito su entrenador .

Leon al igual que su equipo se retiraban del campo de juego mientras sus rivales saltaban en ronda con Claire gritando .

-Ahora quien lava los platos ¿eh?.-Grito Claire a su equipo rival mientras sus compañeros la cargaban .

-¡Vivan Los Princesos! .

Chris a pesar de tener la gran marca de la pelota en toda parte de su rostro estaba feliz y abrazando a su hermana le susurro.

-Eres el orgullo de la familia.

Leon molesto entro a los vestuarios y luego volvió a salir y vio a Ingrid y a Helena cruzada de brazos algo molestas.

-Insultenme.-Dijo resignado.

-Eres un hijo de la gran.-

Justo en ese momento Hunnigan le tapo la boca a Helena y dijo.

-Leonh , que pena que hayas dejado ganarle a Claire, por cierto me debes la charla de para que me pediste su dirección.

-Lo se pero debo decirte algo.-La toma de los hombros a su amiga.-Hunnigan eres nuestra ultima esperanza , en pocos meses estará la fiesta de disfraces y habrá competencia de baile entre Los Guapetones y Los Princesos , tu eres mi elegida y te entrenare para que bailes.

-¿Qué?, no de ninguna manera Leon.

-Si , tu lo haras .

-¿Por qué no la eliges a Helena?.

-Por que el concurso es para mujeres.

Hunningan rechisto mientras que Helena planeaba el asesinato para Leon por aquel comentario.

-Esta bien , pero ¿Cómo haremos? .

-Yo ire los fines de semana para alla y asi te entrenare.

-Esta bien Leon , lo hare por el equipo.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Caminando hacia el vestuario.

-¡Leon!.-Le grito Ingrid.

-¿Qué?.-Pregunto Leon al escuchar su nombre deteniéndose.

-Eres un asco en el futbol…DOMINADO Y VENDIDO POR UNA MUJER.

Leon solo la miro de mala manera a Hunnigan mientras que Helena se reia , el solo la ignoro jurando venganza con la Bsaa por haber perdido en el partido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

No se pero para mi Jill tiene la cara redonda ._. , me gusta la relación de Jill y Leon de amistad y enemistad ya que aca en FF no es muy común y eso me copa asi que su relación será masomenos como Maria Elena / Pepe Argento (Si algún lector es argentino y mira Casados con Hijos me entenderá xD) Aca el capitulo 6 :D ,Habra otra competencia D: Este capitulo es uno de mis favoritos y es mas humorístico para olvidar un poco la amargura del capitulo 5 pero bueno ya el capitulo 7 sera mas picante :S asi que ya saben , Me encantan los nombres de los equipos quería unos bien ridículos y salio eso jaja y Claire jugadora de futbol , Wau nadie se esperaba aquello . Estoy tan contenta de que Carlos este en este capitulo en verdad tenia que estar asi que lo meti en la Dso jaja y con el tema del flashback habra un capitulo especial que explicara todo (No será el capitulo extra que publicare mañana) . Hablando de eso mañana publico el capitulo extra como agradecimiento en los 50 reviews que quedo tan lindo y tierno jaja bueno nos vemos mañana y dejen reviews o los mando a Matt a pedirles casamiento (¿ Ah nada que ver … Chau xD hasta mañana .


	7. El hombre de la mascara blanca

Hola a todos como están? :D Bueno nadie ha aparecido el viernes para leer el capitulo 6 ._. solo Neiara y 2 lectoras mas … o sea donde están todos? :l Pero bueno iba a subir el extra ayer pero no quería actualizar tan seguido y que se cansen asi que lo publicare el MIERCOLES . Los dejo con el capitulo .

Playlist : Corazon delator : Soda Sterio (Les recomiendo que lean este capitulo escuchando esta canción y si se termina vuélvanla a escuchar , le da un toque especial a este capitulo .

Capitulo 7 : El hombre de la mascara blanca .

Claire se daba los últimos retoques de maquillaje mientras que su prometido se arreglaba la corbata .

-¿No te parece que ya te has maquillado mucho? .-Le pregunto Matt .

-¿Te parece muy fuerte este labial rojo? .

-No , te queda precioso .

-Te besaría pero , me sacaras el maquillaje y no quiero perder tiempo .

-¿Ya estas lista? .

-Em si vamos .- Le sonrio .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Leon y Helena llegaban al gran salón donde festejaban los 26 años de Greg con sus respectivas mascaras . Helena vestía un simple vestido negro con una Mascara dorada que hacia juego con sus zapatos y Leon vestía un traje negro y una mascara Azul .

-Helena , has traído la mascara y el sombrero ¿ verdad? .-Le pregunto preocupado .

-Claro no te preocupes lo tengo en la cartera .

-Espero que el Plan funcione .

-Reza que funcione por que no solo serás linchado por Matt , si no también por Chris . – Bromeo Helena .

-Lo único bueno es que Emily tenia razón , están todos vestidos de traje , podre camuflarme .

-Y yo no podre estar allí para verlo .-Rechisto la castaña .

-Bueno , todo no se puede .

-Hola chicos , vaya Helena que preciosa estas .-Exclamo Greg que se acercaba hacia ellos con su mascara celeste .

-Gracias .-Le sonrió Helena.

A Leon comenzaba a parecerle extraño el comportamiento de Greg hacia Helena y viceversa . Luego recordó lo mal que Helena lo hacia pasar con Claire y por fin podría vengarse .

-Si , también se ven lindos los dos juntos.-Rio mientras se alejaba de la pareja que se sonrojaba.

Leon comenzó a observar los lugares estratégicos para hacer su "cambio" . Ya tenia su plan en marcha , pase lo que pase hoy iba a descubrir lo que verdaderamente sentía por Claire .

-Linda mascara Ken.-Rió Sherry saludándolo tomándolo por sorpresa .

-La tuya también aunque es muy colorida .

-¿Te parece que verde y naranja sea colorido? .

-Pues … si . Pero de todas formas me gusta por que combina con tu vestido .

-Esa es la idea .

-¿Sigues mal por el partido de Futbol?.

-Claro , nunca me sentí tan inútil en mi vida , una mujer nos gano .-Exagero un puchero.

-Jajajaja Como veras , Claire no es normal .

-Ya me di cuenta …mierda es parecida a mi mascara.-Señalo a la puerta de entrada.

Jill apareció con una mascara parecida a la de Leon del mismo color entro de la mano con su hija y Chris con una sonrisa hasta que vio a Leon cambiando su cara caminando hacia ellos aun de la mano de su familia .

-Holaa tios . – Saludó la pequeña abrazando a Sherry y Leon y luego volviendo con sus padres .

-Maldito copión de mascaras .-Dijo Jill mirando mal a Leon .

-Discúlpame cara de medio limón pero yo llegue primero por lo tanto tu te copiaste de mi mascara .

-Mira Chris , me dijo cara de medio limón .-Dijo molesta.

-Pero si tiene razón …-Se encogio de hombros Chris .

-Lo único que falta que ahora tu también me digas cara redonda . Se acabo , Chris hoy no jugaras conmigo .-Se cruzo de brazos Jill .

-Vamos a ver cuanto aguantas sin mi .

-Oigan por favor ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso que se me viene un muy mal recuerdo? . ¿No tienen vergüenza? . Su hija esta presente. – Intervino Sherry .

-Ey Chris , la marca de la pelota desapareció de tu cara.-Dijo Leon .

-Si , ya era hora por cierto ¿Dónde esta el cumpleañero?.

-Estaba con Helena hacia unos minutos pero desaparecieron .

-¿Hay algo allí verdad? –Pregunto Jill .

-No lo sabemos .

-Le preguntare a Helena y luego les contare .-Dijo Leon .

-No hace falta Leon , nosotras haremos el trabajo por ti . –Dijo Jill orgullosamente.

-Oh por dios que hermoso vestido.-Señalo Sherry hacia la puerta .

Leon instintivamente observo al lugar señalado y vio a Claire con un vestido y mascara de color rojo , su pelo suelto y bien planchado . Estaba hermosa , lastima que entraba de la mano con el hombre que la engañaba y este llevaba una mascara negra . Claire al ver al grupo de dirigió hacia ellos de la mano de su prometido .

-Holaa.-Saludo abriendo sus brazos la pelirroja.

-¡Tia Claire! . –Grito su sobrina abrazándola .

-Hola preciosa wau que linda tu mascara .

-Hola Madi. – Saludo animadamente Matt a la niña .

La niña solo lo miro con muy mala cara y siguió abrazando a Claire . Algo normal en ella por que nunca le había caído bien Matt , lo odiaba sin ninguna razón .

-Mira la comida que hay allí Madi .- Señalo animadamente Chris mientras tomaba de la mano a su hija e iban hacia una mesa repleta de comida .

-Bueno , ire con ellos a ver si no hacen desastre , permiso.-Se alejo Jill .

-Yo también , te acompaño . – Exclamo Sherry .

-Los felicito por su compromiso .-Dijo Leon sarcásticamente a la pareja .

-Gracias Leon .

-¿Hacen cuanto que están juntos? .

-Hace 2 años yo creo que ya era hora que me lo pida ¿Verdad? .-Rio el hombre de pelo negro.

-Claro. – Rio Claire .

Leon solo agacho la cabeza y amablemente se retiro .

-Me alegro por ustedes , ire con Helena .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

La cena fue maravillosa y la fiesta iba muy bien . Las luces se apagaron y comenzó la música . Todos comenzaron a levantarse de los asientos y comenzaron a bailar . Greg amablemente se acerco hacia la mesa donde Leon y Helena estaban sentados y pidió bailar con ella a lo cual Helena acepto dejando solo a Leon . Era la primera vez que Leon se sentía un "Forever Alone" . Hasta que vio a Sherry en un rincón algo enojada , no seria nada malo pedirle bailar . Así que , se acerco hacia ella .

-¿Bailas conmigo? .

-Si .-Contesto animadamente la joven .

Leon de la mano con Sherry se dirigió al medio de la pista bailando con la canción Memories de David Guetta

All the crazy shit i did tonight  
Those will be the best memories  
I just wanna let it go for the night  
That would be the best therapy for me

All the crazy shit i did tonight  
Those will be the best memories  
I just wanna let it go for the night  
That would be the best therapy for me.

hey,hey  
yeah,yeah.  
hey,hey  
yeah,yeah  
hey,hey  
yeah,yeah  
hey,hey  
yeah,yeah

Leon bailaba al compas de la música al igual que joven . Todo iba perfecto , pero decidió que ya era hora del plan y mirándola fijamente a Helena que bailaba a pocos metros con él entendió la mirada .

-Greg , voy a baño , ya vuelvo ¿me esperas?.

-Claro.

Por su parte Leon puso de excusa .

-Sherry , ya vengo tengo que buscar algo que olvide en el auto .

-Claro ve bailarín profesional .

Helena corrió hacia el pequeño patio del salón , por suerte no había mucha gente , solo Piers que le sacaba una foto a Madi y Emily . Para su suerte ninguno de los 3 la vieron ya que ella se escondió detrás de un pequeño arbusto aunque se notaba que alguien estaba atrás de allí . Luego de 30 segundos Leon apareció tranquilamente caminando escondiéndose detrás del pequeño arbusto .

-¿Eres idiota? . ¿Quieres que te vean? . –Le reprimio Helena.

-Tranquila , Piers esta totalmente concentrado en Emily . Ademas Emy ya lo sabe y Madi no se dio cuenta . ¿Trajiste tu cartera? .

-Claro , toma .-Le entrega una mascara blanca y un sombrero . Y quítate la corbata.

-Si.

Leon obedeció y cambio su corbata Azul que hacia juego con su mascara por una roja . Luego de acomodársela cambio su mascara por otra y se puso un sombrero para ocultar su cabello .

-Perfecto . Déjame acomodarte la corbata .

-¿Tu crees que no me reconocerá? . –Se preocupo Leon.

-Claro que no , tranquilo .

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?.

-Déjate de preguntas , se lo que voy a hacer cuando veas que se va al baño tu ve alejándote de Sherry yo la entretengo tu anda cerca y no hables con nadie procura que nadie te vea .

-Entendido .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Claire bailaba con su prometido . Estaba feliz tenerlo cerca abrazándola en cualquier momento , ese era su Matt del que ella se había enamorado . Ese lindo momento fue interrumpido por un pequeño empujón que le dieron Sherry y Greg que mientras esperaban a sus parejas comenzaron a bailar .

-Oh perdón .

-No se preocupen .

Helena fingió salir del pasillo del baño y se dirigió a Sherry .

-¡Me ganaste de mano eh! .

-Jajaja es que estoy esperando a mi bailarín . –Dijo Sherry entregándole a Greg a Helena

-Ah si , esta haciendo una llamada importante a su familia , ya volverá .

-Ah bueno , lo esperare .

-No , baila con nosotros .

El trio comenzó a bailar y Helena mientras hacia un paso se acercaba a Claire y "Accidentalmente" paso su codo por la boca de Claire corriéndole el labial por la cara .

-Ay mira lo que hice , perdón Claire te corri todo el maquillaje . – Mintió ya que se le corrió muy poco el labial .

-Mierda , no te preocupes estamos todos apretados , la pista es algo chica .

-Claire te corrí todo el labial , Arréglatelo en el baño .

-Si , tienes razón . Matt , ¿Me esperas? .

-Pero , si no se te corrió casi nada .

-No importa , espérame .

-Ey Matt baila conmigo.-Dijo animadamente Helena mientras soltaba la mano de Greg . – Sherry , te dejo pareja nueva .

Claire se dirigió al baño y Leon al ver estoy que Helena ya pudo distraer a Matt salió de su "escondite" que era debajo de una mesa y fue hasta el pasillo del baño .

La pelirroja entro al baño y se miro al gran espejo . Helena era exagerada no se le había corrido casi nada , pero ya que estaba allí se hizo unos retoques pasándose mas labial de ese rojo intenso en sus labios . Después de aquella acción guardo el labial en su pequeña cartera , peino su pelo con sus manos y salió del baño pasando por el pasillo que unía la pista de baile con los baños . Camino sin importancia y choco un hombre de una mascara blanca y rápidamente la tomo por la cintura sorprendiéndola .

-¿Qué haces? .

El hombre de esos preciosos ojos azules la miro intensamente , esa mirada ya la había sentido una vez y sin decir nada ese hombre se acerco y la beso intensamente .

Claire al principio intento retractarse pero no pudo , ese beso era perfecto quizás el mejor que le hubieran dado en su vida y rendida e hipnotizada por aquellos labios solo lo tomo del cuello besándolo desaforadamente mientras su labial comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su rostro , pero no importaba nada , nada , ni siquiera que a unos pocos metros su prometido estuviera esperándola .

El hombre de la mascara blanca separo sus labios con los de ella y la miro por dos segundos mientras que Claire intentaba recuperarse por aquel beso , el hombre solo la miro y salió corriendo dejándola dura a Claire por el momento ocurrido .

Claire volvió a la pista pálida algo despeinada por la violencia de aquel beso que parecía necesitado y con la cara toda roja y no por un sonrojo si no por el labial corrido desde su boca hasta la mitad de sus mejillas .

-Claire . ¿Qué te paso? .-Le pregunto preocupado y a la vez divertido su novio .

-Na…nada .-Contesto sin mirar a su comprometido algo shockeada .

-Jajaja pareces un payaso , toda la cara roja .

-¿Me corrió el labial? . –Dijo en pánico .

-Helena no te corrió nada , viniste muchísimo peor de cómo estaba ¿Qué te paso? .

-Amm , espérame iré al baño .

La joven corrió otra vez al pasillo buscando a aquel hombre pero no lo vio . Así que decidió ir al baño a arreglarse otra vez y al cabo de 5 minutos pudo arreglarse como correspondía ya que le costo mucho sacarse de la cara aquel rojo .

Claire con miedo salió del baño mirando hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie y cuando llego a la pista también observando hacia todos lados desesperadamente y vio a Sherry que ahora estaba con Leon bailando la miraba con cara rara . Al parecer ya se dio cuenta de su estado ,Greg solo bailaba con Helena tranquilamente , Chris solo comía en la mesa con Madi y Jill solo reía , Después vio a mucha gente que no conocía bailando y finalmente observo a su novio que la miraba con cara de circunstancia . No estaba por ningún lado y eso la tranquilizaba y preocupaba a la vez.

-Ey , ¿Estas bien?.

-Ss..si.-Tartamudeo .

-¿Bailas? .

-No , no quiero bailar mas .

-Esta bien , yo …yo me tengo que ir bonita .

-Esta bien , vete .

Matt solo se sorprendió al ver que su prometida no le haya pedido explicaciones pero lo agradecía eternamente y dándole un beso en la frente se despidió .

-Adiós cuídate , te amo .

-Yo también .

El hombre camino hacia la salida dejando sola a Claire en la pista que observaba hacia todos lados buscando al hombre que la había besado pero no se encontraba por ninguna parte .

-¿Estas bien?.-Pregunto Leon tomándola de la mano mientras se ponía a bailar con ella asustándola .

-¡NO ME BESES AQUÍ!-Contesto desesperada la chica .- Ah eres tu .Disculpa .

-¿Qué te pasa? .

-Nada , no importa , ¿Tu no estabas bailando con Sherry?.

-Si , pero dijo que tenia una reunión urgente con las chicas .

-Mierda , se dio cuenta Leon ayúdame –Le suplico .

-Si , dime .

-Ven vámonos de aquí.

Claire tomo de la mano a Leon y se dirigió hacia el jardín .

-Claire , me estas asustando .

-Tranquilo , me acaba de pasar algo que nunca pensé que me pasaría. –Exclamo desesperada la chica.

-¿Qué paso? .

-¡Fui al baño a arreglarme y cuando salgo del pasillo un hombre me tomo por la cintura y me beso!...¡ Puso su lengua en mi boca!.-Dijo en voz baja desesperadamente .

-¿Enserio?. ¿Y que sentiste? .

-No se , muchas nunca alguien me beso así .

-¿Besaba bien? .

-Uff muy bien … No importa , solo necesito que me ayudes a buscarlo .

Leon al escuchar eso solo sonrió mientras que Claire lo miraba fijo por aquella sonrisa .

-¿Qué te da gracia? .

-No , nada ok te ayudare a buscarlo pero descríbeme como era .

-No se , tenia un sombrero negro , y no vi su traje fue todo tan rápido solo pude ver eso y su mascara blanca y esos preciosos ojos .

-Claire sinceramente yo creo que ya se fue y seria en vano buscarlo . Ya se habrá ido .

-Si , tienes razón ¿Puedes hacerme otro favor? .

-Si , dime .

-¿Puedes llevarme urgente a mi casa? . Si Sherry hace una reunión urgente con las chicas y no me llaman es por que me van a hacer interrogatorio .

-Esta bien , Vamos .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Luego de un largo viaje la pareja había llegado a su destino . Claire abría la puerta de su departamento mientras que Leon tenia esas imágenes en su cabeza sonriendo . Fue el mejor beso que dio y le dieron y ya tenia una idea de lo que verdaderamente sentía por aquella chica.

-¿Estas bien? .-Le pregunto Claire.

-¿Eh? . Ah si .

-¿Quieres pasar? .

-No gracias estoy algo cansado .

-Esta bien , hasta el lunes .

-Hasta el lunes , sueña con tu besador .-Bromeo Leon .

-Jajaja , lo hare . Leon por favor esto queda entre tu y yo , no se lo cuentes a nadie por favor .

-No te preocupes , soy una tumba . Buenas noches .- Exclamo Leon alejándose yendo hacia el ascensor .

-Buenas noches.-Grito la joven mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

:DDDDDDDDDDDD Por fiiin Leon metiste un gol… no literalmente pero bueno xD Aww que liiindooo , amo este capitulo , es uno de mis favoritos y el próximo se viene con toooodoooo :D , Lastima que nadie dejo reviews en el capitulo 6 ._. , casi nadie dio señales de vida o sea que pedo? xD . Bueno si alguien da señales de vida dejare el capitulo extra el miércoles y dejen reviews no sean malotes asi los contesto u.u Los amo a pesar de todo. Cuidense.

Atte: Naty :B


	8. ¿Como conquistar a una mujer? EXTRA 12

Hola a todos :D bueno como les prometí este es un capitulo especial por haber llegado a los 50 reviews como agradecimiento y cuando llegue a los 100 reviews habrá otro que tengo pensado asi que ya saben … además me gusta el ritmo que llevan con los reviews o sea recibo 10 reviews por capitulo o sea que para el capitulo 10 quiza llegue a los 100 pero eso ya queda en ustedes . Tengo que avisar que no se lo tomen como ¿Qué hubiera pasado si? NO por favor que hay gente que me pregunto y eso es marca registrada de Neiara jaja Ademas este extra sigue un poco la línea del juego cosa que Love of My life no lo hace asi que sáquense la idea xD.

Tambien debo darle créditos a mi amiga Nicole que me ayudo a escribirlo , en realidad escribimos mitad y mitad . La primer escena la escribe ella y la segunda yo , se darán cuenta por la manera distinta que tenemos de narrar.

AVISO ESTE CAPITULO NO TIENE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE VER CON EL FIC…Por las dudas aviso xD Aca les dejo el capitulo , enjoy!

Capitulo extra : Como conquistar a una mujer por Leon Kennedy y Claire Redfield Parte 1 /2.

A Chris cada vez se le hacia mas complicado la convivencia con Jill . Hacia una semana Chris le ofreció hospedarse en su departamento por una semanas ya que el departamento de su compañera tenia que desocuparlo por reformas . Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella , las cenas ,mirar películas , salir los fines de semana a caminar . Pero a pesar de los lindos momentos que estaba pasando con ella había un gran problema , no podía seguir así tenia que demostrarle sus sentimientos pero ¿Cómo? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? . No podía cometer ningún error así que , pidió a ayuda al rey de las mujeres , ni mas ni menos que Leon S Kennedy.

Chris disfrutaba de un exquisito café dolche, mientras examinaba con la mirada detenida a las personas dentro de aquel lugar, cuando su mirada se fija en la entrada, y ve caminar a su anfitrión, juntando las miradas de todas las féminas. El rubio se acercó a Chris para luego hablarle.

-Espero que sea algo importante.

-Te pido disculpas si interferí con tu labor.

-Da igual, estoy de vacaciones. Ayer llegue y he conseguido hospedarme.-Se encogió de hombros Leon.

-Me alegro – Dijo con un tono de voz cortante

-Ve al grano.

El de orbes grises azulados observaba hacia todos lados y acercándose hacia el y con tono de voz muy baja le contesta.

-Tengo un problema con Jill.

-¿La quieres conquistar verdad?.

-Si – Asintió mientras le daba un sorbo al café.

-Eso ya era obvio , cuéntame como es tu situación con ella.

-¿Primero , quieres un café?.

-No , gracias he comido y tomado demasiado antes de venir aquí.

-Bien , Jill esta viviendo en mi departamento por unas semanas por que su departamento estaba en arreglos por una tubería o algo así .- Le da un sorbo al liquido amargo y prosigue.-La verdad lo podía evitar cuando trabajábamos , la veía unas 8 horas diarias e incluso íbamos a cenar y lo podía disimular pero verla todos los días , todas las mañanas , desde que me despierto hasta que me voy a dormir se me esta haciendo fatal.

- Vale, Sígueme te enseñare algunos trucos.

El de ojos grises azulados solo asintió y siguió a Leon hasta los pasillos que conectaban la cafetería con la sala de reuniones.

- Es importante que mires esto y lo imites, es un paso fácil y productivo a la hora de seducir a una mujer…

- Vaya, si casanova no pierdas el tiempo y muéstrame.

- Sígueme pero a un costado.

Chris rodo los ojos y obedeció.

Leon noto el grupo de mujeres que se había formado en la puerta de la sala de reuniones, lo uso a su claramente a su favor y comenzó a caminar a la sala con su acompañante al lado mirándolo atentamente. Al llegar del largo pasillo guiño su ojo y dedico una sonrisa seductora.

-Señoritas… - dijo empujando la puerta con una mano –

Algunas sonrojadas y tapándose el rostro con las carpetas, otras tratando de muestran su lado "Sexy" pasaron por la puerta que sostenía, cuando todas las mujeres pasaron dejo que la puerta se cerrara tras ellas.

-Así se hace…

- Es fácil hacerlo cuando tienes cara del novio de Barbie – Protesto Chris

- No, Yo no tengo la culpa de ser bonito – Refunfuño el rubio- El truco esta en como las trates, Inténtalo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

El ojiazul espiaba desde el final del pasillo, si debería hacerlo, lo haría solo y sumaría a su lista una nueva misión cumplida, desde luego no se rendiría hasta un paso bien dado en la relación de Chris y Jill, pero por algún lado tenía que empezar y aprender como acortejar a una mujer de la manera adecuada era todo un reto para Chris que era… Muy bruto en ese aspecto.

Chris caminaba confiado por el pasillo, se paró a un lado de la puerta esperando su primera "Presa", Parecía un francotirador loco, buscando alguna mujer con la cual pudiera probarse. Los ojos de Chris reaccionaron cuando vio a una mujer rubia, de ojos miel, demasiado maquillada, parecía un espantapájaros. "Espanta hombres" Pensó Chris para luego intentar no reírse. La mujer poso una de sus manos en la puerta para empujarla.

-Permítame señorita – Dijo abriéndole paso.

La mujer paso y miro a Chris de una manera no muy agradable, levanto su puño y un "Fuck You" fue directo a la vista de Chris.

El rubio al ver esa escena palmeo su frente, "_Dios…"_ Pensó

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

-Tienes que dejarle claro que no tienes intenciones fijas con ella, esto de "Permítame" no… Hoy, en tu casa, te daré algunas lecciones mas.

- ¿Cómo carajos? ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Debes ser caballeroso, pero rebelde, tienes que hablar pero no mucho.-Se quejo Chris.

El rubio rodo sus ojos y dejo a Chris en un mar de dudas, Se nota que aun no había conquistado a ninguna mujer de esa manera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Por fin Chris se encontraba solo en su departamento . Jill salió a visitar a una vieja amiga y no volvería por unas horas así que tenia ventaja de que Leon viniera a ayudarlo . No era que le disgustaba convivir con su compañera pero se incomodaba cada vez que la veía salir del baño después de ducharse con una toalla ajustada a su cuerpo y otra toalla en la cabeza sin ninguna preocupación . Aunque ya la comenzaba a extrañar ¡Y había salido hacia media hora! . El sonido del timbre hizo a Chris bajar a la Tierra y abrir la puerta . Detrás de esta se encontraba Leon con una bolsa y detrás de él se encontraba Claire muy sonriente abrazada al agente .

-¡Hola Chris! – Saludaron al mismo tiempo los sobrevivientes de Raccoon City al mismo tiempo.

-Claire . ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Pregunto sorprendido Chris.

-Claire vino a ayudarme , Ella es mi asistente. –Intervino el rubio.

-¿Asistente?.

-Exacto , ella será ni mas ni menos que Jill . – Comento entrando al departamento siguiendo los pasos de su amiga sacando de la bolsa una peluca rubia entregándosela .

-Leon , no quedamos que vendría Claire , ni tampoco que le cuentes que te pedí ayuda.

-Oye Chris yo se desde el día que conocí a Jill que estabas enamorado de Ella , además quiero ayudarte , me encanta Jill como cuñada – Sonrió Claire mientras se hacia un rodete y se coloca la peluca rubia – ¡Wow que menudo cambio!.

-Te queda lindo el rubio, Claire hace que resalten mas el color de tus ojos –Le sonrió y luego de manera seria miro a Chris.- Chris iremos a las habitaciones por un momento , ven Claire .

-¿Para que? . –Pregunto el ex Stars.

-No te metas en nuestro trabajo , sígueme Claire .

El rubio toma de la mano a su amiga y la lleva hacia la habitación de Chris .Una vez allí Leon comienza a revisar el armario de Chris buscando alguna prenda y lo que encontró fue una remera verde , algo que caracterizaba a su anfitrión .

-Bien encontré una remera de Chris , ¿Tu has encontrado algo de Jill para ponerte? – Dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa dejado ver su trabajado torso dejando hipnotizada a Claire.

-Eh…no. Iré a la otra habitación .

-Ve , te espero .

Al cabo de unos 5 minutos Chris vio a Leon con su remera de entrenamiento y a su hermana con una chaqueta azul de Jill y una boina negra que también pertenecía a su compañera , algo que lo puso furioso que su propia hermana le haya tocado sus pertenencias.

-¡CLAIRE SACATE ESO YA!.

-Tranquilo con mi secretaria Chris .

-No hacia falta todo esto .

-Si que hace falta .

-Mira hermanito seré directa ¿Quieres conquistarla? . ¡Ponte una zunga de leopardo y dentro de ella te pones un envase de desodorante para disimular la chiquitina.!

-¡Eres una idiota!-Grito furioso Chris mientras comenzaba a correrla por toda la casa en plan de asesinato.

-¡Ya basta! Perdemos tiempo con sus peleas.-Intervino Leon protegiendo a Claire que se escondía en sus espaldas.

-Ya veras cuando terminemos Claire…

-Bien Claire este es el plan . – Le susurra algo en el oído y comienza a sonarse los huesos del cuello y de los nudillos.

-Chris hay distintas maneras de conquistar a una mujer y hoy te demostrare algunas con mi querida secretaria , la primera que es a la que yo llamo "Conquista de película" . La conquista de película consiste en invitarla a una cena romántica darse de la manos y todas esas cursilerías y al final la llevas a la casa y en la puerta cuando están a punto de despedirte le das un beso . Pero como están conviviendo juntos queda mas que descartada. Asi que pasaremos a la conquista "Cursi" . La conquista Cursi consiste lógicamente en expresar tus sentimientos de la manera mas patética algo que a las mujeres les encanta.

-No hay nada mas ridículo que un hombre se te declare así – Comento Claire .

-Las asistentes no opinan , solo ayudan.-Dijo serio Leon.

-Yo hablo todo lo que quiero.-Se cruzo de brazos la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres quedarte sin la cena de hoy?

-Claro que no .

-Entonces obedece-Le dijo a su amiga y luego miro a Chris.- Como te decía , la conquista cursi podría ser llevarla a un lugar lindo , cómodo , al aire libre , como una plaza . Mira te mostrare .

Leon comenzó a "Actuar" al igual que Claire . El rubio comenzó a imitar a Chris en la voz y le salía perfecto y mientras emitía cada palabra le mostraba los músculos a "Jill".

-Oh Jill ,no puedo evitar mirarte cuando tus bellos ojos se reflejan a la luz del sol .

Los gestos y las poses que hacia Leon imitando a su hermano le parecieron muy chistosas a Claire además de que la voz era casi igual y no pudo evitar salir del papel tirarse al piso y tentarse con la risa.

-Jajajjajajajaja te ha salido igualito! Jajajja no , no , eras el , eras el jajajajjaj!

Luego de 5 minutos Leon pudo tranquilizar a Claire y seguir con su numero.

-Oh Jill no puedo evitar mirarte cuando tus bellos ojos se reflejan a la luz del sol.-Dijo de manera sobreactuada .

-Aww Chris te has vuelto tan tierno – Dijo Claire mirándolo exageradamente y doblando la cabeza .

-Oye oye , un segundo , Claire ¿Por qué giras la cabeza?.-Interrumpió el verdadero Chris.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? . Cada vez que Jill te habla te mira doblando la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Tiene razón.-Se encogió de hombros Leon.

-Pensé que era la única que lo pensaba .

-Bien Claire , sigamos . Tu turno.

-Oh Leon…Digo Chris…Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa.-Dobla la cabeza exageradamente.

-Puedes quedarte cuando tu quieras , solo para ver tus ojos . – Exclamo haciendo poses extrañas tentándole de risa a Claire.

-¡YA BASTA!. Esto es ridículo Leon , yo no diré ni hare eso .-Rechisto Chris.

-Esta bien , vamos a la que yo llamo "Seducción sincera".

Leon camina hacia Claire y le susurra algo al oído a lo que la chica le vuelve a responder de la misma manera con una sonrisa picarona .

-Jill , necesito hablar contigo.-Dijo Leon sonriéndole.

-Chris…dime.-Dijo Claire girando su cabeza.

-Me has gustado tanto…

A Chris por primera vez le estaba pareciendo aquella "actuación" perfecta era las palabras necesarias hasta que Leon tuvo que cagarla.

-Me has gustado tanto que he tomado anabólicos por ti.-Dijo en tono burlón el rubio

-Oh ¿De verdad? . Yo me he puesto tetas y me hice rubia.

-¡LARGUENSE DE MI CASA!. – Grito Chris furioso yendo hacia la puerta de entrada y abriéndola para que se vayan.

Chris estaba furioso , le estaban tomando el pelo en un momento desesperante para el.

-Jajajjaa tranquilo hermanito fue solo un chiste , siéntate y relájate.

-¿¡QUE ME RELAJE!? TE ARRANCARE LOS PELOS Y NO EXACTAMENTE DE LA PELUCA.

-Ya basta , ahora si prometo hacerlo de enserio ¿verdad Claire?.-Miro a su amiga.

-Lo prometo.

Chris luego de pensarlo por unos segundos se tranquilizo y volvió a sentarse en el sofá .

-¿Sabes que Chris? , yo te diré la simple verdad de todo esto , yo creo que no hay manera de seducir ni de cómo encararla y demostrarle tus sentimientos , eso sale del alma aquí en este momento lo podríamos armar pero aunque este recontra armado las palabras te saldrán solas y te olvidaras de todo esto , El amor , las palabras , eso no se arma , se dice y salen solas del corazón …Bien Claire , harás esto. –Comienza a una vez mas , susurrarle al oído.

-Por favor que se en serio.-Le suplico Chris.

-Chris solo te daré la iniciativa luego cuenta por cuenta tuya , todo te saldrá solo tranquilo .-Cierra los ojos se relame los labios y vuelve a abrir sus ojos acercándose muy cercamente a. Claire sorprendiendo a la chica y bajo la mirada atenta de Chris.

– Jill yo … yo necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime Le…-Niega con su cabeza.-Chris.

-Tengo algo que ya no puedo guardarlo desde la noche que te conocí en aquel restaurant de comida rápida.

-¿Restaurant? Yo a Jill la conocí en los STARS-Interrumpió Chris pero Leon ni Claire le prestaron atención.

-Dímelo…-Dijo mirándolo fijamente Claire a Leon olvidando que su hermano estaba allí presente.

-Sabes … te conozco hace muchísimo tiempo , te querido muchísimo como una amiga y como una hermana y ahora me di cuenta que he sido un idiota contigo durante los últimos 16 años por que estaba detrás de ella y caía en sus redes y allí estabas tu para consolarme como un imbécil que soy y jamás te he valorado , me has hecho abrir los ojos y la verdad debo decírtelo por que he estado deseando tener mis vacaciones para pasarlas contigo , Yo…Te amo.

A Claire comenzaron a ponerse los ojos vidriosos al escuchar a Leon decir aquello y sabia perfectamente que eso no era actuado ya que su tono de voz y sus poses imitadoras no las estaba haciendo además sabia que se refería a Ada y las veces que ella tuvo que soportar a Leon mal por culpa de aquella mujer .

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre Leon y Claire mientras que Chris los miraba algo confundido por lo que Leon había dicho . Leon se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho , se había dejado llevar por el momento aunque sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima y nerviosamente volviendo a su papel tomo de la cintura a Claire de manera bizarra .

-Yo te amo Jill Valentine.-Dijo ridículamente.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y todos miraron la entrada y vieron a Jill mirándolos raramente y a la vez con la boca abierta mientras Chris que estaba sentado en el sofá que al parecer estaba observando la escena le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa . Leon por su parte rápidamente al ver a la rubia soltó a Claire e intento acomodarle la peluca .

-Me gusta el pelo así Claire, yo creo que le falta volumen , pero me gusta que tenga vuelo tu cabello por ejemplo te podrías hacer un brushing. –Intento arreglar Leon la situación.

-¿Que están haciendo?-Pregunto la verdadera Jill.

-Ehh , me cambiare el look , ya me tiene harta el pelirrojo y le pedí ayuda a los chicos , que opinas del rubio?.-Pregunto Claire intentando seguir el juego de Leon.

-Amm , me gusta pero no se..déjate el pelirrojo me gusta verte asi.-Dijo Confusa Jill.

-Entonces me lo dejare.

-Carajo yo quería el rubio.-Rechisto Leon.

-Tu siempre serás el rubio del grupo Leon junto a Jill .-Bromeo Claire .

-Pero no quería ser único , siempre me discriminan.

-Jaja creo que puedes dejarte el rubio así van a hacerse la permanente con Leon y pagan dos por uno.-Bromeo Jill.

-Callate cuello chueco.-Le dijo Leon haciendo que Claire se ría recordando cuando Jill hablaba con Chris.

Jill solo lo miro raramente a Leon sin entender aquel comentario y se acerco sentándose en el sofá al lado de Chris .

-Les hago una pregunta…¿Por qué Claire lleva puesta _MI _boina y _MI_ chaqueta?.-Pregunto Jill posando sus manos en su cintura.

-Bueno… queríamos ver como quedaría el look con distintos tonos de ropa , eso tiene muchísimo que ver.-Contesto Leon.

-¿Desde cuando eres estilista ,Leon?.-Pregunto Jill entrecerrando sus ojos incomodando a los 3.

Leon solo agacho la cabeza quedándose en silencio mientras que Claire se quitaba la peluca , la boina y la chaqueta y se lo se lo entregaba a Jill.

-¿Quieren algo para tomar?.-Pregunto la ojiazul.

-No , gracias.-Respondió Claire.

-¿Jill que haces aquí tan temprano?.-Interrogo Chris a su amiga.

-Bueno Michelle tuvo que irse por una urgencia que paso con su hermana , quise acompañarla pero me prohibió así que estoy aquí , además quería aprovechar así íbamos al cine pero como tenemos visitas podemos ir los 4 ¿que les parece?.-Pregunto Jill sonriendo.

-Yo paso , tengo asuntos que arreglar.-Dijo Claire mirándolo a Leon.

-Yo también .-Agrego Leon.

-Que lastima , bueno en otro momento por cierto ¿Hasta cuanto te quedas aquí Leon? por que seguramente estas de vacaciones ¿verdad?

-Si , me quedare todo el mes entero.

-Entonces avísame que antes de las vacaciones terminen salimos algún lado los 4 como los viejos tiempos.

-Claro-Sonrió y luego miro a Claire –Vamos Claire.

-Vamos , adiós cuídense.-Saludo Claire guiñándole el ojo a Chris.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrar Jill se acomodó en el sofá al lado de Chris mirándolo y a la vez subiendo una ceja incomodando al instante a Chris.

-¿Que estaban haciendo?.

-Claire…ya sabes lo loca que se pone con los cambios de look y moda.

-Mm no te creo nada.

-Por dios Jill no me compliques mas.-Suspiro .

-¿Que no te la complique?, esto es raro entre al departamento y veo a Leon y Claire abrazados haciendo un numerito. Chris , me preocupas hace días te noto distante de mi ¿Te molesto? Pues no te preocupes puedo irme a otro lado.

-Por supuesto que no , tu no me molestas por mi quédate hasta cuando tu quieras es que hay un problema si te sigues quedando.

El celular de Jill comenzó a sonar y rápidamente lo saco de su bolsillo y miro un mensaje de texto de Claire que decía lo siguiente:

"_Dile que si , perra"_

Jill solo dejo su celular en la mesa ratona sin entender el mensaje y volvió a su charla con su compañero.

-¿Cual es el problema?-Pregunto preocupada.

-Que jamás te dejare ir.

Jill lo miro sorprendida y en ese momento el celular de Chris sonó y rápidamente lo tomo desde la mesa ratona al lado de el de Jill.

El mensaje era de Leon y decía lo siguiente:

"_Hazlo de una maldita vez o me tiro a tu hermana… ok mentira si lo hago tu me matas pero de todas formas HAZLO :D "_

Chris solo rechisto y dejo el celular en su lugar .

-Jill , no se como empezar , no sabes la presión que siento por la maldita de Claire y el muñeco de Leon.-Sonrió.

-Anda , dilo ya.

-Como empezar…-Rio nerviosamente poniéndose rojo al instante pasando su mano por su nuca.-Mira eres mi amiga por muchos años y siempre he quedado fascinado contigo cuando te conocí a pesar de que a veces tenia ganas de asesinarte por que te burlabas de mi cuando me volquee el café encima mirándote y no vi la pared y Poom cuando me di cuenta ya había chocado y tenia mi café favorito encima mío.

-Jajaja , lo recuerdo por un mes entero te llame el chico del café , por que no recordaba tu nombre.

-Bueno , no soy ese típico hombre que usara la "seducción cursi" ni tampoco diré que me encanta mirarte cuando se iluminan tus ojos a la luz del sol.-Bromeo y luego acercándose hacia ella quedando a muy poco centímetros de su boca.-Me vuelves loco Jill , desde el primer momento que te vi cuando te presento Wesker y Barry de la felicidad que tenia por una compañera nueva rompió la silla cuando se sentó.

-Tienes buena memoria Redfield.-Le sonrió dulcemente girándole la cabeza haciéndole recordar la imitación barata de Claire.

-Jill…

-Shh no hace falta que lo digas.-Lo interrumpió .

-Pero yo necesito decírtelo…Te amo , desde el primer día que te vi y jamás dejare de hacerlo… ¿Tu que sientes?.

-Mucha lastima por la silla que Barry rompió aquel día… y por ti no hace falta que lo diga siempre me gustaste con o sin café encima.-Bromeo haciendo que Chris le sonría y luego acaricio su mejilla.

Chris se acerco hacia ella y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios . Por fin, por fin podía sentir los labios de Jill , por fin se había quitado aquella culpa de nunca haberse declarado además de que se arrepentía de haber tardado tantos años pero allí estaba intentado recuperar el tiempo perdido en amistad en algo muchísimo mas fuerte . Al final Leon tenia razón , todo aquello que intento enseñarle con su asistente fue en vano por que su mente se había bloqueado cuando intento declararse a Jill pero ahora recuperaría el tiempo perdido con Jill aunque se preocupo por Claire ¿Qué asunto debía arreglar? , ¿Por qué Leon había hablado de ese Restaurant? .

Continuara…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

D: Amo este extra con todo mi corazón Ademas de que es SUPER EPICO jajja en un principio esta idea iba a ser usada en mi próximo fic peeero bueno habrá otra versión pero no puedo adelantarles muchos sobre el proximo fic , y lo se soy mala u.u habrá segunda parte pero mas adelante si llego a los 100 así que ya saben todo queda en sus manos Muajaja *risa maligna* espero que les haya gustado y Gracias a la fea de Nicole que me ayudo c: , Gracias cabrona por escribirlo "espanta hombres" jajaja todavía no lo supero xD , Bueno si les gusto dejen reviews y POR FAVOR si alguien lo lee el domingo les suplico que dejen los reviews separados del capitulo extra y del capitulo 8 por que muchos me dejaron los dos reviews juntos… solo aviso nos vemos el domingo con el capitulo 8 que dara MUCHISIMO de que hablar, cuídense los amo con mucho Pan y Dulce de Leche (? Ay ya tengo hambre jaja chau c:

Atte:Naty -.-

PD:En el capitulo 8 respondo reviews asi que si tienen dudas o algo ya saben.


	9. Traicion

Holaaa como están todos? Yo bien , contenta …no se por que pero estoy contenta quizá sea por este capitulo xD . Tengo que agradecer por los reviews del capitulo extra por los 50 reviews que mas de uno querrá matarme por cortarlo y dejarlo ahí pero cuando lleguemos a los 100 (Si llegamos) estará la segunda parte :3 bueno responderé algunos reviews .

_**tu Fan numero1 :**_ Oh tengo una fan numero 1 D: pero hay otras que me dicen lo mismo , entonces yo voy a armar mi propio club de fans que serán Los Natalitos (Presumida? Donde?) xD .No , hablando en serio me alegra que te este gustando el fic y saludos .

_**Claire1002 :**_Gracias y me alegro que te guste , saluditos c:

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a** Neiara28 **por dos simples cosas , la primera por que me bancas siempre en todas y te quiero muuucho desde España hasta Argentina de ida y vuelta con pasitos de caracol :B y la segunda es por que yo se que odias a Matt como yo a Catherine c:

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo 8 , disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 8 : Traición.

Claire se encontraba sentada en un banco de aquella plaza esperando nerviosamente lo peor que le pudiera pasar en su vida , quizás era todo una confusión y Emily había malinterpretado todo pero allí se encontraba absteniéndose a las consecuencias .

Claire recordó las palabras de su amiga al ver aquel papel.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Fla shback()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()(()()()()()()()()()()

Claire intentaba leer el archivo que Chris le había entregado y aunque trataba de prestarle atención no podía evitar olvidar aquel beso . Pensándolo bien ahora se sentía mal por aquella acción , había traicionado a Matt pero no tenia la culpa , ella ni siquiera sabia que un hombre la tomaría de la cintura y la besara de esa manera . La pelirroja al recordar aquel momento comenzó a sonreír como si se tratara de una adolescente hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su despacho cambiando su cara a una de profesionalidad .

-Pase.

-Claire , ¿Tienes un momento? Quiero hablar contigo .-Pregunto seria Emily .

-Si , dime .

-Mira sabes que te quiero como una hermana y no me gusta verte sufrir . Si te llega a pasar algo yo me muero se que fui muy metida con lo que hice pero fue lo mejor para ti y no quiera que comentas el peor error de tu vida .

-¿De que estas hablando? .

-He vigilado a Matt en estas semanas .-Dijo la joven agachando su cabeza.

-¿Vigilado? . Ve al grano .

-Bueno , yo siempre dude de él a si que comencé a investigarlo con mi santo programa y pude ver sus mensajes y llegue a la conclusión de que … de que te engaña .

Claire se quedo dura al escuchar eso pero no tenia pruebas , quizás era todo un malentendido .

-Nadie te pidió de que lo vigilaras.

-¡Lo se! Pero es lo mejor para ti , mira si no me crees aquí esta la dirección de donde se encontrara con su "amante" míralo tu misma .-Contesto la chica mientras le entregaba un pequeño papel con la dirección y la hora donde se encontraría .

-No iré yo confió en Matt .

-Tu misma dijiste que no confiabas en él . Claire solo hazlo no cometas el peor error de tu vida .

La chica solo se retiro dejando pensativa a Claire .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Fin Flashback()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()(

Claire paso nerviosamente sus manos por su cara intentando olvidar las palabras de su amiga . Cerro sus ojos tomando aire y observo su reloj . Las 6 de la tarde , justamente la hora en que Matt tendría que llegar .

Claire decidida se levanto del banco y se escondió detrás de un árbol esperan a que llegara y allí lo vio . Su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente cuando lo vio , tenia miedo de que apareciera una mujer pero no había nadie , se encontraba allí solo . Claire pudo tranquilizarse mientras Matt esperaba .

Al cabo de 1 minuto y medio observo a una mujer rubia de casi la misma edad que ella abrazando a su prometido y dándole un apasionado beso . El corazón de Claire dio un vuelco al ver aquella escena . El amor de su vida engañándola con otra persona que quizás no sabia que estaba prometido .

La joven salió de su escondite con lagrimas en sus ojos caminando decida quitándose el anillo .

-Mira que bien trabajas.- Interrumpió a la pareja furiosa .

-Claire no es lo que parece .-Dijo sorprendido Matt al verla.

-Oh claro discúlpame , estas trabajando . ¿Cómo pudiste? .

-¿Quién eres tu? –Pregunto la mujer rubia .

-Yo soy la ex prometida de Matt . Para tu información te engaña al igual que a mi . ¿A ti también te decía que trabajaba mucho? . Quizás estaba conmigo .

-¿Qué? . Muérete idiota . –Exclamo la mujer dándole una cachetada al hombre y luego salió corriendo .

-¿Por qué me mentiste? .

-Claire … perdóname .

-Ya basta , me canse de ti . Me mentiste , te pedí que fueras sincero conmigo y no lo fuiste .

-Lo se pero…

-PERO NADA COMO PUDE PENSAR QUE QUERIA ESTAR TODA MI PUTA VIDA CONTIGO Y TU ANDABAS ZORREANDO POR AHÍ .-Grito Claire haciendo que toda la gente que se encontraba en ese lugar la observe .

-Claire no grites ,nos escuchan .

-QUE ESCUCHEN , NO ME IMPORTA QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN DE QUE ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA . No quiero verte mas .- Sollozo dolida entregándole el anillo .

-Claire no me hagas esto . –Contesto acercándose a ella .

-No te acerques o te rompo el cuello y no bromeo , ojala que la pagues . ¿Como pude amarte? . Vete al diablo .

Matt sin hacerle caso se acerco hacia Claire intentando abrazarla y Claire recibió su abrazo.

-Claire…perdóname.

-Matt…-Le dijo enojada y le dio un rodillazo en su entrepierna haciendo que el chico se arrodillara en el piso.

Claire se dio la vuelta corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos dirigiéndose a su auto mientras el hombre al que ella alguna vez amo intentaba recuperarse de aquel golpe.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dolor , bronca , angustia era lo que sentía Claire en ese momento . Le había mentido en su cara , había jurado que no estaba con ninguna mujer y ella se lo había creído , sus amigas le decían que la engañaba y ella no les hizo caso , no las escucho . Se sentía una idiota y sin ganas se tiro en su cama llorando y abrazando su almohada . Así estuvo llorando por una media hora hasta escuchar el timbre , no , no iba a atenderle. "_No te atenderé , cagate_" pensó pero tuvo que atender cuando escucho un grito de su hermano .

-Claire abre la puerta.-Grito Chris felizmente.

Claire sin ganas se levanto de la cama secando sus lagrimas y haciendo una falsa sonrisa fue hasta el living y atendió .

-Hola chicos , perdón es que estaba dormida.-Mintió .

-Hola tia . –Saludo la pequeña Madi mientras le daba un abrazo y corría hasta la mesa ratona , tomaba el control remoto y comenzaba a mirar televisión sentándose en el sofá .

-Vinimos a cenar contigo , queríamos hacerte una sorpresa . –Sonrió animadamente Jill.

Claire no estaba bien y Chris pudo notarlo , lo veía en sus ojos y le preocupaba .

-¿Claire estas bien?.-Pregunto preocupado el mayor de los Redfield.

-Si.-Sonrió la chica .

-No , no lo estas … Cuenta .-Protesto Jill .

-De verdad estoy bien .-Sonrió hasta que vio la cara de Chris que la miraba preocupado y al verlo no pudo aguantar mas y rompió en llanto escondiendo su cara entre sus manos .

-¿Qué paso?.

-Nada , por favor váyanse .-Dijo la pelirroja mientras se encerraba en su habitación .

-Claire abre la puerta.-Protesto Chris siguiéndola y luego golpeando la puerta.

-VETE.-Grito su hermana .

-Chris , vámonos necesita espacio .-Dijo cautelosa Jill.

-No , la conozco si la dejamos sola es peor…Claire por favor abre la puerta me preocupas soy tu hermano y quiero saber lo que te pasa .

-VETE , NO QUIERO VERTE .

-Claire..

Chris escucho algo estrellarse contra la puerta interrumpiéndolo .

-QUE TE VAYAS.

-Vamos Chris.

-JILL BASTA NO ME IRE , ¿QUIERES IRTE? VETE YO NO ME IRE DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ELLA SALGA .-Contesto enojado Chris.

-Oye oye a mi me bajas el tonito ¿De acuerdo? .

-Perdón pero me pone nervioso .

-Lo se , creo que se quien puede ayudarnos .-Dijo pensativa Jill.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Leon comía papas fritas mientras miraba televisión aunque no le prestaba atención ya que estaba hundido en sus pensamientos recordando ese beso como toda la semana desconcentrándolo en el trabajo . Aunque Emily quiso ayudarlo lo dejo peor que antes ,por fin sabia lo que realmente sentía por aquella mujer . Se había enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer . Lo que empezó como un simple juego de seducción se convirtió en algo muchísimo mas fuerte . Jamás creyó que podría enamorarse incluso no sabia lo que era el amos hasta que la conoció .

El celular de Leon comenzó a sonar y rápidamente miro el artefacto que decía .

"_Llamada entrante : Jill_"

Rápidamente atendió tragando una papa frita .

-Buenas tardes Redondina . ¿Pasa algo?.

-No estoy para bromas Ken, necesito tu ayuda .

-¿Qué paso? .

-Estoy aquí en el departamento de Claire con Chris y Madi . Claire esta mal , se encerró en su habitación y no sabemos lo que le pasa . ¿Tu sabes algo? .

-No , iré para allá . Hablare con ella .

-Es imposible hablar con ella , trabo la puerta y esta revoleando cosas de su habitación .

-Tranquila , yo me encargare por ahora déjenla sola no la molesten hasta que yo llegue.

-Perfecto nos vemos Ken.

-Nos vemos.

Leon rápidamente corto la llamada y fue en busca de su chaqueta ,las llaves de auto y salió de su departamento .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Madeleine miraba atentamente a su padre y lo notaba preocupado .Al ver su estado apago la televisión y se sentó encima de su pierna.

-¿Qué pasa papi?.-Pregunto la niña.

-La tía Claire esta mal .

-¿Qué le pasa? .

-No lo sabemos . ¿Por qué no le preguntas? . Esta encerrada en su habitación.

-Christopher , basta déjala sola no uses a Madi. –Intervino Jill saliendo de la cocina con 2 vasos de agua entregándole uno a su marido y otro a su hija .

-Pero Jill …

-Nada , espera a Leon ye tendría que estar llegando .

El timbre sonó y Jill rápidamente abrió la puerta .

-Hola .-Saludo Leon.

-Por fin llegaste , esta en la habitación.

-Hola tío.-Grito la pequeña soltándose de su padre yendo hacia Leon abrazándolo .

-Hola hermosa . ¿Cómo estas? .

-Bien¿ y tu?

-Bien , mira tengo algo para ti.

Leon saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un chocolate y se lo entrego a la niña.

-¿Qué se dice Madi? .-Dijo Jill mirándola.

-Gracias.-Contesto la niña abrazando a Leon .

-De nada .

-¿Podemos ir por favor?.-Interrumpió Chris .

-Si, vamos . Madi mira tele ya venimos.-Le sonrió Jill a su hija.

La niña asintió sentándose en el sofá prendiendo la tele y comiendo chocolate mientras Leon, Jill y Chris iban a la puerta de la habitación de Claire.

-Claire , Abre la puerta soy Leon .

-Vete por favor , Leon .-Grito Claire desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Claire por favor sabes que puedes confiar en mi ábrela por favor .

-Leon , no quiero ver a nadie .

-Leon dejémosla , necesita estar sola. –Interrumpió Jill .

-Carita de girasol tiene razón , me voy pero Claire , no te atenderé tus llamadas a las 3 de la mañana como lo hice el mes pasado cuando te peleaste con Matt . –Grito Leon cerca de la puerta para que lo escuche .

Claire se levanto del piso y abrió la puerta .

-Pasa .

Leon entro a la habitación y Chris lo imito pero Claire lo detuvo .

-Solo Leon . – Dijo cerrando la puerta .

-Claire , Chris esta preocupado . ¿Qué paso?.-Le pregunto Leon preocupado una vez cerrada la puerta.

Claire otra vez rompió en llanto y abrazo fuertemente a Leon sorprendiéndolo .

-Me engañaba … me engañaba y me mintió yo …yo le pedí que fuera sincero conmigo y me mintió .-Dijo la chica en llanto entre hipo e hipo .

-¿Hablas de Matt verdad? .

-Si … ustedes me decían que me engañaba y no les hice caso … no les hice caso por que lo quería y no me importaba lo que me decían … me siento una estúpida .

-Claire ven , siéntate .

Leon tomo de la mano a Claire y la sentó en la cama a Claire acomodándole el flequillo y agachándose hacia ella .

-Tranquilízate . Cuéntame como fue .

-Emily lo vigilo entrando desde su computadora a su celular y hackeo sus mensajes y me dijo que me engañaba y no le creí entonces me dio una dirección donde iba estar a las 6 de la tarde y fui … Lo vi … lo vi como la besaba … fue … fue horrible . Soy una estúpida por no haberles hecho caso . –Contesto la pelirroja mientras volvía abrazarlo .

-¡Hijo de puta!.-Grito Chris mientras apoyaba su oreja en la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

-Cállate y deja escuchar.-Contesto Jill que imitaba la acción de Chris.

Leon y Claire escucharon la pequeña conversación entre Chris y Jill pero no les importaba y Leon prosiguió .

-No te culpo Claire , cuando uno esta enamorado no escucha a los demás ni les importa las consecuencias … Trátalo de verlo de esta manera , por algo paso esto y a veces todo lo malo tiene lo bueno . La vida te da una segunda oportunidad de encontrar el amor de tu vida mira si te hubieras casado con él mejor enterarse ahora que después del casamiento . Conserva lo que tienes , olvida lo que te duele, lucha por lo que quieres , valora lo que posees disfruta de los verdaderamente te quieren y te valoran ,nos pasamos la vida esperando que nos pase algo y lo único que nos pasa es la vida misma . No llores por alguien que no te merece , eres maravillosa la mujer perfecta , la que habla sola , despistada , dice cosas en momentos inoportunos , juegas al futbol , comes demasiado, no usas otra lapicera que no sea rojito , eres muy buena tía , tierna , hermosa , divertida . Cualquier hombre quisiera estar contigo . Eres perfecta Claire Redfield y me molesta que este maldito te haga llorar y que no vea la gran mujer y persona maravillosa que eres. –Dijo con total sinceridad Leon .

-¡Ay que tierno es!.-Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta el grito de Jill .

-Cállate y deja escuchar.-Le reprimió Chris .

-Gracias Leon .

-Vamos nena , no me gusta verte llorar por que también me dan ganas de llorar , quiero ver esa sonrisa … ummm tengo una idea .-Leon la miro divertidamente y prosiguió .-Tienes una mirada tan dulce… ¿Te puedo chupar un ojo? .

Claire solo rio y abrazo a Leon.

-Esa es la Claire que quiero ver…Te mereces a alguien mejor , que te escuche , que este contigo siempre , que te quiera.

"_Que sea rubio , bonito ,se llame Leon , como yo" _. Pensó Leon.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti .-Le sonrió Claire.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi? .

-Además de tu cabello me gusta que me hagas ver las cosas desde otra manera .

-A todas le gusta mi cabello . Algún día te regalare un mechón de pelo .

-Lo recordare . –Rio la chica .

-Bueno , te invito a cenar al Burger King con Chris , Jill y tu sobrina y quiero un si como respuesta .

-Esta bien , me cambiare y saldré .

-Perfecto .

Jill y Chris al escuchar aquello salieron corriendo hacia el living sentándose en el sofá .Leon salió del pasillo tranquilamente y satisfecho .

-¿Y que le pasa? .-Pregunto Chris.

-No te hagas el idiota , se que espiaron .

-Bueno , lo importante es que le romperé la cara a Matt .-Dijo serio Chris.

-No serás el único.-Contesto Leon.

-Entonces mitad y mitad.

-¿Hay lugar para mi?-Pregunto Jill .

-Si sobra un poco te compartimos .

()))()(()()))()()()(()))()(()()))()()()(()))()(()( )))()()()(()))()(()()))()()()(()))()(()()))()()()( ()))()(()()))()()()(()))()(

A pesar de lo que había pasado hacia unas pocas hora Claire estaba decidida a no dejarse ganar por la angustia y sonreír en todo momento disfrutando se su familia y de su amigo que comían desaforadamente las hamburguesas .

-Creo que mañana faltare al trabajo después de todo lo que comí-Rio Leon tragando el alimento .

-Yo también .-Acoto Jill .

-Claire , prende tu celular .-Ordeno Leon.

-No , ni loca me llamara .

-Solo hazlo .

Claire obedeció y prendió su celular , luego de prenderlo su celular marcaba 6 llamadas perdidas de Matt .

-Me llamó .

-Era obvio que te llame .-Exclamo Chris con la boca llena de hamburguesa .

-Maldito infeliz , es un cara dura. Si lo tendría enfrente mío lo mataría a trompadas .-Rechisto Claire.

-Tranquila Claire de eso nos encargamos Chris y yo .

-Y yo .-Agrego Jill .

El celular de Claire comenzó a sonar , parecía que lo llamo con la mente por que la llamada era de Matt . Claire comenzó a desesperarse sin saber que hacer.

-Mierda , me esta llamando . ¿Qué hago?.

-Dámelo.-Leon le manotea el celular a Claire y atiende.-¿Hola? . ¿Qué quieres?.

-¿Tu quien eres?.-Contesto Matt del otro lado de la línea .

-Yo soy Leon , el que era su amigo y ahora novio .

Claire quedo atónita al escuchar eso mientras que Chris se atragantaba con la gaseosa y Jill abría la boca .

-Jajaja idiota , ella me ama a mi . Pásame con ella .-Rio el joven del otro lado de la línea.

-Perdona pero esta dormida , sabes fui a consolarla y la deje exhausta por cierto hace muy bien el sexo .-Dijo maliciosamente Leon.

Claire se tapo la cara mientras que Jill le tapaba los oídos a Madi y Chris reía .

-No te creo , ella no es así .

-Lo mismo pensaba de ti campeón , lo lamento el tren ya paso una vez y tu no te subiste ahora me pertenece , ya te olvido eres parte de su pasado . Y si la sigues jodiendo te romperé la cara.

-Leon ya basta .-Susurro Claire roja de la vergüenza .

-Yo te romperé el culo en mil pedazos muñeco de torta .-Le grito furioso Matt.

-¿Quieres pelear? . Ven maldito marica yo te espero .-Grito furioso Leon .

Toda la gente que se encontraba en el establecimiento miro a Leon por sus gritos incluso los empleados . Claire al ver esto simplemente se tapo la cara y Jill solamente se levanto de la mesa cargando a su hija en brazos .

-Vamos al pelotero Madi , el tío Leon esta ocupado .

-¡Si!.-Sonrió animadamente la niña .

-Cuídate maldito , en cualquier momento apareceré y te matare . No sabes con quien te metes .-Dijo Matt del otro lado de la línea furioso .

-Ay si , muero de miedo te espero .-Contesto sarcásticamente cortando la llamada y le entrega el celular tranquilamente a su amiga.-Problema solucionado .

-¿Estas loco? . ¿Cómo hiciste eso? .

-Claire , hay que hacerlo sufrir un poco . ¿No te parece? .

-Tiene razón.-Acoto Chris.

-Lo importante ahora es entrenar para darle una paliza a Matt .

-Exacto , los dos se la daremos .

Los dos hombres chocaron las palmas de sus manos mientras "planeaban" el ataque . Claire por su parte la paso mal pero se lo merecía . Algo que le dio felicidad es que las personas que mas quería estaban allí consolándola y haciéndola olvidar de sus problemas .

()))()(()()))()()()(()))()(()()))()()()(()))()(()( )))()()()(()))()(()()))()()()(()))()(()()))()()()( ()))()(()()))()()()(()))()(

SIIIIIII SISIS SIII *Festeja saltando arriba de la cama* Ay toma Matt , te lo mereces maldito :D Igual , esto no acaba aquí. Awww ese Leon es un tiernote me encanta , es tan , ay ya me muero de ternura jajaja Viva Emily (._.)/ que se puso las pilas y le saco de encima Matt a Leon e.e emm bueno milagrosamente terminamos la primera etapa del fic y comenzamos con la segunda que es la mejor de todas .

Tambien debo avisar que si alguien no leyó el capitulo extra le suplico que deje los reviews SEPARADOS y no juntos por que cuando subi dos capítulos en la misma semana la mayoría dejo un review comentando los dos capítulos , solo eso.

Bueno que tengan buena semana y los amo c: Cuidense y odien a Matt como yo lo odio :D.

¡Adios! Hasta el domingo que viene .


	10. Las locuras de Ken y Redondina

Hola a todooos ¿Cómo están? , yo super archi mega nerviosa y ansiosa que en unas…15 horas tengo mi primer examen del profesorado de árabe C: (Si…soy bailarina) y nada ando nerviosísima pero bueno, también estoy muy contenta y nerviosa por que ya estoy en los 80 reviews y ya falta poquito para llegar a los 100 reviews….ustedes saben lo que significa los 100 reviews asi que ya tengo que seguir con la siguiente parte. Como siempre voy a responder algunos reviews.

_**ana de argentina: **_Por fin una lectora argentinaaaa! Ahora puedo desahogarme por que esto de hablar en general me deja medio boluda xD me alegra que te guste la historia hasta yo me vuelvo loca con la historia y soy la autora jaja , si somos amigas con Neiara y ya arreglamos en ir a quemar y hacer bardo en Capcom , ¿Te unis? xDD obvio los y las Cleonistas siempre vamos a estar unidas para hacerle frente a cualquier Lada o Cleve xD de nada y espero que sigas dejando reviews por que nunca te vi en ningún review asi que me alegro de tener una nueva lectora , saludos desde Buenos Aires! C:

_**MariangelaGuzman:**_ Ay como te extraño u.u necesito saber lo que sigues escribiendo por favor , hablando de mi fic quiero decirte que falta muy poquito para que Matt termine en el hospital xD , y yo también lo odio , va , no lo odio LO DETESTO ,Y si , es épico cuando Leon atiende la llamada xD.

Bueno respondi algunos por que la mayoría son usuarios y ya respondi por MP xD asi que les dejo el capitulo 9 que esta para el infarto! Disfrutenlo.

PD:Este capitulo tiene música por lo tanto si alguien quiere leer mientras esta la música de fondo les dejare las canciones para bajar en el Ares o que cargue en Youtube y si estas leyendo desde el celu …no se xD. Las canciones van en orden.

-Pretty Fly –The offspring .

-I'm Blue – Eiffel 65 .

Capitulo 9 : Las locuras de Ken y Redondina .

Lo que mas amaba Claire en el mundo eran los fines de semana acompañado por una buena película romántica y comer helado con papas fritas . A pesar de que seguía mal por el hecho de Matt ya había dejado de llorar cuando Leon la reto . Aunque seguía triste y era algo lógico había sido una semana de todo aquello y el gran dolor en su pecho seguía allí aunque lo tratara de esconder .

El timbre sonó y Claire se levantó del sofá ,sin ganas miro el rabillo de la puerta y vio Leon que se acomodaba el pelo . Al ver a su amigo cambio su cara por una de felicidad por que si no tenia que soportar su cara de malhumor y eso la ponía peor .

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? .-Pregunto sonriendo la pelirroja.

-Chris me ha mandado a buscarte , como no contestabas sus llamadas te vine a buscar . Hoy sales .

-No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie . ¿A dónde vamos? .

-A un bar de no se donde … lo único que Chris me dijo es que estará bueno por que hay karaoke .

-No Leon , no estoy de humor para salir .

-Anda Claire , será divertido .-Intento animarla.

-Esta bien … pero con una condición .

-¿Cuál? .

-Tu cantaras conmigo .

-No me pidas eso por favor .-Negó con la cabeza el rubio casi espantado.

-¡Si , pooooor fis! .-Le suplico la joven acercándose hacia él haciéndole puchero .

-Esta bien .

-¡Sii! Iré a cambiarme , ¿me esperas?.

-Si , yo mientras comeré este helado .

Leon tomo el pote de Helado de chocolate pero rápidamente lo dejo en el mismo lugar cuando vio que tenia pedazos de papas fritas mezclados .

-¡Eres una psicópata!. – Le grito Leon .

-No toques mi helado con mis papas o te arrepentirás. –Le grito desde su habitación .

-Claro que no , es … asqueroso .

-No lo es cállate y espera .

Luego de que Claire se cambiara y comiera el resto de helado con papas fritas salieron del departamento rumbo al bar . Una vez llegados allí entraron al lugar y en la mesa central se encontraban Jill , Chris , Emily ,Helena , Billy , Rebecca , Piers y Greg . Leon y Claire al verlos se acercaron animadamente .

-Hola chicos ,Hola Redondina . –Saludo Leon mirando a Jill

-Hola Ken . –Respondió algo molesta Jill .

- Aquí esta tu hermana psicópata de comidas .-Dijo Leon señalando a Claire con cara de asco mirando a Chris.

-¿Psicópata de comidas? . –Pregunto Helena .

-Si , esta loca , come helado mezclados con papas fritas . ¿Quién podría comer eso? .-Pregunto haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¡Ey no te metas con el helado y las papas fritas son riquísimas! .- Protesto Chris.

-Oh … ya veo que es genético .- Rio mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas al lado de Claire .

Sherry entro al lugar algo apurada y pego un grito como era de esperarse a su grupo haciendo que todas las personas que se encontraran en ese lugar la miraran .

-¡Chicos! .-Corre hacia ellos sentándose en una silla. – Uff pensé que no llegaría , perdón pero no encontraba las llaves del auto .

-Si , nos imaginamos como siempre .-Exclamo Billy mientras tomaba una cerveza .

-Saben que ando despistada . ¿Cómo estas Claire? .-Pregunto

-Bien … mejor .-Agacho la cabeza Claire.

-Me alegro , ya mataremos a ese maldito .-Comento Emily.

-Lo lamento Emy pero Leon y yo nos encargaremos de eso .-Intervino Chris .

-Bueno , ya basta de hablar de ese maldito , veamos que canciones hay para cantar .- Exclamo Rebecca mirando un papel .

-Presta para acá . –Dijo Claire sacándole el papel .-Mmm, Leon ¿Conoces a The Offspring? .

-Si , ¿Por qué? .

-Por cantaremos una canción de ellos . –Dijo normalmente.

-Claire , no cantare .-Aviso Leon espantado.

-¿Qué quedo de nuestro trato? .

-Lo dije solo para que vinieras .

-Lo lamento ahora cantaras .

Claire tomo de la mano a Leon y lo llevo hacia al costado del pequeño escenario donde se encontraba el organizador .

-Disculpe , ¿Ya se puede cantar? .

-Si , ¿que canción cantaran?.-Contesto el hombre de mediana edad .

-No , ella cantara , yo no . –Intervino Leon .

-Cantaras Leon o te hago comer mi helado con papas fritas .-Amenazo .

-Esta bien , cantare .

-Bien señor , queremos cantar la canción Pretty Fly de The Offspring por favor .

-Claro , tomen los micrófonos y suban al escenario .

El hombre amablemente le entrega los micrófonos y la pareja sube al escenario recibiendo la atención de toda la gente y a Emily que preparaba su celular para filmar el espectáculo . Detrás de ellos se encontraba la gran pantalla donde aparecía la letra de la canción pero ellos no le prestaron atención ya que se sabían bien la letra

Leon sentía que era la pero locura de su vida hacer aquello y pasar vergüenza de él y ajena . Pero la veía a Claire feliz y eso le bastaba .

La canción comenzó a sonar y Claire nerviosamente pero decidía comenzó .

- Give it to me baby.

- uh huh uh huh.

-Give it to me baby.

-uh huh uh huh.

-Give it to me baby.

-uh huh uh huh .

And all the girlies say i'm pretty fly for a white guy . – Cantaron al mismo tiempo .

La canción sonaba dándole un tiempo a tomar aire y Claire observar a todas las personas que se encontraba allí que aplaudían y eso la hizo sentir bien hasta que miro la puerta de entrada y vio a un Hombre apoyado en la misma . Al principio creyó que era su propia imaginación pero cayo en cuenta que no estaba imaginando cuando Matt la saludo con un ademan que Leon claramente vio . ¿Con que cara aparecía? . Eso se preguntaba Claire le había dejado muy en claro que no lo quería volver a ver . Al parecer la estaba siguiendo.

Mientras la canción sonaba rápidamente Claire le susurro al oído a Leon .

-Leon , esta aquí .

-Lo vi , es hora de actuar Claire .-Suspiro decidido Leon.

Leon tomo de la mano a Claire y la guio hacia delante de la mano y los dos cantaron al mismo tiempo

-Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís .

Leon soltó la mano de su amiga y camino hacia atrás dándole espacio y dándole a entender que era el turno de ella para cantar .

- You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool but he fakes it anyway  
He may not have a clue and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks well he makes up in denial . – Canto girandole fijo a Matt con rabia.

Era turno de Leon y rápidamente se acerco al lado de ella abrazándola .

- You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on ricki lake  
The world needs wannabes  
Hey, hey, do that brand new thing! .

-Give it to me baby .-Canto Claire haciendo un baile muy sensual delante de Leon sorprendiendo a todos incluso a él .

- uh huh, uh huh .-Canto nerviosamente .

-Give it to me baby

-uh huh, uh huh .

-Give it to me baby.

- uh huh, uh huh.

A Chris no le gusto nada de lo que estaba pasando , primero las manos , luego el abrazo y ahora ese baile en donde Claire prácticamente ponía su trasero en la entrepierna de Leon . Chris comenzaba a sonarse los huesos de sus manos y su cuello . Jill al notar eso puso su mano en el hombro de su esposo para tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo , es solo una canción y un baile .

-La matare , y a él también .-Dijo furioso Chris.

-No mataras a nadie y deja escuchar .

Chris solo agacho la cabeza y siguió mirando con bronca .

- And all the girlies say i'm pretty fly for a white guy  
He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have ice cube so he bought vanilla ice  
Now cruising in his pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lily ass! . –Canto la pelirroja .

- So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on ricki lake  
The world loves wannabes  
Hey, hey, do that brand new thing! .

- Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
He asked for a 13, but they drew a 31  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trip  
Give it to me baby.

- uh huh, uh huh.

-Give it to me baby,

-uh huh, uh huh

-Give it to me baby,- Canto la chica rodeándolo a Leon y agachándose hacia él tocando su pierna .

-uh huh, uh huh.-Canto en un gran estado de nerviosismo .

Claire se puso de pie y abrazándolo canto con Leon .

- Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, and keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on ricki lake  
The world needs wannabes  
The world loves wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes  
Hey, hey, do that brand new thing!

En los últimos 5 segundos que quedaba de sonido de la canción Claire se acerco hacia Leon tomándolo del cuello uniendo sus labios con los de él sorprendiéndolo . No era ni siquiera beso , tan solo los unió y los dejo reposar en los últimos 3 segundos pero ese simple contacto le puso la piel de gallina . Leon ni corto ni perezoso la tomo de las mejillas moviendo sus labios , Claire sin poder evitarlo lo siguió en el beso…ese beso…esos labios ya los había sentido alguna vez y su cuerpo de desplomaba por dentro al sentir como Leon mordía su labio inferior era el mejor beso que le habían dado además del hombre de la mascara.

Luego de aquel "Beso" miro hacia la puerta pero no se encontraba nadie , luego escucho un gran grito y como era de esperarse era Sherry que saltaba al lado de Emily que estaba dura filmando con su celular por lo que había hecho , después observo a Chris que estaba a punto de un ataque cardiaco apretando el vaso de vidrio fuertemente lleno de cerveza , tan enojado estaba que llego al punto de romper el vaso con sus manos cortándose .

Había olvidado completamente que estaba su familia y amigos presentes en ese momento y roja de la vergüenza bajo del escenario .

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-Grito Sherry abrazando a Leon y Claire .-Cantaron excelente .

-Bonito espectáculo hermanita .- Dijo furioso y sarcásticamente Chris mientras tapaba su herida con una servilleta .

-Chicos , no es lo que parece , lo hice por que Matt estaba en la puerta .-Aviso Claire nerviosamente.

-Si , claro .-Exclamo irónico Greg .

-Si ,Claire tiene razón cuando llegue aquí lo vi en la puerta pero no dije nada para no ponerla mal y arruinarle la noche .-Comento Sherry defendiendo a la pareja.

-Bueno yo creo que tan mal no fue la noche ¿no? .-Bromeo Jill recibiendo una mirada fulminadora de Chris , Claire y el mismísimo Leon .

-Perdón Leon –Suspiro Claire dándole un abrazo .-Pero , tu mismo le dijiste que éramos novios y …

-No te preocupes Claire , lo entiendo .-Interrumpió .

Claire se sentó en la silla al lado de Leon totalmente arrepentida por lo que había hecho , ni siquiera sabia por que lo hizo fue algo que no pudo controlarlo. Mirando el lado positivo a todo esto le dio su merecido a Matt pero de todas formas ya se sentía mal por haberlo visto . Tenia ganas de llorar pero allí no tenia que aguantar al menos hasta llegar a su departamento .

Leon noto la cara de la chica y mirándole atentamente le pregunto .

-Claire , ¿estas bien?.

-Si .

-Vamos ni se te ocurra llorar.

-No me mires Leon por que es peor .- Contesto con los ojos vidriosos .

-Bueno basta de escenas de llantos , yo te levantare el animo Claire . Yo cantare ¿Alguien me acompaña? .-Intervino Jill .

-Yo-Levanto la Mano Claire aun en su pésimo estado .

-No querida , no quiero hacer un acto de lesbianismo arriba del escenario . ¿Alguien?.

-Yo.-Levanto la mano Leon.-Solo con la condición de que Claire comience a sonreír .

-Esta bien .

Luego de que al menos unas 5 personas hayan cantado era el turno de Leon y Jill . Subiendo al escenario con cara desafiantes y Jill le susurro al oído .

-Pasaras vergüenza Ken .

-¿De que hablas? .-Pregunto sorprendido

-Que yo seré la gran artista y nadie te prestara atención .-Expreso orgullosa la castaña mientras que Leon arqueo una ceja.

-Pensé que era dúo .

-No , esto es guerra .

-Como quieras Redondina.

La canción comenzó a sonar mientras que Emily volvía a filmar con su celular y Claire aplaudía en mejor estado de humor que hacia unos minutos .

Jill totalmente decidida comenzó a cantar . No cantaba tan mal como Claire y eso Leon lo agradeció eternamente .

- Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with the blue little window  
And a blue corvette and everything is blue for him  
And himself and everybody around cause he ain't got nobody to listen .

-I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye  
I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye .

I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that i wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here who walk around  
Blue like my corvette its sitting  
Outside blue are the words i say  
And what i think blue are the feelings that live inside me

Leon comenzó a recibir los aplausos de todos cuando comenzó a cantar algo que enfureció a Jill y empujándolo un poco del escenario bailando y recibiendo mas aplausos que Leon volvió a tener el protagonismo .

-I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye  
I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye

I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that i wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here who walk around  
Blue like my corvette its sitting  
Outside blue are the words i say  
And what i think blue are the feelings that live inside me .

Esta vez ya era demasiado y mientras que Jill cantaba Leon comenzó a bailar robando la atención al publico otra vez. Esta vez los dos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a cantar Con Jill dándole la espalda al publico para hacer el gran final y Leon bailando y cantando sobre el escenario .

-I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye  
I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye .

Leon en los ultimos 30 segundos de la canción miro atentamente a Claire que aplaudía y reía al igual que todos . A pesar de que estaba haciendo el papelón de su vida no le importaba nada , solo bastaba verla reír hipnotizándose con su sonrisa , tanto fue así que caminando no vio el final del escenario y cayo.

La gente al ver la gran caída del rubio se acercaron hacia él mientras que Jill de espalda seguía cantando sin darse cuenta de la situación .

-I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye  
I'm blue ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee da ba dye ba da ba dee ba ba dye .- Canto dándose la vuelta tirándose al piso .

¿Dónde estaba Leon?.¿Por que nadie le prestaba atención?. ¿Por qué había tanta gente mirando hacia abajo del escenario? . Jill se puso de pie y fue hasta el borde del escenario y vio a Leon tirado en el piso gritando que le dalia horrores el cuello .

**(3 horas después saliendo del hospital)**

No solo le dalia el cuello si no todo el cuerpo al pobre de Leon que salía del hospital con un cuello ortopédico acompañado de Claire que lo guiaba de la mano y con los chicos que después de atender a Leon y saber que estaba fuera de peligro comenzaron a burlarse de él .

-He visto gente idiota , pero como tu Leon jamás . ¿Cómo puede ser que no viste que terminaba el escenario?-Pregunto Chris arreglándose la venda que rodeaba su mano por la lastimadura que se provoco horas atrás .

-No lo vi , estaba muy concentrado . ..Ay Claire camina mas despacio me duele todo el cuerpo.-Dijo adolorido al recibir un tirón de brazo por parte de Claire que caminaba acelerada .

-Perdon .-Se disculpo la pelirroja.

Emily mientras seguía los pasos de su grupo saco de su cartera su celular y reprodujo el video que filmo desde su celular asegurándose de que la caída de Leon haya quedado filmada . Finalmente llego la santa parte donde Leon se cayo y comenzó a reírse.

-¡Jajajajajaja , lo tengo grabado! .

-Muéstrame el video.-Se acerco Piers para ver el video al igual que los demás.

-Jajajajja.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras se amontonaban a ver el video mientras que Leon caminaba despacio con Claire que lo guiaba .

-Ay dios mío esto quedara en la historia de Youtube y Facebook . Cuando tengas hijos se los mostrare todas las noches antes de ir a dormir.-Exclamo tentada de la risa Emily .

-Si los hijos que tengas con Piers ¿Verdad?.-Contesto Furioso Leon haciendo que la chica al igual que Piers terminen de reírse y agachar la cabeza

-Bueno , mirando el lado positivo tuviste suerte Leon , o era la caída del escenario o que yo mismo te rompa el cuello así que de todas formar terminarías con el cuello ortopédico.-Dijo serio Chris.

-Ay ya basta Chris , ya sabes que lo hice por que estaba Matt .

-Oye Leon acabas de crear un nuevo juguete Por ejemplo ."¡Nueva Barbie doctora edición limitada! . ¡Viene incluido con Ken con un cuello roto y besa a chicas en el escenario! …Advertencia puede caerse del escenario y no nos hacemos cargo!"-Dijo Jill con voz de publicidad.

Todos comenzaron a reír excepto Emily y Piers que decidieron no reírse mas por el comentario de Leon .

-Ya basta chicos suficiente con las bromas por hoy , demasiado que tendrá que estar un mes con el cuello ortopédico . Además él no tiene la culpa de ser idiota y caerse . ¿Verdad?.-Pregunto Claire.

-Claire , puedo defenderme solo. Y tu cállate cara de platillo volador , a mi se me reconstruyen los huesos pero tu siempre tendrás esa cara redonda .

-¿Pueden terminarla de una vez? .-Protesto Claire .

-Si , vamos Leon necesitas descansar.-Exclamo Helena alejándose del grupo acercándose hacia Leon y Claire.

-Helena ¿Segura que podrás con él? .-Se preocupo Claire.

-Si , claro no te preocupes … Adiós chicos .

-¡Adios!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo todos mirando otra vez el video .

Leon no saludo a nadie, estaba completamente enojado , solo saludo a Claire que fue la única que lo acompaño y no se burlo de él …por ahora.

-Adiós , cuídate .-Saludo Claire dándole un beso en la mejilla .-Y gracias por no haberme empujado en el escenario por el beso.

-Puedes besarme cuando quieras.-Susurro en su oído dándole un beso en la mejilla alejándose de ella dejándola sonrojada .

¿Otra vez ese Leon que había conocido por primera vez? . Ya lo extrañaba , ni siquiera le molesto ese comentario , solo sonrió como una adolescente mirándolo como Helena lo ayudaba a subir al auto al asiento de acompañante . Luego mientras Helena fue al asiento del conductor Claire se acerco hacia la ventana donde se encontraba Leon y lo saludo con un ademan cuando el auto arranco dejándola sonriendo como una estúpida .

-Ey ¿Estas bien? .-Pregunto Emily .

-Mucho mejor.-Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

A pesar de haber visto a Matt y el accidente de Leon fue una gran noche para ella y por fin se dio cuenta de las palabras consoladoras de Leon . En esa noche se dio cuenta de que Matt ya era parte del pasado y que no valía la pena llorar por él y lo mas importante era mirar el futuro y ya comenzaba a imaginárselo junto a una persona en especial.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()(()()()()()()())()()()

Jajaja si alguien vio algún video de ShadowLeggy conocerá la cancion de I'm Blue , incluso me inspire un poco en este capitulo gracias a eso , si no sabes quien es ShadowLeggy fallaste con Fan de Resident Evil …solo tengo que decir que DIOS MIOOOOO! Ay Leon eres un genio …a pesar de tu caída , pobrecito u.u soy Cruel lo se pero como se darán cuenta Leon es capaz de pasar vergüenza delante de mucha genta tan solo por Claire , y no será la única locura que hara o le harán…Creo que estoy hablando mucho XD , El beso no estaba planificado solamente se iban a unir los labios y ya pero dije "No…se van a besar ,SI O SI" asi que bueno aca esta el beso que me encanto por cierto escribirlo c: , TOMA MATT , Te lo mereces puto :D , Genia Claire , genios todos bueno no se que mas decir ,estoy chocha de la vida asi que Nos vemos el domingo que viene que el capitulo 10 se viene con todo! Lo amaran yo lo se , yo lo amo :B. Cuidense los amo mucho nos vemos el domingo próximo!.

Atte:Naty.


	11. Vengadores y justicieros

Hola a todooooos! Como estaan? Yo feliz que aprobé el examen jajaja ya dentro de algunos años me van a ver triunfar como bailarina (mentira) Jaja bueno UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Es impresionante que tenga 91 reviews en tan solo 9 capitulos y de que soy nueva en esto y tanto me llena de orgullo y ganas de seguir escribiendo y me encanta esto por que cuando me bloqueo y no puedo seguir escribiendo leo una y otra vez leyendo sus reviews y me levantan el animo ^^ . Ademas ya debo ir preprando la segunda parte del extra que no se como hare .. hare magia jajjaa pero prometo que lo voy a preparar si llego a los 100! c:

Si , el capitulo 9 me encanta jaja y en verdad me alegro subirle el animo a algunos que dijeron eso y me pone feliz asi y de que milagrosamente se rian de las estupideces que escribo xD a pesar de que a veces no sea muy comica que digamos…

Respondere los reviews anónimos ya que a los usuarios ya respondi por MP

**Claire1002** :Gracias! Si pobre Leon con su cuellito roto u.u pero bueno beso a Claire y eso lo compensa ¿no?. Saludos!

**ana de argentina**:Sos de mendoza? Ay estamos lejitos u.u y yo que ya quería ir a tu casa a tomar mates xDD , Si obvio ya estamis juntando a Cleonistas para quemar Capcom , ya me imagino a mi con un megáfono gritando "ATAQUEN CHICAS" Señalando al edificio mientras Neiara corre con un palo , mi amiga con nafta y un encededor y los demás tirando piedras jajajajaja , Saludos :D

**Guest**: Jajja si a mi me encanta ShadowLeggy como a Yeti que a pesar de que sea en ingles me mato de risa igual jaja son los mejores Leggy y yeti . Por fin se el nombre jaja ahora solo me falta el de **Name** que no se quien es y carton lleno jaja me alegro que te guste la historia :D

**MariangelaGuzman** : Jajja ahora ya no te extraño tanto nena por que hablamos por Whatsapp xD asi que ya me siento completa contigo hablándome a cada rato y yo enchufada al celular jaja Te quiero nena c: nos vemos por WA.

**Name**: Gracias y me alegra robarle sonrisas a los lectores , saludos

Bueno nombre a todos asi que no se quejen jaja los dejo con el capitulo que se que lo AMARAN como yo lo amo .. enjoy!

Capitulo 10 : Vengadores y justicieros .

Fue el peor mes de sus vidas para Leon y Claire . El hecho de que toda la Bsaa los molestaran por el acto de hace un mes atrás los agotaba.

Primero fue Emily que saco una foto a través del video el momento del beso y lo subió a Facebook llenando de compartidos todo el inicio tanto de Leon como para Claire . Además de eso hicieron todos una cadena poniendo de portada la foto ,luego fue cuando Billy y Greg imprimieron la foto e hicieron miles de fotocopias y todos pegaron en su oficina la foto y lo peor de lo peor fue empapelar literalmente la oficina de Chris con la misma foto de ese momento haciéndolo llegar a un colapso nervioso al pobre hombre . Fue un gran trauma y con tan solo recordarlo les daba gracia y a la vez miedo .

Claire tomaba tranquilamente una Coca Cola mientras se hamacaba en la pequeña hamaca de Madi mientras recordaba el ataque de Chris al ver la foto .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Fl ashback()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()

Claire se encontraba en su despacho sentada encima de la pierna de Leon pasando su brazo delicadamente por su cuello mirando espantados la foto y los perfiles de todos sus compañeros con la portada .

-Míralos … Matare a Emily .- Negó con la cabeza Claire con indignación.

- Yo la matare soy el que la esta pasado mal , La Dso vio el video de mi caída y no paran de joderme por mensajes de texto. Además si tu no me hubieras besado nada de esto hubiera pasado .-Hizo una mueca divertida Leon mirando a Claire.

-¿No era que podía besarte cuando quiera?.-Alzo una ceja la pelirroja.

Claire se tapo la boca por dejar escapar ese comentario y Leon solamente se sonrojo . Un silencio incomodo se formo pero claramente escucharon un grito .

-¡LOS MATAREEE!.-Se escucho un gran grito.

Claire sabia perfectamente quien era el que gritaba y rápidamente se separo de su amigo y corrió hacia la oficina de Chris al igual que Leon . Una vez allí Claire abrió la puerta y al abrirla vio a Chris que desesperadamente arrancaba las fotos del día del karaoke . Algunas fotos las rompía , otras las hacia un bollo y otras simplemente las tiraba al piso y las pisaba .

-¡Prepárate para tener otro hueso roto!-Le grito Chris acercándose para atacar a Leon pero Claire se interpuso.

-¡Basta Chris! Agárratela conmigo , el no tuvo nada que ver .

-¿Lo disfrutaste verdad?.-Pregunto Chris enojado.

-Chris , fue solo un beso explicito aunque estuvo bueno.

Claire otra vez se tapo la boca . Últimamente gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo que pensaba y eso e jugaba mucho en contra .

Por su parte Chris al escuchar eso se puso muchísimo mas furioso gritando aun mas fuerte haciendo que sus compañeros de acerquen a la puerta al ver el espectáculo que estaba armando .

-¡CLAIRE! . ¿ COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? .

-Chris basta . Vamos Leon , dejémoslo si seguimos es peor .

Jill se acerco a Chris tranquilizándolo y Claire al ver esto salió de la oficina siguiendo los pasos de Leon .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Fi nFlashcabk()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()

Claire comenzó a reír al recordar la cara de furia de Chris aunque en ese momento no le causo mucha gracia .

-Tía Claire.-La llamo la niña con una sonrisa.

Claire miro hacia la puerta del jardín y vio a Madi que se acercaba hacia ella felizmente poniéndose su pequeña chaqueta que detrás decía Made In Heaven un regalo que le había hecho ella misma .

-Madi , ¿Pasa algo? .-Pregunto expectante la pelirroja.

-Los tíos , mami y papi me llevaran a la plaza . ¿Vendrás tu también?.

-Si pero , ¿No estaban jugando todos a las cartas? .

-Si pero papi dijo que me llevaría con los tíos.

-Esta bien , vamos .

Claire se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a su sobrina entrando a la casa .

-¿Es verdad que llevaran a la plaza a Madi o es solo una trampa de ella?.-Pregunto cargando a su sobrina en brazos .

-Si , iremos Chris , Jill ,Leon ,Emily y yo .-Respondio Billy .

-¿No era que tu no ibas Emily?-Pregunto Piers.

-Claro que no , yo iré .-Levanto la mano Emily mirando a Piers con picardía.

-Entonces yo también voy .-Se puso de pie Piers al escuchar a la chica decir aquello.

-¿Y ustedes no van?.-Pregunto Claire a los demás .

-No me siento bien , creo que me cayo mal el almuerzo que preparo Jill .-Dijo Sherry tocándose el estomago .

-Yo estoy mirando la película. –Exclamo Helena .

-Yo también , esta buena.-Comento Greg .

-¿Y tu Barry? .-Pregunto Claire .

-No , prefiero quedarme aquí la película esta buena.

-¿Y tu Becca? .

-No , gracias me quedare con Sherry además ya me enganche con la película .

-Bueno entonces nos vamos .-Sonrió Chris abriendo la puerta de entrada permitiéndole el paso a sus compañeros para salir de allí .

Luego de aproximadamente media hora el grupo se encontraba en la plaza .Jill estaba hamacando a Madi mientras que Piers había llevado la pelota de Madi y se pusieron a jugar futbol con Chris ,Billy y Emily que intentaba seguir los pasos de sus compañero pero esta vez Claire no jugo y se quedo sentada debajo de un árbol con Leon charlando normalmente.

-Y. ..¿Cómo estas de tu cuello?.-Le pregunto preocupada.

-Bien , ya no duele por suerte el lunes ya me lo sacan.

-Ya era hora bailarín profesional .-Le sonrio.

-Creo que fue peor lo que nos hizo Emily que los dolores de cuello .-Imito un puchero robándole una sonrisa a Claire.

-Si , tienes razón pero ya haremos algo contra ella .

-Si , algún dia . ¿Y tu como estas con el tema de Matt? .

-Tema olvidado . –Sonrió Claire .

-¿De verdad? .

-Si , me has ayudado a darme cuenta de que no vale la pena ponerse mal por ese tipo de gente y mirar hacia adelante .

-Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta .

Claire abrazo a Leon mirando como los demás se divertían observando aquella escena se quedaron abrazados durante 5 minutos en silencio . Ese silencio era cómodo y a la vez relajante . Todo fue tranquilidad hasta que Leon vio a alguien muy conocido espiándolo a él y su amiga .

-Claire , mira disimuladamente al árbol de allí.-Leon señalo con la mirada.

Claire se separo de él y diviso con la mirada a Matt a unos 20 metros saliendo detrás de un árbol y detrás de él lo seguían 3 hombres .

Leon rápidamente se levanto del césped al igual que Claire . Madi mientras se hamacaba vio a Matt acercándose hacia sus tíos y gritó .

-¡El bastardo esta aquí!.-Grito señalando a los 4 hombres que se acercaban hacia la pareja .

-¡Madeleine! No digas groserías. –Le reprimió Jill pero al ver a Matt se encogió de hombros .La niña tenia razón .

Chris al ver al grupo rápidamente dejo de jugar y se acerco al lado de Leon . Billy y Piers al ver la acción de Chris lo imitaron .

-Suelta a mi novia muñeco de torta.-Dijo furioso el hombre de cabello negro .

-Matt , basta ya te deje en claro que no quiero verte mas . –Dijo Claire tomando de los hombros a Leon con un tono de precaución en su voz .

-Claire , se que me sigues amando no hace falta que te acuestes con el muñeco de plástico solo para darme celos .-Se cruzo de brazos Matt.

-Sabes que bien lo hace . – Dijo Leon empujándolo .

-¡NO BASTA!.-Intervino Claire poniéndose en el medio de ellos .

-¿Para que trajiste a estos?.-Pregunto Piers .

-Sabia que ustedes lo iban a defender por que se que no se la bancara solo .-Respondió Matt burlándose de Leon.

-O a lo mejor los trajiste para pegarle solo a Leon por que tu solo no podrás.-Acotó Chris .

-No le tengo miedo a este idiota además de ese cuello ortopédico tendrás muchos yesos .

-Claire sostiene esto.-Leon se saca su cuello ortopédico y se suena los huesos.

-¡Leon tu cuello!.-Grito Claire desesperada .

-Tranquila , lo usara él por que le romperé el cuello .-Intento tranquilizarla Leon remangándose la camisa.

Jill al ver como Leon se preparaba para pelear al igual que Chris que se remangaba la camisa dejo de hamacar a su hija.

-Emily , cuida de Madi yo iré a ver que pasa .

-Claro, ve.-Dijo la joven Gamer algo asustada por al situación.

Emily tomo en brazos a la pequeña y no pudo evitar acercarse a ver lo que pasaba .

En el trayecto de Emily hasta el grupo a ver que pasaba escucho un grito de Claire y como comenzaban a pegarse entre sí .

-¡NOO!.-Grito Claire al ser empujada al piso por parte de Matt sacándola del medio para directamente pegarle a Leon .

Por otra parte Chris no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y recibió un puñetazo por parte del hombre que acompañaba a Matt pero rápidamente se recupero y le devolvió con la misma acción pero en la nariz tirando al piso al hombre .

-¡MAS FUERTE PAPI , PATEALO! .-Grito la Madeleine en brazos de Emily .

Leon pudo esquivar el ataque de Matt agachándose . El hombre golpeo torpemente el árbol lastimando los nudillos de su mano . Matt al sentir el dolor instintivamente miro su mano y en ese momento recibió una trompada de parte de Leon directamente tirándolo al piso dejándole un gran moretón en el ojo .

Por otra parte Billy fácilmente pudo derrotar a su oponente con una patada en el estomago dejándolo inmovilizado y ahora ayudaba a Piers a darle un paliza al oponente de su amigo .

Mientras que peleaban toda la gente de la plaza comenzaron a acercarse a ver el incidente incluso algunos jóvenes que se encontraban allí alentaban por Chris y Leon .

Matt que ahora se encontraba en el piso sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la ropa y lo apoyaba en el árbol. Abrió sus ojos y era Leon que lo apoyaba en el árbol y comenzaba a darle golpes en el estomago dejándolo sin aire .

Claire todavía se encontraba en el pasto mirando aquella escena . Miro hacia un lado y vio como Billy y Piers se alejaban de la escena con Emily . Ya que había eliminado dos de sus oponentes . Chris todavía seguía peleando con el hombre mientras que Jill intentaba separarlos y finalmente Chris dio un puñetazo mas fuerte dejando inconsciente al hombre . Luego miro hacia el árbol donde Leon lo tenia acorralado a Matt dándole puñetazos en el estomago y en la cara .

Claire por fin reacciono y se puso de pie tomando de la cintura a Leon empujándolo hacia ella para separarlos . Finalmente pudo separarlos empujando a Leon hacia un costado mientras que Matt torpemente cayo al piso .

-¡BASTA LEON , BASTA! .-Grito Claire finalmente separándolo de la gran paliza que le estaba dando.

Claire no se había percatado de que Chris todavía seguía allí y caminando hacia él comenzó a patear a Matt recibiendo los aplausos de toda la gente.

-Toma hijo de puta , por hacerte el machito y meterte con mi hermana .

-Basta Chris , nos vamos .-Grito Jill separándolo .

El grupo ganador se retiro dejando al grupo de Matt tirados en el piso . Al cabo de 30 segundos cuando el grupo desapareció Jill volvió y pateó a Matt.

-¡Toma esto te lo mereces!.-Le da otra patada.-Ella me llamaba todas las noches llorando por ti.-Vuelve darle otra patada.-Me perdí toda la novela charlando por teléfono por tu puta culpa.-Le da otra patada violentamente.-¡ME PERDI CUANDO EL SE ACOSTABA CON LA MUCAMA Y NO LO VI! .

Chris al ver las violentas patadas que le estaba dando Jill corrió hacia ella e intento separarla pero ella intento separarse de Chris , al pobre de Chris no le quedo otra que tomarla por la cintura y levantarla haciendo que Jill comenzara a patalear.

-¡TE LO MERECEEES!.-Gritaba como una desquiciada apoyada en los hombros de su marido.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Mientras tanto el otro grupo se encontraba sentado en el sillón del living de la casa Redfield llorando por aquella película .

-Hachi no se merecía esto .- Lloro Helena abrazando a Greg .

-No … pobrecito .-Se lamento con lagrimas en sus ojos el joven que recibía en un abrazo a Helena.

-Ay es la única película que me hizo llorar.-Dijo Barry mientras se secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos .

-Yo quiero un perro así .-Grito llorando Sherry mientras Rebecca la consolaba .

-Lo se , pobre perro , era tan lindo .-Sollozaba Rebecca .

El grupo comenzó a abrazarse entre llantos por aquella película que les había tocado el corazón . Así se quedaron por dos minutos abrazados todos juntos hasta escuchar que el otro grupo había llegado .

Leon, Chris , Billy y Piers entraban a la casa abrazados y saltando muy contentamente aunque a Chris le sangraba un poco la nariz al pobre de Billy le sangraba parte de la ceja y Piers tuviera un pequeño moretón en parte de su mejilla .

-¡Ehhhh Somos vengadores y Justicieros! .-Gritaron al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo al grupo que sollozaba en el sofá .

Rebecca al ver a su marido y sus amigos en ese estado se puso de pie en el sofá sorprendida .

-Oh dios mío. ¿Qué les paso? .

-Pelea callejera .-Acoto Jill mientras se sentaba en el sofá .

-¡Leon tu cuello!-Señalo Helena el cuello de su amigo.

-¿Contra quien pelearon? . –Pregunto Sherry .

-Contra Matt y le di su merecido .-Exclamo Leon orgullosamente mientras sus compañeros de combate lo abrazaban y volvían a festejar .

-Leon has sido el mejor .-Felicito Chris.

-¿Contra Matt? ¿Emily lo grabaste? Ay tendría que haber ido .-Rechisto Sherry .

-No , tenia a Madi en brazos no podía .-Se lamento Emily .

-Jill , ¿Podrías traerme el botiquín de primeros auxilios por favor? .

-Si .

Jill desapareció del living yendo a buscar lo que Rebecca le había pedido.

-¿Y ustedes por que lloran?.-Pregunto Billy .

-Hemos visto una película muy triste .-Nego con la cabeza agachada Helena.

-¿Como se llamaba? .

-Siempre a tu lado .-Contesto Greg con ganas de llorar al igual que los demás.

-¿Están llorando por una simple película? .-Dio una carcajada Chris.

-No es una simple película .-Acoto Barry .

-Toma.-Dijo Jill apareciendo por la puerta entregándole el botiquín a Rebecca .

-Bien , creo que es mas urgente es Chris , ven siéntate y mira hacia arriba .

Chris obedeció sentándose en el sillón y Rebecca comenzó a curarlo .

-Tío Leon le pegaste muy fuerte .-Dijo la pequeña Madi felizmente .

-¿Lo viste? Algún día serás la patea traseros de toda la universidad gracias a mi .-Le acaricio la cabeza Leon a la pequeña.

-¡Sii! .-Festejo la niña.

-Lo que acaban de hacer fue un papelón … ¡Había chicos! pobre Matt.-Dijo indignada Claire.

-¿Pobre? De pobre no tiene nada .-Se encogió de hombros Leon .

-Leon ,¿Te duele el cuello?.-Pregunto Rebecca mientras ponía un algodón dentro de la nariz de Chris .

-No , tranquila encárgate de ellos .-Contesto yendo al jardín a tomar aire mientras que sin darse cuenta Claire lo siguió .

Leon se sentó en una de las hamacas de Madi sonándose el cuello otra vez . Gracias a Dios ya estaba recuperado aunque en 2 días le tenían que haber sacado el cuello ortopédico . Claire apareció al jardín sentándose al lado de él en la hamaca .

-¿Te duele? .-Le pregunto mientras se hamacaba.

-No , estoy bien , ni siquiera me pego ni me toco .

-Leon gracias ...por estar ahí cuando lo necesito y defenderme.-Le agradeció Claire con una de sus mejores sonrisas observándolo a Leon que se la devolvía de la misma manera.

-Lo hago por que todo vale la pena por ti , Claire...

-Gracias ...no sabes cuanto valoro que hagas todo esto por mi.

-Tu vales y demasiado.

-No entiendo por que haces todo esto de querer defenderme . ¿Por qué lo haces? .

-Por que me importas y … te quiero .-La miro fijo con total sinceridad.

Claire lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que decía toda la verdad . El estomago se le encogió al tan solo mirarlo y sin saber como se acerco lentamente hacia él .

No sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero se estaba dejando llevar por aquel momento acercándose a sus labios .

-Claire , Jill te esta llamando .-Grito Chris desde la puerta evitando que pase algo entre ellos .

Claire se separo de Leon y sin decir nada se fue . Chris al ver que su hermana se había ido se acerco hacia Leon con cara muy amenazante .

-Mira Leon , el hecho de que tu y yo uniéramos fuerzas no significa que te la daré a Claire fácilmente .

-Chris , lo lamento pero la relación entre Claire y yo esta cambiando a partir de ahora.-Dijo Leon totalmente serio.

-No cambiara , se que tu eres el gran galán de la Bsaa , juega con quien quieras pero con ella no o si no volverás a tener el cuello ortopédico.-Lo amenazo con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-No uses amenazas conmigo por que no funcionan .

-No te estoy amenazando . Te estoy avisando . No permitiré que le rompas el corazón .

-Eres un maldito celoso cuidador de hermanas eso lo decidirá Claire.-Se quejo el rubio.

-Leon , esto es guerra no te libraras fácilmente de mi y te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo .

-No te tengo miedo Señor Anabólicos . Esto es la guerra .-Dijo fríamente Leon.

La cara de Leon era desafiante mientras se hamacaba y Chris lo miraba fijo con completo odio hasta que Jill apareció sus caras cambiaron completamente .

-Ey Leon . ¿Te quedas a cenar? . Encargaremos Pizza .-Pregunto Jill desde la puerta.

-Si , claro .

Leon se levanto de su hamaca siguiendo los pasos de Chris hacia dentro de la casa . Leon vio a Claire que contaba los hechos y acercándose lentamente la abrazo . Claire lo recibió de la misma manera siguiendo relatando lo que había pasado haciéndolo enojar a Chris pensando en que ni Chris ni nada ni nadie seria un obstáculo para estar con Claire y si moría en el intento lo haría ya que ahora estaba libre sin Matt no tenia ningún obstáculo…Por ahora…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Jamas llore tanto con una película como la de _**Siempre a tu lado**_ y soy algo insensible con las películas pero es demasiado triste u.u

Ehhhhhh y aca el capitulo mas esperado por mis lectores ^^ creo que esto fue mas esperado que el primer beso de Leon y Claire y como sabemos TODOS odiamos a Matt y bueno esta es la "despedida" del personaje al que todos quisimos quemarlo a la hoguera y tirarlo al rio c: , en fin ya entre Leon y Claire las cosas a partir de ahora cambiaran como verán y su confianza ya no será la misma y lo notaran MUCHISIMO en el capitulo siguiente .

Lamento que el capitulo este sea algo corto pero creo que es lo suficiente pero el capitulo 11 es bastante largo asi que con eso los compenso :D

Y la frase "_Ella me llamaba todas las noches llorando por ti,Me perdí toda la novela charlando por teléfono por tu puta culpa ¡ME PERDI CUANDO EL SE ACOSTABA CON LA MUCAMA Y NO LO VI! ."_ quedara en la historia junto con estas.

"_Y que canastita"-Piers Nivans._

"_Cállate un poco cara de queso de campo con gorra , me tienes harto"-Leon S Kennedy_.

Habrá muchísimas mas frases que quedaran en la historia xD

Bueno sin mas que decir me voy que hace horas que estoy intentando jugar a RE CV y no puedo u.u Puto emulador :c .

Chau nos vemos hasta el próximo domingo :D


	12. Creo que eres tu

SORPRESAAA! XD Si ya se hoy es sábado y se preguntaran ¿Por qué actualice temprano? Bueno les explico , hoy en la noche tendre una aburrida fiesta familiar que será toda la noche de lo cual yo actualizo siempre los sabados por media noche o sea ya dia domingo , me fije si podía subir el Word desde el celular en FF pero no puedo asi que decidi actualizar antes xD por cierto como andan?¿ Felices? Satisfechos con las paliza a Matt?Yo lo estoy y mas con los 100 reviews!Ay gracias por bancarme siempre , por tomarse su tiempo en leer las locuras de siempre , por levantarme el animo con sus reviews …por todo en general y me encanta todo esto de sus reviews animándome a mas! De lo cual a mi me da muchísima alegría de haber llegado a tantos en tan solo 10 capitulos y todavia faltan 25 capitulos mas ya que haciendo cuentas son alrededor de 33 o 35 capitulos asi que me tendrán para rato xD

Respondere los reviews anónimos :D

**Claire1002:**Gracias jaja a mi me encanta el capitulo y se que todos lo esperaban xD , si lo se , te comprendo mi madre también se vuelve loca cuando pierde sus novelas *La abraza y llora* Luego te enteraras el nombre de la novela por que tiene que ver con la historia xD lo sabras mas adelante , saludos -.-

**Claire Kennedy:** Tatii :D que onda tanto tiempo? Hace algunos capis que no veo tus reviews si no recuerdo xD Sii maldito Matt :l y si Leon tendrá obstáculos sobre todo en este capitulo que te enteraras y Rodolfo no será…se llamara bue…ya sabras en este capi jajaa , y Madi…sin palabras yo la amo a esa niña y un orgullo haberla creado al igual que Emy , yo creo que todos la aman xD Ojala que no la odien en este capi xD Saludos Tati espero hablar algún dia con vos xD.

**MariangelaGuzman:**Jajja soy tu idola?Tampoco para tanto amiga jaja Ay eso de mejor Fic de FF me queda grande jaja yo creo que cada uno tiene lo mejor y eso lo hace destacar no? , no tengo nada yo para destacar pero bue ajaja Ay yo hablo todo los días por WA con vos y no te quejes que sos la mas informada del Fic junto a Nicole y Neiara xD Saludos y nos vemos por WA xD

**Name:**Hola! Si jaja Leon salio de un GRAN obstáculo para encontrarse con directamente una muralla xD , ni mas ni menos que Christopher Redfield Jajaa pero eso no quiere decir que no haya obstáculos para Claire…*tose*

Bueno esos son los que me dejan los reviews que no tienen cuentas xD , Los demás respondi algunos pero no recuerdo si les respondi a todos , perdón si no le conteste a alguno pero sinceramente no recuerdo :P Los dejo con el capitulo 11 , disfruten y después me cuentan mas abajo :D.

Capitulo 11 : Creo que eras tu .

El despertador sonó despertando a Chris al igual que Jill .

Chris abrió los ojos y se los froto como si se tratara de un niño pequeño . Cuando intento reincorporarse sintió que la cama estaba húmeda y a la vez sintió como Jill respiraba con la boca abierta muy lentamente . Chris rápidamente la miro y la vio pálida , decaída y muy transpirada .

-Jill , mírate estas empapada . ¿Estas bien?.

Jill solo asintió cerrando los ojos . Chris al ver que mentía puso su mano en su frente para ver su temperatura . Jill ardía de fiebre , ni siquiera hacia falta verla con el termómetro .

-Oh por dios estas volando de fiebre , ve a la bañera .

Jill simplemente no hablaba , estaba demasiado débil como para hablar y caminar . Débilmente salió de la sabanas de la cama levantándose volviéndose a sentar en la misma . Se sentía muy cansada y agitada .

Chris al ver que se sentó se acerco hacia ella y cargándola en sus brazos la llevo al baño , la ayudo a desvestirse y a que se acomodara en la bañera . Una vez allí dentro Jill cerro sus ojos relajándose y Chris hacia una llamada a su celular.

-¿Hola? . Sam hoy no iré al trabajo , Jill esta volando de fiebre y no quiero dejarla sola… esta bien cuídate . Adiós .

La castaña al escuchar esto abrió los ojos estirando su cuello débilmente .

-No … tienes que… ir .-Dijo difícilmente.

Chris termino la llamada y prosiguió .

-No te dejare sola así Jill.

-Pero tienes que ir .

-Ya avise que no iremos .

-No importa…tu ve .

-Iré si te sientes mejor . ¿Si? .

-Esta bien.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Emily se encontraba en la maquina de caminar en el gimnasio sola . Amaba entrenar sola sin que nadie la molestara ni que Piers anduviera detrás de ella ya que en los últimos meses no la dejaba en paz y no paraba de esquivar sus intentos de besarla . Tanto fue así que la pobre chica ya lo tomaba como rutina aunque ya habían pasado unos 6 meses de su cambio y de que Piers comenzara a conquistarla pensó que ya era hora de pasar al siguiente paso .

Emily solo sonrió al pensar aquello y parecía que el plan de Leon estaba saliendo a la perfección . La joven de cabellos rubios y puntas fucsias paro su caminata olvidando completamente que se encontraba en una maquina para caminar y yendo hacia atrás cayó al piso . Emily ahora se encontraba en el piso boca abajo y solamente quedo tirada allí sin ganas de levantarse y riéndose de ella misma .

-¡Emily! . ¿Estas bien? .

Emily alzo su mirada y vio a Piers preocupado y con el ojo algo hinchado . La joven se puso de pie al igual que Piers arreglándose el pelo que estaba descontroladamente despeinado .

-Oh , si es que me caí de la maquina , ando algo despistada .-Le sonrió a Piers que le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¿Segura que estas bien? . Te diste flor de caída .

-Jajaja si estoy bien ¿Y tu?.

-Me molesta el ojo . – Contesto frotando su mano en su ojo derecho .

-A ver mírame .-Mira detenidamente el ojo afectado.-Es un orzuelo .

-Lo único que me faltaba .-Rechisto volviéndose a frotar el ojo .

-¡Ey! . No te toques es peor yo podría curarte .

-¿De verdad? .

-Si , solo necesito un anillo de oro . Iré a pedirle a Chris su anillo .

-Chris no vendrá .

-¿Por qué? .

-Jill estaba con fiebre y se quedo con ella pero sabes como es Jill que se enferma una vez por año y a las 2 horas esta como nueva .

-Oh que pena , bueno le pediré a Billy o a Becky , ya vuelvo .

Emily desapareció por la puerta del gimnasio mientras que Piers la observaba detenidamente . Era increíble lo loco que se había vuelto por ella y pensar que antes ni siquiera le daba la hora . Hacia 6 meses que comenzó su amistad y se dio cuenta lo excelente chica y persona que era ,pasar horas jugando Xbox era algo que los dos amaban y disfrutaban . Piers amaba aquella chica y haría cualquier cosa para estar con ella .

El joven sonrió intentando no frotarse el ojo riendo y esperando a Emily .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire decidió tomarse un "recreo" con tanto trabajo encima conectándose a Facebook mientras escuchaba un poco de música baja para que nadie escuchara que en su propia oficina en vez de trabajar estaría divirtiéndose . La pelirroja se conecto teniendo 3 notificaciones y felizmente las miro . En 2 notificaciones eran solicitudes de juegos por parte de ni nada mas ni nada menos que Emily y otra que decía "Piers Nivans te ha etiquetado en 7 fotos de su álbum Cumpleaños de Greg" . Al fin luego de unos aproximadamente 4 meses subió las fotos . Algo que odiaba Claire de Piers era que siempre tardaba en subir las fotos de alguna fiesta . Animadamente comenzó a mirar las fotos en donde aparecía . La primera era ella con Chris comiendo una porción de pastel , la segunda fue ella abrazada a Greg , la tercera se encontraba teniendo en brazos a Madi , la cuarta era una foto de ella y su grupo de amigas , la quinta era ella riendo con Matt pero no le presto atención y siguió con la sexta que se encontraba abrazada de Leon y Helena y la ultima aparecía haciendo caras raras con Barry .

Claire recordó que no eran 7 fotos , eran muchísimas mas que Piers le había sacado con Matt pero agradeció de que no las haya subido pero por seguridad entro al álbum para ver todas las fotos .

El 70% de las fotos solamente aparecían Él , Emily y Madi en el jardín del gran salón donde se realizo la fiesta y desinteresadamente comenzó a mirar todas las fotos hasta que una le llamo la atención .

La foto se trataba de Emily abrazando a Madi riendo pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención si no lo de atrás de un pequeño arbusto pero claramente lo vio . Era él , el hombre de la mascara blanca pero ¿Que hacia con Helena que le acomodaba la cortaba y parecía que le hablaba? . No , estaba alucinando no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo y al frotarse los ojos y volver a mirar la pantalla se dio cuenta de que no estaba alucinando y alterándose se tapo la boca algo asustada . Helena conocía al hombre que la había interceptado en el baño . Por fin iba a saber quien fue el que la había besado .

Claire rápidamente apago la música de su Notebook y tomándola en sus manos salió corriendo de su oficina rumbo hacia la de Helena . Claire ni siquiera toco la puerta y entro a la oficina mientras Helena tomaba un café leyendo un archivo .

-¡DIME DE DONDE LO CONOCES! .- Grito la chica señalando la pantalla de su notebook.

-Claire , ¿Podrías tocar la puerta por favor? .-Frunció el ceño la castaña .

-No , no puedo esto es urgente . ¿Lo conoces? .- Señalo la pantalla de su netbook .

Helena vio que a un costado se encontraba ella y Leon detrás del arbusto que fue en vano esconderse allí por que claramente se veían .

-Ay que lindas salieron Emily y Madi .- Rio tratando de esquivar la pregunta .

-No idiota mira hacia el fondo , eres tu hablando con ese hombre . ¿Quién es? .

Helena comenzó a ponerse nerviosa , una palabra de mas y estaría en el horno .

-Emm , no lo se … emm … me pregunto donde estaba el baño , nada mas .

-¿Ah si? . ¿Y por eso le acomodaste la corbata detrás de un arbusto o hacia sus necesidades en el jardín?.-Pregunto Claire perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es que , mira yo hacia perdido una de mis pulseras y había recordado que Greg me había llevado allí minutos antes y fui a buscarla , el me pregunto donde estaba en baño , le respondí y le acomode la corbata por que odio ver a la gente con la ropa desarreglada . –Respondió nerviosamente .

-Pero … ¿No te dijo su nombre? .

-No , solo pregunto eso .-Negó varias veces Helena intentando que la joven le crea.

-Gracias . –Contesto Claire desanimada caminando hacia la puerta pero Helena la detiene llamándola .

-Claire espera .

-¿Si? .

-¿Por qué preguntas? .

-Por nada , nos vemos en el almuerzo .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hacia 3 horas de que Jill se encontraba con fiebre y ahora estaba como nueva . A pesar de que a fiebre había desaparecido por completo Chris la obligó a descansar en la cama mientras él se cambiaba para ir al trabajo .

-Chris , ya me siento bien , yo también ire .-Dijo poniéndose de pie saliendo de la cama.

-No , te quedaras aprovecha el día y quédate aquí .-La obligó Chris empujándola hacia la cama.

-Lo único bueno que Wesker hizo en mi es hacer que me recupere rápido.- Bromeo revoleando sus ojos obedeciendo a su marido .

-Lo único , Jill me llevare a Madi a la central asi descansas .

-¿Estas seguro?.

-Si , además tengo algunos trabajitos para ella .

-¿No será como la ultima vez que la hiciste sellar papeles y traerte café? .

-¡Oye , sello muy bien los papeles! . No la subestimes .

-Esta bien …

-¿Por qué no juegas a la Play 3? .

-Chris , sabes que a mi no me llama la atención ese tipo de cosas .-Negó con la cabeza Jill

-Vamos , todos amamos jugar a la Play , solo juega un rato espera que traeré la play para acá así no te mueves .

Al cabo de 5 minutos Chris había conectado la PlayStation 3 y entregándole el Joystick la beso .

-Juega a este , te gustara .

-Pero Chris…

-Juega. –La obligó. - ¡Madi , nos vamos saluda a tu madre! .

La niña apareció en la habitación y saludo a su mama con un abrazo .

-Adiós mami .

-Adiós Linda .

-Madeleine ¿Por qué no llevas tu pistola de agua de Hello Kitty? Te aburriras alla .-Le dijo inocentemente Chris.

-Esta bien .-Sonrio la pequeña.

Madeleine salió de la habitación buscando lo que su padre le había pedido y a la vez Jill observo sospechosamente a Chris .

-Chris , ¿Qué estas tramando? .-Achino sus ojos la castaña.

-Nada . Nos vemos en la tarde .-Saludo dándole un rápido beso en los labios .

Madi apareció en la habitación con la pistola de agua en manos.

-Papi esta vacia .

-No te preocupes nena , la cargaremos allí .

-¡Sii!.

La niña festejaba mientras tomaba de la mano a su padre mientras salían de la habitación .

Jill miro el Joystick y la televisión y esta decía "Silent Hill Homecoming "

-¿Silent Hill Homecoming? . ¿Qué es esto? .

Jill comenzó a jugar y al principio del juego vio que alguien llevaba a un hombre en una camilla escuchando gritos .

-Uff este juego ni siquiera da miedo , que aburrido .

Luego de esperar a que comenzara el juego el hombre tenia que desatarse del lugar y aburridamente Jill comenzó a tocar el botón X rápidamente .

-¿Estoy atrapada aquí? . Oh esto es aburrido .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire no paraba de pensar en ese beso y en aquellos hermosos ojos azules del hombre en el cumpleaños de Greg . El único recuerdo de ese hombre que iba a tener toda su vida era una simple foto . Al menos le hubiese gustado saber quien era .

Alguien toca la puerta y Claire tomo una de las carpetas disimulando leer .

-Pase .

-Claire ,¿Has visto a Emily? .- Pregunto Billy apareciendo por la puerta .

-No , la he buscado y no esta Pregúntale a Piers que siempre esta con ella .

-Piers tampoco esta , desaparecieron , lo mas raro es que estaban por aquí y Emily me pidió mi anillo de casado para curarle un orzuelo que tiene Piers y nunca mas la vi .

-Que raro . Si la veo te aviso .

-Gracias .

Billy cerro la puerta y Claire volvió a su estado de hacia unos minutos atrás pensando en el hombre y otra vez tocaron la puerta .

-Pasa .

-Claire , ¿estas ocupada? .-Exclamo Leon apareciendo por la puerta .

-No , ¿Pasa algo? .

-¡No sabes lo que vi! .-Dio pequeños saltitos el rubio.

-¿Qué viste? .

-Míralo tu misma . – Dijo Leon acercándose hacia Claire mostrándole una imagen en su celular.

-No lo puedo creer. –Contesto la pelirroja tapándose la boca al ver la foto .

-Esto quedara muy lindo de portada en nuestra biografía ¿verdad? .

-Ay Leon eso es muy cruel de tu parte .

-¿Cruel? . Lo que nos hizo ella fue peor .-Respondió con malicia.

-Esta bien , súbela . Por cierto , ¿Sabes donde están? .

-No , los vi ahí , les saque la foto y me fui . Luego a los 10 minutos volví y no aparecieron .

-Entonces estarán …-Se encoge de hombros .

-Yo creo que si . Oye cambiando de tema te invito a cenar a nuestro restauran después de alquilar los trajes para la fiesta de disfraces .

-Claro , por supuesto .-Le sonrió a Leon mientras que Leon le devolvía el mismo gesto.

-Iré a subir esto a Facebook y Twitter.

-Ve, y etiquétame en Facebook por favor .-Lo señalo Claire soltando una carcajada.

-Por fin llego la venganza . – Contesto Leon abriendo la puerta viendo a Chris y Madi detrás de ella .

-¿Qué venganza? .-Pregunto Chris .

Leon al ver a Chris se acerco hacia Claire mostrándole a propósito otra vez la foto .

-Amm nada , observa Claire . Mira como se divierten Emily y Piers . – Sonrió .

-¿De que hablas? .

Si su hermano llegaba a ver esa foto tendría un paro cardiaco allí mismo . Nadie se metía con su pequeña Emily y tratando de esquivar la pregunto Claire la reemplazo por otra .

-¡Hola Madi! . ¿Qué haces con tu pistola de agua? .

-Papi me dijo que la traiga .-Respondio la niña.

Claire miro fijo a Chris . Algo se llevaba en manos para pedirle a su pequeña hija que llevara una pistola de agua a la central .

-Jajaja ay los niños de ahora que son algo sordos , dije que NO la traigas . –Reparo nerviosamente tomando del brazo a la niña y empujándola hacia fuera de la oficina -Ve a saludar a la tía Rebecca y al tío Billy .

-Ayyy.-Se quejo Madi frotándose su brazo.

La niña tocándose su bracito por dolor obedeció corriendo con sus pistola de agua en manos hacia la oficina de sus tíos .

-¿Y Jill como esta? . –Pregunto Leon todavía con su celular en manos .

-Bien , la fiebre ya bajo . Es normal en ella , una vez por año le pasa que arde de fiebre y a las pocas horas parece otra y la deje que descansara en casa no le vendría mal tomarse un día .

-Si , hay otra gente que también se toma los días . –Bromeo Leon mostrándole la foto a Chris .

-¡LEON NO!.-Grito Claire sacándole el celular a Leon .

Tarde . Chris ya había visto la foto y comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la furia . Leon al ver su reacción abrazo fuertemente a Claire alejándose de él hacia el rincón de la oficina .

-¿DE DONDE LO SACASTE?.-Grito furioso asustando a la pareja que se abrazaba mas fuerte aun.

-Los vi en el gimnasio y le saque la foto .-Respondio ahora con miedo el pobre de Leon al ver la reacción de Chris.

-¿DONDE ESTAN AHORA!? .

-No.. no lo sabemos han desaparecido y nadie los vio .- Contesto miedosamente Claire .

-LO MATARE , LO MATARE.- Grito saliendo de la oficina .

Claire dejo de abrazar a Leon cerrando la puerta de la oficina y prosiguió .

-¿Estas loco? . Nunca le muestre una foto asi a Chris y menos con Madi aquí adentro .

-¿Por qué? .

-No conoces a mi hermano en estado de locura/celos .

-De todos modos subiré esto a Facebook .- Contesto quitándole su celular en manos .- Te veo en el almuerzo y chequea tu Facebook en 10 minutos y prepara tu portada .-Bromeo con cara de maldad .

-Esta bien .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hacia 2 horas que Leon había publicado aquella foto "prohibida" etiquetando a toda la BSAA . La foto tenia mas de 100 Me Gusta y todos compartieron la foto , incluso algunos la pusieron de portada . Por fin ya habían quedado en historia la foto de él y Claire besándose en el karaoke . Ahora le tocaba el turno a Emily y Piers que todavía no aparecían por ninguna parte .

Claire comía un sándwich al igual que Leon mientras reían y los demás los observaban algo normal en la hora del almuerzo ya que siempre se sentaban solo ellos dos a almorzar .

-Jajaja ya quiero ver a Emily cuando vea esto .

-¿No era que fui muy cruel subiendo esa foto? . –Pregunto Leon .

-Al principio , pero se lo merece .-Asintió Claire.

-Exacto , con nosotros nadie jode .

-Tu mismo lo has dicho . –Contesto mordiendo otro bocado de sándwich y luego lo trago .

-Claire , tienes una miga de pan en tu labio .

Leon se acerco hacia ella pasando su dedo pulgar por su labio inferior . Ese simple contacto hizo estremecer a Claire mirándolo fijamente hipnotizándose con sus ojos azules .

Chris observaba detenidamente esa escena mientras que Madi comía del mismo plato que él sentada en sus piernas . Leon jugaba con fuego y mucho por fin iba a enseñarle lo que era capaz de hacer .

-Madi . ¿Por qué trajiste tu pistola de agua de Hello Kitty? .-Pregunto Rebecca .

-Muéstrale para que hija mía .-Ordeno amablemente a su hija .

La niña no entendió lo que quería decir su padre y se encogió de hombros . Chris al ver aquella acción le susurro al oído algo que ni Billy y Rebecca pudieron escuchar . Madi tomo su pistola separándose de su padre yendo hacia la mesa de Leon y Claire .

Madeleine se acerco con su pistola escondida en su espalda sonriendo poniendo cara de ángel hacia sus tíos matándolos de ternura . Así se quedaron mirándola por unos 2 segundos hasta que ella saco su pistola llenando se agua a Leon y luego corrió saliendo de la cafetería .

-Que lindo ser padre . –Dijo orgullosamente Chris mirando la escena de Leon empapado y Claire sorprendida .

-¿Estas loco? .-Dijo Billy riéndose a la vez .

-Chris creo que te pasaste de la raya . –Se cruzo de brazos Rebecca .

Leon salió enojadísimo de la cafetería con su camisa empapada mientras que Claire lo seguía .

-Se lo merece . –Dijo Chris mientras seguía comiendo normalmente .

-¿Todavía no aparecen Emily y Piers? . –Pregunto preocupadamente Billy .

-No , después de lo que vimos en Facebook tardaran jaja.-Respondió Rebecca divertidamente recibiendo una muy mala mirada por parte de Chris.

-No me hagan acordar eso por favor .-Negó con la cabeza el mayor de los Redfield.

-Ay vamos Chris . ¿No te basta con cuidar a Claire?.-Le pregunto alzando una ceja Rebecca.

Justo en ese momento entraron a la cafetería Emily muerta de la vergüenza arreglándose su remera y Piers que le devolvía su gorra que llevaba puesta recibiendo murmullos y risas de toda la gente que se encontraba allí .

Rebecca y Billy al ver que la pareja entro se miraron , gracias a Dios Chris estaba sentado dándole la espalda a la puerta pero Helena grito haciendo que Chris se diera la vuelta y al verlos comenzó su furia .

-¡LLEGARON LOS NOVIOS! .

-TE METISTE CON MI PEQUEÑA.-Grito Chris enojado levantándose de su asiento yendo directamente a atacar a Piers .

Emily al ver que su padre postizo se acercaba a atacar a Piers rápidamente se puso delante de él sin entender la situación .

-¡Chris! . ¿Qué haces? .

-¿Tu que has hecho? . Ah no hace falta que me lo digas , todos vimos que te apretaste a Piers en el gimnasio.-Le reprimió gritando a los cuatro vientos sorprendiendo a la pareja que recién entraba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? .- Pregunto sorprendido el chico .

-Conéctate a Facebook y lo sabrás .

-Ya basta , vamos Chris .- Intervino Rebecca llevándose a Chris saliendo de la cafetería .

-Y tu ladrona de anillos devuélvemelo . –Ordeno Billy.

-Toma . –Le entrega el anillo y pregunta a todos Emily - ¿Cómo lo saben?.

-Leon subió una foto de ustedes a Facebook .-Respondió Greg por detrás .

-Tranquila Emy , lo matare. –Dijo tranquilamente Piers saliendo de la cafetería buscando a Leon .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Perdona Leon , Ya sabes como es Madi y…

-¡Es un psicópata! .-Grito furioso Leon entrando a la oficina de Claire escurriéndose la camisa mojada .

-Ay Leon Madi tiene 3 años , es normal que haga esas travesuras .-Contestó sentándose encima de su escritorio

-No hablo de Madi , es Chris de quien hablo .

-¿Qué tiene que ver Chris con todo esto? .-Arqueo una ceja la pelirroja.

-¡Que Chris la mando a mojarme!.

-Ay deja de decir estupideces , ven .

Leon la obedeció y se acerco hacia ella .

-Tranquilízate . –Dijo acercándolo hacia ella en un abrazo rodeando sus piernas en su cintura .

Leon al recibir el abrazo puso sus manos en su cintura como si se tratara de un juego entre novios y luego le comenzó a dar besos en la mejilla y cuello , algo normal en ellos raramente se permitían.

-Mi bronca esta bajando .-Dijo el rubio entre besos .

-Soy tu tranquilizante .-Rio la chica .

-Vamos Claire , tengo que cambiarme ¿Me acompañas?.

-Claro ,-Le da un beso en el cuello.-Pero hay un problema señor Kennedy .

-¿Cuál señora Redfield?.

-Que no me quiero separar de usted.

-Yo tampoco señorita.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? .

-Mmm ya se…¡cosquillas! .-Exclamo empujándola y acostándola en el escritorio posándose encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas .

-¡No! . Jajajaja ¡Basta! .

-No te dejare nunca señora Redfield .

-¡Jajaja nooo jajaja basta señor Kennedy! .

Justo en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de par en par y Leon rápidamente se separo de Claire ya que esa pose no los favorecía en nada .

-Lamento interrumpirlos . –Dijo algo enojado Piers.

-Buenos días , por fin apareces .

Emily apareció en estado de nerviosismo y pregunto desesperadamente .

-Leon , por favor dime que no . ¿Tu has subido una foto mía y de Piers besándonos? .

-Si .-Contesto normalmente mostrándole la foto espantando a Emily y enojando a Piers.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-Pregunto enojado .

-Digamos que fue venganza.

-¿Venganza?.-Pregunto Emily.

-Exacto . ¿Te olvidas que hace unas unos meses atrás subiste una foto mía y de Claire a Facebook? . Bueno ahora es tu turno , ojo por ojo … diente por diente .-Le respondió mirando a su amiga y luego miro a Claire.-Claire prepárate , iré a buscar las llaves del auto y nos vamos .-Exclamo Leon saliendo de la sala .

-Chicos , a pesar de esto me alegro de que ustedes … bueno ya saben . Pero quiero saber ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? . – Curioseo Claire .

-No importa donde Claire . –Respondió nerviosamente la chica.

-Anda , ya todos saben lo que paso entre ustedes dime .

-En … en … en mi auto .

-Vaya . – Rio Claire . – Espero que se hayan cuidado .

-Claire , vamos . –Dijo Leon apareciendo por la puerta .

-Si , chicos por favor sexo en mi oficina no . –Bromeo Claire .

-¿Y tu que estabas poa hacer recién cuando Leon estaba encima de ti en el escritorio? .-Retruco Piers cruzándose de brazos .

-Cosquillas .- Respondió normalmente saliendo de la oficina.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luego de pedir permiso y salir mas temprano de la Bsaa Leon y Claire se encontraban en la tienda para alquilar su disfraz para la gran fiesta de disfraces de la DSO Y BSAA como primer año consecutivo .

-¿Tienes pensado algún disfraz? .-Pregunto Leon .

-No , por ahora . ¿Por qué no vas al probador y yo te alcanzo algunos?.

-¿Y tu te probaras algunos? .

-Solo si te quedan bien a ti .

-Esta bien , ve yo te espero en el vestidor .

Al cabo de 3 minutos luego de que Claire haya pedido algunos disfraces a la vendedora Claire le alcanzo 2 disfraces . Luego de cambiarse salió del vestidor disfrazado de Genio .

-Mmm , no me gusta . –Observo Claire a su amigo .

-Frótamela . –Bromeo Leon sorprendiendo a Claire .

-¿Qué? .

-Que me frotes la lámpara .- Rio Leon mostrándole la pequeña lámpara .

-Ay entendí otra cosa.

-Eres una pervertida Claire Redfield.

-Cállate y ponte el otro disfraz .

Leon obedeció y luego de 2 minutos salió con un disfraz de Robin . Claire comenzó a mirarlo desde los pies a la cabeza . Comenzó a observarlo por las botas hasta su torso . El disfraz estaba muy bueno y le gusto todo hasta que llego a mirar su rostro con la mascara que llevaba puesta .

-¿Cómo me queda?.-Le pregunto esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su amiga.

Claire no contesto solo se quedo paralizada al verlo con la mascara . Lo miro fijamente a los ojos algo asustada y eran los mismo ojos que la habían mirado aquella noche en el cumpleaños de Greg . ¿Leon era el que la había besado tan desaforadamente? . Las cosas cerraban mas aun , Helena hablando con él , Leon no se encontraba en el momento que ella fue al baño . Oh no Helena lo había hecho a propósito para que ella vaya al baño poniendo de excusa que su maquillaje se había corrido cuando en realidad no . Por alguna razón no le molesto en absoluto darse cuenta de que él había sido quien la haya besado incluso le había gustado .

Claire había armado un rompecabezas en su mente mientras que Leon preocupadamente la observaba .

-Claire . ¿Estas bien? . Estas pálida .

-Ssi , no .. no me gusta como te queda te buscare otro . –Dijo nerviosamente sonriendo .

-Esta bien te espero .

Claire había tardado 5 minutos en buscarle un traje y entregarle . Al cabo de 1 minuto Leon salió con su disfraz .

-Claire , no me gusta .

-Jajaja Es perfecto para ti . Te describe . –Rio la chica .-Ven aquí que te acomodo el pelo .

Leon se acerco hacia ella y movió su flequillo para atrás .

-Listo , ahora si eres Ken .

-De los muchísimo disfraces que hay aquí tu solo eliges el disfraz de Ken .-Se quejo Leon.

-Ay te queda divino , me encanta . Yo seré tu Barbie y tu mi Ken . – Dijo abrazandolo .

-Tu serás la Barbie pelirroja .-Le guiño el ojo.

-Jajaj sii ,Anda llévatelo .

-Esta bien. Pero pruébate el de Barbie .

-Ok .

Claire se probo el disfraz de Barbie y le quedo perfecto al igual que Leon . Luego de alquilarlos salieron de la tienda entrando al auto .

-Bien , ya tenemos los disfraces ahora a cenar.

-Leon , lo lamento pero no me siento bien . ¿Me llevas a casa? . –Mintió .

-¿Qué te pasa? .

-Me duele la cabeza . Lo dejamos para otro día .

-De acuerdo vamos .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire entro a su departamento sentándose en el sillón sacando su celular . Agradecía eternamente que Leon no la acompaño hasta su departamento dejándola solamente en la puerta del edificio . Necesitaba una reunión urgente con sus amigas y llamo a Rebecca haciendo la cadena telefónica .

-¿Hola?.-Dijo Rebecca del otro lado de la línea.

-Becky , necesito hacer una reunión urgente en la casa de Jill , yo estoy saliendo hacia allí . Avísale a las demás menos a Helena por favor .

-¿Tiene que ver con Ken? .

-Si , Por favor no le avisen .

-Esta bien , nos vemos .

Claire termino la llamada poniéndose de pie tomando las llaves del departamento saliendo de allí .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jill jugaba PlayStation atentamente acostada en la cama . A su lado derecha se encontraban Claire y Rebecca tapadas por las frazadas de la cama al igual que ella y de su lado izquierdo se hallaban Sherry y Emily al igual que las demás tapadas por la brazadas . Jill se había vuelto algo adicta a la consola después de haber terminado el juego Silent Hill comenzó a jugar a King Of Fighter .

-Hace 10 minutos que estamos aquí acostadas mirando como Jill juega y nadie me pregunta por que las reuní aquí . –Dijo molesta Claire .

-Claire , hay cosas mas importantes ahora . Jill le esta dando una paliza a Iori .-Exclamo optimista Emily sin sacarle la mirada al televisor .

-No importa Claire , no les des importancia cuéntame a mi .- le sonrió Rebecca .

-Bueno esto se los tendría que haber contado pero … Alguien me beso en el cumpleaños de Greg.

-¿Quién? – Dijo Jill mirando la pantalla mientras jugaba .

-Era un hombre que tenia una mascara blanca y cuando salí del baño me tomo por la cintura y me beso .

-Ah me alegro por ti .-Contesto Sherry mirando atentamente como Jill jugaba .

-¡Por el amor de Dios! . ¿Pueden prestarme atención? .-Le reprimió Claire a sus amigas que le prestaban atención a la televisión.

-Esto es importante Claire , Iori es fuerte. –Contesto Jill .

-Claire sigue contándome . –Dijo Rebecca mirándola atentamente .

-Bueno luego de eso lo busque y no lo vi mas hasta hoy que veo una foto que Piers subió a facebook donde Emily salía abrazada con Madi y detrás de ellas estaba Helena hablando con ese hombre acomodándole la corbata detrás de un arbusto . A pesar que estaban "escondidos" se los podía ver claramente .

-¿Y luego que?.-Pregunto interesada Rebecca ,

-Le pregunte a Helena si lo conocía y me dijo que no , que solo le pregunto donde estaba el baño y ella le acomodo la corbata y nada mas. No le creo .

-Interesante cuéntame mas . –Dijo Emily mirando el televisor .

-Lo que mas me estremeció fue cuando hoy fuimos a probarnos el disfraz con Leon .

-¿Qué? .

-Leon se probo un disfraz de Robin y como saben Robin lleva una mascara que él tenia puesta y adivinen que … Me di cuenta que el hombre que me beso fue él .

-Claire , yo no creo que… –Rebecca mira la televisión .- ¡CUBRETE JILL!.

-¡Basta!.-Grito enojada Claire saliendo de la cama yendo hacia el televisor desenchufándolo recibiendo los gritos de sus amigas.

-¡NOOO!.

-Hasta que no me escuchen no jugaran.

-Esta bien , te escuchamos . Piensas que es Leon y ¿Qué mas?.-Dijo rendida Jill .

-Fue él , él me beso . –Sonrió .

-Claire… ¿No estas molesta que Leon te haya besado con una mascara puesta y que ni siquiera te diste cuenta? .

-Es que había poca luz , además tenia un sombrero no podía ver su precioso cabello.

-¿Tu estas enamorada de Leon? .-Pregunto Emily directamente.

Claire agacho la cabeza pensado su respuesta por 5 segundos .

-No lo se … estos últimos meses nos hicimos muy amigos y … -Suspira.-No lo se incluso me alegra que él haya sido que el que me beso .

-Entonces estas enamorada.-Dijo satisfecha Rebecca .

-¡No lo se! . Estoy confundida, es que nuestra relación es única , ni siquiera cuando era amiga Matt nos tratábamos así . Cuando estoy con él me siento … bien ,cuando me abraza y me dice que me quiere me hace feliz , él hace cualquier cosa para hacerme sonreír y yo también . Leon es especial para mi .

-Awww esta enamorada . –Bromeo Emily .

-Yo no dije que estoy enamorada . ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que hiciste tu y Piers en el auto?.

-¿Qué hicieron? . -Pregunto Jill .

-Nada .-Respondio Emily cortante.

-Sii ¿Jill no viste la foto en Facebook? . –Pregunto Sherry .

-No me conecte en todo día por que estaba jugando a Silent Hill .¿Qué foto? .

-Una preciosa foto de Emily y Piers besándose en el gimasio.

-¡AHHHHHH!.-Grito Jill tirando el Joystick.-¡CUENTANOS YA!.

-Esta bien. Estaba en el gimnasio y me caí en la maquina para caminar y Piers justo me vio cuando caí ,me ayudo a levantarme y vi que su ojo estaba hinchado . Era un orzuelo entonces se lo iba a curar y le pedí el anillo a Billy .

-¡Ay cuenta ya!.-Exclamo Sherry abrazando una almohada mientras que Claire se volvía a acostar en la cama .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Flashb ack()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Aquí conseguí el anillo . Es de Billy .-Dijo la chica apareciendo por la puerta sentándose al lado de Piers en el piso .

-Que bueno . ¿Con un anillo me curaras? .

-Si , los orzuelos se curan con un anillo quemado pero tranquilo no dolerá para mañana ya no te molestara te lo aseguro .-Intento tranquilizarlo .

-Gracias .

-No tienen que agradecerme .-Sonrió mientras comenzaba a frotar rápidamente el anillo en su pantalón .-Mírame .

Piers obedeció mirándola a sus ojos color miel mientras Emily acercaba el anillo hacia su ojo afectado .

-¿Te molesta?.-Pregunto pasando delicadamente el anillo.

-Un poco , tu sigue .

-Ya no esta caliente ¿no? .

-No .

Emily al escuchar la respuesta dejo de pasar el anillo por su ojo y comenzó de vuelta a frotar en anillo por su pantalón .

-Emily…

-¿Si?.-Pregunto volviendo a pasar el anillo por su ojo.

-Perdóname .

-¿Por qué?.

-Por comportarme como un idiota contigo durante todo este tiempo . Hace 3 años que estas en la BSAA y jamás te preste atención hasta ahora . Estoy tan arrepentido de no haber aprovechado todo este tiempo contigo .

La joven se sorprendió por aquello . No se esperaba en ese momento aquella confesión y temblorosa dejo de pasarle el anillo y lo guardo en su bolsillo .

-Listo , curado . –Dijo intentando levantarse del piso pero fue detenida por Piers.

-Escúchame por favor . Emily yo nunca sentí algo así por una mujer y … no soy ese tipo de hombre que hacen esa típica declaración de amor cursi pero si algo es de que estoy seguro es de que te amo.

Emily lo miro a los ojos llenos de sinceridad y sin decir nada se abalanzo hacia él tirándolo al piso quedando encima dándole un apasionado beso. Piers comenzó a besarla violentamente y la chica le respondía de la misma manera , tanto fue así que comenzaron a tocarse por todos lados del cuerpo . Emily comenzaba a perder la cabeza y si seguía besándolo terminaría desnuda allí dentro y dificultosamente se separo de él .

-No Piers , aqui no . – Dijo tomando aire y prosiguió. –Vamos a mi auto .

Emily lo tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo hacia el estacionamiento .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Finfla sback()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

¿Y que mas? .-Pregunto curiosa Jill .

-Bueno lo otro ya se lo deben imaginar ¿no?.-Bromeo roja de la vergüenza Emily.

-¿Fue un apretón o sexo?.-Pregunto Claire .

-Ambas . –Dijo tapándose la cara .

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo .

-Bueno chicas , ahora solo falta que Claire me consiga al galanazo como nuevo padre y listo .-Festejo Sherry .

-Cállate .- Exclamo Claire revoleándole una almohada a Sherry .

-Que se caye Rebecca . – Bromeo tirándole en la cara a la bioquímica.

-Oye , yo no hice nada . Fue Emily . . –Le tira la almohada a Emily .

-¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!-Grito Jill saliendo se la cama tirándose al piso mientras sus amigas comenzaban a tirarse las almohadas entre ellas .

Las 4 chicas se tiraban las almohadas y no se habían percatado de que Jill estaba en el piso esperando algún ataque pero al ver que quedo fuera de juego decidió tomar el Joystick que se encontraba en el piso , enchufar la tele y seguir jugando mientras las demás se mataban con las almohadas .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Capitulo 11 terminadoo :DD He jugado al Silent Hill y me encanto jugando en la casa de mi mejor amigo y bueno jaja me verán las cosas comienzan a cambiar de a poco por ejemplo esos besos en el cuello , se nota que ya comienza la confianza que aveces puede jugar muchísimo en contra c: . Habra una fiesta de disfraces :D que felicidad jaja , Aww y Leon y Claire vestidos de Barbie y Ken , que lindos c: y Claire comienza a confundirse! Y se dio cuenta de todo! Y Emy y Piers..Aww que tiernotes xD En verdad no tengo palabras de este capitulo que es uno de mis favoritos y también algo largo pero como el capi 10 era corto me pareció lo mejor que este sea mas largo no les parece? :P . En cuanto a la pequeña Madi debo decir que como verán su padre la domina y muy bien y espero que no hayan mas maldades de ella hacia el pobre de Leon xD. Si se fijan en google hay una pistola de juguete de Hello Kitty xD

Debo consultarles y a la vez avisarles algo son 2 cosas:

Primero es que ando en un bloqueo temporal de lo cual lentamente ando desbloqueándome , debe ser la depresión que llevo escribiendo el nudo de la historias xD pero ni bien lo termine lo publicare se los prometo por que ando con poco tiempo con el tema de que tengo algunos compromisos con Arabe xD, espero que comprendan .

La segunda es una pregunta que creo que es el problema del bloqueo , ¿Quieren Lemmon para el extra? Por que cada vez que lo escribo la hoja me dice "Naty escribime un Lemmon" de lo cual yo me niego por que el primer lemmon que quiero que sea publicado sea de esta historia pero por otro lado es algo especial por los 100 reviews asi que ando con un quilombo en mi cabeza.(El lemmon seria entre Leon y Claire)

Para los que no saben lo que es un lemmon son escenas de poca ropa xD para no decir escenas de Sexo , ok lo dije ._.

Bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos el domingo siguiente con el capitulo 12 que se que les encantara como a mi me encanta incluso es uno de mis favoritos xD

Nos vemos el domingo que viene y buena semana.


	13. Fiesta de disfraces

Holaa buenas tardes/noche/dia Bue en general hola xD , Si lo se , vuelvo a actualizar temprano por que no andare todo el dia y no estare en la pc y no quiero atrasarme asi que prefiero actualizar un dia antes xD , Perdon si hay faltas de ortografia pero lo corregi asi nomas por falta de tiempo y gracias por tantos reviews . Hablando de Reviews ya comence con el capitulo extra y habra Lemmon que esta quedando tan picante *-* si tengo suerte y tiempo el viernes lo actualizo y si no mil disculpas pero por favor entiendanme que ando sin tiempo xD .

Aviso : En este capitulo hay canciones que las dejare por orden.

Call me maybe-Carly rae jepsen.

American Boy-Stelle

Rude Boy-Rihanna

Get Crazy-Lmfao

Pump it-Black Eyed peas.

The reflex-Duran Duran.

Si lo se , son varias canciones pero tranquilos que no sera tan largo como parece xD.

Los dejo con el capitulo 12 , disfruten :)

Capitulo 12 : Fiesta de disfraces .

Claire estaba cansada , había estado limpiando la casa por que en unas horas Leon vendría a darse los ultimo retoques del disfraz al igual que ella y partirían para la fiesta . La pelirroja estaba tan cansada que luego de limpiar la casa se dio una ducha y tomo una siesta .

Claire en medio de su sueño escucho el timbre y rápidamente se levanto de la cama , miro su reloj y este marcaban las 19:59 . Rápidamente se levanto maldiciéndose , tenia media hora para arreglarse ya que se había quedado dormida y abriendo la puerta enojada atendió .

-¿Claire? Que lindo tu disfraz de prostituta.-Bromeo el rubio entrando a la casa.-Pero debes ponerte el disfraz de Barbie.

-Callate Ken , me quede dormida.

-¿Qué esperas?. Ve cámbiate .

-Ay Leon no llego , es mucha producción , no iré con mi pelo natural allí además esta húmedo y … dios mi cara .-Dijo preocupada .

-Ey estas hermosa así.

-¡NOO , NO LO ESTOY!.-Grito alterada .

-Mira , hagamos esto yo en 20 minutos puedo dejar tu pelo como nuevo pero si no te tranquilizas no podre .

-Esta bien hazme lo que quieras .

-No me lo digas así .-Dijo mirándola pícaramente .

-Y luego yo soy la pervertida…Ven acompañame .

Claire camino hacia su habitación mientras Leon la seguía . Una vez allí saco del cajón de su mesa donde se arreglaba un secador de pelo y una planchita .

-Dame el secador .-Ordeno Leon .

Claire obedeció entregándole el artefacto y Leon lo enchufo mientras que Claire comenzaba a maquillarse rápidamente .

-Tranquila , Leon vino a rescatarte . – Dijo profesionalmente mientras prendía el artefacto y comenzaba a secar su pelo .

-Ay que haría sin ti .

-No lo se .

-Eres el único amigo que se dispone a arreglarme el pelo.

-Prefiero que lleguemos tarde y estés arreglada antes de que comiences a gritar y a volverme loco .

-Ya tenias que cagarla . –Rio mientras de pasaba un poco de polvo por su rostro.

-Oye , soy un gran estilista , además eres la primera chica que peino .

-Wow entonces tengo que sentirme alagada o preocupada.

-Estas en buenas manos .

-Siempre tuve una duda contigo .

-¿Cuál? .

-¿Cómo mierda cuidas ese precioso y lacio pelo? .

-Ni yo lo se , es algo natural mi familia tiene el pelo así .

-Ay quisiera ser una Kennedy .-Rechistó la joven .

-Ya lo serás …

Claire se quedo pensando en lo ultimo que quiso decir y luego de pensarlo se dio cuenta de la indirecta que le había dicho . Claire algo sonrojada decidió no hablar mas dejando que su amigo terminara con su cabello .

Unos 10 minutos después Leon había terminado de peinar a Claire y en tiempo record había dejado su pelo increíblemente lacio . Claire mirándose al espejo sorprendida sonrio y luego abrazo a su amigo .

-¡Gracias gracias gracias gracias! Ay no se que haría sin ti , eres el hombre mas tierno del mundo.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla .

-De nada . Iré a cambiarme al baño cámbiate rápido tienes 10 minutos .

Claire rápidamente se cambio y salió de su habitación esperando que Leon salga del baño con su disfraz . Hacia 5 minutos que estaba allí dentro , era raro por que solo tenia que ponerse un simple pantalón y un suéter . Claire preocupada se acerco hacia la puerta del baño y golpeo la puerta .

-Leon… ¿Ya estas?.

-Si pero no saldré .

-¿Por qué? .

-Claire odio este disfraz .

-Pero cuando te lo probaste dijiste que te gustaba .

-Mentira dije que no me gusto .

-Leon te queda muy lindo . ¿Cuál es el problema? .

-El peinado , no me hare el flequillo para atrás .

Claire rechisto , por ese capricho estaban perdiendo tiempo .

-Leon abre la puerta , ahora .-Ordeno .

-Claire , no querrás verme con el pelo para atrás .

-Vamos , prometo que no me reiré .

Leon abrió la puerta con malhumor y con su flequillo hecho un pequño jopo hacia atrás haciendo tentar de la risa a Claire pero si no quería enojar aun mas a su amigo puso cara seria .

-Aww que lindo estas . – Soltó una carcajada .

-No lo estoy , tu lo estas con ese vestido rosa.-Le guiño el ojo sonrojando a Claire al instante.

-Si , además es comodo .

-Por que es corto y escotado , si Chris lo ve no te dejara entrar .

-Chris me tiene harta con sus celos y como me cuida , no hará nada tranquilo . Vamos se nos hace tarde .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La fiesta había comenzado y al entrar al gran salón Claire comenzó a buscar a su grupo y en un rincón vio a Emily con un vestido muy apretado y este tenia dibujados los botones de GameBoid . Un lindo disfraz al que el de Piers que era el mismo solamente que su remera tenia los botones y su pantalón era gris . La pareja se besaba normal dándole ternura a Claire ,

Luego observo hacia una mesa donde Chris , Jill y Madi vestidos de vaqueros y al lado de ellos se encontraban Billy y Rebecca disfrazados de Tarzan y Jane .

Por su parte Leon observo hacia la barra y vio a Hunnigan y Dave disfrazados de Fio y Marco , los personajes del videojuego Metal Slug que charlaba normalmente con Helena y Greg que estaban disfrazados de enfermeros y con Sherry y Carlos que vestian de Batman y Gatubela .

-Saludemos a tus compañeros , hace tiempo que no te ven . –Dijo Claire tomándolo de la mano.

-Gracias por comprender .

Leon y Claire caminaron de la mano y Hunnigan , Dave y Carlos al ver a su compañero lo saludaron muy alegremente .

-¡Leon , Claire! . ¿Cómo están? .-Pregunto animada Hunnigan .

-Muy bien , me encantan sus disfraces no como el mío que me obligaron a ponérmelo .-Reschistó el hombre .

-Oye yo no te obligue dije que te quedaba muy lindo . –Dijo Claire cruzándose de brazos.

-Jaja eres Ken en persona mira ese jopo.-Rio Greg .

-Jajaja parece que te lamió una vaca .-Bromeo Carlos .

-Te dije Claire que se burlaran de mi peinado .

-Leon es el mejor disfraz de la noche te lo aseguro . –Exclamo Dave tranquilizándolo .

-Bien , Leon yo iré a saludar a los chicos .

-Voy contigo .

Leon tomo de la mano a Claire caminando hacia el otro grupo mientras los demás reían .

-Hmm tengo nuevo padre para estrenar .-Festejo Sherry .

-Y que padre . –Exclamo Hunnigan dándole un sorbo a su daiquirí .

Mientras los dos tomados de la mano caminaban Leon le susurro al oído .

-Te apuesto que Jill se reirá de mi y yo la callare .

-¿No te cansas de pelear con Jill?.

-Me encanta enojar a Jill

-Ey Leon ¿No te dijeron que era una fiesta de disfraces?.-Grito Jill haciendo reír a su grupo .

-Que raro burlándote de mi cara de paleta de Ping Pong , por cierto ¿Cuánto gastaste en ese disfraz? . Creo que mucho , yo creo que fue en vano te hubieras pegado pedacitos de espejo en tu cara de circunferencia y te colgábamos e iluminabas todo el salón como bola de boliche.

Chris comenzó a reírse por el comentario de Leon en vez de defender a su esposa y Jill al ver que no la defendía le dedico una muy mala mirada a su marido .

-JAJAJAJAJA .Tu cara es red.-Mira a Jill recibiendo una fulminada mirada y terminando su ataque de risa .

-Maldito muñeco de torta.-Se cruzo de brazos Jill.

-Cara de tapa de lavarropa.-La enfrentó

-¡Rubio oxigenado!.

-Cara de waffle.

-Peinado de sauce lloron.

-¡Tetona!

-¡Ya basta!.-Les reprimio .-Ay me encantan sus disfraces .-Dijo Claire sonriendo mirando a Rebecca y Billy .

-A mi el tuyo Barbie pelirroja . –Respondió Rebecca .

-¿Y Madi donde esta? .Pregunto Leon.

-Por ahí . –Contesto enojada Jill mientras Chris intentaba otra vez no reírse .

-Chris , espero que hayas entrenado muy bien a Emily por que mi alumna de baile Hunnigan es muy profesional .-Amenazo Leon .

-Emily baila muy bien de lo que te imaginas y yo soy el mejor y gane el premio de mejor bailarin/imitador de Michael Jackson 1982.-Contesto orgulloso .

-Claro por que el mejor bailarin que competía contigo tuvo un "accidente" y por eso ganaste . ¿No recuerdas que tu lo tiraste de la escalera para ganar?. –Acoto Claire .

-Él solo cayo , además había mejores bailarines que él .

-Chris , tenían 8 años y bailaban asquerosos al igual que tu pero tu ganaste por que te hiciste amigo del presentador .

-Cállate ya , no arruines mi carrera artística .

-Tengo hambre , Leon .¿Vamos a buscar algo para comer?.-Se enredo en el brazo de Leon.

-Claro.-Le sonrió .

Leon y Claire se alejaron de la mesa mientras que Chris recordaba viejos momentos .

-Ay parece ayer cuando gane ese premio .

-Si , por hacer trampa .-Contesto algo enojada Jill .

-Ay Jill ¿Sigues enojada por lo de tu cara redonda? .

-…

-Es solo una broma .

-Yo creo que no tendrías que prestarle atención a como Leon se burla de Jill sino como Leon se acerca a Claire .-Comento Billy .

-Si , tienes razón Billy .

-¿Qué tal mi disfraz .-Grito Barry disfrazado de Sandwich de la mano con la pobre de Kathy que vestía de mayonesa

-Si hay algo de que me arrepiento fue haberme sentido mal y preguntarle a los chicos si alguien quería comer mis sándwiches cuando estabamos en los STARS . –Le susurro Jill al oído a Chris.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te escapaste de la comisaria por que Barry te seguía para que hagas sándwiches para todos? .

-Tu también me seguías con los demás . ¿Recuerdas? .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La fiesta iba de maravilla , a pesar de que había muchísima gente todo iba bien . La cena ya había finalizado y ahora comenzaba lo mejor de la fiesta que era ni mas ni menos que el baile . Claire decidió sacar a Leon a bailar pero Barry la tomo de la mano y la saco a bailar dejándolo solo a Leon .

Leon decidió ir a tomar aire afuera en el estacionamiento , ya estaba harto de ver a tanta gente y comenzaba a odiar mas su disfraz por que comenzaba a tener calor .

Emily vio a Leon salir del salón y pensó que era momento para pasar su información sobre Claire y siguiendo los pasos de él y acomodándose el vestido apretado prosiguió .

-Necesito hablar contigo .

-Dime.-Dijo Leon mirando hacia el frente sin observarla.

-Tengo información que podría servirte .

-Habla .-Contesto cortante .

-Parece que te saliste con la tuya Kennedy .

-Ve al grano por favor .

-Parecería ser que Claire esta enamorada de ti . En realidad no lo dijo pero me contó a mi y a las chicas que esta confundida contigo y ademas sabe que tu la besaste en el cumpleaños de Greg pero se alegro por ello.

Leon sonrió al escuchar aquello y miro a Emily algo sorprendido .

-No se de que te sorprendes , si ya se tratan como novios .

-¿No te dijo nada mas? .

-No , pero le creo para mi esta confundida contigo y creo que necesita un empujón.

-¿Un empujon? .

-Si , tienes que hacer reaccionar a Claire para saber lo que siente por ti , no te digo que vayas y la encares pero creo que necesita un empujón .-Contesto la chica yendo hacia dentro mientras Leon la seguía .

-¿Cómo la empujare? .

-No lo se , fijate tu .

Emily corrió hacia Piers a bailar y Leon pensativo se sentó en la barra al lado de Hunnigan .

-¿Nerviosa por la competencia?.

-Un poco .

-Espero que no hayas tomado mucho alcohol , lo único que les falta a los guapetones es que tu bailes borrachas y nos dejes en vergüenza .

-Disculpame pero tu nos dejaste en vergüenza por la Barbie pelirroja en el partido de Futbol . ¿Lo recuerdas?.

-Ni me lo hagas acordar .

-¿Contra quien compito? .

-Con la chica Gameboid.-Señalo Leon a Emily bailando con Piers .

-¿Con esa? . Estamos perdidos , baila muy bien .- Contesto preocupada .

-Un guapetón nunca tiene miedo y que las horas de viaje hasta tu casa no sean en vano , me costo mucho entrenarte nena .

-Esta bien Leon , hare todo lo que pueda .- Contesto abrazando a su amigo .

Claire mientras bailaba con Barry "casualmente" miro hacia la barra y vio a Leon abrazando a Hunnigan . Y el hecho de que otra mujer abrase a su amigo le molesto y bailando aun con Barry no le sacaba la mirada de encima haciendo que Leon se diera cuenta.

Leon al ver su reacción abrazo mas fuerte a Hannigan .

-Leon , me estas apretando .

-Perdon .-Contesto soltándola .

-¿Bailas conmigo?.

-No gracias , quiero guardar energías para chica Gameboid . Iré al baño .-Dijo la mujer retirándose .

Leon aprovecho el momento pensando en el empujón que necesitaba Claire y ya lo tenia en mente aunque seria algo cruel de su parte pero ya no tenia alternativas y mirando a Helena que caminaba buscando a alguien la llamo por señas haciendo que la joven se acerque hacia él .

-¿Pasa algo?.-Pregunto Helena revoleando los ojos.

-Siéntate , necesito hablar contigo .

-Si, dime .-Contesto sentándose en el asiento .

-Necesito tu ayuda por favor .

-Si no me dices no te ayudare .

-Necesito que .-Se acerca a su oído y le susurra .

-¿Qué? .

-Dije que necesito que .-Le vuelve a susurrar .

-¿Estas loco? . No Leon de ninguna manera .

-Anda Helena por favor es por una causa justa .

-No .-Contesto enojada .

-Helena , por favor ya no se mas que hacer para que se de cuenta . Por favor hazlo por mi .-Le suplico tomándola de las manos .

-Solo con una condición .

-¿Cuál? .

-Que nunca la dejes ir.

-Jamás la dejare .

-Promételo , esto lo que me estas pidiendo es una locura y no quiero que sea en vano .

-Lo prometo .

-Entonces … acepto .

Leon cuidadosamente y dubitativo se acerco hacia Helena besándola .

Claire al ver que Leon la beso se paralizo mirándolo muy mal . ¿Cómo se atrevía el maldito? Hacia unas horas atrás coqueteaba con ella y ahora con Helena … hablando de ella parecía que lo estaba disfrutando refregándole en la cara que lo estaba besando a Leon enfureciéndola aun mas .

Barry al ver que su compañera de baile puso muy mala cara y quedándose parada miro hacia la dirección que observaba la pelirroja .

-Vaya , mira a Leon .-Dijo divertido .

-¡Hija de puta! .-Exclamo furiosa .

-¿Celosa? .

-Claro que no pero mírala ¡es una … una … puta!.-Contesto exaltada soltándole la mano a Barry yendo para la salida .

Leon dejo de besarla a Helena y vio como Claire salía molesta del lugar y detrás de ella la seguía Barry .

-Parece que funciono .

-Eso espero .-Contesto chocando su mano con la de Leon con complicidad .

Barry seguía los pasos de Claire hacia la salida del salón observando a una Claire desconocida para él .

-Ey , Claire vuelve a la fiesta .

-Necesito tomar aire Barry , si me quedo allí le arrancare los pelos a Helena .-Contesto tomando aire y cerrando sus ojos .

-Jajaja estas celosa , siempre me preguntaba como serias celosa ya estaba acostumbrado de ver a Chris celoso y ahora tu ya puedo morir en paz .

-No estoy celosa Barry .

-Si lo estas pequeña , tenias que ver tu reacción .

-No lo estoy es que … lo hace a propósito , ella esta celosa de mi siempre estoy con Leon y ahora hace esto , ¿Cómo puede caer tan bajo? .

-Madre mia , deja de poner excusas se nota mas aun tus celos .

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSA , LARGATE DE AQUÍ!.-Grito enfurecida haciendo que Barry entre al lugar otra vez .

Claire se quedo 5 minutos en el pequeño patio de entrada del salón esperando a que se tranquilice . No sabia por que reacciono así y no sabia si en realidad eran celos de amigos o celos de algo mas . Claire solo rió al imaginarse eso , lo único que le faltaba era ponerse celosa de un hombre que desprecio por mas de un mes algo muy irónico en ella .

Algo tranquila decidió entrar de nuevo e intentar volver a disfrutar de la fiesta y al entrar vio a todos bailando una canción lenta y todas las parejas se abrazaban pero una le llamo la atención . Observo a Leon y Helena bailando muy románticamente haciendo que se volviera a transformar a la Claire de hacia unos minutos atrás pero tomo aire e intento tranquilizarse .

-Tranquila Claire , no los mires a ti no te importa . –Se dijo asi misma sentándose en la barra .

Claire paso su mano por su frente tratando de tranquilizarse y llamo al barman .

-¿Qué desea?.-Pregunto el hombre.

-Lo mas fuerte que tengas .-Contesto con ganas de llorar .

-¿Es de tomar algo de alcohol seguido? . Si le doy algo fuerte podría emborracharla con un simple vaso .

-No me importa , si quiero emborracharme lo hare , dame lo mas fuerte que tengas . –Exclamo molesta .

-No es bueno embriagarte..

-Dije que me des lo mas fuerte que tengas y es una orden si no quieres que te rompa el cuello –amenazó.

-¿Qué tal si tomas Tequila? . Es fuerte y con 2 pequeños vacitos ni siquiera recordaras tu nombre .

-Esta bien , si con 2 ya me emborracho es perfecto , quiero algo rápido . –Contesto escondiendo una lagrima .

El hombre obedeció y sirvió una pequeña cantidad en el vacito especialmente para esa bebida y se la entrego a Claire que rápidamente la tomo y de un solo sorbo . Claire rápidamente sintió como la bebida le quemaba su garganta .

-Ay no, es muy fuerte . –Se quejó tosiendo golpeándose el pecho .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Los nervios de Hunnigan comenzaban a entusiasmarla mas aun para comenzar la competencia y debía poner lo mejor de ella para demostrar lo capaces que eran los Guapetones por ganarles a los Princesos .

-Lo harás bien , como tu entrenador te lo digo tu has progresado nena . –Exclamo Leon acomodándole el pelo tranquilizándola .

-¿Y si lo hago mal?.

-No lo harás mal , eres la mejor .

-Tu eres el mejor . ¿Por qué no lo haces tu? .

-Por que es competencia femenina , además yo ya participe . Anda , a la pista tenemos que esperar a que las luces se pongan de color azul y verde , eso indicara que es la hora de competir .

Hunnigan asintió miedosamente y saliendo del pasillo de los baños con Leon se coloco en medio de la pista buscando a su oponente que ya se encontraba allí del lado de Chris que al parecer le daba las ultimas indicaciones .

-¿Cara marcada es el entrenador de ella? .-Pregunto la chica haciendo reír a Leon por el comentario .

-Jaja , si por eso estoy confiado en que ganaremos .

Las luces se pusieron de color azul y verde y toda la gente que se encontraba allí bailando se alejo de la pista y solo quedaron los entrenadores y las competidoras .

-Suerte Ingrid , demuestra lo que en realidad puedes hacer . –Dijo mientras de alejaba .

-Hazla pasar vergüenza .-Dijo Chris por su parte imitando a Leon .

Las dos mujeres se miraron algo competitivas y la música comenzó a sonar con la canción Call me maybe y la primera en empezar a dar los pasos fue Emily haciendo que su grupo comienze a alentar por ella .

_I threw i whish in the well_  
_Don't ask me, i'll never tell_  
_I Looked to you as it fell,_  
_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_  
_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_  
_I wasn't looking for this,_  
_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin_  
_Ripped jeans, skin was showin_  
_Hot night, wind was blowin_  
_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy_  
_But here's my number so call me, maybe_  
_It's hard to look right at you baby_  
_But here's my number so call me, maybe._

Emily se movió hacia atrás satisfecha por los movimientos que había hecho pensó que esa chica no la podría superar pero para Hunnigan le pareció muy fácil superar aquello y otra canción comenzó a sonar .

_Kanye West:_  
_Just another one champion sound me and Estelle about to get down who the hottest in the world right now._  
_Just touched down in London town._  
_Bet they give me a pound._  
_Tell them put the money in my hand right now._  
_Tell the promoter we need more seats, we just sold out all the floor seats_

_Estelle:_  
_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go sun bathe._  
_Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA._  
_I really want to come kick it with you._  
_You'll be my American Boy. American Boy_

_Emily se equivocaba por los pensamientos segundos antes , esa mujer tenia impresionantes movimientos ala hora de bailar y como improvisar , al parecer Leon la había entrenado muy bien en el baile . Decidida por ganarle era su turno y salió a bailar con todas sus ganas ._

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you be the captain_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you do your thing, yeah_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you be a rider_  
_Giddy up_  
_Giddy up_  
_Giddy up, babe_

_Tonight_  
_I'mma let it be fire_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you take me higher_  
_Tonight_  
_Baby we can get it on, yeah_  
_we can get it on, yeah_

_Do you like it boy_  
_I wa-wa-want_  
_What you wa-wa-want_  
_Give it to me baby_  
_Like boom, boom, boom_  
_What I wa-wa-want_  
_Is what you wa-wa-want_  
_Na, na-aaaah_

Jill sorprendida observando aquel espectáculo se acerco hacia Chris y le susurro .

-Vaya ,buenas canciones has elegido para ella .

-Lo se, le ganara . –Contesto seguro .

Por su parte Emily algo agitada termino de bailar y le grito a su oponente .

-A ver si superas esto .

Hunnigan fingió un bostezo y al ver que su canción sonaba decidió mostrar quien mandaba en esa pista .

_Get crazy get wild_  
_Let's party get loud_  
_If you wanna have fun and do something_  
_If you wanna have fun and do something_  
_Get crazy get wild_  
_Let's party get loud_  
_If you wanna have fun and do something_  
_If you wanna have fun and do something_

_Walk in the club with no ID_  
_Girls on my jock cause I'm VIP_  
_Your man can't do what I can do_  
_What's your name - I'm SkyBlu_  
_Well I'm RedFoo with the big ass fro_  
_Never wear lenses in my glasses yo_  
_My first keyboard was a Casio_  
_Oooh look at that girl on the dancin floor_  
_Was she lookin at us like she wanna do_  
_Somethin freaky in the back with a camera crew_  
_I guess I got time for a fan or two_  
_I roll with 3 hos like Santa do_  
_Ho Ho Ho and a bottle of goose_  
_Mix it with the bull if you wanna get loose_  
_It's that time to lose control_  
_If you're feelin real good then let it show ._

-Lo pude superar y si quieres lo puedo hacer mas rápido.-Exclamo Hunnigan burlándose de ella.

Emily pensó que ya no podía hacer mas nada esa canción era demaciada rápida para ella y miro a Chris asustada . Chris al notar aquello solo hizo un gesto para que se tranquilice .

Era turno de Emily cuando la canción comenzó a sonar pero en lugar de salir a bailar solo se quedo parada y el publico al notar que no bailaba comenzó a aplaudir a Hunnigan y Leon comenzando a festejar como si se tratara de un niño pequeño cuando recibía un regalo en navidad . Chris al ver el festejo de Leon se metió en medio de la pista sorprendiendo a todos y comenzó a bailar con Emily .

-Sigue los pasos de un grande . –Ordeno Chris a Emily .

_Ha, ha,haaaa_  
_Pump it_  
_Ha ha haaaa_

_And pump it (louder)_

_And pump it (louder)_

_And pump it (louder)_

_And pump it (louder)_

_Turn up the radio, blast your stereo, right_.

Al parecer el dúo comenzaba a alcanzar a Hunnigan pero eso no la asusto para nada y sola comenzó a bailar la misma canción .

_Niggas wanna hate on us_  
_Niggas be envious_  
_And I know why they hating on us_  
_Cause our style's so fabulous ._

De pronto sintió una presencia al lado suyo y era Leon haciéndola sentir completamente segura .

-No te dejare sola .

La chica solo sonrio y siguió bailando.

_I'ma be real on us - nobody got nothing on us_  
_Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)_  
_We rockin' this contagious, monkey business outrageous_  
_Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit_  
_F-R-E-S-H we fresh, D-E-F, that's right we def, rock_  
_We definite, B-E-P we reppin' it, so._

Emily se sentía segura al lado de Chris y cuando fue turno de ellos rápidamente intento dar lo mejor de ella al igual que Chris que ahora comenzaba a seguir sus pasos.

_La-da-di-da-da-di-dy, on the stere-ere-ere-ere-o_  
_Let those speakers blow your mind (blow my mind baby)_  
_Let it go, let it go here we go_  
_La-da-di-da-da-di-dy, on the radi-adi-adi-adi-o_  
_The system's got me feel so fi-i-i-i-i-i-ine._

De pronto las luces de apagaron por dos Segundos y la música paró .Ahora las dos chicas se encontraban a un costado de la pista y sus entrenadores en medio de la pista mirándose con mucha bronca . La música comenzó a sonar y los dos comenzaron a bailar por su cuenta . Ni Leon ni Chris tenían acordado competir entre ellos y menos bailar esa canción así que , tenían que improvisar .

_You've gone too far this time_  
_But I'm dancing on the valentine_  
_I tell you somebody's fooling around_  
_With my chances on the dangerline_  
_I'll cross that bridge when I find it_  
_Another day to make my stand_  
_High time is no time for deciding_  
_If I should find a helping hand ._

Leon capto la atención de todos por los movimientos que tenia a la hora de improvisar y Chris al ver aquello se tiro al piso y comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños pero Leon aprovecho aquello y dando pequeños saltos de costado se acercaba a Chris moviendo su brazo en círculos dándole entender que se moviera de lugar mas hacia atrás entre baile . Chris sin saber como y siguiéndole el juego obedeció bailando desde el piso yendo hacia atrás .

_So why don't you use it?_  
_Try not to bruise it_  
_Buy time don't lose it ._

_So why don't you use it?_  
_Try not to bruise it_  
_Buy time don't lose it._

Claire que se encontraba en la barra en ese momento grito apoyándolo a Leon mientras que al lado de ella se encontraban 4 vasos de Tequila completamente vacios .

Chris decidió pararse y esperar a que Leon termine con sus pasos y el rubio aprovecho el momento .

_The reflex is an only child he's waiting in the park_  
_The reflex is in charge of finding treasure in the dark_  
_And watching over lucky clover isn't that bizarre_  
_Every little thing the reflex does_  
_Leaves you answered with a question mark._

Leon era demasiado bueno para improvisar algo que Chris no sabia hacer y haciendo pasos estúpidamente intento improvisar pero no pudo quedándose parado .

Leon al ver la derrota de Chris abrió sus brazos mirando hacia arriba y la Luz lo ilumino a él dando a entender que él era el ganador . La gente comenzó a aplaudir y Hunnigan rápidamente se acerco hacia Leon abrazándolo .

-¡Felicidades, eres un genio! . –Festejo .

-Tu te lo mereces .

Chris resignado se acerco hacia Emily que lucia algo enojada .

-La cagaste cuando entraste .

-Cierra el pico –Rechisto .

Claire escucho que los invitados de la fiesta festejaban que Leon había ganado , ella no lo vio por que comenzaba a tener la vista algo borrosa y comenzó a llarmalo .

-L.. Leon . –Grito intentándolo llamar pero para su suerte pudo escucharla .

-¡Claire! Ganamos . –Festejo abrazándola pero rápidamente la dejo de abrazar al sentir el olor al alcohol que llevaba encima .

-Oh por dios Claire ¿Qué has tomado? .

-So …s. solo un poco de … de .T … Tequila . –Dijo con dificultad señalando los vasitos vacios .

-Claire te has tomado esa cantidad? . Es demasiado . Ven vamos a tu casa , estas borracha .

-¿Me .. llevaras a … a casa a .. coque … coquetearme como … como a … las demás?-Pregunto tartamudeando.

-Vamos . –Contestó ignorando la pregunta y pasando el brazo de Claire por su cuello pero al ver que Claire ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie Leon la cargo en sus brazos y salió de allí .

Leon rápidamente salió de allí y en la puerta vio a Helena y Greg muy cerca .Helena al ver a Claire rápidamente se alejo del hombre .

-Leon . ¿Que le Pasa a Claire?.-Se preocupo Helena.

-Esta ebria , por favor avísale al perdedor de Chris que la llevare a su casa , cualquier cosa que me llame al celular.-Aviso Leon.

-Callate tu cazador de puta , catador de telos . Aveces sueño que te ahorco con el cable de la plancha.-Le grito Claire a Leon con completo odio.

-Esta bien, llevatela que dice estupideces.-Sonrio Helena.

-Cállate maldita , yo te vi con el.-La señalo mientras que Leon se alejaba de ellos cargándola aun en brazos.

Leon siguió caminando hacia auto . Una vez allí metió a Claire en el asiento de acompañante y al parecer estaba dormida . Era increíble que en 3 minutos se haya quedado dormida pero agradeció verla tranquila y sentándose en su asiento encendió el auto y fue rumbo hacia su departamento .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A Leon le había costado muchísimo llegar al departamento con Claire encima que ahora había despertado y no paraba de tirarse encima de él .

Leon abrió la puerta de la sala , agradecía que a pesar de el estado de su amiga todavía se acordara donde tenia las llaves que ella misma le había entregado . También la veía un poco mejor , al parecer esa pequeña siesta que tuvo durante el viaje hasta su departamento la había despejado un poco pero sin embargo seguía con ganas de violar a Leon .

-¿Qué harás conmigo? – Pregunto picaronamente mientras caminaba apoyada en Leon .

-Despejarte .-Contesto llevándola hacia el baño.

Leon sentó a Claire en el videt del baño y encendió la ducha para despejarla un poco y de pronto cuando fue a buscar a Claire para mojar su cabeza la pelirroja había sacado una pequeña botella de Licor que Leon no sabia donde la tenia y estaba a punto de tomarla .

Leon se abalanzó hacia ella forcejeando para que suelte la bebida .

-¡No Claire! . ¿ De donde lo sacaste? .

-El barman es un idiota que ni sabe que se lo saque jajajaja . –Rió mientras forcejeaba con Leon e intentaba tomar un trago .

-Dámelo .

-Esta bien . –Contesto sacándole de un tirón la bebida y luego le volcó todo su contenido en el suéter de Leon . –Aquí tienes , biiiiiiiiiien vacía Jajaja .

-Claire , estas loca . –Exclamo enfurecido quitándose el suéter dejando ver la muy fina camisa que llevaba puesta ya que en esa época hacia calor y el suéter era algo caluroso así que había optado por una camisa fina .

-Ay mira que guapo eres . –Dijo acercándose hacia el intentando manosearlo.

-No .

Leon la tomo de los brazos y la empujo hacia la ducha haciendo que se mojara su disfraz pero no le preocupo , solo era agua .

Leon desde afuera de la ducha agacho la cabeza de Claire haciendo que el agua comenzara a caer por gran parte de su nuca y cabeza intentando que Claire se despeje .

-Quédate ahí .

-Ay no … me … me duele el cuello .

-Lo lamento querida nadie te mando a emborracharte ni a robarte una botella de licor.

-Ven aquí .

-No Claire .

-VEN AQUÍ .

Claire en un movimiento muy habilidoso escapo de las manos de Leon y rápidamente lo empujo hacia ella haciéndolo entrar a la ducha mojándose él también .

-Claire , basta compórtate . –Intento decir cauteloso cuando en realidad tenia ganas de ahorcar a Claire .

El agua comenzó a empapar a Leon haciendo que la fina camisa se pegara en su torso marcando sus músculos bien trabajados . Claire al ver esto comenzó a pasar sus manos por su musculatura .

-Mira … eres tan sexy . –Exclamo mordiéndose el labio inferior .

-Cl…Claire , basta . –Tartamudeó .

Claire rápidamente y con mucha fuerza apoyó a Leon contra la pared posando sus labios contra los de él . Leon al principio intento retractarse pero no pudo , era Claire no podía él también lo deseaba y con fuerza paso su manos hacia su cuello moviéndose de lugar y ahora Claire estaba apoyada en la pared y Leon la acorralaba .

Claire rodeo la cintura de Leon con sus piernas apoyando su zona erógena en su entrepierna convirtiéndola automáticamente en una erección mientras lo besaba desaforadamente y permitiéndole lugar en su boca para recibir su lengua .

Leon al notar aquella acción comenzó a pasar su mano por su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo haciendo gemir a la chica .

Cada vez era mas fuerte lo que comenzaba a pasar pero los pensamientos de Leon comenzaban a jugarle en contra . No , no podía aprovecharse de ella y menos de ese estado y con mucha dificultad se separó de ella .

-No Claire ,así no . Quédate aquí .

Leon salió de la ducha algo shockeado escurriéndose la ropa y al salir vio en el pasillo a Chris buscando a su hermana .

-¿Chris? .

-¿Leon? . ¿Qué haces mojado? .

-Tu hermana intento violarme en la ducha .

-¿En la ducha? .

-No es lo que piensas , esta vestida idiota solo la deje en la ducha para que mojara la cabeza y se despejara .

-¿La dejaste sola? .

-Digamos que la relaje .

-Esta bien , vete yo me encargo de ella .

-Ok y si por algunas de esas casualidades dice algo de mi no le hagas caso , dice incoherencias .

-Lo tendré en cuenta .

-Ah por cierto Claire arruino mi disfraz con Licor de chocolate que le robo al Barman .

-Mierda .

-¡LEEEOON VUELVE MI AMOR! –Grito Claire desde el baño .

-Creo que me iré yendo . –Exclamo saliendo por la puerta apurado . –No le hagas caso a lo que te diga .

Chris solo lo miro con cara de circunstancia y fue hacia el baño a tranquilizar a su hermana .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

DIOS MIO! Dios que emocion este capitulo que personalmente es mi favorito y orgullosa de haberlo narrado :') Los disfraces me matan xD como el de Emily que lo vi en Google y fue amor a primera vista xD y el 6545677567 beso entre Leon y CLaire xD Creo que ya es normal pero como el primer beso oficial nos falta un poco es mejor que vayan picando de a poco ¿no creen? , lo se pero me gusta que la relacion se vaya armando ladrillito por ladrillito y no que en uno se conozca y en el otro ya se den manija xD me gusta todo lento y que se vaya armando bien :P y Claire borracha..dios mio.

Y Claire le plancha el pelo a Claire Awwwwww el hombre perfecto :')

En cuanto a Leon y Helena creo que han sacado sus propias conclusiones pero siempre hay algun despistado asi que lo dire , Leon y Helena hicieron un pacto para darles celos a Claire ahora entienden?

Bueno me voy nos vemos el viernes o domingo..depende mi inspiracion ADIOS! Los amo c:


	14. ¿Como conquistar a una mujer PARTE2 extr

Holaaaaaaa bueno aca el capitulo extra , recién recién lo termino , llegue a un acuerdo con mi inspiración y bueno aca estoy , estoy feliz tengo ganas de llorar por haberlo terminado ya que pensé que nunca lo terminaría xD , em gracias por bancarme y esperar a que lo termine y MIL DISCULPAS por tardar pero mi inspiración estaba por el piso .

AVISO ESTE CAPITULO TIENE LEMMON.

Los dejo con el capi :D

Capitulo extra Parte 2:¿Cómo conquistar a una mujer?Por Leon Kennedy y Claire Redfield.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho ninguna palabra durante el viaje desde la casa de Chris hasta del departamento de Claire que con nervios entraban a dicho lugar , podía sentirse la incomodidad y la tensión ¿Por que no? Era obvio estar así luego de tremenda declaración por parte de Leon pero había cosas en las que debían aclarar y eso Claire lo tenia muy en claro.

-Hay cosas que debemos aclarar ,Leon.-Susurro la joven sentándose en el sofá mientras que Leon la imitaba.

-Yo ya te lo dije todo , no se tu pero tú sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti.

-Si pero …como decirlo.-Pasa su mano por su cabeza.-Es que no estoy segura porque si Ada aparece ahora iras como un perrito faldero tras ella y eso yo no quiero ni tampoco quiero ser tu opción porque ella ni siquiera te registra.

-Claire , entiendo que estés insegura pero ya no me pasa nada con Ada , si me pongo a pensar nosotros no funcionaríamos , ella está en otra cosa ,su trabajo y sabes perfectamente que es capaz de traicionarme por su trabajo , si fuera por ella se casaría con su trabajo y su lanza garfios.-Bromeo haciendo reír a Claire.-Por eso me di cuenta de ti al no querer saber nada de Ada y así estuve por meses sin saber que hacer hasta que recibí tu llamado cada dos meses como siempre.

-Siempre yo te llamo porque tú te olvidas de mi.-Fingió indignación Claire robándole una sonrisa a Leon.

-¡Claro que no! , pero sabes que vengo cansado. Bien como decía comencé a hablar más contigo los últimos meses y…

-Suficiente.-Lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie y Leon la imito.

-Entonces…

-Sí , eres todo para mí y cuando más te necesite tú estabas ahí sin importar hora o lugar , Te amo pero júrame que estarás conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Te lo juro.-Le sonrió el rubio.

Claire soltó una risa nerviosa y Leon sin dudarlo en ningún momento se acerco hacia ella dándole el tan esperado beso que se venía aguantando desde la casa de Chris . Claire quedo estupefacta al tan contacto con sus cálidos labios que la besaban con ímpetu y necesidad hipnotizándose con ellos y mas cuando el chico mordía levemente su labio inferior.

El rubio puso sus dos manos sobre la nuca de la joven para tener más profundidad en el beso y Claire poso sus manos sobre las caderas del joven haciendo que beso sea mas perfecto y a la vez sensual al jugar con sus lenguas.

Sus frentes chocaron mirándose fijamente intentando tener oxigeno producto del beso dedicándose la mejor de las sonrisa y 5 segundos más tarde volvió un apasionado beso a unirlos con la diferencia que esta vez Leon la apoyo a Claire en la pared que enredaba sus piernas en las caderas del chico sintiendo una gran erección en ella .

_Oh dios mío_ . Pensó la joven al tan solo ese contacto que lograba excitarla.

Leon comenzó a besarla por el cuello haciendo estremecer a Claire mientras que con una mano la posaba dentro de la blusa a Claire frotando desde su ombligo hasta parte de su pecho izquierdo.

-Tu piel es tan suave.-Le susurro el joven con voz ronca y luego beso detrás de su oreja y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Claire.

-Tu eres tan…Ay no sé cómo describirte.-Le sonrió para luego darle un beso en su cuello.

Leon aun con Claire encima camino hacia la habitación soltándola y empujándole suavemente sobre la cama y en un habilidoso movimiento se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su trabajo torso haciendo que Claire al verlo así se mordiera el labio inferior.

-No te muerdas el labio ,Claire que me harás explotar aquí mismo.-Le dedico una sonrisa acercándose hacia la chica quitándole sus zapatillas y luego su jean dejando ver sus largas piernas.

El chico comenzó a examinar el cuerpo relamiéndose sus labios de la joven desde sus largas piernas hasta sus preciosos ojos que le transmitían seguridad ,deseo , pasión , relajación y ansiedad esperando el tan esperado paso siguiente.

La peliroja estaba anonadada con esa mirada de deseo que le dedicaba aquel hombre…esa mirada y esa sonrisa la hacían sonrojar excitar y entrecortarle la respiración , todo al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre me haga perder el control con una simple mirada? Esa pregunta realmente no tenía respuesta al igual que la segunda pregunta que apareció en la mente de Claire _¿Qué pasara cuando lo hagamos si ya estoy que me muero aquí mismo?._

Leon se acercó hacia ella quitándole la blusa que Claire llevaba puesta tan solo dejándola en ropa interior , El chico sin quitarle la mirada disfrutando de aquella escena y de lo que sus ojos disfrutaban se posó sobre ella sintiendo su suave piel contra la de él sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente al igual que la de él haciendo que se entrelazaran para luego darle un profundo y cálido beso mientras que las finas y delicadas manos de Claire se arrastraban sobre la gran espalda de Leon llegando hacia su trasero . Leon sin quedarse atrás al sentir la mano de la chica sobre el paso su mano sobre el torso de la joven hasta llegar a su zona haciendo movimientos circulares en la chica que se estremecía en aquel contacto que Leon le hacia en su zona intima.

-Oh , Leon.-Gimió la chica al aquel contacto.

-Ya estás tan húmeda.-Le susurró al oído a la joven para luego besar detrás de la oreja y morderle el lóbulo.

Al tan solo escuchar aquello Claire parecía que entre sus piernas saldría fuego humedeciéndose aún mas haciendo que Leon la notara y dejara de rozarla para comenzar a besarla desde su cuello hasta su vientre llegando a su zona más íntima quitándole las bragas de un tirón para luego posar su lengua por el clítoris de la joven desgarrándole gemidos de placer.

-Oh…si.-Jadeo Claire al sentir aquel contacto.

Leon por su parte disfrutaba del placer que le daba a Claire pasando su lengua por todas sus extremidades lamiendo hasta la última gota de ese exquisito néctar que daba placer y pasión. Mientras tanto Claire no podía evitar pasar su mano por su suave y sedoso cabello, hasta llego al límite de suavemente tirar de el producto de su excitación Al haber estimulado aquella zona coloco un dedo dentro de ella haciendo que Claire gimiera escandalosamente para salir otra vez ,Así estuvo al menos dos minutos hasta que Claire comenzaba a llegar a su clímax.

El rubio al notar que pronto Claire se vendría se separó de ella buscando en sus pantalones. Claire lo observo como rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón casi con desesperación hasta que vio que ellos saco un pequeño paquetito . Si , se imaginaba lo que vendría ahora y lo necesitaba dentro de ella , Ya.

Leon casi a propósito dejo el paquetito sobre la cama y mirándola fijamente a Claire que lo miraba casi desesperada como se bajaba los pantalones , luego sus boxers y finalmente se colocaba el tan esperado condón.

-Por favor.-Le suplico Claire en con un tono de voz entrecortado.

Leon le sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miro. Claire entendió esa mirada y sin pensarlo se reincorporo y se sentó en las rodillas de Leon y paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello dándole un profundo beso hundiéndose en el placer mas puro. Sin pensarlo Leon desabrocho el corpiño de Claire dejando los firmes pechos al aire y con necesidad paso su lengua por ellos jugueteando y tirando suavemente de ellos mientras que Claire intentaba no jadear en voz alta pero tan solo no lo podía evitar.

La urgencia hizo su acto de presencia, condujo el camino apremiante del impulso, sintieron ambos la necesidad de amarse plenamente, de hacer el amor en ese instante y sin más que decir entro lentamente en ella haciendo que Claire gimiera de una manera realmente asombrosa.

Leon seguía aquel ritmo exquisito entrando y saliendo de ella lentamente y luego cada vez más fuerte , dentro ,fuera, dentro ,fuera ya había perdido la cuenta de que tantas veces unió su cuerpo al de ella pero de lo que si sabía era lo que realmente amaba esa mujer que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. La deseaba tanto y poseerla era su único ideal, escuchó complacido los fuertes gemidos que la joven le proporcionaba apretó los dientes con mucha fuerza cuando las paredes vaginales abrazaron su hombría, lo recorría la misma y así llegaron juntos a su demoledor orgasmo haciendo que Leon recostara en la cama con Claire todavía encima.

Claire le dio un rápido beso y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico intentando recuperar el aire ante tan acción.

-Eso fue…perfecto.-Dijo Leon agitado.

-Tu eres perfecto.-Le sonrio separándose de el mirándolo con dulzura.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()())()()()()()()()()(

Al menos habían pasado dos horas de que Chris y Jill estuvieran abrazados en el sofá mirando televisión aunque en realidad ni siquiera le prestaban atención solo se centraban en ellos dedicándose sonrisa y dándose tiernos besos.

-Chris ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que me viste para que te guste?.-Le pregunto con una sonrisa la rubia.

-¿No se.. tu boina y tus labios rojos cuando te vi por primera vez?.-Sonrió el azabache.

-Oye jaja solo me pinte de rojo para estar formal…¿Recuerdas como estaba vestida la primera vez que me viste?.

-Jeans gastados , boina negra , blusa azul y en mano tu uniforme recién entregado.

-Increíble que lo recuerdes..

-Yo recuerdo los días que cambian mi vida.-Le guiño el ojo y le dio un rápido beso.

-¿Ah si? Cuéntame todo los que recuerdas.

()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()() ()()()()()()()()Flashback()()()()())()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()())()()

Otro día aburrido comenzaba para Chris y rechistando por lo cansado que estaba entro a la comisaria y como siempre la gente caminaba de aquí para allá con papeles , hasta se molestó con una chica que salía gritando hablando por celular , era gritona…como su hermana . Hablando de su hermana recordó que hoy debía llamarlo justo a esa hora como casi todos los días pero esta todavía no llamaba .

Molesto mientras saludo a la secretaria comenzó a caminar por los pasillos marcando el celular de su hermana…espero pero solo sonó el contestador.

-Holaaa soy Claire Red…

-Mierda Claire.-Colgó la llamada Chris y luego lo guardo en su celular.

Cambiando su cara a una de "felicidad" entro a la pequeña oficina S.T.A.R.S . Ni bien entro vio a Joshep que le saludaba con un ademán mientras escribía el pizarrón que decía _Joshep manda_ _todos obedecen_ , a Barry en su escritorio, a Brad completamente pálido…oh ese Brad se habrá pasado mirando películas de terror por lo asustado y perseguido que estaba pero ya no era la primera vez de verlo así al parecer el idiota se tomaba en serio las películas que miraba con su novia que al decir verdad quizá estuviera asustado por eso por lo fea que era.

-¿Qué onda Redfield?.-Lo saludo Richard que se daba la vuelta sentado en la silla de Wesker.

-¿Que haces en el asiento de Wesker?.-Pregunto Chris.

-Oh es que siempre quise hacer esto.-Se da vuelta dándole la espalda y luego vuelve a darse la vuelta.-Te estaba esperando Redfield…¡oh es fantástico , solo me falta el gato para acariciar y ya!

-Necesitas café…urgente.-Dijo en tono mal humorado el azabache.

-Oye Chris , animo que hoy tenemos integrante nuevo.-Lo animo Barry.

-¿Otro mas?

-Si , además parece que es mujer.-Le guiño el ojo Richard dándose otra vez la vuelta del asiento.

-Mujeres…son realmente inútiles ¿A que vendrá? ¿A lavar los platos sucios de aquí? ¿A prepararnos el almuerzo?.-Bromeo Chris sentándose en su escritorio.

-Jajaja de lo que me ha contado Wesker es que es una experta en desactivar bombas y abrir puertas.-Exclamo Barry.

-Uy que ruda.-Ironizo Chris.-Bueno , cuando la puerta de la alacena no se pueda abrir la llamare para que luego tome el arroz y cocine , veremos que tal buena es la chica ruda -lavaplatos.-Bromeo Chris.

-¿Tu sabes algo de ella Brad?.-Pregunto Richard.

-N..No.-Respondió el chico.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa Brad?.-Pregunto Richard , ahora girando sobre la silla.

-Es que estoy asustado.

-Cuéntanos algo que no sepamos hombre.-Se cruzó de brazos Joshep.

-Es que ayer hemos visto una película de fantasmas y…

-Dios Brad es solo una película.-Interrumpió Barry.-Además eres un miedoso ¿Recuerdas cuando había una rata en la sala de espera? Fuiste el único que grito y se subió sobre el escritorio.

-¡Buenos días!.-Saludo felizmente Enrico entrando a la oficina.

-Te estaba esperando, Enrico.-Lo saludo Richard girándose sobre la silla.

-¿Qué cuentan?.-Pregunto felizmente el capitán del equipo bravo.

-Una chica Ruda –lavaplatos entrara a los STARS.-Explico aburrido Brad.

-Se acabó , ahora debemos ver en los escritorios toallitas femeninas , tampones , revistas de chicos que lee mi hermana. Cosas así , ya no podremos hablar de mujeres por que estará la ruda.-Se cruzó de brazos Chris.

-¿De verdad vendrá una chica aquí?.-Se sorprendió el hombre.

-Si , yo recién me entere.

-¿Y si es lesbiana?.-Pregunto Barry.-Eso sería bueno podremos hablar de mujeres con ella, será como tener a un hombre mas pero con tetas.

-Tú ya las tienes barry.-Bromeo Joshep haciendo que todos se rieran.

-Cállense malditos.-Frunció el ceño Barry revoleándole un bollo de papel a Joshep y luego a Richard.

-¡Guerra de papeles!.-Exclamo Enrico tomando el bollo de papeles en el piso comenzando a arrojarle a Chris

Chris le devolvió el papel a Richard de la misma manera y luego tomo otro papel , lo hizo un bollo y se lo revoleo a Brad .

-Ay déjenme en paz.

-¡Ehh Brad no quiere jugar!.-Grito Chris.-¡A EL MUCHACHOS!.

Todos sin pensarlo caminaron hacia Brad y lo tiraron al piso y comenzaron a darle pequeños golpes para luego revolearle más papeles mientras que el hombre pedía que lo dejaran en paz.

-¿QUE CARAJO ESTAN HACIENDO?.

Los victimarios y la victima observaron a la puerta y vieron a Wesker cruzados de brazos totalmente enojado y detrás vieron una figura , no podían ver quien era ya que Wesker la tapaba.

Brad rápidamente se puso de pie mientras que los demás se ponían en orden y Albert cambio su cara de furia a una de amabilidad.

-Bien , disculpa querida pero estos energúmenos serán tus compañeros.-Sonrió el hombre mirando hacia atrás.

Los demás intentaban ver la figura pero solo podían ver su brazo pero los chicos estaban felices de tener a una mujer…todos menos Chris . Miraban ese brazo como si fuera un trozo de carne jugoso.

-Chicos , quiero que le den la bienvenida a su primera y nueva compañera y por favor sean lo más normales con ella posible , ella es Jill Valentine .

Wesker le permitió el paso dejando ver a una hermosa chica de ojos grises y pelo castaño oscuro …su cabello era largo hasta casi su cintura y lacio , Chris solo se quedó boquiabierto como al igual que sus compañeros , esa mujer era increíblemente hermosa.

-Hola.-Saludo tímidamente la joven.

-Hola , soy Joshep pero me puedes llamar Jo ,Nena.-Le guiño el ojo el joven caminando hacia ella seductoramente pero de la nada Brad lo tomo del hombro empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Hola …soy Brad y soy el capo del equipo , yo mando todo todo todo todo.-Mintió con descaro el hombre cuando en realidad todos le hacían Bullyng

-Hola soy Enrico , así Enrico como suena .Por cierto soy el capitán del equipo bravo.

-Hola querida.-La saludo amablemente Barry.-Un placer tenerte aquí y lo se perdona por como se comportan estos idiotas pero eres a primer mujer...cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.-Le estrecho la mano Barry.

-Soy Richard , un gusto Jill.-Lo saludo formalmente el hombre.

-Igualmente.

Todos miraron a Chris con ganas de reírse además de que el mismo la había catalogado como chica ruda-lavaplatos.

-Ho..hola.-Tartamudeó Chris nerviosamente.-Soy Chris Redfield pero dime Chris.

-Claro , es tu nombre.-Bromeo la joven hacienda reir a todos mientras que Chris se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

-Bien , Jill estaras en el equipo alfa.-Dijo finalmente Wesker haciendo que Chris , Barry ,Joshep y Brad chocaran las palma de sus manos festejando.

-¿Qué? , no , no ella estará en el Bravo.-Se cruzó de brazos Enrico.-Por cierto ¿Dónde rayos esta Edward?.

-¡Aquí!.-Dijo el chico apareciendo por la puerta agitado.-Perdón pero el bus tardo.

-Siempre llegando tarde tu.-Se quejó Albert.

-Perdon…Wow quien esta chica.-La señalo a Jill .-Por cierto soy Edward.

-Jill.-Le sonrió.

-¿De que me perdí?.

-Bueno , esta bella señoría estará con nosotros pero en el equipo ALFA.-Levanto el tono de voz la última palabra Enrico poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Si , estará en el Alfa y no lo discutiré mas.-Dijo Wesker con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué? , ustedes tienen siempre lo mejor.

-Porque yo lo decido, si quieres te regalo al perdedor de Brad.-Lo señalo Wesker mientras que el castaño se abrazaba a si mismo.

-No , gracias para eso traigo a mi perro y que maneje un helicóptero.-Rodo los ojos.

-Bueno , Jill bienvenida al equipo Alfa.-Asintió Wesker mientras que Jill sonreía.

-¡Siiiii!.-Festejo el equipo alfa haciendo que comenzaran a revolear los papeles y Jill los mirara raramente.

-¡Al fin una mujeeer!.-Festejo Barry felizmente tomando asiento en su silla para caerse luego y romperla.

Jill al ver su caída corrió hacia el y le dio la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse mientras que los demás se reían.

-¿Estas bien , Barry?.

-Oh … eso creo compañera nueva.-Sonrió felizmente ignorando su dolor de espalda.

()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()() ()()()()()()()()FINFlashback()()()()())()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()())()()

-Que buena memoria tienes , yo ni siquiera recuerdo que Barry rompió la silla.-Rio a carcajada Limpia Jill.

-Si , además te acostumbraste bien a nosotros , luego ya molestábamos entre todos a Brad y saliste reina de los STARS/Sandwich 1997.-Dijo orgulloso.

-Casi me quedo sin manos haciendo sándwich para todos.-Se lamentó.

-Si , tu nos has engañado , nos dijiste que los Sándwich los comprabas y era mentira.

-Jamas les daré mi secreto , además ese día casi me vuelvo loca por su culpa no sabes lo que me arrepiento de haberle regalado esos sándwiches a ustedes.

-Jajaja , que recuerdos ¿No? Y luego todo se fue a la mierda.

-Si …éramos un excelente grupo y más aun cuando Rebecca apareció.

-Si , el equipo bravo nos la quito aunque era justo nosotros nos quedamos contigo.

-Claro…¿Sabes una cosa?.

-¿Qué?.

-Te amo Chris.

-Yo también Chica ruda-lava platos.

Jill le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y le dio un apasionado beso.

()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()())()()()()()()()()(

:DDDDD No saben lo feliz que estoy de haberlo terminado , no tienen idea xD y el lemmon no ha quedado tan elaborado , lo se , es el segundo que escribo pero el mas elaborado es el primer lemmon que escribi que es de Love of my life que no nos falta mucho para llegar a eso xD en cuanto a la charla de Chris y Jill habra un capitulo mas sobre el gran trauma de Jill pero lo publicare cuando llegue a los** 200 reviews **ya que ese capitulo ya lo tengo escrito ^^ que será humorístico xD

Bueno , no me maten , tenga piedad y se que no soy buena pero los Lemmons no son mi fuerte , los quiero y nos vemos en unas horitas con el capitulo 13 :D

Bye. Nos vemos luego.


	15. No todo es lo que parece

Holaa otra vez xD , como andan? yo he tardado en actualizar por que estoy con mi amiga haciendo maraton de RE y se me paso la hora xD por cierto ya he publicado la segunda parte del capitulo extra por si alguien no lo sabe xD MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS , los respondere :D

**unaLocaLeedora** :Una "Leedora" nueva! xD que feliz me pone cuando tengo reviews nuevos en verdad xD Y DE GENTE NUEVA MAS AUN! mira , me gustaria actualizar todos los dias pero mi cabeza explotaria jaja espero que sigas dejando reviews! Saludos.

**ana arg **: Ani! Si , lo se quedo algo largo por las canciones pero estaba obligada a hacerlo xD y en cuanto a los celos y de CLaire... tendras que acostumbrarte jaja Saludos c:

**Claire1002:**Jajjaja esa CLaire "Borracha" me da muchisima gracia Con sus frases como la de "Aveces sueño que te ahorco con el cable de la plancha" xDD saludos :D

**MariangelaGuzman**: Mariii Ay te extraño :( Conectate a facebook mas seguido maldita (? Si este capitulo es epico/comico bue de todo en fin jaja y si la boluda esta lo escribio asi que creelo que yo lo escribi XD

**ReLeonClaire:** Sii jajja es epico ese capitulo aunque ...mi fic es Epico en general xD y esas frases que no se olvidan como la del cable xD si , a mi me mata de risa eso y esas frases que quedan en la historia aunque para mi la mejor es la de Piers _Y que canastita _xD y Gracias por el fic y gracias por leerme y dedicar tu tiempo en mi fic y ojala que sigas dejando reviews xD cuidate :)

Bue ahora si , a Leer señores que con este capitulo quedara boquiabiertos! , yo me voy por que seguramente van a queres venirse para Argentina a lincharme :(

Capitulo 13 : No todo es lo que parece.

Claire despertaba tranquilamente en su cama sintiéndose muy incomoda por lo húmedo que estaba su cuerpo .

Rápidamente se miro y tenia su disfraz de Barbie húmedo y encima de el una bata . Luego sintió los ronquidos de alguien y miro a su lado . Era Chris que dormía profundamente al lado de ella .

Claire estaba enojadísima . Leon tendría que haber estado durmiendo con ella y no su hermano y con muy mala gana se levanto de la cama .

Se sentía algo culpable por lo que había hecho la noche anterior ni siquiera sabia por que lo había hecho pero se arrepentía y a la vez no . Fue solo un impulso que no pudo controlar que la llevo a hacer esa locura que jamás pensaba que podía llegar a hacerlo . En un momento llego a pensar que parecía una mujer despechada .

Claire tomo ropa de su armario y se cambio en el baño , luego puso en el lavarropas en suéter de Leon que ella misma había manchado en vano y en el secador puso su disfraz a secar .

La joven se sentó en su sofá pensado en la locura que hizo ayer , en ese momento estaba demasiado enojada y despechada para hacer algo así , jamás en su vida había hecho algo así y le pareció muy inmaduro por parte de ella y llegar a ese punto la hizo sentir una adolescente buscando su territorio .

Necesitaba descargarse pero no podía con Chris durmiendo en su habitación , lo único que le faltara era que Chris escuchara el plan que ella misma había armado ayer así que , decidió echarlo de la manera mas rápida .

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomo un paquete de papas fritas y comenzó a hacer ruido exagerado con el paquete haciendo que Chris en 2 segundos ya estuviera del lado de ella esperando a que le convidara el alimento .

-¡Papas fritas!.-Exclamo felizmente Chris.

-Nada de papas fritas , buen día .

-¿Cómo estas? .

-Emm me duele mucho a cabeza . –Contesto fingiendo un fuerte dolor .

-Lo mínimo , agradece que no vomitaste . ¿Te acuerdas de algo? .

-No . ¿Qué paso? .

-Te tomaste 4 vasos de tequila seguidos y Leon te trajo aquí .

-¿QUE TE DIJO? .-Pregunto desesperada .

-Solo me dijo que intentaste violarlo en la ducha cuando el te quiso mojar la cabeza allí .

-¿Desnuda? .

-No hermanita , si tu estabas desnuda Leon en este momento estaría en un ataúd .

-Lamento haber estado así pero .. estaba contenta y …

-No pasa por estar contenta Claire eres una mujer y debes comportarte , queda horrible ver a una mujer ebria . Es la ultima vez que pasa esto . ¿De acuerdo? . –Interrumpió .

-De acuerdo .

-¿Desayunamos?.-Le sonrio su hermano.

-No , no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero necesito estar sola .-Respondio Claire en tono serio.

-¿Por qué? .

-Por que si , Adiós . –Dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta echándolo . –Nos vemos mañana.

Claire se apoyo en la puerta tapándose la cara con sus manos algo exhausta y tomando su celular en la mesita ratona llamo a Emily .

-¿Hola? . –Pregunto una voz dormida masculina del otro lado de la línea .

-¿Piers?.

-¿Piers no esta… ¿Eh? . Ah si yo soy Piers .-Contesto entre dormido .

-Ya lo se idiota , ¿Me pasas con Emily? .

-Esta dormida .

-Despiértala es urgente .

Piers con muy mala gana le dio un pequeño empujón pasándole su celular a su novia que dormía al lado de él despertándola .

-¿Hola? . –Pregunto algo dormida la joven .

-Emily , perdona que te haya despertado pero es urgente .

-Ay ni dormir me dejas mujer . ¿Qué quieres? .-Se quejo la joven con voz dormida.

-Tengo que confesarte algo que no puede esperar .

-Anda , dilo .

-No , por aquí no . Ven a casa por favor .

-Esta bien , voy dentro de 4 horas . –Contesto cortándole el teléfono volviendo a apoyar su cabeza .

-Emily no me cortes .

Tarde . Ya le había cortado la llamada y otra vez volvió a llamar .

-¿Qué quieres ahora? . –Pregunto algo enojada .

-Ven ahora por favor , tiene que ver con Leon .

-Me alegro por ti .

-EMILY VEN AQUÍ YA .-Le reprimio Claire.

-Esta bien , en una hora estaré allí . ¿Contenta? .

-Contenta , nos vemos . Adiós .

()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()) ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()())()()()()()()

-Asi que Claire quiso violarte ¿no?.-Pregunto Helena sirviéndole café a Leon .

-Y lo hizo.-Asinrio Leon divertidamente.

-Jajaja ay pobre de ti-Ironizo.- ¿Lo hicieron o fue un apretón? .

-No , solo algún que otro beso y nada mas , menos mal que paramos si no Chris nos hubiera visto .

-¿Chris estaba con ustedes? .

-Algo así , apareció después de lo que paso en el ducha con ella pero por suerte no sabe nada si no ya estaría muerto . –Contesto encogiéndose de hombros degustando el café .

-Claire violo a mi novio . Que vergüenza . – Bromeo mordiendo una rosquilla .

-Jajaja , no se con que cara la mirare mañana , espero que no recuerde nada .

-No lo creo , en el estado que la vi ni siquiera va a recordar de que se trataba la fiesta .

-Eso espero .

-Te estaré vigilando Kennedy , no dejare que nadie te toque.-Lo señalo en tono burlon.

-Por supuesto soy solo tuyo .-Bromeó .

-Jajaja , espero que esto este dando resultado .

-Lo hará , solo hay que esperar .

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El timbre sonó y Claire rápidamente abrió la puerta . Detrás de ella se encontraba Emily de mejor humor que hacia una hora atrás .

-Buenos días señora Tequila.-La saludo entrando al hogar sonriendo.

-Ay que graciosa eres , pasa . –Ironizó CLaire.

-Ve al grano por favor . ¿Qué pasa con Ken? .

-Ayer hice el papelón de mi vida . –Contesto desesperada sentándose en el sofá al igual que su amiga .

-Si , todos sabemos que te emborrachaste ayer .

-No es eso … bueno tiene algo que ver con eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? .

-Yo nunca estuve borracha .

-¿Qué? . –Se sorprendió.

-Mira te explicare , yo estaba bailando con Barry y en la barra veo a Leon y Helena besándose , me enoje muchísimo entonces salí afuera a tomar aire , volví a entrar para tranquilizarme y ¿Qué veo? . A ellos dos bailando románticamente en medio de la pista abrazados . Fue demasiado para mi y opte por olvidarme de aquello emborrachándome . Cuando probé el primer trago era muy fuerte , no podría soportarlo entonces con ayuda del barman me hice pasar por borracha .

-Pero …pero si tenias olor a alcohol ,Leon me lo dijo .

-Solo me pase un poco de Tequila por mi rostro y por mi ropa como si fuera un perfume para que me quede el olor y parezca que estaba ebria .

-Entonces…

-Entonces Leon al verme así me llevo a mi departamento al baño y yo saque de un pequeño bolsillo del vestido una botellita de Licor de chocolate y lo manche a propósito .

-¿Y que mas? .

-Obviamente Leon se saco el suéter y solo quedo con una camisa que tenia algo transparente y allí me llevo hacia la ducha a mojarme la cabeza y lo empuje hacia allí y … Bueno eso .

-¿Y…?.-La miro espectante.

-Nada mas .

-Cuenta ya Claire .

-Nos hemos besado .

-¡Ahhh! .No lo puedo creer . ¿Y que mas? .

-El se alejo de mi y se fue , luego al rato apareció Chris y él se fue .

-Que pena … O sea que me confirmas que estas enamorada de él .

-Claro que no.-Negó rotundamente.

-Entonces haces esto para divertirte .

-No lo se … Ni siquiera se por que lo hice fue un impulso que no pude manejar .

-Te gusta .

-No me gusta . – Contesto cruzándose de brazos .

-Si , te gusta si no, no hubieses hecho nada de esto ¿No te parece? .

-Ya basta necesitaba desahogarme no podía guardármelo para mi .

-¿Se lo contaras a las chicas?.

-Quizá… cuéntame algo de la fiesta . ¿Paso algo interesante después de que yo me fui? .

-Amm lo mismo de siempre Rebecca y Billy estaban mas calientes que una pava y se fueron mucho antes que termine la fiesta , al parecer querían aprovechar los disfraces .

-Ellos si que utilizan todo.

Las dos amigas comenzaron a reírse y a cambiar de tema de conversación olvidando su charla anterior .

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La semana volvía a comenzar , trabajo y mas trabajo tenia Claire y eso la agotaba .Odiaba ir a la Bsaa todo antes de conocer a Leon que ahora no sabia como entrar allí y verle la cara luego de lo que había pasado hacia dos días atrás. Ni siquiera ella lo había llamado por teléfono y viceversa , quizá el también se sentía "Culpable" aunque Leon de pobre no tenia nada .

La pelirroja caminaba lentamente hacia la entrada haciendo pasos muy cortos pero para ella eran pasos agigantados y como de costumbre se dijo . "Tranquila , todo estará bien" . No , no estaría bien se conocía y sabia que cuando le dijera algo a Leon o él se acercara a ella metería la pata .

Tomando aire y creando una sonrisa nerviosa entro al establecimiento , por suerte estaba a salvo , nadie estaba allí solo Samantha como siempre que la saludo muy amablemente .

-Claire, buenos días . ¿Cómo estas? .

-Si me preguntas por la borrachera estoy recuperada y por favor no quiero hablar de eso .

-Te entiendo , todos tuvimos nuestros problemas con alcohol en una fiesta . –Tranquilizo la joven de pelo negro y ojos pardos .

-Gracias por entender . –Musitó Claire caminando hacia su oficina y luego se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

-Claire olvide decirte que te esperan en sala de reuniones.-Le grito la joven secretaria .

-Ah .. gracias .

Claire cambio su rumbo caminando hacia su destino . Rogaba que Leon todavía no hubiese llegado , no quería verlo ni mirarlo a la cara y abriendo la puerta lentamente observo la sala y para su mala suerte él estaba con Helena hablando muy cerca mientras que sus demás compañeros comentaban sobre la fiesta .

-Buenos días . –Saludo a su grupo roja de la vergüenza .

-Buenos días Borracha – Contestaron todos al mismo tiempo acomodándose en sus lugares riendose mientras que Claire suspiraba enojada .

Claire tuvo la mala suerte de sentarse justo al lado de Helena que la miraba muy mal . Intento no mirarla mas observando a su frente y lo tenia a Leon observándola atentamente poniéndola del mismo color que su pelo .

Claire solo agacho la cabeza y escondió su rostro en su flequillo . Haciendo que Leon también se ponga algo incomodo .

¿Recordara lo que paso la noche del sábado? . Si lo recordaba estaba frito . No quería que Claire pensara cualquier cosa de él aunque debía admitir que Claire alguna que otra vez intento seducirlo desde su punto de vista así que ella no tendría que echarle nada en cara .

Chris comenzó a discursar para dar la información de la siguiente misión llamando la atención de todos .

-Bien chicos hemos recibido información útil . Se ha sabido que se siguen vendiendo las muestras de virus en el mercado negro y …

-Chris por favor ve al grano ya , quiero irme ahora . –interrumpió Claire arrepintiéndose de decir aquello tapándose la boca .

-¿Por qué estas tan apurada hermanita? . –Pregunto enojado el mayor de los hermanos .

-Por que .. por que quiero café .-Excuso nerviosamente la pelirroja.

-Ay pobrecita , ella necesita café . – Ironizo Helena .

Claire la miro con muy mala cara y Helena revoleo los ojos como provocándola . Leon al ver aquel gesto solo le sonrió dulcemente a Helena haciendo enfurecer a Claire .

-Ya basta las dos , dejen de interrumpir . Claire sabes perfectamente que en las reuniones Sam siempre trae café .

-Si pero yo quiero ahora .

-Ya traerá el café .

Claire se cruzo de brazos enojada . Mientras que a su lado Helena le hacia señas a Leon que le tiraba besos enfureciéndola y a la vez intentando calmarse .

Le daría su merecido a Helena pero ¿Cómo? . Comenzó a pensar en las maldades que podría hacerle pero serian muy crueles por parte de ella y así se quedo pensando por 5 minutos olvidando que su hermano estaba dando la información de la próxima misión .

-Como les dije Jorge Fioravanti es un gran millonario bioterrorista Venezolano de 38 años y al parecer tiene las muestras del virus G que según los agentes especiales que hemos mandado para investigar son para hacerlo mas fuerte.

Justo en ese momento Samantha entro a la sala con una bandeja con muchas tazas de café y pacientemente haciendo equilibrio para que no le cayeran las bebidas fue entregándole las tazas a todos .

-Entonces la prioridad es robarle el virus ¿verdad? . –Pregunto Rebecca .

-Exacto .

-¿Cómo haremos? . –Pregunto Piers .

-Bueno , Es dificil encontrarlo pero se sabe que en 2 meses Jorge asistira a una obra en San Cristobal, allí será perfecto para seguirlo , solo cuando lo vean lo seguiran , entraran a la casa , robaran el virus y la Bsaa de Venezuela lo detendrá cuando estén seguros .

-¿Quiénes y cuantos irán a la misión? .-Pregunto Barry .

-Bueno yo creo que Leon será ideal , ya que a pesar de que sea rubio es inteligente .

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? . Ah cierto me envidias el pelo .- Se defendió el rubio .

-Cállate . Y un acompañante mas que todavía no lo he decidido .

Claire rápidamente levanto la mano .

-Yo puedo acompañarlo .

-Claro que no , te necesito aquí conmigo.-Dijo Chris.

Claire agacho la cabeza haciendo que Helena largue una pequeña carcajada en voz baja y Leon la mirara pícaramente . Claire no aguanto mas y tomando su taza en mano con café prosiguió .

-Entonces ¿Quién ira? . –Exclamo moviendo exageradamente sus manos volcándole "accidentalmente" café sobre Helena . –Oh no , disculpa no fue mi intención . –Ironizo haciendo que la chica lo notara .

Helena rápidamente se levanto de la mesa mirando su torso totalmente empapado de aquel liquido amargo .

-No te preocupes . – Contesto con bronca saliendo de la sala .

-Chris , yo iré a la misión , sigan con la reunión después me cuentan todo. –Acoto Leon saliendo del lugar .

Leon salió de la sala buscando a Helena que se encontraba maldiciendo a 5 metros delante de él .

-¡Helena!.

La mujer enfurecida lo miro y siguió caminando .

-Hey no te enojes .

-¿Qué no me enoje? . Leon creo que esto es demasiado y no es buena idea de que yo misma ande buscándole pelea a ella , lo hizo a propósito .

-Todo va bien , lo hiciste bien , además solo es café.

-¿Ah si? . Entonces yo te volcare café caliente encima para que veas lo que se siente . –Le reprimió caminando hacia la salida .

-Perdona … Pero por favor tienes que seguir con esto .

-No se si aguantare .

-Por favor .

-No lo se Leon , lo pensare ahora llévame a casa a cambiarme .

-Vamos .

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Una vez que Leon y Helena salieron de allí Claire se relajo apoyándose en la silla despreocupadamente .

-Bien , como decía necesito a una mujer que lo acompañe .

Rebecca rápidamente miro a Emily y la chica al notar aquello se encogió de hombros . Emily era especializada en computación y no trabajaba en campo así que se tranquilizo . Jill miro rápidamente a Sherry con cara de complicidad haciendo que Sherry entienda su mirada que le decía _"Es tu momento Sherry , hay un plan en juego_" .

-Yo lo acompaño . –Levanto la mano Sherry .

-¿Estas segura?.-Pregunto Chris-

-Por supuesto Leon y yo somos imbatibles.

-Perfecto entonces no hay mas nada de que hablar , la semana que viene comenzaremos a armar bien el plan para que se escabullan allí .

-Muy bien .

-Eso es todo.

El grupo de levanto de sus asientos y salieron de la sala menos Sherry y Jill y una vez que todos desaparecieron se sentaron en dos asientos .

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Sherry? .-La miro con complicidad Jill. .

-Por supuesto.-Sonrio la joven.

-Esto esta en tus manos y debes hacerlo bien , ten en cuenta que esta en juego lo que pase entre Leon y Claire .

-Pos supuesto , tenemos que armar el plan con las chicas .

-Muy bien , manos a la obra tenemos 2 meses para planearlo .

Las dos mujeres estrecharon sus manos y rápidamente salieron de la sala de reuniones .

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El estomago de Claire estaba cerrado , no tenia hambre ni siquiera había comido nada , solo había bebido un cuarto de su taza de café que le había volcado a Helena y nada mas . Pero si no quería levantar sospechas en sus compañeras debía comer y sin ganas lo hacia . No tenia ganas de hablar con sus amigas así que opto por sentarse a almorzar sola ya que Leon la había cambiado por Helena . La había cambiado … eso la dejo pensativa a Claire y la preocupo a la vez . ¿Se acabaron los fines de semana de salidas al cine? ¿Se acabaron las cenas que él le preparaba? . ¿Se acabaron las salidas a su restaurant favorito de ellos dos? . Claire pensó aquello y paso su mano por su frente no quería ni imaginarse aquello .

Hundida en sus pensamientos preocupantes no se percato que Leon había entrado allí y la había visto . Algo incomodo se acerco hacia ella sentándose el frente .

-¿Qué te pasa? .

Claire alzo su mirada y lo miro e incómodamente nerviosa le respondió .

-Nada , solo me siento cansada .

-También con lo que tomaste …

-Si , perdona por lo que hicimos …. Digo … digo por que emm por que –Suspira nerviosa pasando su mano por su frente .- Por mi estado del sábado y por que Chris me contó que intente violarte .

-¿No recuerdas nada?.

-No , NADA …solo recuerdo que me entre al departamento y nada mas.

-Que bien … - Suspiro Leon algo tranquilo .

-¿Y Helena? .

-Se quedo en casa es que tenia toda la parte del estomago colorado y le ardía horrores , además hoy venia el service por que se le rompió el microondas .

-Oh que pena .

-Si , pero de todas maneras quería contarte que Helena y yo …

-Ya lo se .-Interrumpió sin querer escuchar aquello .-No hace falta que me lo digas pero ¿Hace cuando que lo son?.

-Hace un mes .

-¿UN MES?.-Grito golpeando la mesa asustando a Leon .-Quiero decir … me sorprende que no me hayas contado .

-Bueno es que sabes que soy muy reservado.

-Si , pero soy tu amiga y pensé que me lo contarías .

-Lo se , fue un error no habértelo contado .

-Arrepiéntete . –Sonrió la chica.-Ahora ya me dejaras de lado.

-Claro que no , será todo lo mismo .

-No lo se , ya no podre abrazarte .

-Si que podrás. –Contesto acercándose hacia ella abrazándola.

Chris observaba como siempre como Leon jugaba con Claire y realmente ya estaba cansado que siempre le tomara el pelo a Claire . Chris sabia perfectamente que al parecer Leon estaba con Helena cuando él mismo los vio en la fiesta besándose . Ese maldito no tenia vergüenza de jugar con dos mujeres a la misma vez y le daría su merecido pero ¿Cómo? . Para su mala suerte Madi estaba en la guardería así que no podría ayudarlo.

Emily y Piers que se encontraban en la misma mesa que Chris , se dieron un pequeño beso haciendo volver a la realidad a Chris .

-Ay son tan lindos juntos . –Felicito Jill .

-¿Quién iba a decir que ustedes iban a estar juntos? .Creo que había mas posibilidades que Leon se rapara toda la cabeza antes de que estén juntos . –Bromeo Sherry .

Leon …cabeza rapada … al parecer Sherry podía ser útil a veces. Chris ya tenia una idea en su cabeza y rápidamente se levanto de la mesa .

-Iré a casa , olvide una carpeta importante.-Exclamo Chris poniendose de pie saliendo de la sala.

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon atendió la llamada muy sonrientemente mientras leia un archivo en su oficina.

-¿Cómo anda mi novia preferida?.

-Dejemos el juego de una vez por todas maldito hijo de puta, esto arde me duele , las pagaras. –Le grito del otro lado de la línea enojada.

-Tranquila , toma una siesta y se te pasara.

-Tu solucionas todo con siesta , no puedo hacer nada me arde por todos lados te odio.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta .

-Como veo que solo llamaste a insultarme te corto.-Dijo en tono burlón

Leon termino la llamada imaginando a Helena enojada algo que le dio gracia .

-Pase.

Chris inocentemente entro a la oficina con una carpeta en manos .

-Leon , has escrito algo aquí que esta mal .

-¿Ah si? . ¿Qué?.

Chris se acerco hacia él apoyando la carpeta en su escritorio señalándole el lugar.

-Aquí . ¿No lo ves?.

-No. ¿Dónde?.

-Acércate mas .

Leon obedeció y acerco su vista un poco mas a la carpeta y en ese momento sintió un codazo en su nuca desmayándolo haciéndolo caer encima del escritorio.

-Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con un Redfield .-Sonrió maliciosamente Chris sacando de su bolsillo una maquina para cortar pelo .

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Era el momento en que Emily debía pasarle la información de Claire a Leon y tranquilamente acomodándose su gorrito de color rosa caminaba rumbo a la oficina de su amigo . Una vez llegada allí toco tres veces la puerta , como lo hacia siempre avisando que era ella que tocaba la puerta pero en vez de escuchar su voz de que le permitía entrar no escucho nada . Volvió a tocar y tampoco contestaba y otra vez golpeando mas fuerte la puerta lo llamo por su nombre.

-Leon , ¿Estas?.

Nada , no contestaba pero le llamaba la atención que la puerta estaba entreabierta pero por educación no había entrado pero no le quedo otra por entrar por que cuando Leon no se encontraba en su oficina siempre la habitación permanecía cerrada .

Cuidadosamente entro asomando su cabeza abrió su boca y agrando sus ojos al a Leon acostado encima de su escritorio que estaba lleno de pelos y él tenia media cabeza rapada . Emily cerro rápidamente la puerta y se acerco hacia él .

-¡Oh por dios Leon! .-Se desespero la chica tomándole el rostro haciéndolo reaccionar pero este no se movía. -¿Leon? . Por favor reacciona.-Le suplico .

Nada , Leon no movía un musculo y rápidamente miro su pulso . Estaba vivo y eso la tranquilizo un poco .

-Leon … ¿Me escuchas? . Por favor abre los ojos. Espérame aquí , pediré ayuda .

El rubio rápidamente la tomo de la mano y con su otra mano se toco la frente.

-No , quédate .

-Leon , gracias a dios que estas bien . ¿Qué te paso?.

-Mi cabeza...Me duele-Se quejo .

-Si , tu cabeza . ¿Qué paso?.

-No se solo recuerdo que entro Chris y …Dios mio.

-¿Chris te hizo esto?.

-¿Qué me hizo?.

-No querrás saberlo.

-¿Qué me hizo?.

Emily saco su celular y le tomo una foto , luego se la mostro y Leon reacciono muy mal.

Leon no podía creer lo que le pasaba en ese momento , tenia media cabeza rapada , su cabello , su perfecto cabello lacio y rubio había sido rapado por una persona celosa .

-¡Hijo de puta , lo matare! . –Dijo enfurecido levantándose de su asiento pero rápidamente fue detenido por su amiga.

-No Leon , no puedes salir así .

-Si que puedo .

-No , él no esta aquí , se fue a hacer unos tramites hace 10 minutos.

-Entonces lo iré a buscar.

-¿Estas loco? . No saldrás a la calle con media cabeza rapada .

-¿Y como saldré?.

-Yo tengo una idea .

Leon caminaba recibiendo las miradas de todos , ¿Tanto lo iban a mirar por llevar un gorro de color rosa con algunas flores? . Hoy no era su día , se preguntaba como había terminado llevando el gorro de Emily .

El rubio de acerco hacia la secretaria que lo miro raramente al verlo con el gorro rosa.

-Samy ,tengo una … urgencia familiar necesito irme.

-Esta bien yo le avisare a Chris cuando vuelva .

-Gracias .-Contesto sin mirarla y saliendo corriendo de allí .

Chris las pagará , se había metido con algo sagrado para él y debía preparar la peor de las venganzas jamás vistas . Ese maldito Mr Anabolicos no le ganaría .

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se que en este momento deben estar diciendo "Natalia , te fuiste al carajo con el pelo de Leon" Si , lo se no hace falta que me lo digan pero solo lo hago para que vean lo verdaderamente que Leon ama a Claire para bancarse ante tan maltrato de Chris aunque Leon se venga de la peor manera (Capitulo 17) xDD y ademas mas de uno habra quedado boquiabierto con lo de CLaire APA! Nadie se esperaba aquello verdad? Lo se , ni yo me lo esperaba , les cuento xD Cuando comence a escribir este capitulo mi plan solo era que Claire en realidad si estuviera borracha pero que solo recuerde que beso a Leon pero cuando comence a escribir este salio de la nada e invente eso xD asi que arregle el capitulo 12 y PLIM! Quedo esto , como veran me gusta sorprender , ademas de que en este capitulo si prestan atencion tiene cositas MUY pequeñas que cuentan el futuro del fic que hasta le podrian contar muchisimas cosas de la historia , el comentario mas chiquito es algo que desembarca toda la historia , de verdad lo digo asi que a partir de este capitulo comiencen a prestar atencion a todo por mas pequeño que sea que pueden ir dandole pistas.

Bueno debo irme , no me maten que Leon se va a vengar de Chris :(

Adios los quiero.


	16. Celos y algo mas

Buenas a todos :D ¿Como les va? espero que bien :D bueno hoy es 29 de septiembre! Una fecha especial para cualquier cleonista ya que hacia 15 años Leon y Claire se conocian asi que yo invente el _**Dia internacional del Cleonista** _(? Ok tenia que decirlo , quiero inventar un dia loco xD Feliz dia a mis cleonistas xD

29 de septiembre , un dia que no se, me da orgullo decirlo y como me hice Cleonista a mis 6 años de edad que en vez de andar jugando con barbies me la pasaba mirando a mi hermano jugar resident evil 2 que hasta el dia de hoy no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada , estoy orgullosa de serlo a pesar de Ada , Angela etc eso no cambio en mi , yo amo esta pareja y me da muchisima felicidad verlos , a pesar de que entre ellos solo sea compañerismo , cambiaron mi vida Leon y Claire , yo los amo , amo esta pareja y no se voy a llorar (? Bueno solo quiero decir que el 29 de septiembre cambio mi vida para siempre y el Cleon siempre estara conmigo . **_ORGULLOSA_ _DE SER_ _CLEONISTA_**. Y si se meten con mi Cleon , se meten conmigo.

Ok me descargue xD.

Bueno parece que a todos les agrado el capi extra y el Lemmon que era mi gran terror parece que a la mayoria le agrado :D Respondere algunos reviews

**MariangelaGuzman**:Lo se me fui a la mierda jajaja pero bueno tu eres la privilegiada de todo que te paso pequeños adelantitos del fic por WhatsApp xD Nos vemos alli o por facebook.

**Claire1002:**Si ..su precioso y sensual cabello :( Chris se fue a la mierda pero la venganza de Leon sera para infarto para CHris pero lamentablemente debemos esperar para ver la venganza pero debemos esperar 3 caps mas para eso y el pobre de Chris no podra hacer nada al respecto asi que Leon se sale con la suya xD

**name: **Pregunta interesante :) Bueno no tengo familia alla en venezuela pero si amigos .. ya sabes xD . Te daria la explicacion por que elegi Venezuela pero tiene muchisimo que ver con la mision . Te explicare breve tu pregunta es **¿Por que elegi venezuela para la mision? **bueno te lo dire xD , yo tuve un gran bloqueo por eso , mas que nada por que no sabia que carajos escribir en la mision y habia elegido España pero bueno un dia fui al Mc Donals a hablar de la mision con mi mejor amiga para que me de ideas y se me ocurrio algo ya que la comida hace efectos inspirativos para mi entonces elegi Venezuela que es algo que lo caracteriza como Mexico que sobre todo aca en Argentina en el canal 9 todas las tardes estan...(No dire que es) En fin , elegi ese pais por qe Leon sufre un cambio por eso , ya te enteraras mas adelante ^^

**name:**Gracias xD

**Guest:**Lo se me fui a la mierda :( Pero lo de Leon creo que sera peor que teñirle el pelo de rosa a Chris , he pensado en laxantes peeero me convenci con algo que es muy letal para CHris y la venganza de Leon es ni mas ni menos que CLAIRE. xDD

Bueno creo que es todo XD Los dejo con el capitulo 14 que otro entre tantos Capitulos favoritos

ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO LES PODRIA DAR UN PARO CARDIACO POR TANTAS BOLUDECES QUE TIENE XD , Solo aviso , nos vemos mas abajo...Enjoy!

Capitulo 14 : Celos y algo mas .

Claire estaba preocupada por Leon , ayer había salido mas temprano de lo normal . Lo había llamado a su celular pero lo tenia apagado , había decidido ir a su departamento para ver que pasaba pero Samantha le advirtió que quizás no estuviera allí ya que salió mas temprano por una emergencia familiar .

Claire lo esperaba en la entrada principal , quería ser la primera en verlo y ni le importaba si estuviera Helena en ese momento .

Hablando de ella fue la primera entrar con su rostro todo rojo por la risa . Saludo normalmente olvidando sobre el "accidente" a Claire y siguió caminando mirando hacia la puerta pero nadie entro allí . ¿Leon no había venido? . La pelirroja dispuesta a averiguarlo se puso de pie hacia la puerta hasta que lo vio entrar de muy mal humor y demasiado cambiado haciendo que Claire se sorprenda al ver su cabeza completamente rapada .

-¿Leon? Oh por dios tu pelo .

-Si … me lo rape ya me he hartado de mi pelo . –Mintió con bronca .

-Pero … pero si amabas tu pelo . Nunca te lo perdonare .-Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente .

-Ay tranquila Claire , mi pelo crece rápido ya en un mes lo tendré mas largo .

-Eso espero . ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer tan temprano? .-Pregunto mientras seguía sus paso hacia la oficina .

-Mi madre , no se sentía bien y fui a verla , nada mas .

-¿Cómo esta? .

-Mejor solo se descompenso y mi hermana me aviso asi que ella se quedo cuidando a mi madre y yo me quede a cuidar a mi sobrina.

-No sabia que tenias una sobrina…¿Tuviste muchas horas de viaje verdad?.

-No , mi familia vive aquí , yo soy de Nueva York .

-¿Tu naciste aquí? . Pensé que te criaste en Washington .

-No , viví aquí hasta los 21 años y luego trabaje en Washington . Por lo tanto mi familia esta aquí .

-No lo sabia .

-Ahora lo sabes … bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo .- Le dijo cortante cerrando la puerta molesto .

Estaba molesto y eso Claire lo sabia pero ¿Por qué? . Quizás tuvo su mal día ayer con la descompensación de su madre . Claire sabia que cuando Leon estaba de muy mal humor era mejor dejarlo solo y no molestarlo así que encogiéndose de hombros siguió sus pasos hacia su despacho .

()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()()( )(()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()( )()(()()()()()())()()()()()()(

Leon entró a la oficina muy molesto . No tenia ganas de que nadie lo viera así ya era suficiente con Helena que lo molestaba por la carencia de su pelo y que lo haya confundido con el service que ayer nunca fue a arreglarle el microondas .

Se sentó en su asiento algo cansado y frustrado pasando su mano por su frente intentando acomodar su flequillo sin éxito al recordar que ya no lo tenia mas .

Alguien toco la puerta tres veces indicándole que era la hora de la información pendiente de ayer .

-Pasa Emily .

Emily entró lentamente y sonrió muy optimistamente .

-Definitivamente Chris se ha ido a la mierda contigo se metió con tu perfecto cabello . Buenos días . –Saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego se sentó encima del escritorio .

-Si vas a joderme también tú , te recomiendo que no lo hagas ya estoy de muy mal humor.-Fruncio el ceño el rubio cruzandose de brazos haciendo que Emily lo tomara del hombro.

-Claro que no , traje información que podría cambiarte el humor .

-¿Para mal o para bien? .

-Para bien , incluso te sorprenderás cuando te lo cuente .

-Cuenta .

-¿Recuerdas cuando Claire se "emborracho"?-Pregunto haciendo comillas .

-¿Por qué comillas? .

-Bueno … veras el domingo a la mañana antes de que yo te llame al celular Claire me había llamado diciéndome que tenia que contarme algo ,luego hable contigo y después fui .

-¿Qué tenia que contarte?.

-¿Me dejaras terminar? .

Leon agacho la cabeza .

-Como te decía fui a su departamento y me contó que ella en realidad nunca estuvo ebria .

-¿Qué? .-Se sorprendió .

-Como escuchas , fue un ataque de celos por parte de Claire.

-Oh no . –Pone sus manos en su cabeza . –Entonces … lo recuerda todo y recuerda …

-Exacto . –Interrumpió la joven .-Pero eso es buen síntoma en Claire .

-No Emily , no , no creo que Claire haga eso a propósito .

-¿No me crees?. Yo tampoco creía que era capaz de que Claire haga eso pero al parecer los celos la sacan de quicio.

-No creo que los celos la saquen de quicio.

-Para mi que los celos la transforman en lo mala que podría ser ella y lo sabes cuando ella le tiro el café encima a Helena ¿O me vas a decir que fue accidentalmente? .

Leon pensó aquello durante 5 segundos tocando su barbilla y se puso de pie .

-Tenemos que ver sus reacciones , necesito que le digas que llevare a Helena hoy a cenar al restaurant Little Owl . Te puedo asegurar que se volverá loca al escuchar aquello .

-¿Tu lugar favorito con Claire?.

-Si.

-Como digas . Se lo diré .

-Hoy la volveremos loca .

-¿No eres un poco cruel con ella? .

-Tengo que serlo querida pero es por nuestro bien .

-Eso espero . –Rio la chica .

()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()()( )(()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()( )()(()()()()()())()()()()()()(

Claire ni siquiera tenia apetito al ver que Leon después de ser molestado por media Bsaa por su cambio almorzaba felizmente con Helena mimándose. Estaba muy molesta , ni siquiera sabia por que le molestaba que Leon este en una relación con Helena . Pero todo lo malo de ella le salía al ver como Helena lo miraba o lo besaba , no podía evitarlo no le gustaba que lo acaricie y menos delante de ella . ¿Por qué reaccionaba asi? . ¿Eran celos? . Claire sacudió su cabeza borrando aquel pensamiento y guardando un sándwich en su cartera le pidió a sus amigas una ronda de amigas urgente en su oficina . Necesitaba descargarse y saber lo que le pasaba y que mejor que sus amigas que quizás le contaran a todo el mundo su situación pero ya no le importaba mucho .

El grupo sin Helena seguía los pasos de Claire muy animadamente y llenas de incertidumbre. Una vez allí rápidamente corrieron de lugar el escritorio hacia la pared y se acostaron en el piso menos Claire .

-¿Donde esta Jill?.-Sherry pregunto mientras se recostaba en el piso y jugaba con sus manos.

-Aquí.-Sonrió Jill entrando a la oficina con ganas de reírse.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?.-Frunció el ceño Claire.

-Jajaja es que..jaja dios mio me he quedado a humillar un rato a Leon , su cabeza parece césped recién cortado jajaja.-Jill ni siquiera podía hablar producto de la risa pero dejo de hacerlo al ver lo malhumorada que CLaire estaba y sin decir nada se recosto en el piso.

-Claire . ¿No te acostaras? .-Le pregunto Rebecca ofreciéndole lugar.

-No , estoy demasiado enojada como para tirarme al piso .

-¿Qué pasa Chris Redfield versión mujer? .-Pregunto Jill comparándola con su hermano .

-No estoy para bromas.

-Cuenta ya que tengo hambre. – La apuró Rebecca .

-Necesito su ayuda yo … no se que me pasa es que … estoy haciendo cosas que nunca hice .

-Felicitaciones Claire , lo nuevo a veces es bueno y ahora con permiso me voy a comer. – Exclamo Rebecca levantándose del piso pero fue detenida por Claire rápidamente.

-Nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que termine de contarles-Le tomo el hombro a Rebecca empujándola al piso haciendo que la bioquímica bufara.-Como decía estoy comenzando a hacer cosas que no reconozco y el culpable de todo esto es…

-Leon .-Contestaron las 4 chicas al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a Claire.

-Exacto .

-Bueno , yo ya lo se Claire , cuéntale la locura del sábado .- Le sugirió Emily .

-¿Qué locura? .-Curioseó Sherry .

-Bueno como sabrán yo el sábado estaba ebria pero en realidad nunca lo estuve , fue solo para que Leon deje a Helena en paz .

-Antes pensaba que el celoso era Chris pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres peor que él .-Se encogió de hombros Jill.

-¿Puedes dejar de compararme con Chris?... El problema es que además de eso cometí otra locura . –Suspira- Aprovechando lo que yo misma había armado me aproveche de la bondad de Leon y lo besé .

Sherry estaba a punto de gritar pero Jill rápidamente le tapo la boca haciendo que la chica grite igual con la boca tapada .

-Eres una loca … pero tienes creatividad a la hora de besar a alguien . –Felicitó Jill aun tapandole la boca a Sherry.

-Mira quien habla...todavia recuerdo cuando le partiste la nariz a Jessica en el entrenamiento..todavia tengo tus palabras en mi mente "_Levantate perra_". Oh dios que recuerdos...-Exclamo divertida Rebecca recordando los hechos

Rebecca miro al piso y sonrio recordando aquel hecho olvidando completamente a Claire recordando el hecho hacia 8 años atras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Flashback() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Luego de la "lucha" de la cual milagrosamente gano Dylan que ahora festejaba e humillaba a Chris , el azabache algo adolorido exclamo.

-Bien…Jessica es tu turno puedes elegir , Reta a alguien.

La mujer puso su dedo índice en su barbilla pensado a quien retar mirando a Jill.

Jill por su parte poso sus manos en su cintura alzando una ceja.

_Retame a mi , perra ._

-Yo Reto a Jill.-Dijo finalmente Jessica sin quitarle la mirada a la joven.

-Por supuesto novata.-Le dijo Jill dedicándole una falsa sonrisa yendo hacia el cuadrilátero al igual que su oponente.

-Rebecca , ¿trajiste la grabadora?.-Le pregunto Dylan a la joven que negaba con la cabeza.-Rayos esto tiene que estar documentado.

Barry se puso en medio de las dos jóvenes para ver si todo estaba en orden quedando encima del cuadrilátero y dio el **Ok** para que la lucha comenzara.

Jill en un rápido movimiento hizo una llave tirando rápidamente al piso a Jessica . La castaña aprovecho el momento y le susurro al oído.

-Conmigo no te hagas la mala ¿entendiste? Y aléjate de Chris.-La amenazo Jill.

-Chris se quedara conmigo.-Le dijo Jessica resistiéndose al ataque.

Jill la solto y se puso de pie dando un pequeño salto esperando a que su rival se pusiera de pie.

-¡Levantate Perra , dame tu mejor golpe!-Grito Jill sonándose los huesos de sus nudillos de sus manos.

-Esto no esta nada bien.-Comento observando la pelea Dylan a Claire que miraba expectante.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Finflashback( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()(

-¿Nada mas? .-Pregunto Sherry interesada haciendo que Rebecca vuelva a la realidad.

-No , luego del beso se fue y vino Chris pero no es eso si no que hoy ya he pasado las barreras .

-¿Por qué? . –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo todas .

-No puedo verlos juntos es … detestable para mi . No me gusta que Helena lo mire de esa manera , ni que se acerque ni tampoco que lo bese . Nada .

-Estas celosa y ena..

-No lo estoy , Jill . –La interrumpió rapidamente la pelirroja negando rotundamente .

-Claro que lo estas pero tu te lo niegas . – Justificó Rebecca .

Claire agacho la cabeza rendida y asintió .

-Lo admito , estoy enamorada de Leon.

Las 4 chicas de pusieron de pie muy felizmente y abrazaron a Claire .

-Ya era hora que lo admitas mujer . –Grito felizmente Jill .

El grupo dejo de abrazarse sentándose en el piso mientras que Claire caminaba desesperadamente de un lado hacia otro .

-¿Ahora que haré? .-Se pregunto la pelirroja agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos.

-Yo tengo una idea fantástica . –Contesto Rebecca poniéndose de pie . –Claire espérame un segundo ya vuelvo .

El grupo se miro raramente esperando a que volviera Rebecca y luego de 30 segundos quedándose el silencio volvió de la mano con Greg .

-Aquí tengo la solución . –Exclamo señalando al chico y cerrando la puerta .

-Perfecto Rebecca , entonces Greg solucionara mis locuras.-Ironizo Claire .

-No , pero podemos usar a Greg como carnada para Helena .

Greg no decía nada prefirió callarse, ni siquiera entendía por que lo querían allí pero cuando escucho que nombraban a Helena supuso de lo que hablaban .

-¿Qué? . No chicas yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres que arruina parejas y esas cosas ni tampoco tratare de molestar a Leon con ella . Se acabo no volveré a hacer locuras .-Dijo segura la pelirroja .

-Claire … ¿Cuál es el nombre del restaurant favorito tuyo y de Leon? .-Pregunto Emily aprovechando el momento .

- Little Owl . ¿Por qué preguntas? .

-Mira que casualidad , justo Leon me contó que la llevara a cenar a Helena esta noche .

Claire dejo de caminar transformándose en otra persona y alterándose como nunca abrió su boca apretando sus puños.

-¡¿Qué? Oh no lo puedo creer la llevara a Litte Owl!.-Grito pegando pequeños saltitos con bronca haciendo reír a sus amigas y al mismisimo Greg .

-Tranquila Claire , si Leon y Helena no pare que son nov...

-Si , dijo que la hará pasar una noche inolvidable allí . –Exagero Emily interrumpiendo a Greg haciendo reaccionar aun peor a Claire .

-¡Es un maldito , A mí me llevaba a cenar a allí , A mí!-Grito señalándose .-¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-Él mismo me lo ha contado , no te olvides que somos amigos y bueno …

Claire negaba con la cabeza desesperada intentando tranquilizarse y de pronto dejo de caminar en círculos totalmente relajada .

-Bien … es hora de marcar territorio . –Dijo normalmente tomando el sándwich que había guardado en su bolso . –Greg , hoy iremos a cenar allí .

-Pero … pero .-Balbuceo el chico.

-Nada de peros , iras conmigo . Ya vera con quien se mete Leon .

Claire saco el sándwich y lo partió por la mitad y con cara muy decidida abrió la puerta saliendo de la oficina . Sus amigas al ver que salió curiosamente comenzaron a seguirla a 20 metros de distancia por precaución y vieron que Claire llego a unos de lo pasillos divisando a Leon que hablaba normalmente con Barry . Claire decidida de acerco hacia él muy amablemente .

-Leon , ¿Quieres probar este sándwich? . –Le preguntó sonriendole amablemente pestañeando exageradamente

-No gracias , estoy lleno con todo lo que comi.-Suspiro Leon pasando su mano en su estomago.

-Yo si lo quiero . –Le dijo Barry con sus ojos iluminados al ver el alimento pero Claire lo ignoro.

-Solo prueba un bocado. –Le sugirió haciéndolo abrir la boca metiéndole toda la mitad de sándwich .

Leon como podía intento tragar al menos un poco para poder respirar pero sin saber como Claire lo empujó y lo tiro al piso .

-¡Oh no , se esta atragantando!.-Grito poniéndose encima de él aun en el piso .

Claire golpeaba el pecho de Leon mientras el pobre hombre intentaba tragar rápido el alimento y sacársela de encima . ¿Por qué hacia aquello? . Si ni siquiera se había atragantado .

Por su parte sus 4 amigas y Greg espiaban del otro lado del pasillo sorprendidos por lo que hacia Claire y sabían perfectamente que fue a propósito y que Leon no se estaba ahogando .

Barry solo reía observando aquello con mucha gracia.

-Claire , estoy bien . – Intento decirle el rubio luego de poder masticar el alimento, tragarlo e intentando levantarse.

-¡No hables que se te va el aire! . –Le grito desesperada volviéndolo a tirar en piso .-Necesita respiración boca a boca .

Rebecca miro a Jill preocupadamente .

-¿No hará lo que yo pienso verdad?.-Pregunto preocupada Rebecca .

-Lo hará . –Dijo mirando atentamente el acto que hacia Claire .

Claire rápidamente besó a Leon en el piso sorprendiendo a todos que ahora se acercaban a ver por que los gritos desesperado de Claire .

Ahora Leon entendía la locura que había hecho Claire de haberlo intentado atragantar . Pero al sentir su beso se dejó . Claire lo besó lentamente por 5 segundos . Menos mal que Claire justo ese dia lo llevaba suelto su pelo que tapaba sus rostros por que si no ya todos pensarían que en realidad todo era una farsa . La pelirroja termino el beso y poniéndose de pie satisfecha vio a muchísima gente observándola .

-Tranquilos … ya esta recuperado .-Discurso felizmente caminando hacia su oficina mientras que Leon la observaba sorprendido .

Claire muerta de la vergüenza corrió hacia su oficina encerrándose y tapándose la cara .

-¿Qué has hecho Claire? . ¿Estas loca? .-Se decía a si misma dándose pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza con sus manos .-¿Cómo le pides disculpas ahora? . No puedes seguir así Claire.

En ese momento sintió como la empujaban con la puerta e imagino que era Leon pidiéndole explicaciones pero para su suerte era Rebecca .

-Claire al final tenias razón , estas loca .

-Ay me siento horrible , yo no soy así , ni siquiera se por que lo hice .-Contesto arrepentida .

-Hace 2 minutos no lo parecías .

-Es que … me dio bronca por que invito a Helena a nuestro restaurante favorito .

-Tranquila … ¿Hoy iras a la cena entonces? .

-Por supuesto , no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados .

-Me haces acordar a Chris . –Rió la chica .

-¿Por qué? .

-¿Recuerdas cuando Carlos trabajo temporalmente aquí? . Pobre … la paso muy mal Chris cuando Jill se iba a cenar con Carlos … incluso se ponía del mismo estado que tú .

-¿Tan ridícula me veo celosa? .

-Me temo que sí.

Claire negó con la cabeza riéndose a la vez recordando como ella misma tenia que aguantar a Chris enojado y celoso cuando Jill no estaba con él . Se preguntaba si sus amigas la tendrían que aguantar así toda una vida .

()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()()( )(()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()( )()(()()()()()())()()()()()()(

Leon y Helena ya se encontraban esperando la cena en el ni mas ni menos que el famosísimo Restaurant Little Owl . Helena quedo impresionada por el lugar favorito de su amigo .

-Muy lindo su nidito de amor . –Ironizo la castaña.

-Todavía no lo es.-Aclaro Leon curvando sus labios.

-Todavía ... ¿Me contaras lo que me tenias que contar?.

-Ah si , esto se terminara hoy después de la cena .

-¿Lo "nuestro"?.-Pregunto haciendo comillas en la última palabra .

-Si , es que Claire esta loca con los celos y tu vida corre peligro .

-Los dos sufrimos del maltrato Redfield … Pero me parece exagerado como para tratarla de loca a la pobre de Claire que esta desesperada .

-¿Loca? .Lo mínimo que podría llamarla es así . ¿Recuerdas el sábado que parecía que se había emborrachado? .

-Si,por supuesto .

-Bueno al final todo era mentira , lo hizo para que yo deje de estar contigo y además se aprovecho de mi y me beso.

-¿Estas seguro?.

-Emily me lo confirmo . Además hoy se paso de la raya.

-Ah si , escuche que te hizo atragantar con un sándwich .

-Si , pero en realidad nunca me atragante , solo fue un pretexto para besarme haciéndome respiración boca a boca.

-Esta desquiciada … es como que todo lo malo de ella le salga por a través de los celos.

-Por eso mismo terminaremos , no quiero que amanezcas pelada como yo , puede ser peor que Chris y no podemos arriesgarnos .

-Gracias por entenderme y preocuparte por mi vida-Le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento acercqandose hacia a el dandole fuertes palmadas en su espalda como si se tratara de un saludo de hombre a hombre.-Hablando de Chris ¿Harás algo a respecto con él? .

-Por supuesto , me acercare a Claire , eso es lo peor para Chris.

-Eres un suicida .-Nego con su cabeza sonriendo Helena y miro la hora de su reloj.-Leon ¿Estas seguro que vendrán? .

-Si , estoy seguro . Emily me mando un mensaje diciéndome que vendría con Greg.

-¿Con Greg?.-Se sorprendió Helena con cara casi de espanto.

-Si.-Soltó una carcajada el rubio al ver el estado de su amiga.

Helena se tapo la cara negando con la cabeza.

-Ay no .

-¿Qué pasa? .

-No sabes lo mal que me puse hoy por culpa de él .

-¿Por qué?.

-Me pregunto si era verdad que yo estaba contigo y le dije que si . Me dio pena verlo así y no quería decirle que si .

-Helena , ¿Te gusta Greg? .-Pregunto directamente a punto de reirse .

-No lo se , es muy dulce conmigo .

-Entonces te gusta .

-Digamos que … si. Desde el primer día que nos hicimos amigos y , si me gusta.-Sonrió la chica .

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? .

-Por que estabas demasiado ocupado con Claire .

-Helena , es hora de actuar . –Ordenó Leon mirando hacia la puerta cambiando su cara .

Helena disimuladamente miro hacia la puerta y vio a Claire entrar inocentemente con Greg .

Claire ni bien entro diviso a la pareja que hablaba normalmente y al verlos se tomaron las manos haciendo que Claire enojada le tomara la mano a Greg y los salude con un ademan .

-Es hora de actuar . –Dijo decidida mirando a Greg caminando de la mano con él hacia la mesa.

-Claire , ¿Estas segura?.-Pregunto preocupado el joven .

-Por supuesto .

Greg y Claire llegaron a la mesa donde sus dos compañeros esperaban la orden y Claire con una muy mala mirada disfrazada de una mirada simpática los saludo .

-¡Chicos , que casualidad que estén cenando en mi restaurante favorito … NUESTRO restaurante favorito! . ¿Verdad Leon?.

-Si , igual no quiere decir que solo a ti te envite a cenar siempre.-Se encogió de hombros el rubio.

Claire sintió aquella respuesta como una bofetada en la cara y Greg rápidamente contesto por ella por que sabia que Claire reaccionaria muy mal y lo insultaría revoleando alguna mesa al mejor estilo Redfield .

-Si , por eso la invite a cenar aquí , con permiso vamos Claire . –Contesto llevándola hacia una mesa hacia 10 metros.

-Es un hijo de puta .-Dijo furiosa mirando a la pareja que ahora se hacia arrumacos .

-Tranquila Claire , se lo que siente . Yo estoy igual que ti pero no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Igual que yo?.-Le pregunto sorprendida.

-Quiero decir … Nada , olvídalo .

-¿Te gusta Helena?.-Le pregunto alzando una ceja .

Greg solo agacho la cabeza sin contestar haciéndole dar cuenta de la obvia respuesta a Claire.

-Ay Greg … -Lo abrazo. –Lloremos juntos .

-Estoy bien Claire pero se que no lo ama .

-¿Por qué? .

-No lo se , su relación es rara . Soy amigo de Helena desde el primer o segundo dia y a lo largo de estos últimos 6 meses me ha contado muchas cosas y jamás me contó que tenia algo con Leon , recién hoy me entere y hacia un mes que estaban saliendo . ¿No te parece raro? .

-A mi también me parece muy raro .

-Yo creo que no son pareja .

-Greg ,yo creo que es rara su relación que de un día para el otro la cambien pero de ahí a actuar a que sean una pareja me parece que no .

-Pues para mi no lo son .

-Son solo ilusiones tuyas .

-No son ilusiones , venga pidamos algo no nos andaremos lamentando . –Dijo animadamente Greg que estaba de mejor humor que Claire .

La cena había transcurrido algo incomoda por parte de Claire y Greg que no paraban de criticar y observar a Leon y Helena que se mimaban a cada rato . Por su parte ellos estuvieron viendo sus reacciones y les daba lastima .

-Se me parte el corazón Leon , no puedo ver a Greg así.-Negó con la cabeza Helena.

-No me hagas sentir mas culpable de lo que estoy , si me hubieras avisado antes no estaríamos en esta situación .

-Lo se , pero quizás también sirva esto para mi .

-Nos miran Helena , ya sabes que hacer .

Helena con muy mala gana de acerco hacia Leon y lo beso haciendo reaccionar muy mal a Claire .

-Malditos … se besan delante mio y en mi restaurante favorito ... Greg besame .-Ordeno enojada la pelirroja.

-¿Estas loca?. De ninguna manera .

-Greg , hazlo .

-No Claire . –Contesto poniéndose de pie tomando su chaqueta .

-Greg ¿Qué haces? . Ven aquí .-Lo imito.

-Me voy Claire , ni tu ni yo tendríamos que estar aquí , te hace muy mal.-Contesto saliendo del lugar .

-Greg …

Claire se volvió a sentar , enojada y frustrada . Greg tenia razón , no tendría que estar allí , le hacia muy mal verlos juntos y con ganas de llorar pidió la cuenta al mozo , pago y salió caminando mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos .

-¿Qué loco no? . Tu me querías a mi y yo te ignoraba y ahora que tu me ignoras yo te quiero .-Dijo Claire caminando por la calle hablando sola como siempre .

Helena vio como Claire salía triste del lugar y una vez que salió de allí dejo de besar a Leon .

-Se acabo, Helena .-Dijo Leon decidido .

-Lo se , yo hablare con ella cuando llegue a su casa .

-¿Ya sabes lo que debes decirle verdad? .

-Si , lo se .

-Entonces pediré la cuenta y nos vamos .

()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()()( )(()()()()()())()()()()()()(()()()()()())()()()()( )()(()()()()()())()()()()()()(

Claire entro a su departamento tirando su bolso en su sofá y camino directamente hacia su habitación tirándose en la cama y largo las primeras lagrimas .

Habia dejado ir al hombre que amaba y que ella misma lo negaba desde el primer momento . Lloro por 10 minutos y luego comenzó a darle sueño y cerro sus ojos intentando dormir hasta que escucho el timbre .

Con muy mala gana y mirando su cara en el espejo vio como tenia sus ojos algo hinchados producto del llanto y frotándose los ojos abrió la puerta .

-¿Helena? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Necesito hablar contigo .

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar . –Contesto cerrándole la puerta pero Helena rápidamente la detuvo .

-Claire , sabes perfectamente de lo que tenemos que hablar .

La pelirroja solo le permitió el paso y cerro la puerta .

-¿Qué tienes que decirme? .

-Primero en principal , quiero pedirte disculpas por el trato de ayer en la sala de reuniones , es que estaba enojada contigo por que Leon te había llevado hasta aquí y estaba celosa . –Mintió .- Segundo , no guardo rencores hacia ti y espero que tu no me los guardes a mi , significas mucho para mi y muchísimo mas para Leon y …

-Deja de dar vueltas . – Interrumpió Claire algo enojada .

-Lo deje a Leon , terminamos.

Hacia un mes que salían y ya habían terminado . Claire tenia ganas de reírse en su cara era la relación mas corta que había visto en su vida . Pero le llamo la atención de que ella lo había dejado a él , si ella misma era la que se acercaba a besarlo y demás .

-¿Por qué terminaron? .

-Leon no me ama , te ama a ti . –Dijo directamente sin darle vueltas al asunto .

-Él no me ama . –Mintió nerviosamente .

-Si , y lo sabes . Leon te ama desde el primer día que te vio incluso me lo dijo . Algún día te contare por que "estuvimos juntos" . –Hizo entre comillas haciendo que Claire lo notara .

-No entiendo por que vienes a contármelo .

-Por que se que tu también lo amas . ¿Qué esperas? . Ve a buscarlo .

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de CLaire mientras que Helena esperaba alguna respuesta de ella pero al ver que esta se quedo como una estatua la castaña la tomo de los hombros.

-Claire , reacciona de una vez por todas , yo se que tu lo amas de la forma en que lo miras de que él te mira a ti y de las locuras que hiciste por él , por volcarme el café , querer atragantarlo con el sándwich y por ir al restaurante . Solo hazlo .

-Lo pensare .-Contesto algo aturdida .

-Piénsalo .-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y luego se detuvo .-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi , y no estoy enojada contigo y espero que tu tampoco conmigo por que no todo es lo que parece .

Luego de eso salió por la puerta dejando pensativa a Claire . ¿No todo es lo que parece? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Greg tenia razón? ¿Qué clase de ex novia no se enoja por que su novio esta enamorada de otra mujer y ella misma lo sabia? . Claire se hacia muchísimas preguntas y estaba feliz a la vez ,tomó su móvil y aviso a Greg que tenia el pase libre con ella .

Claire sonrió pensando en un futuro con Leon y que la misma Helena le confirmara por los sentimientos que él tenia hacia ella aunque Claire ya lo sabia cuando descubrió sobre la fiesta de mascaras pero tenia otra razón mas para saber que Leon la quería de verdad .

Hoy Claire había aprendido dos cosas : Sentía celos y algo mas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tengo que admitir que este capitulo es ...raro pero lo amo xD.

Al fin lo confiesas Claire! Que lindooo ya comenzamos la tercer etapa del fic que yo le llamo "Seduccion" :D Ya hemos pasado 2 etapas de fic y todavia queda mas xD .m Ademas bonita fecha , 29 de septiembre y CLaire asume estar enamorada de Leon Awwwwwww.

Si , lo se Como veran Claire es muy competitiva cuando quiere y me gusta verla asi por que son reacciones que no se ven , y en eso me gusta ser original :)

Y en cuanto al Flashback de Jill solo queria demostrar que Claire no es la unica enferma de celos y habra un capitulo sobre eso y para evitar preguntas de "Quien es Dylan ?" Es el que sobrevivio en Raccoon City con Claire uq emurio en el incidente de Hardvarville , habra un capitulo especial sobre eso , y lo que paso entre Jill y Jessica.

Pero bueno Entre Greg y Helena admito que su relacion no fue muy elaborada y de eso me arrepiento un poco xD Pero bueno ya esta , ya comienza lo mejor del fic lo aseguro , ya que comenzaras las indirectas,cosas subidas de tono y sobre todo MUCHO CLEON :DDDDD

Bueno basta que me emociono , buena semana y nos vemos en el capitulo 15 que todos lo amaran.

PD:Dejen reviews que tambien se puede dejar aunque no estes regritrado *Tose* xD

Bye :)


	17. Mejores Amigos

Buenas a todoos ! ¿Como estan? espero que bien , :) increiblemente estamos en el capitulo 15 y en verdad no me lo creo xD Ya estamos al 25% del fic por que ya lo estoy terminando y estoy melancolica por esto , Bueno aunque todavia falta MUCHISIMO por saber todavia , relativamente no han visto nada por que he contado y al final son 34 caps de fic asi que me tienen para rato xDD.

En fin , este capitulo pueden tomarlo como un extra o no , es para despejarnos un poco de la historia en si y les voy a dar el gusto de tan solo ver puro CLEON :D

Respondo los pocos reviews que recibi de la semana pasada xD.

**Claire Kennedy:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el lemmon por que estaba que me moria por culpa de ese lemmon , vendra otro dentro de 4 capis mas o 3 , no recuerdo bien xD . Estas perdonada tranquila , ya extrañaba tus reviews :( . Ay yo soy d Buenos Aires , zona Sur :DD , Estem sip Buscame en facebook como _Una LocaCleonista_ que es mi nombre alternativo y aparezco yo con mi nombre y todo xD . Te vas a dar cuenta por que tengo una portada de Claire escuchando musica hasta el momento. O pasame el tuyo y te busco , como quieras jaja . Saludos.

**MariangelaGuzman:** -¿Como anda la chica que fue a ver El Conjuro el viernes? eh? eh? , Todos ven esa peli menos yo :( Shoro (? . Bueno jaja Ay si es uno de mis caps favoritos el 14 xD y Little Owl es un Restaurant , incluso existe xD , Me he fijado en Google y me gusto ese nombre.

**name: **Jajaja sii! Habra un capitulo sobre los celos de Jill , ademas de la GRAN pelea que tiene con Jessica pero si vamos bien con los reviews subire ese capitulo :) ademas de que en ese capitulo es un extra y a la vez no por que es Valenfield pero si quieren Publico el capitulo Valenfield. Saludoss.

**Gabyedro:** Habra vendetta por Leon , pero paciencia jaja sera la mejor de las vendettas , incluso peor que el pelo de color rosa que sugeriste xD.

Antes que nada , quiero dedicarle el cap a todos ustedes :D ,Y por bancarme siempre con sus reviews ^^

Disfruten con mi EPICO capitulo xD , Pero de todas formas lo amo (Ana Maria Eugenia Me tiene Pisha) (? Jaja digo esto por que mi capitulo es epico :P

Capitulo 15 : Mejores **_"amigos"_ **.

Viernes … para Claire un viernes era algo ideal ya que siempre los viernes a la noche miraba una película mientras comía helado con papas fritas pero hoy era un viernes muy especial . Leon la acompañaría esa noche con una película de comedia aunque ella quería romántica pero a Leon le disgusto esa idea .

Estaba nerviosa algo raro por que no era la primera vez que miraban una película juntos pero ella se sentía incomoda por la situación , A pesar de que había pasado un mes y medio de que su amigo había terminado la relación con Helena se sentía algo incomoda por que sabia perfectamente que su relación entre ella y él ya había cambiado y eso era algo que lo tenia muy en claro .

El timbre sonó y Claire rápidamente atendió felizmente .

-Por fin estas aquí.-Sonrió permitiendole el paso la joven.

-Bueno , es que no podía quedarme con solo una película y me costo elegir .-Contesto entrando al departamento .

-¿Qué has traido? . –Le pregunto animadamente cerrando la puerta .

-Los Croods .

-¿Los que? .

-Los Croods , te gustara es animada la historia trata de una familia cavernícola . El hombre del videoclub me dijo que era muy cómica .

-La próxima vez yo alquilare la película . ¿De acuerdo? .

Leon le entrego el CD a Claire y se sentó en el sofá y vio en la mesita ratona dos potes de helado de chocolate , un paquete de papas fritas y 2 latas de Coca Cola .

-¿Sigues comiendo helado con papas fritas? . Eres una desquiciada eso te revienta el estomago.-Leon hizo una mueca de asco al ver la creacion de Claire con la comida.

-Ay no hacen nada . –Dijo normalmente encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo el Cd en el Dvd.

-Eso es … asqueroso .

-Cállate y ruega que la película este buena o te hago tragar las papas fritas con helado incluido .-Amenazo sentándose al lado de él .

-Esta bien. – Contesto tomando un pote de helado mientras que Claire lo imitaba con la diferencia que abrió el paquete de papas fritas y lo tiro encima del helado .

()()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()( )()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()() ()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()() 

Helena dormía tranquilamente en su sofá . Necesitaba dormir , la Bsaa la estaba matando y Leon que no paraba de joderla con Claire estaba peor que nunca y la dejaba hecha polvo . Ni bien había llegado el trabajo se tiro arriba del sofá y quedo dormida al instante . Parecía que había dormido 4 años pero miro el reloj de su celular y solo había dormido menos de 2 horas .

Se puso de pie caminando para su habitación y descasar mejor , ni siquiera tenia hambre ni ganas para cocinar asi que opto por dormir pero su plan había sido interrumpido por el timbre y maldiciendo abrió la puerta con cara de dormida.

-¿Greg? ¿Qué haces aquí? . –Le pregunto frotándose los ojos .

-¿Te desperté? . Lo lamento.

-No , me había despertado segundos antes de que toques timbre . Pasa .-Le dijo abriendo aun mas la puerta ofreciéndole espacio para pasar .

El chico entro al departamento muy nerviosamente y Helena lo pudo notar .

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Le ofreció la chica .

-No , gracias .-Contesto sentándose en el sofá indecisamente .

-Entonces … ¿A que vienes? .

-Bueno ,Sali de la central caminando hacia mi casa , tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza desordenada y pensé en ti y…

-Si hay algo que odio de los hombres es de que como le dan vueltas al asunto . ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas asi? Te conozco y te pasa algo dímelo . –Le interrumpió directamente .

-Helena , hay algo que quiero decírtelo . Eres mi amiga … mi mejor amiga y no se como decirlo pero siempre he sentido algo por ti pero por miedo jamás te lo dije y cuando comenzaste a salir con Leon me sentí un idiota por no habértelo dicho antes y cuando terminaste con él sentí que un peso me sacaba de encima pero otra vez la inseguridad volvía a acorralarme y luego de mas de un mes junte valor para decírtelo . Me importas Helena .

Al principio la pobre de Helena pensó que alucinaba por producto del sueño pero al frotarse los ojos se dio cuenta que escuchaba perfectamente y se sorprendió por aquel encaro .

La chica lo miro a esos hermosos ojos azules que tenia aquel hombre y aquellos orbes le transmitían pura sinceridad y amor .

-Greg … Hay algo que necesito explicártelo pero por favor necesito que no se lo digas a nadie .

-No se lo dire a nadie .

-Yo nunca estuve con Leon , fue solo para darle celos a Claire y te digo una cosa a mi me dolió mucho no habértelo explicado pero debía hacerlo se lo había prometido a Leon … perdóname .-Agacha la cabeza. –Tu también me gustas . –Rió tímidamente .

Greg se acerco lentamente hacia Helena mirándose intensamente . El joven tomo su rostro con sus manos y le dio un suave y lento beso .

()()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()( )()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()() ()()())()()()())()()

La película había terminado y para Leon fueron 1 hora y media de tortura . Aquella película le pareció una de las peores que había visto y Claire tenia razón , la próxima vez ella elegía la película . Se arrepentía tanto de haber elegido esa maldita película era horrible ni siquiera tenia trama pero para Claire todo lo contrario , ella estaba encantadísima .

-Ay amo esta película es tan linda , me encanta el bichito .-Dijo muy contenta .

-Es horrible , la peor que vi es aburrida y tonta . –Contesto algo molesto .

-¿Por qué? . Es divertida .

-Lo único que me dio gracia fue el padre cavernícola , me hacia acordar a Chris .

-¿Por qué? .

-Por que mueven rocas, ademas se parecen.

-Jajaja claro que no . –Rio la chica .

-La próxima vez eliges tu .

-La próxima será una romantica .

-Cualquier cosa que no sea esta porquería.-Se cruzo de brazos Leon molesto por perder 1 hora y media de su vida en esa pelicula.

-Esta bien , entonces una porno . –Bromeó Claire mientras que Leon alzaba una ceja .

-Eres una loquilla .-Contesto tomando su chaqueta .

-¿Ya te vas? .

-Si , es tarde .

-Pero es viernes .

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? .

-Es que no quiero que te vayas quédate esta noche conmigo . –Le suplico haciéndole puchero.

-¿Qué? .

-No lo malinterpretes , pero no quiero que te vayas .

-Yo tampoco quiero irme pero tengo sueño , hoy estuvo fatal el trabajo y tu misma lo sabes.

-Entonces quédate a dormir .

-¿Dónde dormiré?.-Pregunto tímidamente el rubio.

-Bueno emm aquí en el sofá te sentirás incomodo . ¿Qué tal conmigo? .-Le sugirió la chica poniéndose roja al instante .

-¿Contigo? .

-Si , yo no le veo nada de malo somos solo amigos y te tengo mucha confianza .

Claire sabia perfectamente que estaba pasando los limites con él pero ya no le importaba nada además solo era dormir nada de otro mundo .

-Esta bien , tu ganas pero si roncas me voy .

-Yo no ronco , espero que tu no .

-No que yo sepa .

-Perfecto entonces a dormir , te ves cansado . –Exclamo Claire mientras apagaba la tele y caminaba hacia su habitación mientras Leon la seguía .

A Leon le sorprendía el comportamiento que Claire llevaba con él , aunque ya se daba una idea de que Claire quería algo mas que su amistad y dormir con ella no le disgustaba para nada pero si le incomodaba . Tenia miedo de que sus impulsos lo traicionara que y hoy pasara cualquier cosa .

-Me iré a cambiar ,ponte cómodo. –Le ordeno la pelirroja mientras sacaba de su cajón una prenda y caminaba hacia el baño.

Leon rápidamente se saco su chaqueta sus zapatillas y la remera quedando solamente en jeans . El rubio se acostó en la cama cerrando sus ojos . Quería dormirse, no queria verla , no queria que sus nervios lo traicione pero escucho que la puerta del baño se abría y rápidamente se levanto mirando hacia el pasillo mirando a Claire con un simple short y una musculosa que le ajustaba las zonas ideales .

-¿Tienes frio? .-Le pregunto mientras se soltaba el pelo .

-Tengo mucho calor . –Le contesto mirándole las piernas .

-Pues yo tengo frio .

Claire se dirigió hacia la cama escondiéndose en las sabanas al igual que Leon .

-¿No era que tenias calor?.-Le pregunto riéndose .

-Ahora tengo frio .-Le contesto nerviosamente.

-Como digas , hasta mañana.-Dijo Claire dándole la espalda .

-Hasta mañana.-Contesto imitándola .

()()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()( )()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()() ()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()() 

Los rayos del sol pegándole en sus ojos había despertado a Claire . La chica miro el reloj de su mesita de noche y este marcaban las 9:24 . De pronto sintió como alguien respiraba en su nuca y miro hacia atrás . Era Leon que dormía profundamente al lado de ella . Claire en ese momento se dio cuenta en la situación que se había metido , Leon dormía al lado de ella en posición "cucharita" como si se tratara de una pareja , incluso sentía como "accidentalmente" estaba apoyada en su entrepierna . Sin saber como sintió que algo le tocaba el pecho izquierdo y bajando la mirada hacia aquella parte vio que la mano de Leon lo tocaba .

Claire revoleo los ojos y cuidadosamente saco su mano de allí . no tenia ganas de levantarse y no era por sueño sino que aquella situación le gustaba y le gustaba tener a Leon durmiendo a su lado . Pero estuvo obligada a separarse de él cuando su celular sonó y rápidamente sin moverse de la cama estiro su brazo hacia su mesita de noche donde se encontraba el pequeño aparato pero no llegaba a tomarlo asi que no le quedo otra que separse un poco de Leon y que la tomo de la cintura aun dormido y apoyó su cabeza en su trasero pero en ese momento se lo permitió y atendió la llamada .

-¿Hola?.

-Buenos días hermanita.-La saludo felizmente Chris del otro lado de la linea.

-¿Qué quieres?.-Le pregunto de mal humor Claire ante tal interrupción.

-Eres muy cómoda.-Exclamo Leon dormido apoyando aun mas su cabeza en los muslos de Claire poniéndola nerviosa .

-¿Quién esta contigo?-Le pregunto del otro lado de la línea Chris en tono interrogativo en su voz.

-Emm es la tele , estaba mirando ese canal de "_Llame ya_" y venden unas almohadas muy cómodas . –Mintio nerviosamente reparando la situación.

-Ah . Bueno te llamaba para ver si podias cuidar a Madi .

-Ay que pena , hoy no puedo hermanito .

-¿A dónde sales? .

-A un lugar que a ti no te incumbe , saludos a Jill y a Jilly te quiero adiós . –Le corto sin dejarle hablar .

Miro hacia atrás y observo como Leon la abrazaba por la cintura y dormía encima de su trasero como si fuera lo mas normal . Ella rápidamente le pego en la cabeza haciéndolo despertar .

-Ey , despiértate bello durmiente .

-¿Eh?.-Dijo abriendo los ojos y sorprendiéndose al ver donde se había despertado .

-Nunca mas dormiré contigo pervertido .-Se cruzo de brazos separándose de él .

-Lo lamento Claire , es que estoy acostumbrado a dormir asi con las mujeres. Ademas tu te la pasaste hablando ...no me dejaste dormir.

-¿Yo hable en mi sueño?.

-Asi es.

-¿Que dije?.

-Nada.-Respondió cortante.

-Leon,¿Que dije?.

-Te lo diré luego , por cierto perdón pero hace mucho que no duermo con chicas.

-Ya me di cuenta , pero soy tu amiga y no tu amante … olvídalo . ¿Tienes planeado salir a algún lado hoy? .

-No .

-Entonces hoy pasaras el sábado completo conmigo y ahora nos vamos a desayunar a Little Owl .

-Si , muero de hambre . –Contesto poniéndose de pie .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon y Claire había llegado a Little Owl y para su suerte la mesa donde ellos siempre almorzaban/cenaban/desayunaban estaba vacía y tranquilamente se acomodaron allí . Rápidamente la camarera los atendió muy amablemente cruzando una mirada picarona con Leon haciendo que Claire lo notara . Luego de pedir el desayuno la chica se retiro caminando exageradamente .

-Primera mirada de la mañana . –Ironizo la chica .

-¿Celosa?.-Alzo las cejas.

-Claro que no .

-Pues parece que si .

-No lo estoy .-Claire intento buscar otro tema acomodándose el pelo. –Oye , tengo una pregunta.

-Dime .

-¿Con cuantas mujeres has estado a lo largo de tu vida? .

-¿Por qué esa pregunta? .

-Curiosidad .

-Bueno , no lo se , ¿muchas? .

-¿Has estado satisfecha con alguna?.-Pregunto curiosa la chica mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Si , y ellas también lo pasan bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-Por que lo se.

En ese momento la camarera llega con dos platos de waffles y se los entrego a la pareja y siguió con su trabajo .

-Quizá ellas…-Hace un gesto con sus manos.

-¿Ellas?.-Imita el gesto .

-Mienten el orgasmo .

-Ay por favor Claire , no digas estupideces .-Soltó una carcajada Leon bajo la mirada tensa de Claire.

-¿Por qué? . La mayoría de las mujeres alguna vez mintió el orgasmo.

-Pues conmigo no lo han fingido .-Contesto masticando un trozo de Waffle negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y como lo sabes?.

-Por que lo se .

-Ay me olvidaba , eres hombre . Eres el típico hombre que se cree ganador y que nunca le paso que alguna mujer haya mentido algún orgasmo. Ademas el hecho de que estés mas fuerte que aliento de perro no significa que seas bueno en la cama.-Rio mientras degustaba el waffle .

-¿Asi que estoy mas fuerte que aliento de perro según tu? Que halago señorita Redfield-Sonrio ampliamente Leon sonrojando a Claire.- Ademas Yo me daría cuenta si mienten.

-Claro que no .

-No digas tonterías .

Leon se quedo en silencio degustando su desayuno y Claire quedo pensativa por unos segundos y decidida cerro sus ojos inhalando aire .

-Oh … por dios…uhh.-Suspiro lentamente sorprendiendo a Leon .

-Claire … ¿Estas bien? .-Pregunto preocupado.

-Uhh …Justo ahí.- Gimió en voz baja pasando su mano por su cabeza y cuello .

-Claire ya basta.-Exclamo Leon tapándose la cara .

-¡Ahhh…Ahí , mas fuerte!.-Grito pasándose la mano por el pecho haciendo que toda la gente de allí la mirara sorpresivamente.

-Claire ya entendí, cállate.-Le reprimió rojo de la vergüenza .

-¡Ay Dios me corro! –Grito moviendo su cabeza para todos lados y luego comenzó a golpear la mesa . –¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!

Una señora que desayunaba tranquilamente miraba a pocos metros como aquella chica gemía y al hombre que la acompañaba que estaba muy avergonzado .

-Viene , viene … Ohhhhh siii .-Grito arqueándose .

Luego Claire termino con su "actuación" y le sonrió a Leon comiendo lo mas normal como si nada hubiera pasado .

El camarero le entregó el pedido a aquella señora y la mujer que miraba a Claire como desayunaba lo mas normal la señalo y prosiguió .

-Quiero el mismo desayuno que la chica de alla. –Ordeno la señora.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

El atardecer comenzaba y Leon y Claire decidieron disfrutarlo en una plaza a unas pocas manzanas del departamento de la pelirroja .Se encontraban sentados sobre el cesped apoyados en un arbol abrazados. Estaban algo cansados . Luego del desayuno caminaron varias cuadras y luego fueron al cine , después almorzaron en Mc Donals y fueron al parque de diversiones y ahora se encontraban allí , sentados en el cesped apoyados en un árbol.

-Linda tarde ¿no?.-Pregunto Leon .

-Si ,Tengo hambre .

-Siempre pensado en comida , eres la mujer mas rara que conocí en mi vida.

-¿Y eso te molesta?.

-No , es lo que me encanta de ti .

Claire solo rió y paso su mano por la cabeza de Leon que ahora tenia el cabello un poco mas largo y volvía a su normalidad.

-Esta creciendo.-Sonrió enredando sus dedos por el cabello de su amigo.

-Aja , solo un mes mas y ya lo tendré mas largo .

-Me encanta tu cabello, yo creo que si algún día tienes una hija tendrá un perfecto cabello.

-Me gustaría que tenga mas el pelo de la madre.-Contesto mirándola fijamente .

Esa mirada , la extrañaba , era como volver a 8 meses atrás pero por primera vez a Claire no le molesto en absoluto esa mirada .

-Mi hija se llamara Rigoberta Kennedy.-Imito orgullo ante aquel nombre el rubio haciendo reír a CLaire.

-Jajaa ¿y el niño?.

-Eleodoro.-Le guiño el ojo.

-Jajaja bonitos nombres -Ironizo la joven.

-Aunque , en verdad te digo prefiero tener una hija contigo.-Dijo normalmente el chico mientras que Claire abría la boca sorpresiva.

¿Habia escuchado bien aquello? ¿Leon dijo realmente eso? Claire tenia ganas de gritar o besarlo alli mismo mientras que su corazon de hinchaba de ternura y amor.

-¿Que?.-Se sorprendió la joven recuperando el aliento.

-Si ,me encantaría que tenga tus ojos.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Ay Leon , Nuestra hija seria preciosa pero me gustaria que tengas mas tus ojos , son bonitos y penetrantes.-Bromeo la joven riendo a la par de Leon.

-Pero eso lleva practica futura madre de mis hijos , ¿Quieres ir practicando?.-Le guiño el ojo recibiendo un golpe suave en su hombro.

-Soy una mujer que no practica.-Le saco la lengua entrando en su peligroso juego.

-Lo tendré en cuenta...

-¿Me contaras lo que dije en el sueño?.-Pregunto CLaire abrazando sus rodillas mientras que Leon pasaba su brazo alrededor de ella.

-No creo que quieras saber.

-Si, quiero saber.

-Dejemos el tema aqui.

-Leon , quiero saber lo que dije o no haremos hijos juntos.

-¡Oye , yo quiero tener a Rigoberta!.-Imito indignación.-Esta bien te lo dire.

-Dime.

-Dijiste que...me amabas y que no me dejarías ir.

Claire solo abrió los ojos poniéndose completamente roja en tan solo un segundo mientras que Leon hacia una pequeña sonrisa agachando la cabeza . Oh , Leon tenia razon , no debia haberle contado sus palabras en el sueño. ¿Con que cara miraría a su amigo ahora?.

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos y tan solo mirándose sin decir nada se quedaron asi por al menos 30 segundos que para ellos fue eterno.

- Es un poco tarde , ¿Por qué no vamos a casa?.-Rompió el hielo Claire.

-Vamos. –Respondió levantándola del césped ofreciéndole la mano a Claire para levantarla.

Claire le tomo la mano y se levanto . Aun con sus manos unidas Leon se acerco hacia ella apoyándola en el árbol . Claire lo miro fijamente acercándose hacia a él para besarle hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida .

-¡Son novios!.

Los dos al mismo tiempo miraron al frente y no vieron a nadie hasta que miraron al piso y vieron a Madeleine mirándolo sorprendida .

Claire rápidamente se separo de Leon y tomo del brazo de su sobrina .

-¿Qué haces aquí Madi?.

-Papi y mami me trajeron un rato . –Señalo la niña a sus padres que estaban a 20 metros hablando normalmente.

-¿Nos vieron?.-Le pregunto Claire al borde del ataque de nervios.

-No.-Negó con la cabeza la pequeña.

Leon rápidamente tomo del brazo a Claire y a Madi escondiéndolas detrás del árbol .

-Madi …

-Son novios.-Interrumpió la infante .

-No , no lo somos pero prométeme que no le contaras nada a tu papa.-Le miro fijo Leon a la pequeña que tranquilamente sonreía disfrutando el sufrimiento de sus tíos.

-Si no me das chocolate yo le contare.

-Maldita mocosa , eres igual a tu madre.-Dijo furioso Leon.

Madeleine solo rió y salió detrás del árbol .

-Pap..

-Shh , no Madi .-Le tapo la boca Claire volviéndola a tomar del brazo escondiéndola detrás del árbol .

Claire se agacho para estar a la altura de su sobrina y la tomo de los hombros mirándola decididamente .

-Madeleine , no tengo chocolates ahora pero por favor no le cuentes nada a papi ni a mami , si no yo le contare a tu papi que tu rompiste la heladera hace meses atrás por que la abrías y la cerrabas todo el tiempo.

-Esta bien . –Contesto rendida la pequeña .

-Ve . –Ordenó Claire haciendo que la niña obedezca .

-¿Estas segura que no dira nada?.-Pregunto Leon observando a Madi alejarse de ellos.

-No , sabe que si ella habla yo hablare , para Chris significaba mucho su heladera . Si Chris se entera la castigaría muy duramente y la relación de padre e hija ya no será la misma.

-Yo no confío mucho en ella.

-Tranquilo , la conozco . Me iré a casa sola , nos vemos .

-Pero … yo te llevo .

-No , quiero ir sola . Vete antes de que te vea Chris .

Leon solo agacho la cabeza mirando a Claire como se alejaba de él . Habia perdido la oportunidad de besarla pero se fue al garete por culpa de la hija de Redondina . Ahora solo quedaba rezar para que la mini redondina no abriera la boca.

()()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()( )()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()()()()()()() ()()())()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()())()() 

Madeleine cagando momento igual que su padre :')

¿Por donde empezar? xD

Bien este capitulo es para despejarnos un poco del fic en si , y ya con el capitulo 16 notaran muchisimos cambios y comienza lo mejor de lo mejor del fic , lo juro aunque lamentablemente durara poco , asi que aprovechen xD

He visto la pelicula los Croods cuando se estreno al cine y sinceramente no me gusto y justo para esas fechas andaba escribiendo el capitulo 15 asi que.. En fin la pelicula un asco , quiza madure .. QUIZA!

Oh dios Claire y Leon durmieron juntos D: , y Leon es un picaron durmiendo :S y su humor original con los nombres de los niños es genial xDD

Jajaj ¿Recuerdan el capitulo 5 cuando Chris pierde a la amada heladera? Si , fue culpa de Madi señores xD.

Y en cuanto a Helena y Greg , admito que no me he esforzado mucho en esa escena pero su relacion no es muy elaborada y de eso me arrepiento un poco pero en fin..

Tambien debo admitir que la epica escena de Little Owl la he sacado de la pelicula _Cuando Harry conocio a Sally_ , es que la vi y dije "Tiene que estar en el fic" asi que la tome prestada xD . Incluso esta en Youtube ese video xD

Y he tenido problemas con este capitulo por que tenia 3 versiones

La primera era un beso cuando Leon la acompañana hasta la casa.

La segunda era que se besaran en el cesped :S

Y la tercera esta que escribi y se que deben odiarme pero bueno..

Pero decidi que no ya que el primer beso oficial de ellos sera ...inolvidable :S , ademas nos falta muy poquiiito para ese momento pero por favor tengan paciencia por que el **CLEON** se cocina a fuego Lento :D

Bueno , nos vemos el domingo con el capi 16 , Dejen Reviews que son mi inspiracion y me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo ademas de que asi llegamos a los 200 reviews y hay un cap Extra :D

Nos vemos Bye!


	18. Operacion Cleon

Buenas a todos ¿Como les va? casi se quedan sin actualizacion porque el modem me anda mal :/ En fin espero que eles guste este capitulo como a mi :D

Respondo reviews.

**_ Claire1002:_**Holaa jaja me alegra que te haya gustado y no me hubieses visto como loca xD

**Guest: **Jajaja tranqui...todo a su tiempo , falta poco tranqui...

**_pinkira :_** El video se llama "Cuando Harry encontro a Sally" O busca por escena de restaurante xD , esta .

_**name:** _Jajjaa un capitulo extra si llego a las 150 reviews? Mmm lo pensare que tal a los 180 asi me das tiempo?

**_Claire Kennedy:_ **Tatii que onda washa? Ah. Aww gracias me alegra que te guste xD Te quiero tati :3

**_MariangelaGuzman:_**_ ¿_Leon y Claire miran El conjuro en tu fic Renacimiento? Pff yo puedo hacerte sufrir mas si quiero xD tkm linda :)

**Gabyedro: **Si lo voy a ampliar mas jaja me alegro que te guste :D

Bueno disfruten el cap (Perdon AnaMaria :( ) (Mas adelante me vas a entender)

_**Capitulo 16 : Operacion Cleon .**_

Jill caminaba de un lado a otro muy seria y profesional mientras que en la mesa de su escritorio estaban sentadas Helena , Emily , Rebecca (Que comía un chocolate) y Sherry.

-Bien chicas , hemos esperado esto hace meses . Nada tiene que salir mal , hemos planeado esto y debe salir a la perfección . La _Operacion Cleon_ debe salir a la perfecccion.

-¿Cleon? ¿Que es eso?.-Pregunto Rebecca.

-Cleon es denominada a la pareja Leon y CLaire.

-Queda mejor un...¿Laire?-Penso Rebecca.

-Queda mejor Cleon.-Añado Jill.-En fin no podemos equivocarnos.

-Entonces yo seria Bilecca.-Miro al horizonte orgullosa Rebecca.

-¿Y yo? Emiers.-Se mordió el labio inferior Emily uniendo su nombre con la de su novio.

-!Grelena!.-Levanto la mano Helena felizmente.

-Y yo...Valenfield.-Sonrio Jill.

-Yo soy Sherry.-Agacho la cabeza la rubia sabiendo que ella no tenia a nadie con quien estar. Todas quedaron en silencio al escuchar aquel comentario.

-Bien , como decía debe salir a la perfección.

-Ay déjate de misterios Jill .-Interrumpió Helena.

-Bien , el plan es el siguiente : Sherry se hará la desmayada y ustedes solo exageraran la escena . –Señaló a Emily y Helena .-Y tu Rebecca la revisaras y dirás que esta estresada y que necesitara descanso.

-De acuerdo.-Contesto con la boca llena de chocolate asintiendo .

-Emy , ¿Te has encargado de lo que te pedí? .

-Por supuesto , un departamento y una sola habitación con una sola cama matrimonial.-Contesto Emily.

-Perfecto , Lo que sigue me encargo yo ,bien practiquemos .-Exclamo Jill sonriendo al saber lo organizado que era su grupo.

Sherry se bajó del escritorio de Jill y tomo aire .

-Me … me siento mal . –Y cae al piso posando su mano por su frente fingiendo el desmayo .

-No , muy mal Sherry eso es menos creíble que Chris haciendo dieta .

-¿Entonces como?.

-Haz algún gesto con la cara y trata de no tocarte la cabeza .

-Chicas , me siento mal . –Interrumpió Rebecca.

-Asi , ¿Lo ves? . –Señalo Jill .

-Me siento mal de verdad .-Dijo tocándose el estomago .

-¡Muy bien Rebecca!.

Rebecca bajo del escritorio y corrió hacia el pequeño tacho de basura de Jill tomándolo en manos vomitando dentro de él .

-Dios… Lo único que faltaba. –Suspiro Jill .

-¿Te sientes mejor?.-Pregunto preocupada Helena.

-Un.. un poco, ya estoy acostumbrada , hace dias que estoy asi .-Contesto pasando su brazo por su boca quitándose los pocos restos del vomito .

-¿Y sigues comiendo chocolate?.-Alzo las cejas Sherry.

-Ay es que no puedo , Billy me reta me dice que no debo comer eso pero no puedo evitarlos.

-Ya te pareces a mi hija . –Dijo Jill .

-Ve a tomar aire Rebecca .-Le sugirió Emily .

-Si , permiso . –Contesto saliendo de la habitación .

-Esta rara . –Comento Sherry .

-Es cierto , esta mas … gorda ¿no?. Últimamente se la pasa comiendo .-Acotó Helena.

-¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?.-Pregunto Jill mirando al grupo.

-Oh por dios.-Festejo Sherry .

-Shh … no digamos nada. Sigamos con el plan ¿si? . No debe fallar.

Las 3 mujeres asintieron y luego comenzaron a perfeccionar el plan.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() (()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Leon y Claire entrenaban en una pequeña lucha y ella estaba ganándole a Leon .

-Eres un marica . ¿Lo sabias? .

-Te dejo ganar por que tu eres mujer y no quiero lastimarte .

-Uff si claro .

-Me canse , no peleo mas . –Contesto separándose de ella.

-Marica .

-Cállate.-Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se agachaba atándose los cordones de sus zapatilla.

Claire miro atentamente como Leon se agachaba pero su mirada se detuvo en su trasero . Nunca le había prestado atención pero era el mejor trasero que haya visto en un hombre .

-Tienes buen culo .-Dijo Claire asintiendo .

-¿Qué?.

-Tienes el mejor poto .

-¿Gracias? . –Rio el chico .

-De verdad , el mejor culo que vi , te felicito ...tu poto me distrae –Lo felicito tocándole un muslo .

-¡Oye! , luego me dices que yo soy el pervertido.

-Te lo debía , tu me has tocado el pecho y el trasero , ¡ah!-Le vuelve a tocar el trasero.-Ahora si estamos a mano jajaja.

-Callate.

-Espero que nuestra hija Rigoberta salga nalgona como tu.-Le guiño el ojo Claire que sonreía y le daba un delicado abrazo.

-Tu eres nalgona , yo no.

-¿Yo?.

-MUY nalgona.-Le susuro al oido tocandole el trasero a CLaire que solo reia tomandolo como chiste.

-Somos nalgones los dos ¿contento?.

-De acuerdo nalgona.

Chris observaba como su "inocente" hermanita manoseaba a Leon y reía con él . Ese maldito todavía no aprendía ni sabia lo que era meterse con un Redfield y maldijo al recordar que su hija estaba en la guardería .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() (()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Billy hablaba normalmente con Leon y Claire con Rebecca mientras almorzaban en la cafetería.

-Rebecca , me preocupas.-Le dijo en voz baja la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?.

-No lo se, estas … rara.

-¿Rara?. Yo me veo igual .-Contesto tomando una gaseosa y luego se detuvo y rápidamente sacudió el hombro de Billy .-Billy ¿Me haces un favor?.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-Quiero comer sandia .

-¿Sandia? . Pero si tu la odias , nunca te gustó.

-Bueno pero quiero comer sandia , ¿Me compras una?.

-¿Justo ahora quieres una maldita sandia?.-Revoleo sus ojos Billy por lo insoportable que estaba su esposa.

-Si , justo ahora .

-Bueno amor de mi vida .-Dijo sacando las llaves de su auto y se las entrega.-¿Quieres sandia? .Ve y comprala tú .

Rebecca le devolvió las llaves y apartó la comida hacia un lado y comenzó a llorar haciendo sorprender a Leon , Claire y al mismo Billy .

-¿Qué te pasa?.

-Yo quiero sandia .-Sollozo la bioquímica .

-Esta bien , iré yo . ¿Contenta?.

-Si , gracias.-Contesto cambiando su cara de triste a una de completa felicidad mientras volvía a acercar su plato y comenzaba a comer de nuevo .

Billy se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta la sandia?.-Le pregunto Claire.

-No lo se, solo tengo ganas de comer sandia eso es todo .

-Que raro que tu quieras comer sandia , si Billy dijo que tu la odias.-Exclamo Leon .

-Ay como si fuera un delito por que quiero comer una simple sandia. Me tienen harta .-Dijo enojada levantándose de la mesa sorprendidos .

-Algo le pasa .

-No hace falta que lo digas Leon … dejala , se la pasara . ¿Tu estas nervioso?.

-No , ¿Por qué?.

-Digo … por que hoy a la noche saldrás para Venezuela.

-No , estoy bien .

-Te echaré de menos .

-Ay Claire solo me iré una semana.

-Y te llevas a mi pequeña.-Suspiro apenada.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor con llevarme a Sherry .

-Eres malo .-Rió Claire .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() (()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El grupo se encontraba en la sala de reuniones esperando a Sherry que todavía no aparecia por ningún lado . Claire por un lado hablaba normalmente con Leon bajo la mirada de Chris que los miraba muy atentamente .

-Perdonen es que estoy un poco mareada . –Se disculpo Sherry apareciendo por la puerta con cara de enferma .

-Bien , ya que estamos todos reunidos quería decirles que Sherry y Leon partirán hoy a las 21:35 asi que , aquí están los pasajes . –Le entrega los pasajes . –Saldran mas temprano para recoger las cosas e ir al aeropuerto . Emily se ha encargado de elegir el departamento con habitaciones separadas y con todas las comodidades para que se hospeden .

Jill miró rápidamente a Sherry y le hizo un gesto , era el momento . Sherry entreabrió sus ojos y cayó al piso asustando a Barry que rápidamente se acerco hacia ella tomándola por el rostro haciéndola reaccionar.

-¡Sherry!. Reacciona .-Dijo asustado Barry .

-Muévanse todos , necesita espacio .-Ordenó Rebecca haciendo que todos se alejen de ella .-Ey , Sherry . –Le toma el pulso .-Barry tómala de la cabeza.-Dijo mientras levantaba sus piernas hacia arriba.

Luego de unos pocos segundos Sherry abrió los ojos tocándose la cabeza.

-Mi .. mi cabeza.

-Ven Sherry , te tomare la presión . Ustedes muévanse.-Dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Sherry saliendo se la habitación .

Una vez llegadas a enfermería cerraron la puerta y festejaron chocando sus manos.

-¡Estuviste increíble Sherry!.

-¿De verdad?. Por un momento casi me rio .

-No , fue fantástico .

-Espero que esto resulte .

-Ahora lo que sigue esta en manos mías y de Jill.-Dio pequeños saltitos la castaña.

Alguien toca la puerta haciendo que Rebecca rápidamente simule que le estaba tomando la presión a la chica.

-Pasa.-Dijo Rebecca.

Claire entro asustada al igual que Chris y los demás que se amontonaban en la puerta.

-Sherry , ¿Cómo te sientes?.-Pregunto preocupada Claire.

-Mal … me siento muy mareada. –Respondió Sherry poniendo cara de enferma .

-Tienes fiebre.-Dijo Rebecca tocándole su frente.-No podrás viajar , no podemos arriesgarte , es mucho estrés pequeña así que tendrás unos días de descanso total.

-No… debo ir a la misión.

-Exacto.-Acotó Chris.

-¿Estas loca? . Tu vida esta primero , alguien te reemplazara pero tu no iras a Venezuela y descansaras.

Sherry solo asintió y Chris tenia ganas de suicidarse ya que debía andar a las corridas buscando algún reemplazo .

-Esta bien Sherry , ve a tu casa y descansa yo veré que hago .

Chris salió de la sala mientras Jill lo seguía .

-Si que estas mal pequeña.-Dijo Leon mirándola muy preocupado.

-Lo se , yo quería ir … pero bueno .

-Tranquila , tienes que descansar .-Iré a la oficina a terminar con un archivo asi me lo saco de encima . –Exclamo saliendo de la habitación .

-Yo también.-Agregó Claire saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez que la pareja desapareció las dos mujeres comenzaron a reír y a chocar sus manos otra vez sorprendiendo a Billy , Barry , Greg y al mismo Piers . Emily y Helena por su parte se acercaron hacia ellas abrazándolas y felicitándolas .

-¡Muy bien hecho! .

-¿Qué esta pasando?.-Pregunto Barry .

-Merezco un oscar tío Barry .-Dijo feliz la chica.

-Sigo sin entender.-Dijo Greg .

-Yo no estoy estresada ni nada pero debemos hacer que Claire vaya a Venezuela con Leon asi que nuestro plan esta yendo a la perfección.

-Ahora entiendo todo . –Agregó Billy .

-¿Las ayudo en algo?.-Pregunto Piers.

-No , gracias pero por favor no se lo digan a nadie ¿si?.

-No diremos nada .-Sonrió Barry .

-Gracias.

()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()( )()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()() ()())()()())()()()()()()()(

-¿Ahora que haré? . El vuelo es dentro de 4 horas.

-Anda , hay tiempo todavía Chris.-Lo animo su esposa dandole una palmada en su espalda.

-Si , tienes razón . Rebecca reemplazara a Sherry.-Contesto apoyándose en su escritorio .

-No , Rebecca se la pasa vomitando y si la mandamos vomitara en medio de la misión.

-Maldicion … entonces a Helena.

-Mmm no , Helena tampoco la necesitamos , ella hará el pastel de tu cumpleaños.

-¿Ella?.

-Si , su madre era repostera así que sabe muchos trucos. –Intentó convencerlo .

-Entonces Helena se queda.-Asintio decidido.

-Perfecto , entonces Claire irá con Leon.

-De ninguna manera, Claire se quedara aquí.

-Chris , es peligroso que Leon vaya solo , por una vez en tu vida deja de lado tus celos . La vida de millones de personas corre peligro.

-Claire no irá a Venezuela y no cambiare de opinión.-Contesto enojado .

()()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()( )()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()() ()())()()())()()()()()()()(

Leon y Claire había llegado a su destino : Venezuela .

Claire se volvió loca cuando recibió la noticia de que ella reemplazaría a Sherry y a las apuradas tuvo que hacer las valijas y partir para el aeropuerto . A pesar de que a Chris le disgustaba que fuera con Leon al final decidió que ella era la indicada para acompañar a Leon , según Jill .

La pareja salió del aeropuerto y rápidamente encontraron el auto que la Bsaa de alli les había alquilado . El hombre que estaba en el auto les entrego las llaves y se fue en otro auto y les comunico que antes debían acercarse hacia la central a recibir la ropa que usarían en la misión y que después podrían hospedarse en el departamento .

Antes de subir al auto compraron refrescos por que morían de sed y luego de acomodar las valijas en el baúl comenzaron su viaje .

-Mierda , estamos lejos de la Bsaa .-Maldijo Leon mirando el GPS del automóvil.

-¿Cuánto tenemos de viaje?.-Pregunto dándole un sorbo al refresco.

-Minimo 2 horas.

-¡Si!.-Festejo la chica sacando su celular de su bolsillo con su mano libre.

-¿Por qué festejas?.

-Es hora de hacer algo que me encanta hacer.

Leon no entendía lo que hacia pero cuando comenzó a sonar la música de su celular imagino lo que vendría a continuación .

-_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
_Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone_  
_So while you're here in my arms_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_  
_We're gonna die young_  
_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die Young._

A Leon le daba gracia como cantaba tan entusiasmada la canción de Ke$ha además disfrutaba de verla asi tan feliz . Incluso le daba ternura verla asi sin ninguna razón alguna .

**(20 minutos después).**

Claire cantaba muchísimo mas fuerte y metida en su personaje con la canción de Queen algo que comenzaba a molestarle a Leon por el tono de su voz pero a ella no le importaba .

-_Don't stop me don't stop me_  
_Don't stop me hey hey hey!_  
_Don't stop me don't stop me ooh ooh ooh (I like it)_  
_Don't stop me don't stop me_  
_Have a good time good time_  
_Don't stop me don't stop me Ah_

**(25 minutos después).**

Leon ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y a irritarse , al principio le agradaba verla asi pero cantar durante 45 minutos sin parar y gritarle en el oído no le agradaba en absoluto .

-_There is nothing left to prove,_  
_No use to deny this simple truth._  
_Can't find the reason to keep holding on,_  
_Now that the love is gone (love is gone)_ –

La musica electronica comenzaba a sonar haciendo que Claire comenzara a mover la cabeza de un lado hacia otro .

-_Now that the love is gone,_  
_What felt so right's so wrong,_  
_Now that the love is gone._-Canto algo alterada .

**(30 minutos mas tarde).**

La musica lenta comenzaba a sonar y Claire comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos y a moverse lentamente de un lado hacia otro sintiendo la música .

-_Sometimes I feel I'm always walking too fast_  
_And everything is coming down on me down on me_  
_I go crazy oh so crazy living on my own_-

Claire comenzo a hacer un pequeño baile aplaudiendo al ritmo de la musica irritando muchisimo mas a Leon que ahora mordia el sorbete de su resfresco para tranquilizarse.

-_Dee do de de dee do de de_  
_I don't have no time for no monkey business_  
_Dee do de de dee do de de_  
_I get so lonely lonely lonely lonely yeah_  
_Got to be some good times ahead._

**(5 minutos despues).**

El clásico sonido de la canción de _we will rock you_ de Queen hizo que Claire comenzara da darle pequeños golpes a la guantera casualidad que el mismo golpe queri hacer Leon pero con la cabeza de Claire para que se callara un poco.

-_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise._  
_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day._  
_You got mud on yo'face._  
_You big disgrace._  
_Kickin' your can all over the place._  
_Singin'_

_We will we will rock you._  
_We will we will rock you._

_Buddy you're a young man hard man._  
_Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day._  
_You got blood on yo' face._  
_You big disgrace._  
_Wavin' your bannner all over the place._  
_Singin'_

_We will we will rock you._  
_We will we will rock you._

**(2 minutos despues).**

Claire comenzo a cantar tranquilamente con aquella cancion lenta .

-_It started off so well_  
_they said we made a perfect pair_  
_i clothed myself in your glory and your love_  
_how i loved you,_  
_how i cried ..._  
_the years of care and loyalty_  
_were nothing but a sham it seems_  
_the years belie we lived the lie_  
_"i love you 'til i die"_

_SAVE ME ,SAVE ME ,SAAAVE ME_.-Grito hacienda pegar un salto a Leon.  
"**Save me**" justamente Leon quería gritar aquello a los demás autos para que Claire se callara la boca.

**(5 minutos después).**

Leon por primera vez en su vida deseaba estar con Ashley antes de soportar a Claire cantar , era la peor pesadilla de su vida y deseaba mas en el mundo bajarse del auto lo antes posible . Ahora comenzaba a sonar la clásica canción de los Guns and Roses - sweet child of mine . Fue demasiado para Leon , no iba a permitir que arruine una canción de los Guns , ya era demasiado con arruinar una discografía completa de Queen y rápidamente le arrebato el celular y apago la música.

-Ya basta .-Contesto algo molesto .

-¿Por qué?. ¿Canto mal?.

-No , cantas precioso . –Ironizo pero la chica no lo había notado .

-¿De verdad? . Ay gracias . Ahora por eso te dedicare una canción que te describe.

-¿Una canción que me describe?.-Pregunto .

-Mira te la cantare … Soy una chica Barbie , en un mundo barbie  
Vivo de plastico , es fantastico.  
Puedes cepillar mi cabello.  
Desvisteme donde quieras.  
Imaginacion , la vida es tu creacion .-Canto cambiando su voz por una algo chillona .

-No Claire , cállate .-Dijo poniéndose nervioso y alterandose a la vez apretando fuertemente el volante .

-¡Vamos barbie , vamos a la fiesta!-Dijo cambiando su voz por una masculina y luego la volvió a cambiar por su voz anterior -Soy una chica barbie en un mundo barbie.  
Vivo de plastico , es fantastico.  
Puedes cepillar mi cabello.  
Desvisteme donde quieras  
Imaginacion la vida es tu creacion.

Soy una pelirroja soltera en un mundo de fantasia.  
Visteme,tomate tu tiempo... SOY TU MUÑECA .

-¡YA BASTA CLAIRE, ODIO ESTA CANCION!.-Grito alterado.

-Eres mi muñeca Rock and roll  
Siente el glamous y el dolor  
Besame aqui , tocame aqui Hanky punky -Canto con voz masculina .

-Callate o te tirare por la ventana .

-Puedes tocas, puedes jugar  
Puedes decir que soy siempre tuya  
-OH, TE AMO, KEN!-Dijo con voz chillona abrazando a Leon aunque en realidad ese "_Te amo , Ken_" no era en juego .

Leon recibió el abrazo pero rápidamente se separo algo molesto .

-Jajaja ¿Te has enojado?.

-Detesto esa canción , la odio .

-Lo recordare así puedo molestarte cuando este aburrida.¿En cuanto llegamos? .

-20 minutos o 30 .

-Puedo seguir cantando.-Dijo contenta tomando su celular pero rápidamente Leon se lo arrebata.

-¡NO!.

-¿Por qué no quieres que cante?.

-Por que , necesito silencio, por favor.

Claire se encogió de hombros , se sentía culpable de haber cambiado el humor de Leon pero amaba cantar e irritarlo a veces.

)()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()( )()())()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()() ()())()()())()()()()()()()(

Y el capitulo 16 ha terminado jajajjaa Lo se quedo...raro o.O pero el plan de las chicas salio a la perfecccion

Y bueno Leon y CLaire estaran en venezuela ayy me muero jaja Ya comeinza lo bueno lo aseguro , Dejen revews que la semana pasada tuve bastante :D

Canciones:

Die young- KeSha.

Don't stop me now - Queen.

Love is gone - David guetta.

Living on my Own - Queen.

We will rock you - Queen

Save me-Queen.

Barbie Girl - Aqua (traducida español)

Esa son las canciones por orden xD.

Mmm rebecca anda rara por que sera? xD

Eso me pone feliz xD

Nos vemos el siguiente domingo con el capitulo 17 , Los amo BYe :)


	19. Problemas de convivencia

Hola a todooos ! Que semanas mas larga para mi ._. sinceramente esta semana para mi fue larga y fatal xD Pero bueno espero que esten bien :) como siempre responda reviews.

**name:** Jajaja tengo un extra para los 180 reviews pero no sera picante :( Sera comico xD

Caro:Jajaja para Sherry tengo otros planes para mucho mas adelante , tendras que esperar jaja me alegro que dejes reviews.

MariangelaGuzman : Como creo cosas epicas ? ni yo se jaja si , lo se pero hay una razon por la cual los mande a Venezuela , ya te enteraras xD

Disfruten y perdonen si hay algun que otro error pero lo corregi apurada xD

**Capitulo 17 : Problemas de convivencia .**

Claire abría la puerta del departamento mientras que Leon cargaba las maletas . Al entrar quedaron impresionados por el departamento . No era gran cosa pero esta muy bien decorado y era acogedor , ni muy grande ni muy pequeño , ideal para ellos dos .

Leon dejó las maletas al costado del sofá y se quito la chaqueta mientras que Claire contemplaba el lugar.

-Lindo ,¿No?.

-Si , ¿ Me muestras el vestido que te dieron?.-Intento sonreír Leon sin éxito por el cansancio que llevaba encima.

-No, quiero que sea sorpresa .-Sonrió la joven mientras iba a la cocina y revisaba la heladera .-¡Hay comida!.

-Me alegro , iré a dormir ya es tarde .

-Pero … ¿No cenaras? .

-No , estoy cansado me duele la cabeza por tu culpa . –Respondió recordando lo mal que Claire cantaba .

-Bueno , yo también iré a dormir yo también estoy cansada .

-Como digas , buenas noches . –Saludo mientras tomaba su maleta e iba a la ultima habitación del pequeño pasillo .

Claire soltó su cabello y tomo su maleta para ir a su habitación , así que fue a la primera puerta , detrás de ella estaba el baño . Luego de observar la habitación salió de allí y fue a la siguiente puerta que estaba al frente de la puerta del baño . Abrió la puerta y detrás de ella estaba el pequeño armario para guardar las chaquetas . La pelirroja suspiro y fue a la ultima habitación , al parecer tenia que compartir la habitación con Leon pero no le importo total , Chris había dicho que habían camas separadas .

Claire abrio la puerta detenidamente y vio a Leon con una cara de completa felicidad acostado en la gran cama matrimonial sorprendiendo a Claire . Debía compartir la cama con él , lo único que le faltaba aunque era una idea que no le disgustaba pero luego recordó lo pervertido que era Leon a la hora de dormir y comenzó a incomodarse .

-Leon , tenemos un problema muy grave.-Dijo CLaire en tono cauteloso observándolo atentamente.

-¿Cuál? . No hay ningún problema tenemos una habitación cada uno y con cama para dos personas , es genial.-Sonrio de oreja a oreja dando pequeños saltitos en la cama recostado.

-Leon , hay solo una habitación y una sola cama así que tú dormirás en el sofá.-Señalo a la puerta con ira la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? No de ninguna manera yo llegue primero .

-Pero yo soy mujer y tu tienes que ser caballero y dormir en el sofá .-Le reprimió mientras sacaba una sabana del armario y se lo entregaba .

-Disculpa pero tú eres la inquilina aquí , por que Sherry tendría que estar aquí .

-No me importa , te largas. –Dijo decidida empujándolo de la cama tirándolo al piso y rápidamente se esconde entre las sabanas.

-De ninguna manera.-Contesto tomándola por el tobillo arrastrándola pero ella se sujetó de la pata de la cama .

-¡No Leon suéltame!.

-¡Yo llegue primero , lárgate!.

Leon tiraba de su tobillo y con éxito pudo hacer que ella soltara la pata de la cama y rápidamente la levante del piso y la carga en sus brazos mientras que la pobre de Claire pataleaba intentando defenderse . Leon le llevo hasta fuera de la habitación y la empujo tirándola al piso y rápidamente cerro la puerta apoyando una silla en el picaporte que se encontraba en la habitación para trabar la puerta.

-¡Abre la puerta maldito!.-Golpeaba fuertemente la puerta Claire .

Leon abre la puerta y le entrega una sabana , una almohada y rápidamente cierra la puerta .

-Dulces sueños, espero que el sofá sea cómodo..-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡NOO ÁBREME!

Leon se acostó tranquilamente en la cama cerrando sus ojos intentando dormir . Por su parte Claire estaba molesta pero Leon no se saldría con la suya y si tendría que irritarlo lo iba a hacer , nadie se metía con un Redfield .

-Leon , es el último aviso ábreme la puerta o veras lo peor de mi .-Amenazo tirando la almohada y la sabana al piso.

-JJRRRRR .-Imito haciendo un ronquido exageradamente para que su amiga lo escuche .

-Te avise .

Leon no escucho nada , solo silencio , se había rendido así que feliz decidió cerrar sus ojos y dormir hasta que escucho esa maldita canción del otro lado de la puerta .

-Soy una chica Barbie , en un mundo barbie  
Vivo de plástico , es fantástico.  
Puedes cepillar mi cabello.  
Desvisteme donde quieras.  
Imaginación , la vida es tu creación

-Cállate .-Grito desde la habitacion enojado .

-Soy una chica Barbie , en un mundo barbie  
Vivo de plástico , es fantástico.  
Puedes cepillar mi cabello.  
Desvisteme donde quieras.  
Imaginación , la vida es tu creacion.-Gritaba mas fuerte tocando la puerta .

Leon odiaba esa canción , lo peor de él salía con aquella canción y rápidamente tomo la almohada tapándose los oídos intentando dormir .

-¡BASTA CLAIRE!.

-Soy una pelirroja soltera en un mundo de fantasía.  
Vísteme,tomate tu tiempo... SOY TU MUÑECA .

-¡CALLATE POR FAVOR!-Grito casi en pánico .

-Puedes tocas, puedes jugar  
Puedes decir que soy siempre tuya.

-¡ENTRA!.-Grito levantándose de la cama sacando la silla del picaporte abriéndole la puerta .

-Gracias.-Agradeció satisfecha.-Puedes dormir en el sofá .

-Ni se te ocurra , yo dormiré aquí .

-Pues yo también .

-Perfecto.-Contesto acostándose dándole la espalda .

Claire se acomodo en la cama y la separo poniendo almohadas a los costados , Leon al notar aquello la miro con muy mala cara.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?.-Fruncio el ceño .

-Protección , no quiero que me manosees mientras duermo.

Leon suspiro y se dio la vuelta intentando dormir sin contestarle . Claire ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama pero no quería arriesgarse a irse a cambiar al baño y cuando regresara la puerta este cerrada solamente se recostó dándole la espalda a Leon y cerro sus ojos intentando dormir.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Leon manejaba en su automóvil mirando atentamente la calle , la parecía raro que en el barrio de donde vivía su amiga todas las casas sean de color rosa chicle y de plástico , pero no le importo , solo quería ir a buscarla e ir a la fiesta . Una vez llegado bajo del auto y fue hasta la puerta golpeándola con los nudillos . Claire salió con un extraño vestido de color fucsia y su pelo hiper planchado sonriéndole a Leon .

-Hola Leon . –Sonrió Claire siguiendo los pasos de Leon hacia el auto .

-Hola , vamos a la fiesta .

Leon siguió caminando y llego a su auto abriendo la puerta del lado del acompañante ofreciéndole a Claire pero ella solo se quedo parada distanciada a 5 metros de él . Claire poso sus manos en su cintura y de la nada comenzó a sonar una canción mientras ella hacia un pequeño baile .

-_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._  
_Imagination, that is your creation._

-¿Claire?.-Pregunto algo preocupado por el acto de su amiga.

Claire no respondió y de pronto de la nada comenzaron a salir por algún lado en fila dando saltos todos sus compañeros de BSAA y DSO que las chicas estaban vestidas de Barbies y los hombres de Ken excepto Chris que llevaba un clásico vestido al estilo barbie , una peluca rubia y muy mal maquillado que se acercaba a Claire bailando con ella al igual que los demás .

-_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._  
_Imagination, that is your creation_.-Canto Claire mientras bailaba con Chris preocupando a Leon .

Leon se tapaba los oidos y gritaba su nombre para que se callara pero ella no le hacia caso .

-_I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,_  
_Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling._

-_You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,_  
_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.-_Cantó Chris con voz ronca a pesar de su vestimenta .

-_You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"._

De pronto todos comenzaron a rodearlo en una ronda tomados de las manos cantando y bailando .

-_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._  
y_ou can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._  
_Imagination, that is your creation._

Leon se tapo los ojos .

-¡BASTA…BASTA! . CÁLLATE CLAIRE , DEJA DE HACER ESO , TENEMOS QUE IR A LA FIESTA!.-Grito el rubio ya entrando en ataque de nervios.

Claire ni siquiera lo escuchaba solo cantaba al igual que Chris .

Leon abrió sus ojos y ya había dejado de rodearlo y sintió frió en sus piernas , cuando observo llevaba puesto una pantalon y el típico suéter de Ken . ¿Cómo es posible? . Si él no vestía de esa manera . Miro a Claire que todavía cantaba al igual que Chris y los demás seguían sus pasos .

_-Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_-Canto Chris.

_-Ah ah ah yeah._.-Bailo mientras cantaba Claire .

_-Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

_-uh oh uh , uh oh uh._

_-Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

_-Ah ah ah yeah._

_-Come on Barbie, let´s go party!_

_-uh oh uh , uh oh uh._

Leon retrocedió y camino hacia auto pero se detuvo espantando al ver que su automóvil se había convertido en uno descapotable de color rosa y que dentro de él en el asiento trasero se encontraba Carlos y Jill saltando sobre los asientos y delante de él se encontraba Hunnigan simulando manejar y Barry en el asiento del acompañante moviendo los hombros.

-¡Salgan de mi auto!.-Grito furioso .

-Jajajajaja.

Alguien reía pero no sabia quien , Leon miro a sus espaldas y vio como los hermanos y sus bailarines se acercaban hacia a él entre medio del baile y canto .

-¡Dejenme!.

-Jajajajaja .

-_Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,_  
_hit the town, fool around, let´s go party_.-Cantaron todos al mismo tiempo .

-¡NOOO!.-Grito el agente arrodillandose y tapándose los oídos y cerrando sus ojos.

-Jajajajaja.

Leon despertó por la risa de Claire reincorporándose agitado y asustado .

-Jajajaja ,¿Estas bien?.-Pregunto Claire apoyada en el marco de la puerta tentada de la risa.

-No , te odio Claire .

-Yo también te quiero asi que … teníamos que ir a una fiesta ¿no?.

-¿He hablado durante el sueño?.-Alzo las cejas.

-Claro , si me llamabas por mi nombre y decías que se alejen de tu auto . ¿Qué soñaste?.

-La peor pesadilla de mi vida , todos cantando barbie girl … todo era rosa , tu casa , mi auto … Recuerdo que Chris estaba vestido de barbie… fue horrible.

-Jajaja Creo que mi canto te ha afectado mucho , Bueno ¿Desayunaras conmigo?.

-Si.

-Bien , dame 5 minutos . –Contesto tomando sus auriculares y celular de la mesita de noche .

-Me daré una ducha rápida . –Le grito en vano cuando ya su amiga se había puesto los auriculares y comenzaba a cantar y bailar .

Claire mientras tanto cantaba la canción de Eminem- Without Me saliendo de la habitacion rumbo a la cocina .

guess who's back, back again  
shady's back, tell a friend  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back. guess who's back… -Cantaba muy desafinadamente mientras ponia 2 panes en la tostadora .

Leon escuchaba lo mal que cantaba su amiga mientras entraba a la ducha y sentia el agua caliente recorria su espalda . Luego de 5 minutos decidió que era momento de salir de la ducha y salió de allí buscando la toalla y de pronto escucha que alguien abre la puerta .

Claire seguía cantando y solo debía esperar a que las tostadas estén listas y el desayuno estaría listo asi que decidió ir al baño por que Leon estaba acostado .

Ahora tarareaba en voz baja para no molestarlo a pesar de que se dio cuenta de que había gritado demasiado mientras cantaba y abrió la puerta sin ningún pudor cantando tranquilamente .

-i'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
i've been dope, suspenseful with a pen…cil..-OH-POR-DIOS.-Gritó mirándole la entrepierna a Leon .

-Hey toca la puerta , ¿No recuerdas que te dije que me iba a duchar?.-Frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos sin taparse aquella zona.

-Es que no te escuche por cierto que … **GRAN** día nos espera hoy ¿Verdad?.-Preguntando mirando atentamente su zona .

-Claire , en este momento tendrías que largarte de aquí por que estoy desnudo y me estas mirando . ¿Podrías irte?.

-Oh … si , claro .-Contesto muerta de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de la situación que se encontraba.

Claire salió del baño tapándose la cara de vergüenza y corrió hacia la habitación y se encerró mirándose al espejo. Necesitaba hablar con ella misma.

-¿Qué hago aquí? . Maldición maldita Sherry … Emily ojala que se te rompan todas tus consolas de videojuegos , tu Jill ojala que tu cara sea mucho mas redonda ¡y tu Rebecca ojala que sigas vomitando por un año entero! . Malditas yo no tendría que estar aquí! .¿Como haré para aguantar esto? . –Se dijo sentándose en la cama preocupada.-Tranquila Claire , fue un accidente , tu no lo escuchaste ya esta… Dios ese cuerpo .-Muerde su labio inferior.-¡AY NO AGUANTARE! .-Dijo tirándose en la cama tomando la almohada y la muerde fuertemente.

Leon por su parte no se sentía incomodo , tenia ganas de reírse por lo torpe y despistada que era Claire así que salió tranquilamente y escucho un grito de ella , si , él había logrado volverla loca con su cuerpo y eso le agradó.

El rubio llego a la cocina y quito las tostadas de la tostadora y las sirvió en la plato y felizmente comenzó a desayunar y de pronto escucho el ruido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse , observo el pasillo y vio a Claire totalmente despeinada y agitada sentándose al lado de él a desayunar sin mirarlo a los ojos y muy seria .

-¿Estas enojada?.-Se preocupo Leon mientras degustaba la tostada.

-No. ¿Tu lo estas? .

-No .

-Perdoname , yo tendría que haber tocado la puerta y…-

-Oye , ya esta no fue tu culpa .

-Si que lo fue .

-Olvidemoslo .

-Esta bien .-Sonrió la joven .

Al parecer esto de vivir con Claire por unos días no estaba nada mal , se iba a divertir mucho durante los próximos 6 dias .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

**DIA :2**

Habia pasado 1 día del inconveniente del baño y convivir con Claire era un caos total , la casa era un completo desastre , paquetes de papas fritas por toda la casa , hasta en el baño . Aquel lindo y decorado departamento se había convertido en un basurero en tan solo 1 día. Leon no soportaba mas estar allí él era super ordenado pero Claire era todo lo contrario así que decidió limpiar un poco mientras que Claire charlaba por teléfono con Emily .

Leon tomo la escoba , la pala y una bolsa y fue hacia la habitación desordenada , en un rincon de la habitacion había al menos 17 paquetes de papas fritas y 8 de caramelos . No entendía como Claire pudiera comer tantas papas en 1 día .

Toma la bolsa y comienza a guardar toda la basura en la bolsa hasta que un pequeño sobrecito le llamo la atención ¿Era una toalla femenina usada? . Ni siquiera lo quería averiguar y tomo un paquete de papas fritas y lo uso como guante tomando el sobrecito .

Claire mientras tanto charlaba por teléfono con Emily .

-¿Cómo están todos por alla? . No saben como los extraño.

-Todos… estamos bien.-Respondio Emily del otro lado de la línea con duda.

-Cuéntame algo .

-Bueno … Chris y Jill están mas mimosos que nunca , a cada rato se miman , son tan tiernos . –Contesto mientras observaba como La pareja discutía .

-Ay que lindo , por cierto estoy algo apenada de estar separada de Chris por su cumpleaños … ¿Cómo esta Madi?.

-Madi … un ángel , últimamente se porta muy bien por ejemplo ayer le hizo un regalo a Chris no sabes lo bien que se puso Chris al ver su sorpresa . –Respodio recordando el ataque de nervios de Chris cuando vio que su hija le había escrito toda la pared de su despacho con crayones y fibras .

-Aww y ¿Becca y Billy? ,¿Como están?.

-Becky esta esplendida , ya no vomita y esta muchísimo mejor , ahora se fue a la oficina con Billy a tener un poquito de intimidad . –Mintio cuando en realidad Rebecca en ese momento vomitaba en el baño y Billy la acompañaba.

-Me alegro por ella ¿Y mi niña como esta?.

-Sherry esta bien , muy bien anda muy feliz , creo que tiene un novio o algo asi por que no para de mandarse mensajitos . –Mintio recordando cuando a Sherry llorando por que se sentía muy sola .

-Ay ya la acosare para que me cuente , ¿Y Helena como esta? .

-Helena tenia mucho trabajo se quedo en la oficina y Greg se quedo con ella para ayudarla tan caballero es él .-Contesto recordando que minutos antes de hablar por teléfono con Claire había entrado a la oficina de Helena y vio como ella besaba desaforadamente a Greg y rápidamente cerro la puerta , al parecer no se había percatado de que ella los descubrió .

-¿Y Barry?.

-Barry comenzó a hacer dieta , Kathy lo obligo por que estaba gordo asi que Barry acepto y sigue las reglas a la perfeccion . –Mintio cuando lo observaba como comía un sándwich a escondidas .

-Me alegro que todos estén bien .

-¿Y tu como estas?.

-Mal , horrible Ahora me hiciste acordar de cuanto te odio .

-¿Por qué?.

-Esto es un caos , no aguantare mucho tiempo aquí con Leon .

-Cuentame .

-No quiero contártelo .

-¡CLAIRE REDFIELD!.-Grito Leon desde la habitación .

-Rayos , tengo que cortarte.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.

-Problemas de convivencia , adiós saludos a todos .-Termina la llamada y en ese momento aparece Leon y en su mano usaba un paquete de papas fritas como guante y en su mano tenia una toalla femenina.

-¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?.-Dijo furioso .

-Ah , eso es una toalla femenina y se lo ponen las mujeres cuando mens…

-¡YA LO SE , ESTO NO TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR TIRADO EN MEDIO DE LA HABITACIÓN!.

-Tranquilo ,además ya no estoy en mi período.

-No te pregunte si estabas en tu período ,Claire pero eres un desastre .

Leon tira la toalla femenina en el tacho de basura de la cocina junto con el paquete de papas fritas y luego lo toma y se lo muestra a Claire.

-¿Ves? Esto se llama tacho T-A-C-H-O y aquí dentro se tira basura .

-Ay eres molesto Leon , déjame en paz . –Contesto sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Esta bien , esta bien , ¿no colaboraras? . Entonces veras lo peor de mi Claire … te arrepentirás .

Claire solo se encogió de hombros y se reía .

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

DIA : 3

Claire preparaba el desayuno felizmente , tenían una hora para desayunar y luego partir para la central de la Bsaa de España .

-¡LEON , EL DESAYUNO!.-Grito desde la cocina .

Leon rápidamente salió de la habitación completamente despeinado en bóxers y con cara de sueño . Sin decir nada se sentó en la silla y Claire amablemente le sirve café . Leon se rasco la cabeza y luego se metió la mano en su entre pierna y con esa misma mano tomo una tostada masticándola exageradamente .

Claire solo lo observo con cara de asco y le dio un sorbo a su café sin decirle nada.

Leon otra vez repitió el mismo acto y Claire del asco dejo de tomar el café y se retiro de la mesa .

Leon solo reía y seguía desayunando..._Leon 1 : CLaire 1_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

Luego de un largo dia de trabajo ya habían llegado al departamento que estaba un poco mas ordenado que antes , Leon se tiro al sofá y Claire fue al baño . Leon comenzó a reírse cuando escucho un grito de Claire desde el baño.

-¡LEOON BAJA LA TAPA DEL INODORO MALDITO ASQUEROSO!.

Esto comenzaba a ponerse bueno y Leon lo disfrutaría al máximo _Leon 2 : Claire 1 ._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

Era tarde…muy tarde pero a Leon y a Claire no les importaba. Leon había conectado la notebook al LCD mirando una telenovela venezolana que Jill le había pasado para que se mimetizara con su personaje durante su misión .

En la pantalla aparecía una mujer mirándose al espejo en su habitación y otra mujer entro a la misma de sorprendiendo a la chica .

_-¡Maldita desgraciada , me has quitado a Jose Leonardo!_-Grito la mujer que había aparecido de prepo a la habitación .

_-Tu eres la desgraciada aquí por haber mentido un embarazo para quedarte con el y romper nuestro amor ._

_-Te odio , te odio como nunca odie a nadie en mi vida ._

_-Yo te odio mas , te odio con todas mis fuerzas y tienes pura envidia , tu alma esta llena de maldad , odio , envidia por que lo nuestro es amor puro ._

_-¿Amor? Jajaja el no te ama , sabes no discutiré contigo solo vine a darte esto ._

La mujer le da una cachetada y la chica cae de manera sobreactuada al piso y rápidamente se levanta del piso y la empuja tirándola al piso tirándose encima de ella comenzando a darle cachetadas .

-TOMA ESO PERRA , POR SEPARARLO DE JOSE LEONARDO.-Grito Leon mirando atentamente la tele.

-No entiendo nada , primero por el idioma y segundo ¿Por qué le pega?.-Pregunto Claire confusa.

-La mujer que le pega se llama Maria Clara y es la protagonista , y la que esta en el piso es Lucrecia la maldita zorra que mintió un embarazo para quedarse con Jose Leonardo , el protagonista .

-Ah…

Leon comenzaba a irritarse . Se sentía muy incomodo mirando televisión y que Claire se depile delante de él y peor posando sus piernas encima de él.

-¿Hace falta que te depiles justo aquí y a esta hora?.

-Si … quiero tener las piernas perfectas dentro de dos días .

-Pero ni siquiera tienes pelos .

-No importa.

Leon solo se puso de muy mal humor … sabia que ella se lo hacia a propósito pero él se vengaría tarde o temprano _Leon 2 : Claire 2_.

Luego de una hora Claire había terminado con la depilación y ahora preparaba palomitas y una vez listas se sentó al lado de Leon comiendo felizmente .

Leon otra vez puso su mano en su entre pierna y luego tomo una gran cantidad de palomitas mandándoselas a la boca disgustando a Claire .

-Gracias Leon , yo quería palomitas con sabor a pene de Leon .-Dijo ironica.

-Un gusto extra nena .-Le guiña el ojo .

-Da igual , igual esta parte no la tocaste.-Le dijo el burla tomando un puñado de palomitas en la zona donde Leon no había tocado .

Leon le arrebata el plato con las palomitas y se mete todas las palomitas dentro de sus pantalones .

-Ahora esta completo .-Dijo Leon comiendo de las palomitas que estaban dentro de sus pantalones.

-Eres tan … repugnante.-Achino los ojos Claire enojada ante aquel hombre que se burlaba en sus narices.

-Y tu eres un dolor de huevos para cualquier hombre.

Claire solo se dio la vuelta encerrándose en la habitación mientras Leon se reía y miraba la siguiente escena en television. _Leon 3 : CLaire 2_

Un hombre de casi la misma edad de Leon hablaba con Maria Clara , la protagonista mientras la abrazaba ,

_-Oh Maria Clara, no sabes lo preocupado que estoy por ti ._

_-Lo se Jose Leonardo , pero Lucrecia no nos separa , yo te amo ._

_-Y yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas_ ...-La mira a los ojos._-Eres tan bella como el pétalo de una rosa_ .

_-Te amo Jose Leonardo ._

_-Y yo mas … cásate conmigo Maria Clara ._

Leon al ver la escena abrió los ojos mientras comía las palomitas dentro de su pantalón

-¡DI QUE SI MARIA CLARAAAA!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

**DIA : 4**

Era el cumpleaños de Chris y era la primera vez que estaba separada de él en una fecha festiva . Asi que haría videollamada con él a través de Skype y felizmente Claire aceptaba la videollamada .

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanito! , estas viejo jaja. -Sonrio la joven al ver la cara enojada de su hermano , Oh extrañaba a su hermano.

-Viejos tus calzones ¿Cómo estas?.

-Bien … creo. ¿ Y ustedes?.

-Bien , Madi me ha regalado un dibujo .

-Ay no sabes cuanto la extraño .

-¿Y Leon?.

-Amm se esta duchando asi que aproveche para hablar contigo por que me quitara la notebook para ver la telenovela que Jill le paso ,esto es un caos.

Justo en ese momento Leon salió del baño y escucho como claramente Claire charlaba con su hermano . Leon sonrió y en medio del pasillo se quito sus jeans y su camisa tirándolas al piso solo quedándose en bóxers , él le daría su merecido a Claire y a la vez se vengaría de Chris por su amado cabello.

Chris vio como claramente Leon pasaba caminando lentamente en bóxers detrás de Claire mientras charlaba lo mas normal del mundo . El rubio abrazo por la espalda a Claire dándole un beso en la mejilla sensualmente sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Oye hermosa , vuelve a la cama.-Dijo Leon en tono sensual mientras que Chris abría la boca espantado del otro lado de la pantalla.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? . Ve a cambiarte!-Dijo furiosa y luego miro a la pantalla.-Chris… no es lo que parece .

-Si lo es , ayer me dijiste que te gustaba que te de por detras.-Respondió Leon inocentemente.-Por cierto te felicito por tu hermana , hace muy buenas mamadas.

_Leon 1 : Chris 1_

_Leon 4: Claire 2_

CLaire abrió la boca espantada mientras que Leon se retiraba de la habitación tomando su ropa del pasillo.

Chris no respondió nada solo puso una muy mala cara y Leon se retiro felizmente . Luego charlaron 10 minutos mas tratando de aclarar las cosas , al parecer Chris entendió que todo era una broma , según CLaire aunque no estaba muy segura de que no le haya creído a Leon.

Claire furiosa se dirigió hacia la habitación donde Leon estaba acostado comiendo una galleta en la cama tranquilamente.

-Leon , te has ido al carajo con esto , Chris te matara.

El rubio solo la observo y se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo la galleta.

-Esta bien , iré a hacer las compras y guárdame galletas que esas son mis favoritas.

-Por supuesto.

Claire se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento . Leon rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia la cocina tomando el paquete en la alacena dejando la puerta abierta a propósito y luego volvió a la habitación acostándose en la cama comiéndose todas las galletas a propósito .

Luego de 10 minutos Claire llego y dejando las bolsas de la compra en la mesa grito.

-¡Leon , volvi!.

El agente rápidamente comienza a hacer un ruido exagerado con el paquete de las galletas para que ella lo escuchara. Claire rápidamente miro la alacena y vio que estaba abierta y que el paquete ya no se encontraba allí . Claire furiosa corrió hacia la habitación y vio a Leon acostado en la cama riéndose masticando la ultima galleta .

Claire en estado de locura y furiosa se tira encima de él quedando en horcajadas ahorcándolo .

-¡ERES UN MALDITO , TE COMISTE LAS GALLETAS!.

Claire no se había percatado de que estaba en una muy mala posición y que su sexo rozaba con el de Leon y de pronto dejo de ahorcarlo cuando sintió algo duro debajo de ella . Rápidamente miro hacia abajo y revoleo los ojos.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido! .-Dijo separándose de él.

-Disculpa pero hace mucho que no … ya sabes.

-Esto no puede seguir asi Leon.

-Esta bien Claire , yo tengo condones aquí en el cajón.

-No idiota ,te hablo de que la convivencia es fatal no de tu abstinencia sexual.

-Esta bien , hagamos un trato . Tú se mas ordenada y yo dejare de hacerte la vida imposible , ¿de acuerdo?.

-Si y tu deja de andar en bóxers por la casa por favor… aunque pensadolo bien , no me molesta y quiero que bajes la tapa del inodoro .

-Hecho .

Leon y Claire estrecharon sus manos decididos y dispuestos a cumplir las nuevas reglas de convivencia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

Luego de la cena Leon y Claire decidieron mirar una película y luego de que haya terminado Claire rápidamente se puso de pie .

-Bien , muero de sueño , iré a ponerme el pijama .

-Como quieras , apúrate .

Claire camino hacia la habitación y una vez allí dentro se quito la blusa que llevaba puesta , sus zapatillas y sus jeans quedando solo en ropa interior . Luego fue hacia el armario a buscar su remera larga que usaba como pijama pero no estaba por ningún lado .

-Rayos .

Enojada abre la puerta y sale hacia el living .

Leon mientras esperaba que Claire se cambiara se había servido un vaso de agua y volvió a sentarse en el sofá y de pronto vio a Claire en ropa interior saliendo del habitación algo enojada . Leon en ese momento se atoro tosiendo fuerte .

-Leon ¿Has visto mi…Leon esta bien?

Leon ni siquiera podía hablar solo tocia.

-Ah quizás , lo deje en el baño . –Exclamo dándose la vuelta para ir al baño y Leon pudo verle claramente el trasero de Claire atorándolo mas .-¡Aquí esta!.-Grito desde el baño.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

Chris estaba furioso , ese maldito bastardo estaba allí con Claire semi desnudo y él no podía hacer nada . Su única descarga era Ken… el muñeco favorito de su hija que se lo quito sin que ella se percatara . Y ahora el muñeco se encontraba sentado en el escritorio mientras que Chris lo miraba atentamente.

-¿Qué tienes contra mi? . Eres un maldito , te matare cuando regreses.

El muñeco solo quedaba en el mismo lugar Chris solo seguía hablándole como si el muñeco le contestara .

-No sabes con quien te metes muñeco mal hecho . –Dijo furioso tomando el muñeco intentándolo ahorcar .

Jill justo paso por el despacho de su marido para darle el "regalo de cumpleaños" ya que había hecho dormir a su hija pero le sorprendió ver a Chris luchando contra un simple muñeco .

_El efecto de los 40 años si que hace mal_. Pensó la castaña dándose la vuelta caminando hacia la cocina .

Chris tiro el muñeco al piso y lo comenzó a pisar muy enojado .

-¡TOMA ESTO LEON, TOMA ESTO!.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()

La pequeña Madeleina despues de haber desayunado junto a sus padres felizmente tenia planeado jugar con sus muñecos y con Ken , su muñeco preferido.

Corrio hacia su habitacion en movimientos pocos normales para un niño pero al parecer sus padres nunca se ieron cuenta. Al llegar a la habitacion fue a su caja de juguetes y recordo que la ultima vez que lo habia dejado era junto a ella al lado de su cama .

La niña sonrio y se trepo a su cama buscando al muñeco que no aparecia... ¿donde esta Ken?.

Movio la colcha de lugar , debajo de la almohada ni nada.

La pequeña salto de la cama y corrio hacia la cocina viendo a su madre lavar los platos.

-Mami , ¿Donde esta Ken?.

-En Venezuela con la tia Claire.-Respondio normalmente Jill sonriendole dulcemente a su hija.

-No , el otro Ken.-Se cruzo de brazos ya casi enojada.

-Ah ehm , No se hija tu lo tenias ayer.

-No esta.

Jill miro a la ventana desviando su mirada a su hija , no queria decirle que en realidad Ken estaba roto en el tacho de basura del despacho de Chris pero cuando miro a su hija ya no se encontraba mas.

La castaña suspiro y siguio lavando los platos faltantes y luego de 10 minutos aparecio Madi con lagirmas en sus ojos y Ken en sus manos completamente hecho pedazos.

-¡MAMAAAA!.-Corrio la niña hacia su madre mientras que la levantaba en sus brazos conteniendo a la chiquita.

-Oh , lo se nena , ya compraremos otro.

-Papa lo rompio , papa es malo , papa es malo.-Decia entre llanto y llanto la pequeña.

-Si es malo pero te compraremos uno.

-No , yo quiero a mi keeen.-Grito la niña abrazando a su madre.

-Tranquila hija.-La intento tranquilizar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()() ()()()()()()(

Ohh pobre Madiiii xD

Bueno en este cap queria demostrar que no todo es color de rosa entre CLaire y Leon xD

Por fin la venganza de Leooon

y me dio pena Sherry llorando pero bue ya tengo planes para ella xD

Nos vemos el finde y feliz dia de las madres a todos y a mi mama que la amo.


End file.
